THE POWER OF THE WOLF
by pegasus5406
Summary: This story is wrapped around a prophecy of my making, its about two brothers, that imprint on the same woman and what happens, it will cover years of living, in three different part, so sit back and enjoy, Jake and his brother as we travel through time.
1. THE PROPHECY

Special thanks to my Beta Nicole for all her help…thanks sweetie…huggs

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

A Prophecy—A Quileute Prophecy

that must come to pass no matter what the cost.

The Great Spirits of the tribe will see The Prophecy come to life and so will you by reading this story.

First, I will tell the prophecy, and you will watch it come to live before you very own eyes.

There will be twists and turns to make this prophecy come to pass. Secrets will be revealed.

Pull up a comfy chair, pop some corn, and enjoy the story.

Then, in part two and three watch the children evolve into THE POWER OF THE WOLVES.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE PROPHECY<strong>_

_It is written:_ _A_ _female_ _will come to live in the tribe and imbed herself into the house of the Chief._

_The Chief's two sons will fall in love with said female and both brothers will imprint on her. This will cause great conflict between the two brothers, but it will work out in the end._

_Within time, the female will discover she has her own powers that will help The Pack defeat the Cold Ones._

_The female will bed both brothers and also carry the seed of both brothers. Both seeds will join together and impregnate the female._

_When this comes to pass the female will show her powers, and the power will conjoin with the child she carries._

_This child will inherit the genes of both brothers and the powers of the female._

_This child and each of her or his children thereafter will become invincible._

_It is said the female's blood will sing to the Cold Ones when they are near and draw them to her, and she will be able to keep them at bay until the Wolves can get to her and destroy the Cold Ones._

_As her blood sings to the Cold Ones it also calls to the Wolves when in need of help._

_It is also written that another child will be born to the Chief._

_When this child will imprint on one of The Pack, and this child's child will imprint within The Pack it will strengthen The Pack, and within four generations a new breed will arise._

_It will be known as the Power of the Wolf._

_It will be so until the end of the Cold Ones and they will be no more._


	2. Chapter 1 THE BEGINNING

Hello everyone…this was one of my stories I wrote when I first started writing I found this story needed an over haul…so I am rewriting this story one chapter at a time…I have no beta with this one so please forgive any misspelled words or words out of contents…thanks for you reading…huggs

Some of the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. Although she dreamed up the base of this story, the story that I am posting is of my making. Enjoy.

Also, keep in mind that this story is a prophecy of my making. It does tend to move rather quickly at first, and everything that happens in the beginning has to happen to fulfill the prophecy,

Also in this story, Billy, Jacobs's dad, has already passed, and instead of Jake having twin sisters he has an older brother named after his father Billy.

There are 3 parts to this story, you will see love, death, twists, turns, and secrets revealed, so sit back in your comfortable chair, pop some corn and watch the prophecy come to life before your eyes…

"REWRITE"

* * *

><p>THE POWER OF THE WOLF<p>

Chapter 1

The Beginning:

* * *

><p>My life has been one big trail.<p>

You know the old saying?

If anything can go wrong it usually does.

Well, that's my life; especially when pertaining to my family.

I always felt as though I didn't belong, Not only was I different from my siblings in my actions but I also looked different, where my eyes are chocolate brown theirs are blue.

I am built different from them as well, where they are tall and have a much more muscular body frame I am small with no muscular features at all.

When I brought this subject up to my mother, she replied saying 'you are a silly girl,' and that my genetics came from somewhere deeper in my family. As I said, I knew I didn't belong and I swore I was adopted, I just couldn't prove it.

I am the oldest daughter of eight siblings in this family. I never really see any of my brothers and sisters anymore, they treat me differently, they have always treated me differently. My father passed away 10 years ago and my mother is elderly and lives with one of my younger brother. So I don't see her much either, I call her once a week to check on her but she doesn't remember much, so it's hard carrying on a conversation with her.

I have two children both grown raising a family of their own. Their father and I divorced after ten years of holy hell, leaving me to raise them on my own. I don't see them much either; Thanksgiving and Christmas; so I am pretty much alone. I have dated a few men in my life searching for my soul mate who I never found and I've had a lot of heartaches and misfortune, so I pretty much stay home and feed off my depression.

I have had dreams of a man who comes to my door announcing that he is my soul mate, but when I awake, I think to myself, how pitiful I am. But the dream feels so real to me for some reason.

And this is where my story begins.

I was sitting watching television one night when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I got up and looked out the front door. It was the middle of summer and it stayed hot well into the night, so I had the front door open. Only the storm door separated me and the outdoors.

A light blue car pulled in and parked in my drive way. I stood there a few minutes watching to see if the person was going to either get out of the car or back up and pull away, using my driveway as a way to turn around to go in the opposite direction. I watched the car curiously and became slightly concerned when it took awhile before the driver finally opened the door and stepped out, the man stood looking at the house as if he was trying to make up his mind whether he was going to come to the door or leave without saying a word.

The man looked to be Native American, very tall muscular built with long black silky hair that flowed down his back almost to his waist. He wore blue jeans with black leather boots and a black wife beater tee-shirt. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. My heart pounded hard in my chest. I didn't know if it was from fear or if it was just a reaction to how attracted I was to the man who was standing in my yard. I was kind of leaning towards the latter.

Eventually he looked up at the door and saw me standing there. He looked at me and smiled; he shut the car door and walked towards the house. He stopped at the front door. Although still a little skeptical, but in awe of this beautiful image that stood before me I opened the door. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Please, tell your name is Lynn?" he asked hopefully in a deep baritone voice.

"That would be me," I replied quizzically. He looked down at the porch with an even bigger smile if that were possible.

"Would you mind if I come in for a minute?" I need to talk to you about something very important and it may take awhile to explain," he pleaded. I stared at him while studying his face to see if I could find any kind of deception there, before I said reluctantly, "I don't know you…I'm not one for letting strange men into my home," I told him.

He nodded his head understanding and smiled a crooked grin.

"My name is Billy Black Jr. and I have come a long way to meet you," he finally responded and pulled out his wallet and handed it to me. I took his wallet and looked at his driver's license.

"Keep it until I've told you why I've come, I promise I'll not harm you. If I am dangerous you can call the police. You have my wallet to prove who I am," I stared at the picture of the man who indeed stood in front of me. It said he was from LaPush reservation, Forks, Washington.

He stood 6 foot 6 inches and weighs 2 hundred and 50 pounds, he has brown eyes and black hair his date of birth was 8/13/64, that made him 45 years old, I looked back at him, while still a little bit skeptical I invited him in.

We sat on the sofa and he just stared at me, although he was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life it still made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"I know what I'm about to say will sound a little weird, but please hear me out before saying anything," he pleaded once again then continued. "I'm Native American and a member of the Quileute tribe. Last week, one of the elders came to me and ordered me to do something. You're probably not familiar with our tribal mythology, but we have a shaman in our tribe. He is also an elder and his name is Tatika. He is a seer and has never been wrong with his predictions, when he sees something of great importance we know not to question him, but to do as he says for the greater good of our tribe," He said honestly.

"He told me I to come to here, he also told me your name is Lynn Young," He replied and I was surprise by the mentioning of my maiden name, I suddenly felt uneasy. What if he was some creepy stalker? And I was alone and I let him in my house. How was I going to get rid of him? If he was some kind of nut case, but that proved to be not so as he continued.

"Tatika told me to come to this address." He held out and showed me a paper that had my name and address scribbled across it. He began again. "He told me I had to make you believe." I looked at him with a furrowed brow…_and wondered what exactly I had to believe in_. "I told him it would be impossible to make you believe, but then he said to make you believe." He ran his hand through his hair, clearly feeling uncomfortable, as I did, _how was he supposed to make me believe all of this, whatever it was I was supposed to believe in. _"I don't know why this was so important to Tatika, but it was and I'm here trying to explain all this to you," he said, he seemed like whatever it was, it was important, so I sat here waiting for him to finish so I could make heads or tails out of what he was saying.

"What am I supposed to believe Billy?" I asked curiously and a bit skeptical. He looked at me like he didn't want me to think he was crazy then slowly preceded.

"Lynn I…." he paused, he looked down at the floor, then back into my eyes as if it was so hard for him to tell me something. "Look, I have been searching all my life for my soul mate…" he paused again and sighed. "You are my soul mate …" He replied confidently as he paused yet again, I think he was waiting for me to freak out. I didn't. In fact, I was kind of overwhelmed and stunned.

After awhile he continued with his strange tale. I know that you have searching for your soul mate. I don't know why we were separated, but with so many states between us it was impossible for us to just run in to one another. So Tatika had to step in and make it possible for us to meet.

There was something about him. Something in his eyes; warm, comforting, safe, home. Then it registered that he was the man I dreamed of the other night. My thoughts were racing, as I was trying to process, trying to take in everything he had told me, then he spoke and again. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. There was something there that was pulling me to him.

"Tatika told me you have already dreamed of me," I gasped, my eyes widened in shock. There was no way he could know that; I hadn't told anyone about that dream, anyone.

Maybe he could read my mind. But that just seemed impossible. My heart began to beat erratically. Beads of sweat formed on my top lip. He could see my discomfort, He laid his hand on my heart, and I immediately calmed down, as I wondered how he did that. He smiled at me lovingly, as he removed his hand.

"How could he know that?" I asked allowed not really meaning to. He smiled at me again like I had confirmed what Tatika has saw was true.

"He is Tatika, that's what he does. He also said it was impossible for you to come to Washington."

"Were you thinking of coming to Washington Lynn?" I nodded my head yes.

"I didn't have the money to go, and I was trying to figure a way to get there after my dream. It was so powerful almost real and I thought if I came there, I would see if it was just a dream or if it was a sign for me to meet my soul mate", I bowed my head not believing I had just revealed how pitiful I truly was.

He placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his, looking into my eyes.

"It's okay, I am here now, Billy replied sweetly, "look, I'm as new to this as you are. I didn't dare come out of the car at first, because I was afraid you would think I was crazy coming to you with such a story. You could have turned me down, In fact, you still could," he said honestly.

"I know Tatika has always been right on the reservation, but I also know that you don't know me or him from Adam and I understand that," he said then sighed. "I came in hopes that you would believe me, I also know there is more to Tatika's reasoning that he hasn't revealed to me as of yet.

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" I asked wary.

"I'm not sure as of yet, he will reveal the rest to me in his own time, it is why it is imperative that you believe what I'm telling you," he said truthfully. He sighed and lowered his head and raised it to look at me once again.

When I saw you there at the door I felt the bond between us, do you feel that bond, Lynn?" He asked optimistically.

"I felt something, when I saw you but I don't know what it was." I told him sincerely.

"Do you think I am crazy?" He asked with anticipation.

"Normally, I would have to say yes," I replied honestly, "but you know things I never told anyone ever," I told him surprisingly.

"Tatika said you would believe me," he replied with a smile, "but I just didn't know for sure", he chuckled letting out the breath he had been holding since he had come into my house. I knew he wanted to ask me something and he seemed a little embarrassed to ask, so I urged him on.

"What is it?" I asked seeing his frustration.

He looked down at his hands and back into my eyes and after a few seconds he spoke, "Can I ask something of you Lynn?"

"I guess," I thought depending on what it was.

He moved himself closer to me stopping only inches from my face. "In our culture, when two soul mates kiss, there is like an electrical charge that runs through our bodies. It doesn't hurt. It makes you feel…warm all over, it's kind of like when people say I saw fire works," he chuckled, "Can I kiss you Lynn?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Hell I already feel warm all over, I didn't know what he was doing to me, but I sure as hell liked it. I nodded my head, "yes." I said quietly.

He moved the final couple of inches to me and looked at my lips as he softly brushed his lips against mine. I felt a slight charge of electricity run down my spine and it caused me to shiver. His lips were so soft and warm my heart fluttered. I moaned as he smiled into my lips and pressed a little harder more passionate. I couldn't think, every nerve in my body stood at attention, even a single tear ran down my check as he wrapped one arm around my waist and placed the other at my neck pressing me harder into his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair to hold on as I felt like at any moment I would float away and only he could hold me to the earth. His tongue softly stroked my bottom lip, he sighed a little moan. His tongue found its way into my mouth as our tongues danced together, our lips moved together as one, like they fit, like I have done this for years with this man and I knew at that moment, we belonged together. We ended our kiss and he pulled away a little my eyes stayed close still feeling the passion, he placed his hands one on each side of my face a feather kissed me. He pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes, he smiled seeing the pleasure he had caused me and enjoyed it. I had never felt a kiss like that in my life I thought to myself and I knew he enjoyed it as well, for I could see the sparkle in his eyes, the passion he felt for me, he laid his forehead against mine, and then he whispered.

"Did you feel that Lynn?"

I nodded my head and cleared my throat and whispered "yes."

"Do you believe what I just told you? That I am indeed your soul mate?" He asked soulfully.

I thought about it for a minute and with the things he had told me and that amazing kiss, I answered the only way I could.

"Yes Billy, I believe you, what do we do know?" I asked him.

He pulled away but still held me close. "Well, I would love it if you would come back to Washington with me, but I think we should get to know a little about one another before we talk about that," he replied and that's exactly what we did.

He talked to me a little about the reservation and that he was chief of his tribe since his father passed away, and what was involved in being chief. That he and his younger brother Jacob ran and worked as mechanics in their own shop. He told me about his people and what it was like living on the reservation. He wanted me to know how the people in Forks looked down on his people. I replied about their small minds. He asked if I had a problem with the fact that if I lived on the reservation, I would be looked at as not good enough to be seen in public with the real folks in Forks, as he called them. I told him no I didn't have a problem with that, I didn't feel any better than anyone else and I felt they weren't any better than me, he just grinned and said he felt the same way and he didn't care how they felt about him.

I told him a little about my self, he said he knew I would miss my family and if I decided to go with him he would make sure I got home a couple of times a year to see them. I told him that's about all I see them now, so that wouldn't be a problem. He looked at me with a sad smiled.

"Does that mean your going back to Washington with me?" he asked excitedly.

I shook my head, "I don't know," I told him confused about the situation, I didn't know if I could leave my life here, not that I had much of a life here, but I had lived here all my life and to move to another state would be somewhat difficult for me, was I ready to make that choice? I asked myself.

He sighed, "We belong together Lynn, he said looking into my eyes, "look, I'm staying at a hotel in town tonight, I will be back in the morning will you at least think about it?" He asked with pleading eyes. I agreed and I walked him to the door, he turned to me and kissed me again passionately as all the wonderful things I felt before repeated it self, when the kiss ended he looked at me.

"Please think about coming home with me, please," he begged and then left. I watched as he climbed into his car and backed out of my driveway and drove down the street and disappeared into the night.

The rest of the night I thought hard about what had just happened, it was so much to take in, but I knew down deep inside Billy was right. I knew he was my soul mate I could feel it and yes we belonged together, yes it was off the wall but I would have been there anyway if I had the money. So I decided to go, I would go for awhile to see how things worked out.

I called my daughter and yes she thought I had lost my mind that I was completely insane, but she also knew she couldn't stop me. She agreed to check on the house and I left my debt card where she could find it so she could pay what little bills that it would paid. I was in between jobs at the moment. If I decided to stay she would pack up my things, which wasn't much and store them for me.

I packed a small bag and tried to get some sleep. I finally got up and made coffee and breakfast thinking Billy might be hungry before we talked. At 8:30 a.m. there came a knock at the door, my heart began to race again with just the thought of him being here. I took a deep breath and answered the door. There stood Billy with his beautiful smile. I let him in as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Good morning beautiful," he said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately, once we released our kiss he looked into my eyes and smiled brightly.

"I made us breakfast", I told him as his eyes widened he grinned from ear to ear.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," he replied. I laughed as I lead him to the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee and placed a plate piled high with bacon, eggs and toast in front of him, he ate like he wasn't going to see food again, he definitely had a good appetite, which was good to see. After we ate and I cleaned the kitchen we went to sit back in the living room. Once we were comfortable he turned to me.

"Well did you think about what we talked about last night about coming back to Washington with me?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath and blew it out between my teeth. I stood up as he watched my every move, I walked across the room and I was hoping I was doing the right thing. I turned to look at him. He looked like a little kid waiting for a candy cane after seeing Santa Claus. I swallowed hard, "I'm going with you," I told him as he closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. A tear ran down his face which shocked me, he stood up hurried to me and grabbed me into a enormous hug taking my breath, he swung me around a couple of times and sat me on my feet and kissed me hard and long, I knew he had to have bruised my lips but I didn't care I loved the way he kissed me, it felt as normal as breathing, when he released me he looked me in the eyes with tears still streaming down his face, I wiped them off his cheek.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back with me," he replied relieved.

"Like you said, we belong together," I told him as he smiled, and kissed me again, when he pulled away this time he whispered in my ear, "I love you Lynn, and there is no way I could live without you, I imprinted on you last night. I know you don't understand any of this yet but believe me when I say, I love you." He said truthfully.

"Imprinted," I said shocked.

"Yes my love and I will explain everything to you once we get home, he promised.

"I know what imprinting is Billy," I told him. He looked at me.

"How" he asked, it was his turn to be shocked.

"I read about it. But I thought it was fiction that Stephanie Meyers made it up for her books, he sighed and then smiled.

"Did you read her books?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes, I read all four of them a few times," I told him, "Hasn't everyone?" I asked smugly. He laughed.

"You would be surprised how much of what she put in her books are true, imprinting is one of those," he said assured.

"So you know that I can never leave you and never be far from you," he replied. I put my hand on his face as he leaned into my touch.

"Neither can I," I said with a smile and he kissed me again. Gawd when he kissed me I felt like I was part of him, like two pieces of the same puzzle, we just fit together. I melted right into him; I was irrevocably in love with him, I knew it was possible with the imprint but it seemed so fast, I mean I just met him last night, but I can't seem to stay away from him or not be touching him in some way, I can't even fathom the thought of not being with him. It was strange how close to the truth a fictional book could be, and I wondered just how much of that same book was also real.

When he pulled away from me he looked into my eyes, "our plane leaves in 2 hours, are you ready?" he asked excited.

"How did you know I would go with you," I asked with a quizzical brow.

"I didn't, I was just hoping, so I got your ticket just in case," he said with a big smile, he gave me a quick kiss, "go pack," he said.

"I already did," I told him as I smiled at him and he smiled back and said.

"Let's go." He said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 2 THE SECOND IMPRINTING

"REWRITE"

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Although she dreamed up the base of this story the story here that I am posting is of my making.

Enjoy,

Also keep in mind that this story is a prophecy of my making.

It does tend to move rather quickly at first.

Everything that happens in the beginning has to happen to fulfill the prophecy.

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 2:

THE SECOND IMPRINTING

* * *

><p>The trip to Washington was long. A car was waiting for us when we arrived. Billy walked up to the driver and hugged him. The man looked so familiar as if I had met him before, but then I realized I hadn't met him, he looked familiar because he looked exactly like Billy the same smile the same dark eyes and the same dark hair, except shorter the same bronze color skin and he was as tall as Billy, he was just as handsome as his brother only younger. He looked to be in his mid 20's. Billy was speaking to him in their native tongue and the only word I understood was Jacob and he mentioned my name. It was an amazing language one I would love to learn some day.<p>

Billy walked over to me and wrapped one arm around my waist and faced his brother and introduced me.

"Jacob I want you to meet the love of my life," he said proudly as he kissed the top of my head.

"Lynn Young this is my brother Jacob Black," he said as I held out my hand to shake his.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob," I told him as he smiled that brilliant smile that he also shares with his brother.

He reached out and grabbed my hand and shook it a little too tight and didn't let go.

He wrapped the other arm around me and gave me a huge hug, as I felt that same electricity travel through me as it did Billy the day before. I gasped and took a step back away from Jacob.

When he released me from the hug he held onto my hand and he still had that gorgeous smile. Looking deep into my eyes, his grip became tighter and my hand began to ache. I looked at Billy for help not understanding what Jacob was doing.

Why was he squeezing my hand so tightly? Billy looked at Jacob with concern "Hey Jake let go of her hand man your hurting her," he demanded.

But Jacob wouldn't let go instead he grip became tighter. I winced as the pain grew; it started to hurt like hell. Billy grabbed Jacob and shook him.

"Jake man your hurting her let go what the hell's wrong with you man," he screamed.

When Billy shook him he snapped out of whatever trance he was in, turning my hand loose and stumbled backwards.

I shook my hand to get the feeling back into it and rubbed it to get the blood circulating again.

I looked at Jacob who was starring at Billy he had a glaze over his eyes and Billy was talking to him in their native tongue again. Billy was quite upset with Jacob obviously.

I walked up to Billy and touched his arm.

"Billy its fine I'm okay really," I told him not wanting to be the cause of them getting into a fight; they're brothers I would never want that.

Billy turned to me with his eyes closed, slowly opening them, he had a sickly, worried look on his face, that broke my heart.

"Billy is everything alright?" I asked as his smiled slowly returned.

"Fine honey," he replied lovingly as he put his arm around my waist and led me to the car while Jacob got our bags and put them in the trunk.

On the drive to the reservation Jacob apologized profusely over and over again for hurting my hand. Although I knew he didn't do it on purpose I did wonder what it was all about, the look on his face was of one who was in some kind of trance, his eyes were glazed over and he wore a stupid smirk on his lips, he acted like he was in another world of his own, and it clearly scared the hell out of me.

I kept telling him it was fine not to worry about it. I also noticed he keep watching me through the rear view mirror.

Billy was acting strange as well he put his hand around my waist and slid me as close to him as he could get, not that it's weird that he did that but I had the feeling he was like trying to protect me from something, and to tell the truth I was glad I was a little freaked out with the way thing were going right now, and I was glad that Billy was protecting me as he kept looking at Jacob in the rear view mirror giving him dirty looks. I wasn't afraid of either of the men, but of the situation of not knowing what was going to happen next, I found Jacob a very sweet and caring man as was Billy, but the situation kept changing it gave me a chill and I think it mainly had to do with not knowing what was to come or what was happening at the moment. I could feel sort of a static in the air, like a current that was being charged and floating through the air searching for it conduits, or a puzzle that was slowly coming together, piece by piece. I looked up at Billy and smiled and patted his hand to let him know I was okay; he smiled back at me and kissed the top of my head. And everything seemed to be okay once again.

When we got to Billy's house Jacob jumped out of the car and ran to my side of the car and opened the door and extended his hand to me to help me from the car. I kind of cringed at the thought of handing him my hand after the last time, but I did and it was fine, he was very gentle.

"Thank you Jacob" I told him with a smile.

"Anything for my lady," he said grinning from ear to ear as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

I was very taken with Jacob my heart skipped a beat when he kissed my hand but I didn't think anything of it other than Jacob being charming.

Billy walked around the car and put his arm around my waist and turned me away from Jacob as I was faced the house. The house was beautiful a large log cabin with windows that covered the whole front of the house. It set on a hill with steps leading down to a walk way and on the other side of that a drive way.

Billy led me to the house as Jacob got our bags from the trunk.

As we entered the house we walked into the living room on the right and the dining room on the left and on the left of the dining room there were stairs leading up to the second floor which I found out later he didn't use much except for storage.

The kitchen run along the back wall and was completely open with a breakfast bar dividing the dining room from the kitchen. Billy stopped to check his mail and phone messages while I continued exploring the house.

On the right side of the kitchen was a hallway that led to double doors straight a head and a single door to the right of the hall was a guest bathroom and through the double doors was Billy's bedroom. It had a huge California king bed set against the wall on the left of double doors and the bed faced a wall of windows that reached from ceiling to floor and another set of double doors mad of glass that led to a deck that hosted a hot tub and a view that was to die for.

The view was of snow cover mountains off in the distance and a river that flowed between the house and the mountains truly breath taking, also as you walked into the bedroom to the right of the double doors lay a walk in closet that was big enough to be mistaken as a small bedroom and to the left of that lay the master bathroom with a huge shower and tub and a wrap around cabinets with conjoining mirror.

Jacob brought the bags in and laid them on the bed then he looked at me.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful," I replied.

"The house or the view?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Both," I replied with the same chuckle. I continued watching the view as Jacob watched me and then I heard Billy.

"Jacob, Jake!" Billy yelled again which drew my attention away from the view to look at Jacob starring at me still smiling. I turned away from Jacob and walked to Billy and wrapped my arms around his waist as he looked down to me and smiled sweetly and winked as he wrapped his arms around me.

He looked back to Jacob with a scowl.

"Jake will you excuse us for a minute please, which sounded more of a demand.

Jacob started to walk out of the room when Billy stopped him.

"Don't take off Tatika wants to see us right away," he demanded as Jacob scowled at Billy.

"Fine;" he said bitterly, then looked at me and smiled sweetly gave me a winked and left the room closing the door a little too hard.

Billy looked back at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"So what do you think?" He asked as all I could think about was his strong bronze colored arms wrapped around me and the tingling I felt from his touch as I starred into those beautiful brown eyes, he chuckled, which brought me back to my senses.

"Oh it's very nice and the view is breath taking," I told him. He smiled and leaned down to my ear. "I'm glad you're here with me," he whispered as he kissed the side of my head. We sat down on the side of the bed and he faced me.

"We need to talk honey," he said with a worried look on his face again. I was wondering what could had happened in the short time I had been here.

"Okay what about," I replied guarded. He sighed and I put my hand on the side of his face as he leaned into my hand. He gently took my hand and kissed my palm and held it on his lap and played with my fingers.

"It's about Jacob there's been kind of a complication," he said concerned and continued.

"While we were at the airport…." He paused and sighed as he pushed his hair back out of his face, and looked back at me, "He imprinted on you as well," he said afraid of my reaction.

"I don't understand," I said in a state of shock. "I thought you could only imprint on one person, I mean I am your imprint how could Jacob imprint on me as well?" I asked him a little concerned.

"Normally, that's true but Jake and I are like royalty, I'm chief it can only happen like this in our family," he explained. "It's only happened once before and even then it was a hundred years ago. Usually it only happens if a brother dies and the other brother imprints on his dead brothers wife. I don't want you to worry about this it will work out," he said trying to comfort me.

"I am kind of worried Billy, I mean I know that if you imprint on someone and you can't be with your imprint it can cause great physical pain and great heartbreak," I told him nervously. "I don't want to cause Jacob any pain in any way," I told him sadly.

Billy closed his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Honey this is not your fault and no one could have seen this coming, Jacob understands what's going on he knows that you and I are together," he said reassuring me. "We have to go to Tatika in a few minutes to talk to him about this, plus he wants to meet you as well," he told me proudly. "But there is one thing I have to ask you," he said uncomfortably. He looked deep into my eyes before he spoke letting me know how serious he was in the asking of this question as he began.

"This is not about me or Jacob this is all about you." It's you decision," he said sternly.

"Okay," I said, as I waited for the question knowing of its importance.

"You have to choose between me and Jacob," he said meaningfully.

I gasped my head was spinning. "Choose?" I said, confused, I looked around the room and I thought for a few seconds, I want to be with Billy but I don't want to cause Jacob any pain, this isn't fair, as I thought for a few seconds more. I have no choice, this isn't my fault there's nothing I can do about this, I continued thinking. I looked at Billy's face he looked so sad, you could see the worry lines across his face as he spoke.

"Jacob and I are both your soul mates. I am so sorry to make you do this honey and none of this is your fault and it's killing me to make you choose, but it is your decision you must make the choice," He said as he looks at me and awaited my decision. I swallowed hard and began to speak.

"Billy I came here to be with you I want to be with you, I don't want to be with anyone else but you, but I don't want to cause Jacob any pain, but like you said this isn't my fault, I am in love with you Billy," I told him truthfully.

Billy closed his eyes and sighed in relief, he grabbed me and hugged me so tight and whispered in my ear, "Thank you baby, I love you so much you are my life and my world, you are everything to me," he replied.

Then he pressed his lips to mine hard and he laid me back on the bed kissing me passionately.

Billy took his hand and grabbed one of my legs and pulled it up over his hip and then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I could feel his arousal as it pressed against me.

His lips mashed against mine leaving me breathless and in need of air but I didn't care because all I wanted was for him to touch me, I wanted him to pull me inside of him to keep me safe and warm and love me forever.

His kiss became more passionate; he moaned my name as I moaned his. My heart pounded so hard I thought it would explode.

Without his lips leaving my body he kissed his way to my neck as he slid his hands under my shirt and messaged my breast, his touch sent shivers down my body and I arched into him wanting more of him.

His lips returned to my mine as his tongue stroked my bottom lip which sent chills all over my body. His tongue found mine as they danced together and our kiss became more intense.

I softly glided my hand up his shirt and rubbed his beautiful sculptured chest, he was so warm and hard. I gently rolled his nipples between my fingers as he suck in a breath and blew it out whispering my name as I pushed my body into his arousal and he growled in pleasure.

I lowered my hand down to the waist of his pants and rubbed across his waist line, he shivered with my touch. I slipped my hand into his pants and found the tip of his manhood, he moaned with pleasure as my fingers touched him; I pushed my hand deeper until I could wrap my hand around his huge bulge that was hidden in his pants.

I stroked him a few times and his hips pumped forward "Oh Gawd," He moaned in my ear. "That feels so good baby," he moaned as he slid his hand into my jeans and under my panties and rubbed my slick mound as I moaned his name. He slipped two fingers between my fold and stroked them in and out as he pressed hard against my lips to muffle my screams so Jacob couldn't hear the pleasure he now gave me. "Billy," I moaned, with every nerve in my body standing on end.

I could hardly control my self as I was getting closer to my release as he was as well. We kept pace together, me stroking his manhood softly but in rhyme with him stroking in and out of me.

We were both on fire for one another lost in the moment and when my release came I threw my head back into the mattress as Billy pulled me into his chest to muffle the sound of pleasure.

Billy's release came at the same time he buried he's head into my hair gowning with pleasure as we waited for our high to subside.

He kissed me once again and whispered in my ear, "That was amazing baby," he said softly.

I kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear and I whispered "yes it was." He pulled me away a little and leaned his forehead into mine "I love you baby, he said passionately.

As I returned the sentiment by telling him, "I love you too, baby."

The next thing we hear is Jacob banging on the door yelling, "are we going are not, if not I'm going home." He seemed really agitated, you could tell by his voice he had ran out of patience and I'm sure he was imaging all sorts of things that might be happening in here and he didn't like it one bit.

I looked at Billy as he rolled his eyes, "go on out there I have to change my pants;" he said looking down at the wet spot that appeared on his pants after his release. We smiled at each other and I ran to the bathroom and washed my hands and adjusted my clothes and after I ran a comb through my hair, I exited the bedroom and walked into the living room.

Jacob sat on the sofa pouting, when he saw me he perked up and smiled at me, "are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

I looked at him quizzically.

"Yes Jacob, I'm fine, thank you for asking," I told him sweetly.

"Billy told you didn't he?" he asked clearly up set.

"Yes Jacob he did," I told him sadly. He sighed.

"Then you know that I am in love with you too," he replied with anticipation.

"Yes" I sighed, "I'm so sorry Jacob," I told him apologetically.

"No you don't understand…. you have to have the same feeling for me as you do Billy, that's how it work's, you have to love me as much as you love Billy, you just don't know it yet you've just been with Billy longer, once you get to know me better you will love me as much as you do him!" he replied apprehensive.

I looked at him wishing I could ease his pain when I heard Billy yell, "JAKE!"

Billy walked over to me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, glaring at his brother.

Jacob looked at Billy and told him, "If you're going to tell her about how imprinting works then tell her all of it not just what you want her to hear;" he said clearly agitated then looked over at me, "you and I need to have a talk," he said assertively.

Billy spoke up again, "You stay away from her Jake!"

Jacob just shook his head and glared at Billy, "are we going or not", he said angrily.

We pulled up in front of this small house and got out and went inside.

There sitting in a big comfortable chair sat a little old man, he looked like he could be a hundred years old.

Billy led me up to him and introduced me, "Tatika this is Lynn Young, Lynn this is Tatika," he said proudly.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you sir," I told him sweetly.

"Thank you my child, I have watched you grow for many years," he told me. I looked at him confused, how could this man watch me for years as I grew up? I thought to myself as I waited for another piece of the puzzle to take its place.

"You have watched me?" I asked surprised at his comment. "Why?" I asked truly wanting to know.

"Because you're presences is very importance to our tribe young lady," he said which confused me even more and I was still waiting for the next puzzle piece to fit together.

"You should have been here long ago, but you are here now and you will do what you are meant to do, it will be just a little bit tougher on you Is all," he stated to my complete confusion once again.

My mind was racing again like it was when Billy came searching for me, what is this supposed mean, I was so confused again. Where is that damn piece of puzzle I wondered trying to figure out what was going on?

"And what is it that I'm meant to do?" I asked questionably.

"It will come to you naturally in time," he said, I looked at him surprised at his lack of information, well that didn't help, I thought to myself.

"Come here my child," he said as I walked up to him and he took my hand he closed his eyes and chanted something in his native tongue. He opened his eyes and looked at me and then looked at Billy.

I too looked at Billy, he had a worried look on his face and when he looked back at me he smiled and shook his head as to tell me it will be okay. I looked back at Tatika and he smiled as well.

"You will marry Billy," he proclaimed, I looked at Billy and he was grinning ear to ear. I remembered what Billy had told me when we first met at my house, he said that Tatika was never wrong that everything he saw came to pass; did that mean I really will marry Billy? I thought to myself.

"You will do the old ceremony," I didn't know what that meant so I looked over at Billy again with a confused look on my face, where not a second ago Billy was smiling with a huge grin, now I find a worried frown and not only that but Jacob was on his feet next to Billy with the same worried frown and staring at me.

"What? What's wrong? What does that mean?" I asked frightened.

"There is nothing wrong child everything will be just fine you will see," he said with a sweet smile on his face.

I understand Jacob has imprinted on you as well and you have chosen Billy is this not true?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes," I said sadly.

Jacob spoke up "Billy didn't tell her all of it. He didn't tell her she would love me as well, once she gets to know me," he complained.

"Jacob my son you must trust me it will work out in the long run, she is your brother's imprint," Tatika told him quietly, I could see he was talking to him in a calm voice trying to get Jacob to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"But she's mine as well," he complained.

Tatika looked at Billy, "take Lynn to your home explains to her how the old ceremony works. Leave Jacob with me we have much to talk about, make sure you set a date for the ceremony," he told Billy accordingly.

Billy put his arm around me and started to led me out when Tatika spoke again, "Billy," he said, as we turned to look at Tatika, "make it soon… you understand?" He said sternly.

"Yes", Billy said with that frown again.

Tatika walked up to me and took my hand, "it is a great pleasure to meet you my child. I will be doing the ceremony so I will see you soon," he kissed my hand and Billy escorted me out so fast I didn't even get a chance to say thank you or good bye.


	4. Chapter 3 THE WEDDING

"REWRITE."

This is a long chapter…enjoy.

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Although it revolves in world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making

WARNING: LEMON ALERT. ENJOY.

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 3

THE WEDDING

* * *

><p>As we arrived home I turned to Billy, "You haven't eaten all day; would you like me to fix you something to eat?" I asked. He looked at me in disbelief.<p>

"You would do that for me?" He asked smiling at me.

"Of course I would, I love you and want nothing more than to take care of you Billy," I told him sincerely. He smiled lovingly.

"Come on," he said grabbing my hand and leading to the kitchen, "I'll help you," he offered as we gathered up the ingredients to make spaghetti a salad and some garlic bread.

After dinner Billy and I sat down to talk he wanted to explain to me what the old ceremony was about. I sat and listened well to his explanation, worried because of the way the two men acted when Tatika suggested it.

"The old ceremony is the transfer of the blood… It's when two people get married and during the ceremony Tatika, will cut the bride and groom's hand with a spiritual knife, they place the bride and grooms hand one over the others so their blood can mix together. They are tied together in that position for the duration of the ceremony and reception, and before they leave the reception Tatika, will cut the bond and they are one together until their death," he explained.

I must have looked worried about the procedure because Billy immediately tried to calm me down, "Don't worry baby I'll be there for you," he said as he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. The thought of cutting my and Billy's hand to join our blood was a little bit creepy…I wondered who thought up all these rituals anyway, but I realized that another piece of the puzzle was placed in its place, I thought to myself. But something else started to bug me…ever since I have met Billy, I have pretty much been told what I should do, the imprint on both brothers, and the wedding being decided for me, and they want to cut my hand so I can share my blood with Billy's? and not once was I asked if it was okay, well to be honest with myself, Billy did ask me about who I wanted to be with, him or Jacob, but the imprint was decided for me and the wedding was as well, how do they even know I want to get married again, it's not like my first one turned out all that well, I sighed as I looked up at Billy.

"Do you all just decide to get married without even finding out weather your partner wants to get married or not?" I asked a little irritated. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me and looked into the eyes.

"Don't you want to marry me Lynn?" He asked chuckling.

"I just think it would be nice if I was asked, before everyone starts planning my wedding," he laid his head back and heartily laughed.

"You're absolutely right; it's just when there is an imprint both parties just feel the same way about the other, so it's kind of automatic. But your absolutely right Lynn you should be asked, wait here he told me" as he ran into the bedroom, and when he came back he stood in front of me and stooped down to face me. He took my hands into his and he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Lynn, I love you so much I have waited for you my entire life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are my life. My whole world. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" And make me the happiest man alive? He asked truthfully, while still looking into my eyes waited for my answer and even though I knew he was going to ask me it still touched my heart and tears pooled in my eyes and over flowed and ran down my check.

"Oh Billy I would be honored to be your wife," I jumped into his arms, almost knocking to the floor.

"I love you Chief," I told him.

"I love you Lynn so much," he said as he kissed me softly and reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny little box and opened it to reveal a dainty diamond engagement ring. It had one stone on top and two stones on each side of the bigger stone and on each side of those resting on the gold band were two tiny russet Wolfs. I gasped at the site of it. It was so beautiful, as I looked into Billy's eyes and more tears flowed down my cheek.

"This was my mother's engagement ring; would you do me the honor of wearing it?" He asked proudly.

"Oh Billy it's beautiful I would be honored to wear it," I told him as he slipped it on my left hand ring finger and it fit perfectly. He kissed the ring that now sat on my finger as the tears still flowed.

He stood up taking me with him and swung me around and set me on my feet and kissed me passionately.

He walked around turning the lights off in the house and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. He sat me on my feet and softly kissed me again then whispered in my ear "Take a shower with me baby," I nodded my head as he pulled me to the master bath and turned on the shower, we proceeded to undress each another seeing him with his shirt off blew me away. His muscles rippling down his arms and the six packs he supported on his chest, I just wanted to lick every inch of his body, but what really blew me away was when I looked down and noticed the size of his manhood, it was huge! I know that I touched it earlier and I knew it was big but this was unbelievable, I smiled joyfully. "You like what you see?" He asked with a chuckled.

He looked me up and down, and with a smile. "Baby, you are so beautiful," he said, and with that he picked me up and stood me in the shower. We pressed against one another as we washed each others hair Billy was on his knees while messaging his scalp with his favorite shampoo, he held me close while nipping at my breast and flicking his tongue across my nipples. This sent me into a frenzy. Billy I moaned? We separated only a little to wash our bodies and after we rinsed I slid down to my knees as he stood up looking into Billy's eyes as I stroked his staff a few times and he gasped and closed his eyes, "Oh Gawd Baby, that feels so good," he proclaimed.

I licked the head of his staff and he growled and grabbed my hair.

I licked down the sides of his huge muscle not missing one inch. I placed my mouth over his manhood, and slowly took it into my mouth slowly sucking and licking my way as I went until it hit the back of my throat, he shiver and moaned my name at the same time. I sucked him almost down my throat as I moaned which almost sent him over the edge.

"Oh my Gawd Lynn," he yelled in ecstasy, "that feels so fucking good," he said again. I started stroking him in and out of my mouth slowly at first which started him moaning every time I sucked him in?

I started picking up speed, when I knew he was close shoving his manhood into the back of my throat. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh Goddddd," he screamed as the warmth of his seed ran down my throat. I licked him clean and with a moan, "Oh honey you taste so good," I told him as I smiled.

He grabbed me and pulled me to his mouth and kissed me hard, "Oh baby that felt so amazing," he said as he kissed me down my neck nibbling on my ear lobe and then crushed his lips into mine.

He reached down and pulled one of my legs up and sat it on the side of the tub while rubbing my mound, "mmm," I moaned as I buried my head into his chest, he place two finger between my fold and pushed them into me "Ohhhh Baby," I moaned.

He wrapped the other arm around my waist and held me to him. "You like that baby?" He asked still kissing my neck as he stroking his fingers in and out of me. "Gawd yes," I moaned again.

I started moving my hips against his finger, pushing them in deeper. Billy I moaned.

Cum for me baby, he whispered.

My walls closed in around his fingers as I pushed my hips faster against his fingers and they went deeper, I was close so he picked up speed pushing his fingers in deeper and harder and faster to keep up with my rhythm, "Oh honey your so wet," he cried, "Come for me baby" he whispered in my ear again. "Oh Baby…. Oh Baby…. Ahhhhh…..I screamed as I came hard coating his fingers. I pressed my head into his chest harder and kissed his chest over and over again until I came down from my pleasurable high.

"Oh god honey," I cried shakily, that was amazing.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did baby?" He asked with his sexy grin.

I pulled him down to meet my lips and kissed him passionately, "I loved it baby," I whispered. Billy wrapped a towel around me and one around his waist. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed.

He laid me on the bed and pulled the towel off of me. He pulled me up on the pillow and went to stand at the foot of the bed, staring at me and I swear he growled. He ripped off his towel and threw it across the room.

He climb on the bed on all fours and paced the bottom the bed like an animal surveying his prey, before it pounced. He then climbed between my legs licking my thighs as he went.

We stared into one another's eyes as he reached my fold, he sniffed and smiled at me as he placed his manhood just inside my fold, he leaned up to my neck being careful not to insert his manhood any further than he already had.

He kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear "Do you want me baby?" he whispered. I shivered as I felt his warm breathe on my skin.

"Yes Billy," I whispered shakily as he still kissed my neck, "How bad baby?" He asked again in a whispered. I moaned at the thought of his manhood sliding inside of me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to push him in side of me but he wouldn't budge. "Billy pleases," I begged as he pushed in a little more and we both moaned. He stared in my eyes and he smiled taking pleasure in his teasing and enjoying watching the pleasure on my face as I bit my bottom lip.

He bent down and kissed my lips passionately and slowly lowered himself into me as we both moaned into one another lips. He moved his head down to kiss my breast, "Oh Billy," I moaned and arched my back into his face as he stroked my nipples with his tongue.

I grabbed his head taking two full hand of hair in my fist,"Oh God Baby," I yelled. As he moved in and out of me faster and harder, bringing me closer to my release.

He went back to kissing my neck as shoved his shaft deep inside of me with so much force the bed pounded against the wall, we both were moaning in pleasure as he buried his head into my hair.

"You're so wet and tight baby," he whispered in my ear as he stroked in and out of me over and over going a bit faster and pounding into me harder, "You feel so fucking good baby, I can feel ever inch of you," he whispered as he grunted with every stroke, bring himself closer to his release as well,

My walls started closing onto his manhood, "I love how you feel inside of me honey," I cried. Almost…Ahhh…like you…Oh God…were part of…Oh God…me…Oh Baby…a perfect fit…Ahhh and with that my core exploded, my warm juices flowed all over his shaft.

"Yes, Baby, Yes!" he moaned and with a few more thrusts deep into me he went over the edge and exploded his warm juices deep into me. He leaned his head back and roared in pleasure as we rode our orgasms out together in ecstasy, until it subsided and we collapse together with heavy breathing and our hearts beating in the same rhythm followed by a fiery kiss.

He rolled over taking me with him and laying me on his chest, I could still hear his heart beating fast.

That's as close to heaven I had ever been. "That was amazing honey." I told him as he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes it was baby," he agreed still trying to catch his breath.

"There's one thing I didn't tell you yet," he said proudly. I looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"What's that baby?" I asked.

"When we make love to our mates the imprinting becomes stronger," he told me with a huge smile.

"What do you mean honey?" I asked curiously.

"Our love grows and the binding gets stronger."Don't you feel it baby?" He asked and I did, I didn't think I could get any closer to anyone as I was to him at that moment.

"I love you Billy with all my heart and soul," I told him softly.

He kissed me, "Forever baby forever and ever," He said and kissed me again.

I lay on his chest and we feel to sleep in each others arms and slept through the night.

The next morning Billy was lying behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around me holding me close to his body. I could hear his heavy breathing and I knew he was still asleep.

I tried to get up he pulled me back. "Where are you going?" He asks with his eyes still closed.

"I'm going to the bathroom baby," I told him as he released his hold on me.

He kissed the top of my head and let me go. "Hurry up," he said, and I did as he asked with a big smile.

I ran from the bathroom and jumped into the bed as he covered me back up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him once again.

"We have to set a date for our wedding honey," he said opening his eyes and smiling at me as he moved my hair to the other side of my shoulders and began kissing on my neck causing me to moan in pleasure.

"Okay… how soon d…do you w…w…want to do it?" I stuttered. He moved his nose up to my jaw and proceeded to kiss along my jaw bone, as my heart beat faster with his manipulations.

"This weekend?" he said as a matter of fact than a question.

"Does it have to be so soon?" I asked still feeling lost in the passion he was giving me.

"Tatika said the sooner the better," he said as his warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Can we be ready that soon baby?" I asked turning over to face my soon to be husband and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine and kissed him passionately with a moan.

"Sure, Sam and Emily will take care of what we need for the bonfire, so all you need a dress something simple," he said.

"What about the license?" I asked.

"Tatika will take care of that all I have to do is tell him when."

He placed his hand under my chin and brought my face to his, "having second thoughts?" he asked.

"Never," I said, he smiled at me and kissed me so softly. I love you Mrs. Black, I smiled at him.

I love you Mr. Black and with that he made passionate love to me.

Later that day Sam and Emily came by and Billy introduced me to them, Emily and I hit it off right away, we talked as though we were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years, we laughed and giggled most of the afternoon, as Sam and Billy watched happily, shaking their heads not believing we hit it off so well so quickly.

The weekend came quickly.

Emily went with me to buy my dress it was white and hung to the floor it was very simple and light weight and sexy but at the same time elegant. I had a piece of netting to fit over my head that pinned to my hair.

I asked Sam to give me away considering I didn't know anyone on the reservation yet and Jacob will be Billy's best man. He didn't want to do it but Tatika talked him into it. So the wedding was on. We got married on first beach so no one wore shoes it was very simple and very unusual. At least it was to me.

Sam and I rounded the path to walk to Billy and Jacob. Billy was grinning ear to ear.

Tatika wore his tribal shirt as Jacob, Billy, Jacob, and Sam did the same. They were in crested with their family insignia on each one making each one different than the others.

When Sam and I reached the front I turned to Sam and he unpinned my veil and pulled it off my head.

He took my hand and handed it to Billy who pulled me next to his side as we faced Tatika.

He began; at first he did the ceremony in his native tongue.

He asked us if we took each other as husband and wife and we agreed of course as we placed our rings on one another.

Tatika pulled out a old knife he said it was made by the first shifter what every that meant and he spoke more in his native tongue, he asked for my right hand I laid my right hand palm up into his palm and he sliced my hand as the blood pooled into my hand and hurt like hell, I forced air through my teeth but didn't dare show fear or pain to our guest.

He proceed to do the same thing to Billy but only on his left hand, then he took my hand and placed my palm over Billy's palms and tied a cord around our hands to hold them together.

Then he took my veil from Sam and wrapped it around our entire hands.

Then put his hand on both of our heads and chanted more native words and I could swear I felt electric surge run through my body.

I've never felt anything like it before in my life.

Billy looked over to me and smiled and Tatika looked over at Billy and told him he could kiss his bride.

I smiled back at Billy as he leaned down and kissed me softly and passionately. We kind of got lost in each other and Tatika had to clear his throat to get our attention.

When we pulled apart I looked a Jacob who was rolling his eyes looking like he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Tatika introduced us as The Chief and Mrs. Black and everyone cheered.

I had met some of The Pack during the week but not all of them and they were all there in force they sure were a wild bunch. Billy had to stay close to me due to the bonding of our hands so Billy walked us over to The Pack and started introducing me as his wife which brought smiles to both our faces.

"Lynn I would like you to meet the guys," starting from left to right that's Quill as I nodded to each one and said my hello's, and Embry is next to him and that Jared and that Paul and Leah and Seth their brother and sister and then there's Collin and Brady and of coarse you know Sam I smiled at Sam. "Thank you Sam for giving me away."

"It was my pleasure Lynn welcome to the Tribe."

"Thanks Sam."

I looked back at the guys and my mind started working again.

"Wait a minute," I said questionably.

"What is it honey?" Billy asked.

"There names…their same as in the book!" I deduced.

Billy smiled at me, and said. "I told you almost exactly as the book."

"Remind me to ask you more about that book later," I told him, as he laughed and kissed me.

Later when we were getting ready to leave, Tatika came up to us and cut the bond that had tied us together for the last two hours when I looked down at my hand it was completely healed and so was Billy's. I furrowed my brow questionably, as I once again wished that another piece of the puzzle would fall into place.

Tatika held his hands on our heads again and chanted more native words that I didn't understand. When he finished he looked at me and smiled and then at Billy and nodded his head and Billy smiled and pulled me to him and kissed me on the forehead.

I knew something was going on here and had thought that since I've been here. Thing have happened that made no sense, and I was bound to find out what the hell was going on.

I hadn't been here that long. I was lucky to have been here a week. I met Billy one day and a week later I was married to him, not that I'm complaining I loved Billy, but things sure happen fast around here. Then their looking at me and shaking their heads yes and no like they can read minds. I just want to get to the bottom of all this, and what about those twilight book what's up with that…I stood there thinking. I need to do some digging or read those books again and see just how much is real in those things, which is a scary thought if you think about it.

Were-Wolves and Vampire's…it made me shiver just to think about it and the imprinting thing, I sighed, poor Jacob, no I don't think I like that at all.

"Honey," Billy said touching my back to get my attention I turned to look at him. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He looked at me again for a second like he didn't believe me then continued, "I need to talk to Sam for a minute then we'll be ready to leave okay?" he asked, as he bent down and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Okay baby, take your time," as he left me to my thoughts.

I was staring out over the water when I heard a voice.

"Ask him again about the ceremony."

"What?" I said as I turned around to see Jacob standing behind me.

"You heard me, ask him, he's not telling you everything," Jacob continued. "There's more to the blood ritual Lynn."

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked quizzically.

"I'm not allowed, Alpha's orders you're not my wife." He said sarcastically. Another hint to the puzzle that I couldn't figure out, was it like the book? I didn't know…but you could be damn sure I was going to find out.

"I'm so sorry Jacob that you have to go through all this, and I do understand about Alpha's orders.

"How?" He asked smugly.

Did Billy tell you about all our little secrets?" he asked angrily.

"No Jacob," I said adversely, but I have read a few books," I confided in him.

He looked at me for a second, and said "Stephanie Meyer, you know there's a lot in those books that are real." He said unquestionably.

I smiled at him, "Yeah that's what I hear," I told him confidently.

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything…" he said then paused…even if I wanted to I couldn't," he confided.

"I understand Jacob," I said sadly.

"I bet you really do understand, more than they give you credit for obviously," he said stroking my face with his fingers, which sent a shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"You feel it don't you? The pull between us?" he whispered. I swallowed hard, yes I felt it but I couldn't follow through with it, I was married, just married and I loved my husband more than life itself. So I chose to ignore Jacobs question to me, I looked down at the ground.

"Thanks Jacob," I told him. For giving me the compliment about me knowing more than everyone thought I did.

He nodded his head knowing what I was referring to. He looked into my eyes. "I love you Lynn," he said with so much love and pain in his eyes, as my heart broke for him. He ran off and disappeared into the woods.

I felt like crying, it was my wedding day, I should be happy and truly was but I felt like someone just pulled out my heart and handed it to me.

He right about what he said, that the more I am around him the closer I am getting to him. Am I feeling sorry for him or am I falling in love with him.

Oh dear god what am I doing thinking like this. I married Billy I love him…. I want to be with 'Billy for the rest of my life… forever…. I melt when I'm with him…. I can't get enough of him.

This whole imprinting thing has got me a mess and if I'm a mess I can't even imagine what Jacob is feeling, my poor Jacob… Stop it! I told myself and why do I keep thinking about Jacob… I stopped…. and stared out into space.

My stomach began to hurt, Oh god! I'm in love with Jacob; this is so unfair for all of us I feel like I'm caught in this giant web…. I'm in love with two men and I can't leave either of them or they can't leave me, without going through pain, a tear rolled down my cheek.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Billy come up from behind me, he put his arms around my waist and I jumped. He laughed.

"You sure were deep in thought," he said with a chuckle. He pulled me against his chest and kissed my neck, and caused me to moan with his touch.

"A penny for your thoughts Mrs. Black," he whispered in my ear, I moaned once again in pleasure.

"I was thinking how wonderful today was," It wasn't a lie. It was a wonderful day, "I love you Mr. Black," I told him.

He kissed my neck and I melted to him, " I love you too Mrs. Black…You ready for the honeymoon baby?" He whispered in my ear again.

I leaned back into him and my panties just got wet from the mere thought of Billy's touch.

He took a deep breath, "mmm you smell good baby," as he smelt my arousal.

He turned me around to face him and kissed me hard, he stroked my bottom lip with his tongue and I moaned, he kissed me down my neck and I moaned again.

"Billy take me home and make love to me," I whispered. He laughed and picked me up and carried me to the car after he got in he reached across the seat and kissed me again holding me tight, "Billy please! I need you now," I begged. He smiled, five minutes baby and I'm all yours.

As we drove home I sat and stared at him, god he is so gorgeous, I thought to myself and took one hand and stroked his hair as he leaned into my hand enjoying me touching him.

I moved one hand down his chest softly rubbing him; he grabbed my hand and kissed it before lowering it down to his crouch.

I moved my hand down into his pants and wrapped my hand around his manhood as he moaned "Oh Baby."

I stroked him a few time as he laid his head back to the head rest I could tell he was having trouble paying attention to his driving, so I slowed it down a little to make sure we got home in one piece.

He pulled up in front of the house slammed the car in park and turn the key off at the same time and had me in his arms before I knew what hit me.

He kissed me as he took me up to the house, and I melted into him. He kicked the door open and slammed it shut with his foot. He didn't bother with the lights he took me straight to the bedroom lowered me to the bed and feverishly kissed me, There were no time for foreplay we were both Horney as hell and need each other badly.

He tried to free me from my dress but fumble around to much to get it off of me so he did the next best thing he ripped it off me and did the same thing with my bra and panties. He dropped his pants and ripped his shirt off as buttons flew everywhere. He flipped me over grabbed my hips and sheaved his manhood deep inside me as we both screamed in pleasure, we both knew it wouldn't take long the first time around I grabbed the head board as he thrust in to me fierce and fast we both were screaming and moaning as I couldn't get enough of him, he was so huge and every part of him touch and filled me with ever stroke he hit my sweet spot.

"Harder Baby," I cried.

"Oh yeah just like that," I yelled.

"Oh Baby," He moaned. Do you like it this way?" he said between breaths.

"Gawd Yes Billy, Harder Baby."

"Damn baby, I'm afraid I'll hurt you," he said.

"HARDER!" I yelled. "You won't hurt me Baby I need it harder." I screamed. And he did, slamming into me like a sledge hammer on concrete. He was breathing hard and sweating so much his hand keep sliding off my hips so he grabbed my shoulder for more leverage.

"Oh yeah baby I'm almost there," I cried.

"Oh shit!" he yelled "Hold on baby I'm going to cum hard."

"BILLY!" I screamed loud enough for the whole reservation to hear me which push Billy over the edge and he howled like a wolf baying at the moon. Our orgasm was seismic, we both shook uncontrollably and it took forever to come down off our pleasure high. He lay on my back and kissed my neck and shoulders. We finally collapsed breathing hard our heart beating a mile a minute, he flipped me back over and laid me on his shoulder.

"Wow!" he said "shit!" that was... "Wow!" there was no words to cover how good that felt, as he kissed me on my forehead.

"You can say that again," I told him gasping for air.

"Baby you had me hotter than I've ever been in my life," he said as he kissed me on the side of my head, "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked worried.

"No honey, that was simply amazing I loved every minute of it," I told him.

"Hell me too, man that was great…shoo". He breathed out.

"I love you Mrs. Black."

"I love you Mr. Black," as we readied ourselves for round two.


	5. Chapter 4 YOURS, MINE AND OURS

"REWRITE"

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER: 4

YOUR'S MINE, AND OUR'S

* * *

><p>I laid my head on Billy chest and I had my arms wrapped around his waist.<p>

"How do you feel Baby?" He asked softly.

"I feel amazing," I looked up at him and smiled. He hugged me to him tighter and I gave him a little squeeze.

"I love you so much baby" as he reached down and lightly kissed me on top of my head.

"I love you more" I told him adoringly.

"I doubt that," he said with a laugh and I giggled.

We had laid there for awhile and I looked up at him to see if he had fallen to sleep, he looked down at me.

"What is it baby?" He asked. I pulled myself up and leaned on one arm to be even with his face as he starred at me waiting for me to answer his question.

"Billy, if I ask you a something will you answers me truthfully?" He looked at me for a second with a puzzled look on his face.

"I will never lie to you Lynn and I will answer if I can."

I looked at him and sighed, "okay" I said. I looked at him and his eyes sparkled with the love he had there for me and my heart melted and I returned the look with a smile. He stroked my hair and reached over and kissed my forehead.

"The blood ritual why was that so important to us?" I looked down at the palm of my hand where there was nothing left but a thin red line.

He sighed and placed one of his hands on the side of my face and stared deeply into my eyes and you could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought of how to answer me.

"So full of questions," he said trailing his fingers down my face as he sighed again like he dreaded telling me.

"Okay there were two reasons." He paused while looking into my eyes.

"The first is…. I am Chief and my blood or Quileute blood must run through your veins for you are like a princess now and not from this tribe and Quileute blood must intertwining with yours to make you part of this tribe."

"Well that makes scents, but you said two reasons."

He twisted his mouth and drew in a breath and blew it out with another sigh.

He looked at me…."The second reason is well"…he paused.

"Billy" I urged.

He looked even deeper in my eyes before continuing, "Lynn do you remember when we went to see Tatika, when you first got here?"

'Yes, I remember."

"When he took your hand, he was looking into you soul, he was checking to see if you were… healthy."

"If I was healthy?" I asked surprised "He can do that?"

"Yes he can and more."

"Was I healthy?" He looked back at me sadly.

"No you were not; you would have died within a few months." I sat up in shock thinking of what he had just told me.

"I am dying?" I cried out as Billy sat up quickly and held me to his chest and chuckling softly.

"No baby… not anymore you're fine now," I looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean I am fine now?" I said angrily, knowing this doesn't make any sense at all. He kissed my forehead.

"Honey I'm not in the Pack anymore so I am not at liberty to tell you something's."

"You're the Chief why can't you tell me anything?" I asked irritated.

"Honey I don't have any control over the Pack anymore just something's, and then, only if there's a treat to the tribe."

"Yeah, but." He cut me off.

"I can tell you that although I'm not with the Pack any longer, I still carry their special blood and that blood can self heal and that blood runs through you're veins now." He smiled.

"So you're telling me that because I have your blood running through my veins that it healed me?"

"Yes that's what I'm telling you." He smiled again.

"So when Tatika took off the bindings and our wounds were healed that's because your blood healed us?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

"And when he looked at you and nodded his head to you that." He cut me off again.

"That was his way of telling me that you were healed, yes" he said as he reached over and kissed my forehead again. "Your fine my love, my princess." He pulled me down on his chest again and held me close again. I sat there as my mind was still thinking though things.

"Billy…."

"Hummm," he said all laid back and feeling comfortable still with a smile on his face.

"Remember when we first met at my house?"

"I'll never forget that day my love," he said with kiss on my head and a smile and I smiled back.

"You were telling me about the imprinting thing."

"Uhmmm, I remember," as he pressed me tighter against his chest lovingly.

"I told you how I knew about some of the secrets because I read Stephanie Meyer's books and I had read them a number of times."

"Yes," As I felt him tense up.

"You told me I would be surprised how much in those books were true," He froze and didn't say anything.

So I pulled away from him and gazed into his eyes once again.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with the most heartbreaking sadness in his eyes.

I felt so bad for asking him, like I was trying to get him to break a promise to his people, and because he loved me I was pulling him in two different directions.

I touched his face with my hand and turned his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry baby…. Never mind…. you don't have to tell me…. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable about this." I kissed him softly and looked into his eyes again and smiled.

"You know I love you more than anything," He said securely.

"It hurts me not to be able to tell you everything about me and the tribe," he continued.

"It's the law honey…. and I am the law…. I can't tell you what is true and not true in those books…. If I was still in the Pack you would know everything…. because when you're in the Pack you have to tell your mate…. it's required to tell your imprint for her own safety."

"So you're not in the Pack anymore and I'm in no danger now?" I asked.

"You are not," he agreed. I sat and thought for a minute and I should have thought harder for what I said next was probably the most stupid thing I could have said.

"I am Jacobs imprint…. can he tell me?" And Billy saw red, I should have known that he would have went postal, for crying out loud…I was his imprint and of coarse he would be upset for bringing up Jacob as another one of my soul mates.

Billy sat up fast, almost knocking me off the side of the bed, he turned and grabbed both of my arms bringing me close to him with a jerk I was inches from his face he had fire in his eyes as he spat out to me.

"JACOB IS NOT YOUR HUSBAND, HE CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM DO YOU HEAR ME!"

My eyes filled with tears as they streamed down my face, his eyes changed from fire immediately to sorrow and pulled me to his chest and held me so tight I almost couldn't breath he rubbed my back as he rocked me back and forth as I sobbed into his chest.

"I am so sorry honey this imprinting thing has got me nuts with Jacob and all…. I love you so much," He started out lovingly, "But I will not share you with him!" He said sternly.

"Don't cry sweetheart, I would rather cut off my right arm than hurt you in anyway I am so sorry," he said again being loving.

I pulled away from him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he held on to me kissing his neck.

"I want you and only you baby," I told him sincerely.

He pulled me to his lips and kissed me hard, then laid me back on the bed and made love to me again and again.

The nights turned into days and days turned back into nights and the nights turned into months until a year had passed.

I stayed away from Jacob as much as I could; Billy and Jacob of coarse had their little tiffs every now and again but nothing really bad.

Jacob was still staring at me every now and again. The one thing that did developed was I knew I was in love with Jacob. That imprinting thing was some powerful stuff and as hard I tried to ignore it the more powerful it got.

I did manage to hide it as well as I could and I think Billy knew, but he never said anything…. he knew that there was nothing anyone could do about it and he knew I was at least trying and I did love Billy just as much if not more.

He never lacked for affection so he loved me and made me happy as I did him.

"He came in from work one day, "Baby, he called. I got to go out of town for a couple of day's tribal business." He knew if he told me it was tribal… I wouldn't ask any question.

I looked at him, "you have never done that before," I said curiously.

"You know I would never leave you if it wasn't important don't you?" He asked as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I know that," I said sadly as he hugged me closer.

"I'll miss you," he whispered into my ear.

"I'll miss you too," I said sadly.

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said.

We were quiet through dinner and he helped me clean up after. We hardly said two words the whole time. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against my forehead.

"Lets make early night of it baby, I want to show you how much I love you, as he smiled at me and kissed me passionately and picked my up and carried me bridal style to the bedroom.

We made love that night like we would never see each other again.

He had fallen asleep and I laid next to him watching him sleep.

He looked so tired he had deep dark circles under his eyes, he works to hard I thought to myself… maybe I can talk to him when he gets back about slowing down, and getting more rest than he has been getting.

I hated that he was going away we have never been apart since he brought me here over a year ago and my heart was breaking that he had to go away tomorrow. I missed him already and he hasn't even left yet.

I gently stroked his hair away from his face and kissed his shoulder; while he was still asleep he rolled over to me and put his arm around me and pulled me close to him and laid his head on top of mine.

I hugged him and snuggle next to him, I could smell the scent of the light musk after shave he wore as I breathed him in, and he had the smell of the outdoors and the smell of soap from the shower he took not an hour ago.

I kissed his chest, "I love you so much baby," I whispered not knowing if he could hear me or not.

But he came back with an "I love you to honey." As we fell asleep together.

Billy had been gone a day and was due back tomorrow.

I kept myself busy by cleaning house over and over again, I also did some baking; I was doing anything I could to keep me from thinking about Billy not being there with me.

I baked some muffins and cupcakes for the Pack and took them to Emily's.

I spent time with her as we talked about anything and everything.

But when Jacob would walk into Emily's I would say my good-byes and leave….Emily knew what was going on as well as Sam and the guys, and I really didn't want to cause Jacob any more pain than he was already in, when I would walk out the door sometimes I would catch his eye sight and I could see his pain, which broke my heart, I wanted no more than to jump into his arms and kiss those beautiful lips and tell him how much in love with him I was, but I couldn't, I loved Billy with all my heart and we were married and with whatever it took to make him happy I would do, and keep on doing for as long as he would have me. I felt Jacob's pain for I had it to, but there was nothing I could do to help him but stay away from him. Besides there was no way I would cause Jacob and Billy to come to blows over me, so I stayed clear of Jacob.

"Hi Lynn," he would say in a sad voice that broke my heart once again.

"Hello Jacob." I would say on my way out of Emily's house, and then I would get into my car and cry all the way home.

It made me want to stay home all the time just so Jacob and I could spare each other the pain we felt from not being together.

It was getting late and I was getting ready to turn the lights off and lock up when a knock came at the door, who could that be I thought to myself as I opened the front door, and there stood Jacob, my heart pounded fast and hard as I looked at him and he smiled at me with that brilliant smile.

"Hey beautiful," he said. It took everything that I had to keep from jumping into his arms but I controlled myself biting my lower lip to help me stay in control.

"Jacob your not suppose to be here," I told him shakily.

"I know I just need to talk to you for a minute can I come in?" I could never deny Jacob anything. I lowered my head and sighed.

"Come in," I nodded to the living room. He bounced in and sat on the sofa he looked at me and patted the sofa next to him with a big smile trying to get me to sit down next to him.

I started to do it too until I caught myself and sat in the chair across from him. He shook his head wearily and chuckled.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked trying to stay calm with him in the room, but still shaking from the mere fact of him being so close to me.

"I wanted to tell you that I know." I looked at him confused.

"Jacob, it's too late for guessing game…. What is it that you think you know?"

I was tired and it was killing me to sit this close to Jacob. I just wanted him to leave so I could have my nice long cry and go to sleep.

Damn him for coming here, I know he knows what this is doing to me, he feels it himself, I guess I do have it a little easier, after all I do have Billy and I am his imprint as well. Which brings me back to hating that Jacob has to go through this, especially alone.

"I know that you're in love me." he said smiling as I sighed.

The damn imprinting thing again, I never told anyone except Emily and she swore she would take it to her grave, but even she said that no one could hide it when there is an imprinting. She also said that Billy should go see Tatika and find out what can be done about it for it wasn't fair for all three of us to have to go through this, but I assured her that I was sure Billy had told Tatika about what was going on…and we would have to deal with it awhile longer.

"Jacob," I said irritated as I ran my hand over my face wishing this would all go away.

"No, I know… I can tell like when you opened the door just now I could here your heart beat accelerate and the way you look at me…. like now," I immediately looked down at the floor. He chuckled at my divisional tactics; I knew I wasn't fooling anyone, especially myself.

"It's okay," he said nodding his head.

I looked back up at him and I knew I had those love sick puppy dog eyes but I couldn't help it.

Hell he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place and look at him sitting there with that brilliant smile doesn't he know that its taking everything I have to keep from going over there and kissing those soft…beautiful….lips, I shook my head trying to clear it.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard and took a deep breath and opened my eyes again and when I opened them….he was on his knees in front of me, I looked dead into his beautiful dark brown eyes and I immediately started to shake.

He continued, but spoke softly now. "The way you get nervous when I'm with you like now….are you cold Lynn?" He whispered and I swallowed hard trying to stop the tears from falling that now pooled in the corner of my eyes.

"No" I assured him. "Jake I think you should leave…. Please, I shook my head and continued, "Don't do this," I begged. He stared at me.

"You love me Lynn as much as I love you."

"I love Billy, Jacob!" I screamed at him.

The tears that I had been fighting off the best that I could gave way for only one tear to escaped it fell down my cheek, and Jake took one finger and caught it and put it into his mouth.

I was shaking again Jacob knew it and I knew I wasn't hiding nothing from him "I loved Billy and I will not disrespect him," I told him.

"I know you do," he said sadly.

"You can't help it no more than you can help loving me, you have no choice," he concluded.

He reached in and kissed me, I tried to fight it but I couldn't the second I felt his lips on mine I was gone, lost in his kiss I could smell him, that sweet smell of outdoors and touch of musk the same as Billy smelled that rustic clean smell, he drew me in.

His tongue lightly stroking across my bottom lip and forcing its way into my mouth and dancing together with mine, he put his hand on my neck holding me tighter to his kiss as I melted into him I moaned with the pleasure of his touch it lasted a few minutes and he blew me away. The tears fell loosely now as they rolled down my cheek.

When he finally released me I couldn't open my eyes I was so lost in the feeling of him.

He laid his hand on each side of my face and feather kissed my lips and when he released me again I stared through tears into his beautiful eyes, as they streamed down my face.

He laid his head next to mine and whispered into my ear, "that was our first kiss," and then bringing his face to look into my eyes again, he smiled.

He kissed my nose and whispered, "I've got to go."

He got up and headed for the door leaving me sitting where I was, I was starring into space. Still in awe of the kiss that I still felt on my lips.

"Lynn," I heard him say as I looked over at him standing by the door, he was smiling again.

"I love you," I closed my eyes and the tears flowed freely down my cheek once more as I sobbed knowing we could never be together.

When I opened my eyes he was gone I sat there for a long time letting the tears fall down my cheek I don't know how long I sat there I didn't think or move I just sat there.

When I finally did move I walked up to the door and locked it and turned the lights off and went to the bathroom and washed my face put on my pajama's and brushed my teeth and slid into the bed.

I lay there for awhile thinking if I should tell Billy or not.

I decided not to tell Billy it would only upset him and there wasn't anything he could do about it any way, it is what it is that stupid imprinting that's making everyone miserable, so why get him all worked up over it, I don't know what time it was when I dosed off but I finally did.

When Billy finally returned the next day he looked worse than he did when he left.

I kissed him, happy that he was home.

"How did everything go while I was gone?" He asked, the thought of Jacob came into my head but I pushed it away.

"Fine," I told him.

He looked at me "really," he said surprised.

"Yeah everything was quiet," I assured him and continued.

"You look awful baby are you okay?" I asked. The dark lines were darker and he was pale looking.

"I'm fine honey just a little tire is all," he tried to reassure me.

"Why don't you go in and lay down for awhile and get some rest," I tried to coax him.

"I think I will," he said. That was easy I thought.

"Can I get you anything baby," I asked. No thanks honey, I ate before I got home. He kissed me and went to lie down.

He slept the rest of the day and into the morning; I was glad because he really did need the sleep.

I had fixed him a nice breakfast for when he got up some bacon, eggs, hash browns, and some toast.

When he finally got up he walked up to me and kissed me on my lips.

"Good morning my love," he said as he sat down at the table.

I poured him some coffee and brought him a big plate of food and reached down and kissed his lips. I sat it down across the table from him.

"Did you get enough sleep honey?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes I did honey thanks," I watched as he played with his food he hardly touched it I was starting to get a little worried, Billy always ate good, he would pile the food in and here he sat picking with his food, and after that long sleep he still had those deep dark circles under his eyes.

"Baby are you sure you're alright?" I cried. You still don't look very good," I told him.

"I'm fine honey, please stop worrying about me."

"I thought that healing blood of yours was supposed to heal you," I asked.

He laughed and said, "It will honey don't worry."

Well I do and you're really starting to scare me you should take some time off and let me take care of you for few days." I begged.

He laughed again and got up and walked over to me and stood me up and held me in his arms, "You worry too much," he told me and kissed me softly. But you can take care of me all you want baby," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me and chuckled. I smiled back at him and he kissed me once again.

"I've got to go see Tatika, I'll be home later, I love you," he said adoringly.

"I love you baby." I kept my arms around my neck and stared into his eyes, he kissed me again, smiled and pulled my arms from around his neck and he left me standing there, as I still worried.

I cleaned up the kitchen and went over to visit Emily I always felt better after talking to her.

And when I left there I did feel better a little.

When I drove up in front of the house, Billy's truck was there, I smiled.

I was glad he was home I ran into the house calling his name, "Billy," I called.

"In here honey."

I walked into the bedroom and he was packing a bag I was flabbergasted, "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I have to go out of town again," he said.

"But… you just got back…and you're sick, you shouldn't be going anywhere but to bed!" I yelled at him with a shaky voice like I might start crying again at any moment.

He turned around and looked at me and seen how upset I was and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me he kissed my forehead.

"It's for only a day or two, I won't be gone long I promise."

"Billy… it has nothing to do with how long your going to be gone, I'm worried about your health baby," as a tear ran down my face.

"Please baby you need to be in bed," he hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head again.

"Please stop worry about me honey, I will be fine I will see you tomorrow, okay...Okay?" He said again.

I looked at him with a loss for words, I kissed him and he was gone again.

I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hand and cried for an hour, when I finally stopped I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and called the number that hung on the wall….it rang four times before someone answered.

_**Hello**_, a woman answered, **"Hello** **may I speak to Tatika please."**

_**"He is really busy right now can I take a message."**_

**"Please it's very important that I speak to him."**

**"**_**One moment please"….**_as she put me on hold and when she came back,_**" I'm very sorry, he is very busy but he told me to tell you not to worry that Billy will just fine."**_

And she hung up, I stood there in shock how did he know it was me and why is everyone telling me not to worry, what the hell is going on here…. I screamed allowed.

I thought a minute….. The hell with it. I picked up the phone and dialed Jacobs's cell phone, it rang twice…

**this is Jake, leave a message, **

**'beeeeep'**

** Jake this is Lynn please call me back it's important.**


	6. Chapter 5 THE PLANTING OF THE SEEDS

**"REWRITE"**

**"WARNING: LEMON ALERT."**

Authors note: Please remember that everything that happens in this chapter happens for a reason, please don't get mad at me, everything will be explained in up coming chapters, It has to happen this way for the prophecy to come true. Thanks hugs.

Its also a long chapter so enjoy….

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 5

PLANTING of the SEEDS

* * *

><p>And I hung up the phone and paced the floor for an hour and a half, I called Jake every fifteen minutes and he still hasn't returned my calls, every time I called I'd get the same answer<strong>. Leave a message<strong>, I'll try one more time, I dialed his phone number for the last time.

"**This is Jake leave a message."**

**"Damn it," I screamed. Beeeeeep.**

**"Jacob Black it's Lynn Black you know your fucking sister in law, Damn it Jake call me this is a fine time to ignore me, please, please call me!" I begged.**

I hung up and paced the floor still worried, as I waiting on Jake to call. There was a knock on the door I ran to answer it, Jake stood at the door with a smug look on his face.

"Did you need me that bad baby," he chuckled.

"Stop it Jake, it isn't funny, I am really worried," I said, as his smile disappeared and I walk into the living room and turned to talk to him, Jake came in and shut the door and walked up to me.

"What wrong baby," he said looking concerned.

"There is something wrong with Billy I'm so frightened Jacob I don't know what to do," as my words broke and tears started to flow, Jacob walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me as I broke down.

He walked me to the sofa and sat me down and sat down next to me and held me until I stopped crying, he handed me a tissue and tilted my head up to face his.

"Tell me what's wrong honey," he told me as I began to tell him about the last couple of days and how Billy looks so sick and he wouldn't listen to me about slowing down, he wouldn't rest and how scared I was, that I called Tatika but he won't take my calls and how everyone keeps telling me it will be okay when I knew it wasn't, I looked at Jacob he was looking out into space, full of thought.

"Jake," I said trying to get his attention and then he finally looked at me.

"Do you know something about all this?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"You know about our blood don't you honey?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes but Billy." He cut me off.

"Listen to me, sometime's when we have a serious illness it takes a little time for our blood to catch up to it but it will heal it in some cases."

"A serious Illness, in some cases… what do you mean in some cases?"…. "Jacob does Billy have something serious?" I asked, practically scared out of my mind.

"You are a smart one Lynn, nothing get's past you does it." He chuckled.

"Jacob pleases, don't you do this to me too, please, not you," He pulled me close to him and kept his arm around my waist.

"Honey I promise I will find out what's going on and I will let you know soon."

"You promise Jake," I said still a little scared.

He nodded his head as to say yes and then feather kissed my lips.

"I promise baby so do you feel better?" He asked.

"I will feel better when I find out what's going on," I told him.

"Do you need anything, can I get you something?"

"No I'm fine," I looked at him puzzled.

"What is it Lynn?" he asked as he was looking at me concerned.

"Why are you being so civil?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have decided to be your friend nothing more nothing less," he said.

"Uhh…. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want to be around you, if I can't have you as a lover or my wife… then I'll become your friend if you will have me as such, I promise I won't come on to you or kiss you unless you ask me too."

"You're joking," I said not believing what he just said.

"Not at all I'm serious, oh of coarse I still love you that will never change I'll love you till the day I die and you know that but why stay in pain away from you when I can see you every day and just be friends everyone will be somewhat happy right?"

"And you would be willing to do that?" I asked trying to believe it.

"If you'll have me that way." I sat there and thought about it for a minute, and a smile came across my face.

"Jacob, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks. Well, will you be okay?" He asked. "I better get out there and find out what's going on for you, okay friend?" He smiled a really big and I nodded my head.

"I will be fine and thank you Jacob."

"You are very welcome." He kissed the top of my head and he left, I admit I do feel better after Jacob left, there's just something about him that can calm me down and now he wants to be friends? Hu, there has to be some logic in there somewhere. I got up and started cleaning.

The day passed quickly into the night and before I knew it, it was the next day.

I looked at the clock on the wall it said noon and Billy still hasn't returned home yet.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror later that day and told myself, "Billy's going to be alright, I just worry too much like Billy said, maybe Jacob is right about it taking a little longer for the blood to work… Maybe that's why no one else seems to be worried…and they know that he will be alright and I'm just worrying too much…" I said to myself.

Just then I heard the front door open, I glanced at the clock once again and it was already six o'clock, I ran from the bathroom and into the hall and there was Billy standing by the front door smiling from ear to ear as he dropped his bag and held out his arms.

I ran to him as he folded me into his arms and rocked me back and forth telling me he missed me.

"Oh Baby I missed you too," I told him with tears in my eyes.

I looked up at him and I inhaled with surprise… He looked worse than ever… "Billy." I said shocked at his appearance.

"I am fine honey," he said before I could say anything. His whole face was different, his cheek bone protruded from his face his eye's were sunk in and black, he was so pale and he looked like the walking dead.

"You don't look fine," I snapped as I shook my head and started to walk away."I'm tired of being told that it will be alright when clearly it isn't," I snapped again.

Billy grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and whispered into my ear, "I want to climb into bed with my beautiful wife and make love to her until the sun comes up," He said lovingly.

"Billy," I sighed, feeling helpless. He walked me to the bedroom and took off all my clothes and laid me on the bed as he hovered over me and looked at me from head to toe, "You're so beautiful baby."

He took off all his clothes and laid down next to me, he pulled me close and kissed me so passionately his lips were so soft against mine as they rolled perfectly together, his tongue lightly grazed across my lower lip and I moaned with pleasure and Billy smiled into my mouth.

He slowly moved his tongue into my mouth in search of mine as they met and dance together.

I pushed him back against the bed and began kissing him down his body starting with his lips and slowly down his neck to his muscular shoulders and chest licking and kissing my way as Billy moaned my name. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, I kissed the tip of his manhood and slowly stroked the top with my tongue, "Ohhh Baby," he whispered grabbing a hand full of my hair with his hand.

I placed my mouth over his staff and slowly took him in until he hit the back of my throat, he moaned again as I slowly stroked him with my mouth sucking and licking every inch of his manhood, he buried the back of his head into the pillow. "Oh Baby that feels so good," he whispered. His breathing became more rapid as I pick up speed and shoved his staff to the back of my throat and I moaned which sent shivers through his body and his hips joined the rhythm of my mouth, "OH Baby….I'm going….to cum! He moaned loudly as he buried his staff in the back of my throat, Ahhh! He screamed as he pulsed his warm seed down my throat and stayed there until he road out his high.

He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me hard and when he released me he replied, "Damn Baby you do that so well." He kissed me again rolling me over on my back, as he rubbed my mound and inserted two fingers into me and stroked slowly, "Oh Billy," I moaned, "You like that baby?" he asked.

"It feels so good baby," I whispered. He kissed me again and nibbled on my ear. He kissed me down my neck as I laid my hand at the base of his neck and grabbed his hair.

He kissed the pillows of my breast and licked my nipples which became hard and sensitive to his touch and I arched my back into him and moaned his name again.

He stroked me faster. He returned to my ear and whispered "cum for me baby…" My hip jerked forward sending his fingers deeper into me and I moaned loudly. I pumped his finger faster and faster as we kept up the rhythm together…"Billy!" I screamed as my core exploded and my juices flowed over his fingers, "That's my girl," he whispered. My chest heaved with lack of air and my heart pounded as Billy kissed where my heart stood knowing how he had made me feel.

He climbed between my legs and pushed them apart as he pushed himself into my fold, Oh God Baby you're so wet for me," he moaned. He slowly entered me completely. I moaned his name as he started out slowly thrusting in and out of me as he picked up speed and the feeling elevated.

We kept in sync with each other as my stomach muscles tightened and could feel my release coming…"Billy," I cried.

He whispered in my ear, "cum with me baby." He thrust himself deeper and faster into me, "OH God," I screamed as my core exploded once more and Billy shoved himself in me once, twice, three times more before he held himself in place and pulsed his juices in me as he screamed my name and we rode out the ecstasy of our release together before collapsing against one another.

He kissed me hard and long before softening it to a more passionate kiss. He looked into my eyes as his sparkled with all the love he had there for me stroking my hair and the side of my cheek, "I love you Lynn so much." I smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"I love you more," I told him…..He laughed and said, I don't think so.

"I think so," I said and he laughed again and pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Never doubt my love for you honey, ever," he said.

I looked up at him; "I would never doubt your love honey," not knowing where that was coming from and why he would say something like that."Billy are you alright?" I asked.

"Always, as long as I have you by my side," he said.

"I will always be here for you baby always," I told him.

"I know you will Baby," he said. He kissed my head again and rubbed his cheek against my hair. We drifted off to sleep with me on his chest and in his arms.

I woke just before dawn still on Billy chest, I hugged him, but he felt so cold, which was unusual, Him and Jacob were always warmer to the touch than most people, to warm if you ask me.

It was still dark in the room. I rolled over and grabbed the cover and covered Billy up to make him warm, and turned on the light so I could check on him. I slipped on Billy tee-shirt to get warm myself and crawled back on the bed and to Billy. He looked so pale, I didn't want to wake him up for I knew he needed his sleep, but I was scared he was so cold, I placed my hand on his face he was ice cold.

My heart began to beat fast with fear, "Billy," I said softly and my voice was a little shaky.

"Billy," I said again a little louder and shook him a little hoping he would jump up, but he didn't.

"BILLY!" I screamed as tears began to fall, and I shook him harder, still with no answer. I swallowed hard and with the fear of god in my voice I screamed once again.

"BILLY!"

"Answer me damn it," I cursed and shook him even harder, he didn't move. I stared at him, as the tears flowed down my cheek.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, please, please, please, wake up Billy," I begged.

I began screaming at the top of my lungs, as I cried so hard, "GOD NOOOOO, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" I begged.

I backed off the bed and into the door not taking my eyes off of the love of my life tears streaming down my face as I sobbing uncontrollably.

I ran to the phone and dialed Jacob's number and to my surprise he answered on the second ring.

"Jake," I screamed and cried.

"Lynn, is that you?" he asked.

"Jaaaake… pleeeease help meeee," I begged through my tears, "Come now!" I screamed.

"I'll be right there honey," he said hurriedly and hung up the phone.

I ran back to the bedroom to put on my panties so I wouldn't be naked under Billy's tee-shirt, and I no more got them on when Jake pounded on the door, I ran to the door and swung it opened and jumped into his arms crying uncontrollably.

I screamed, "Billy! Billy!"

He carried to the sofa and sat me down and pried my arms away from my neck, he looked at me.

"Stay here okay?" he told me as I nodded my head still sobbing.

He patted my hand and walked into the bedroom. It felt like he was gone forever.

When he finally came back he stood at the bedroom and looked at me for a second and walked to the phone.

He called someone and came to the sofa and picked me up and sat me on his lap as I laid my head on his shoulder and we both cried as he rubbed circles on my back trying to comfort me.

All I could do was sob uncontrollably, my stomach rolled and I thought I was going to be sick but never did, I shook all over… I felt like I was coming apart at the seams… I didn't know what to do I felt lost like walking down a dark hallway with no end… the faster I ran the longer it got with no way out, I clutched onto Jacob tight out of complete fear and need.

"Jacob," I cried. "I'm here baby, shhh," he whispered. "It's going to be okay honey," he said, kissing the side of my head. As we both cried and held on to each other.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, before the door opened. We looked up to see who was coming in and saw Tatika standing in the door way. We never moved from where we were as Tatika walked into the bedroom, he came out a few minutes later and walked to the door and opened it and motioned for someone to come in, he walked up to us and placed his hand on both of our heads and spoke a few words in his native tongue, and Jake joined me in crying harder, and I held him tight as I could.

I gripped Jake so hard my knuckles where turning white, but I couldn't let go, I felt like I was dying right along with Billy, "Oh God!" I screamed, and Jacob held on to me, "Shhh, It's okay honey, It's okay," he tried to calm me down once again.

Two large bronze colored men came in with a stretcher and went to the bedroom with Tatika watching on. They were in there for a few minutes when they came out carrying Billy on the stretcher, I screamed trying to get to him, but Jacob held on tight and wouldn't let me go.

"Billy…. Billy…. Billy!" I screamed.

I didn't know what to do my body ached, I hurt so bad, I wanted to go with him, but Jake held me close to him, I let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed onto Jacob, everything went black, I could hear Jacob like he was far away calling to me, as the darkness faded and Jake's voice became more clearer I opened my eyes to look into Jake's eyes and Jake was still holding me. He pulled me to his shoulder once again as I still cried.

He still rubbed my back and rocked me like a tiny baby trying to console me and I gripped hold of him in pure need to keep myself from falling completely apart.

"It's going to be alright honey," he said once again and I was wondering if it would ever come true.

I heard voices in the room and I looked up to see where they came from and the whole Pack was in the room watching me and Jacob, and Emily in the kitchen making coffee and talking to Sam. I heard her say, "poor thing." I looked up at Jacob who was looking at me, I ran one of my fingers down his cheek as he grabbed my hand and softly kissed the palm of my hand, and again said, "It's going to be alright honey," I laid my head on his shoulder as he continued rubbing my back.

The tears where still there but I had control over them now, I sat there a minute and then said "I got to get dressed." Jacob laid his head on top of my head and didn't move. We sat there a minute longer, I raised up "I've got to get dressed," I said again as I stood up with Jake's help.

I started walking to the bedroom and fell to the floor, as the tears began to flow again. Everyone tried to get to me but Jake was there first, he picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bedroom as Emily followed; he sat me on the side of the bed and looked over to Emily who agreed to help me get dressed. Jake stood at the door and looked at me for a minute before closing the door and going back into the living room and taking his place where he once was before.

Emily brought me some clothes and helped me to get dressed, she ran a comb through my hair as I sat there and cried, and then helped me to the bathroom where I could brush my teeth and wash my face as I stared into the mirror at someone who looked nothing like me, I had dark circles under my eyes as my eyes were red swollen, I held the towel to my face trying to block out the pain I felt with no luck.

I looked at Emily as she smiled at me and she helped me back into the living room Jake was by my side in a flash and took me from her and led me to the sofa once more and sat me down next to him and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

I laid my head on his chest as the tears still ran down my cheek. Jacob held my hands with his free hand, as he softly rubbed his cheek against the top of my head.

Emily brought me a cup of coffee, I reached for it but I was shaking so badly it was spilling all over the floor, I sat it on the coffee table and put my head in my hands a sobbed harder.

Emily came over and cleaned up the mess as Jacob picked me up once more and sat me on his lap and hugged me to him again.

We sat that way for most of the day as people came and went and Emily stay there all day making drinks and cooking for everyone.

It was starting to get late, I climbed off Jake's lap and sat next to him and told Emily she needed to go home and gets some rest. I thanked her for all she had done and told her how I appreciated all her help. I told her I would be fine.

Jake told her he would stay with me, she nodded and she gave me and Jake a hug. "If you need anything, call me okay," she said.

"Thanks Emily I appreciate it," I said and her and Sam left along with the rest of the Pack that was still there after there condolences and hand shakes and hugs.

Jake got up and locked the door and turned off the not so necessary lights leaving only one lamp that sat next to the chair across the room. He came back to the sofa and wrapped his arm around me once more and pulled me to him.

I looked up at him, "Will you stay with me?" I asked.

Jacob looked down at me and smiled, "for as long as you like honey," as the tears began to flow down my cheek again. Jake pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him as he looked down at me and I asked him, "Will you kiss me Jake?" he stared at me for a second and reached down and kissed me with all the love he had for me, it seemed like it lasted forever and I enjoyed every minute of it. The kiss got harder and longer and I let out a moan into his mouth, "Jacob" I whispered as he pulled away and looked into my eyes and said, "Stay here."

He got up and ran into the bedroom, and when he came back he had one of Billy's clean tee-shirts.

He sat down next to me and pulled off my shirt and removed my bra and slipped on the tee-shirt over my head, he pulled me up to stand in front of him and unfastened my pants and pulled them off leaving my panties on and sat me down next to him.

He place his hand under my chin and raised my head to look at him and leaned down and kissed me once more, "Jacob," I moaned again and pushed myself up and straddled his lap.

Still kissing him he placed his hands on my waist and squeezed my hips, pulling me close to him.

I could feel his arousal as I moved a little to press myself against him, "Baby," he moaned.

"Make love to me Jacob," I whispered into his ear. He placed his hand under my shirt and messaged my breast as I reached in a kissed him softly, I moved off his lap while staring him in the eyes and pushed his legs apart and took my place between them as I unfastened his pants and pulled them down a little still not looking away from his face, I wrapped my hand around his shaft and stroked him a few times as Jacob closed his eyes and moaned my name.

I reached over and licked the head of his shaft and down the sides of it. "Oh God "Baby," he moaned as I slid my mouth over his large thick member and sucked him into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat."Jezzz," he moaned.

I stroked him in and out of my mouth slowly and picked up speed after awhile. Jacob grabbed my head and a hand full of hair as he tried his best not to pump into my mouth, "Oh God Baby I'm going to cum," as he tried to pull me away from him but I held him close and took him deeper down my throat. "OH SHIT!" he yelled as he exploded into my mouth and down my throat…he laid his head back enjoying his high and when it subsided.

He looked at me and pulled me on his lap and kissed me hard. "Damn baby that felt good as hell!" He told me kissing me again.

He's hands moved up inner my thigh and rubbed my mound through my panties as I moaned, he moved my panties to one side and placed two fingers inside of me and stroked in and out, "mmm," I moaned. "You like that baby?" He asked. "Mmm," I moaned again unable to speak enjoying the pleasure, Jacob smiled as he sped up and went deeper. "OH God," I moaned as Jake leaned into me and against my ear he whispered, "Cum for me honey," he sped up even faster and laid his thumb against my clit and my core exploded, "OH JACOB!" I screamed. "That's my girl," he said. As he still stroked me until I came down from my high.

He picked me up and stood me in front of him as he pulled my panties off and pulled me to him as I straddled his lap once more as his huge thick member stood at attention again, I raised up and slid his member into me slowly as my side stretched to form around his massive member. We looked at each other until I took all of him inside of me and you could see the love that we had for each other on our faces, Jacob's eyes where black with lust for his mate.

I began to move in circles and up and down as we closed our eyes enjoying all the pleasure we felt as we both moaned, he grabbed my hips and lifted me up and shoved me down on him and he growled with every movement, he finally picked me up but held me close so as to not remove himself from me and laid me on the sofa as he thrust in and out of me a little harder, "OH YEAH!" he moaned.

"Harder baby," I begged and he did he was pounding into me so hard I thought I could feel him in my stomach, he got faster as he panted and laid himself on top of me kissing my neck and growled in pleasure…"OH GOD Baby I'm close, You ready?" he asked. I whispered in his ear, "cum with me baby," as he got faster and slammed into me harder, "Yes…Yes….Yes…Ahhhhh!" he screamed laying his head back and growled loudly, and I screamed "JAKE!" as we rode our high out together and collapse on each other.

He kissed me passionately, then he looked at me and asked, "You okay baby."

"More than okay honey," I told him. He smiled and sat up and pulled me to his side.

"You want to go lay down on the bed?" he asked I shot my head up at him in fear.

"I can't lay in there by myself, I told him with tear stained cheeks and red eyes from crying all day.

He stroked my hair and said "I'll lay with you."

"Will you promise not to leave me," I whined,

"I will never leave you Lynn, I'm here for as long as you will have me," he promised. He kissed the top of my head and said again, "I will never leave you," he whispered.

He walked into the bedroom and closed the door as I stared at the bed remembering Billy laying there not more than twelve hours ago and feeling repulsed at myself for making love to Jacob when my husband just died last night, but I could feel this force around us like pushing us together, like I had no choice in the matter, when I tried to refuse it was painful, like someone was squeezing my heart and stopping all blood flow in and out of it.

Although I felt that way I still had to have Jake close to me I had to feel him touching me like I would die if I didn't have him near me, even worse than the pull of the imprinting pain, it was like nothing I had ever felt before, it scared me it was so powerful.

I felt Jake's arm around me pushing me to the bed, "It will be okay, I'll be here for you…I won't leave you," he said.

I laid down on the bed as Jake laid behind me and put his arm around me and pulled me close, he kissed the side of my head and told me to try and sleep. I laid there for awhile and finally sleep over came me.


	7. Chapter 6 MEETING EDWARD MASON

"REWRITE"

Authors note: Please remember that everything that happens in this chapter happens for a reason, please don't get mad at me, everything will be explained in up coming chapters, It has to happen this way for the prophecy to come true. Thanks hugs.

It's also a long chapter so enjoy….

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers and although it revolves in the world that she created, this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is:

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 6

MEETING EDWARD MASON

* * *

><p>I must have been having another nightmare, because I woke up to Jake shaking me and I had tears running down my cheeks, I looked up at Jake who pressed me against his chest while telling me it will be okay. As I laid there I remembered the dream…<em>I was trying to wake Billy up and he wouldn't wake up,<em> which started me crying again, Jake kissed the side of my head and held me close and was humming a lullaby in my ear softly, I closed my eyes and cried myself back to sleep.

When I woke again I could barely open my eyes, I knew they had to be red and swollen from all the crying I had done the day before as well as last night. I was still laying on Jake's chest, I looked up to see if he had went back to sleep and he had, he was resting peacefully, which scared me after finding Billy that way yesterday morning, but Jake was warm. I kissed his cheek lightly as to not wake him, he moaned and turned to his side and I let out a sigh of relief knowing he was alright. I also knew that this would haunt me for years to come.

I quietly got up, taking care not to wake Jake. I knew he hadn't got much sleep last night due to me and my nightmare. Billy was his brother and here he was taking care of me, he needed to morn for his brother as much as I did, I felt horrid that I was taking that away from him. I pushed him away all these months and now I needed him to take care of my selfish ass.

I love Jake I really do, and I pushed him away all this time, I should have used Jake's idea long ago and been his friend at least he would have been part of our lives, I felt as though I took something away from Jake, one being his brother and a family life with him, I felt this was all my fault.

And what kind of wife am I? I forced myself on Jake, my husband not dead 12 hours and I was fucking his brother, who does that? What the fuck is wrong with me? How could I love Billy and do something like that? I knew I was losing it yesterday, hell I couldn't even stand up without someone's help. Now that I think about it, I felt really weird last night before Jake and I made love, like I was being forced into Jake's arms, but no one was there but Jake and I, the more I tried to stop myself the more I was drawn to him, I truly couldn't stop myself.

Was it some kind of supernatural force pulling me to Jacob, or was I just trying to make up some kind of an excuse for my infidelity for my selfishness? I really didn't know for sure.

After we had made love I felt different, I still morn Billy, but I didn't want to die alongside Billy as I did before, the pain was still there but it eased up…a lot, and that made me feel horrid as well, like I didn't love Billy enough, was this part of imprinting? After your mate dies, the binding just breaks? If this is true then I am beginning to hate imprinting, it also means that imprinting was forced on us and we were made to love someone against our will and I felt my feeling were being rapped into submission, why would the powers that be do something like this? Then it dawned on me… Jake was forced to suffer all this time because of this horrible idea, he suffered because he too imprinted on me and was made to steer clear of me due to the imprinting between me and his own brother. I cringed at the thought. I can't think of this right now, I did know that I needed to talk to Jacob about this when he woke.

I quietly got up and got an outfit out of the closet a black short dress and black slip on shoes and went through my drawer and found some black lace panties and matching bra and headed to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, I dressed and brushed and blow dried my hair and pulled up the sides and pinned it to the sides of my head with barrettes and let the rest hang down my back.

I checked on Jake to make sure he was still sleeping, which he was, I couldn't help but smile to myself at how beautiful this man was even while he slept.

I went into the kitchen and made some coffee and started breakfast for myself and Jake. I was frying the bacon as I stood there with a fork in my hand staring out into space thinking about my life and how I got here.

I was remembering when Billy came to my house telling me about Tatika and how he sent him to me, telling me I was his soul mate and how we belonged together. I sighed, remembering about imprinting and wondered if I was right in my thinking earlier. I hoped it wasn't true, I hoped it was meant to be, I hoped my love for these two wonderful men that was thrown in my path was real and not something I was made to feel. There was a lot I still didn't understand about this tribe. Billy had told me he wasn't at liberty to explain about certain things that went on here, that he wasn't part of the pack any longer, I remember how I compared the closeness of the tribes belief's with the twilight books that Billy and Jake so elegantly kept telling me was more true than not.

I also wondered why I believed almost everything Billy had told me and what made me come here with a man I didn't really know and marry him within a week of being here. I had been with Billy for over a year and loved him dearly with all my heart, and I realized that even if the imprint wasn't what it was suppose to be, that I would have still loved him just as much as a single tear found its way from my eye and glided slowly down my cheek.

But thinking back that just wasn't me at all to except the word of someone I had just met, my only thought was that I had been searching for so long for that special someone that I let him sweep me away with the idea of finally finding my soul mate, I knew a little about the imprinting process from reading the books, the fictional books. That I took in regard as he spoke telling me about imprinting and how it truly worked. As I think about it now…imprinting is more powerful than it says in those books, for how else could Billy get me to come with him, I could feel the power pulling me as we spoke at my house.

I also know that it is possible to love two men at the same time, but what I felt for Billy and Jake goes far beyond anything I had ever felt before, it's almost like I had no control or choice as far as that goes at all over my own actions, which also brings me back to my deliberation of imprinting.

I just lost my husband the love of my life and I'm making love to the other man I can't live without. I shook my head in disgust of myself, even I couldn't do that no matter what the circumstances were, I loved Billy and even with loving Jake just as much, I couldn't just make love to him not twelve hours after my husband passed away. I could be a little flighty yeah, but not that flighty, so I wondered what it was and why I couldn't keep my hands off him, whatever it was it was more powerful than the both of us, I definitely have to sit down and talk to Jake about it.

But for me I usually knew what I wanted and went after it, not to the point of hurting someone else but if I wanted something I fought to get it in most cases. I had been on my own for a while and was lonely. Who am I kidding I was a pitiful mess; after my last relationship ended I swore I wouldn't look for anyone else to take his place. I told myself if Mr. Right was out there he would have to come find me, I giggled to myself remembering that he did and drug my ass here to Washington.

The point is that I did love Billy and there 'was' a connection with him, whether it was due to imprinting or not, I knew it when I first laid eyes on him, He was the perfect man for me and I knew it from the start and nothing was going to stop me from going with that man and living my life out with him. Which I would have done, Jake or no Jake, I would have stayed with him for the rest of my life. I sighed, I was going to miss Billy badly, although I did feel better than I did yesterday, I still grieved for Billy and I will love him until the day I die, but after Jake and I were together yesterday, it was less painful. As I stood there thinking about Billy I realized I was crying again.

I jumped when I felt Jake's warm arms wrap around me pulling me from my thoughts as he pulled me back against his chest and kissed the side of my head, "You alright honey," he asked as he turned me to face him and he wiped the tears from my face and drew me into a tight hug.

I nodded my head yes as he whispered in my ear, "It will be okay honey, and I will be here for you always." He promised as he pulled away and looked at me as he placed both of his hands on each side of my face. He softly stroked his thumb across my cheek ridding me of the last tear that found its way down my face. He kissed me softly before releasing me and finding a chair at the breakfast bar. I got him a cup coffee and finished cooking breakfast and served him heaping plate of bacon eggs and hash browns. I grabbed me a plate and some coffee and sat down next to him.

"Honey we need to talk," Jake said as he sipped his coffee. I couldn't agree more as I listened to what he had to say before I told him how I felt about what was happening.

"Yeah, I think your right," I replied willingly. He looked at me and softly took my hand as he began.

"Honey, I know your feeling bad about last night I mean about what happened between you and I," he replied and I knew it was how we made love, and not about the death of his brother and my husband.

"What we did last night had to happen for your sake," he said as he lowered his head. This confused me, _what the hell was he talking about?_ I asked myself.

"For my sake?" I asked with a furrowed brow. He looked at me and then continued.

"Look, imprinting is very powerful, more powerful than you could possibly know…," He sighed. "When two people imprint and one of them dies the binding doesn't go away, it still pulls at you until the other imprint dies as well." I was glad he was talking about the imprinting progression, I wanted to understand better on how it worked, but as for now I was getting more confused as he spoke.

"I don't understand how the imprinting between Billy and I can still pull at me if he isn't…. here," I choked a little thinking that he was gone and he would no longer be in my life. Jake stroked my hair as he tried to console me. I tried to explain how I felt about the imprinting process and how unfair it had been between the three of us, I was growing to hate it even more than before and I knew Jake did too, he agreed with me totally and understood everything I was trying to convey to him.

"It is an imprinting thing and I hate it as much as you do," he told me sincerely, "but there is only one way to break the bond between the one who passed and his imprint and thank god I imprinted on you as well," he said with relief. Now I was more confused as ever, did he just not tell me he hated imprinting and what it did to people but he's still glad he imprinted on me? I didn't get it.

"What are you talking about Jake…? You just said you hated imprinting and just agreed with me on how unfair it is to people," I said a little aggravated. He nodded his head then continued.

"I do agree with you…" he replied as he sighed, "did Billy tell you that there was only one other circumstances where two men imprinted on the same woman?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but he said that it usually only happens when there are two brother and when the one that imprinted dies the other imprints on the brothers wife and he sort of picks up where the other one left off," I chuckled and thought and how ridiculous it was and how it sounded like something from the renaissance era, Jake chuckled as well but more at the way I put it.

"Well that's one way of putting it," he laughed again, "But there was a case where two brothers imprinted on the same woman. It was like a hundred years ago, they constantly fought over this woman until the brothers finally killed each other the bond between the two brothers still pulled her until she died of heartbreak," he told me sadly, "The imprinting between two brothers also only happens in the house of the chief. There has never been a record of two brothers imprinting on the same woman at the same time since then," he said. "Well until now," he chuckled.

"So…What are you saying Jake that I'm going to die from a broken heart?" I asked a little frightened.

He laughed. "No honey, well… You would have if I hadn't imprinted on you as well, it is said that if the imprinter dies and the other imprinter doesn't take his imprint within twenty four hours after his brother death, that the imprinted will join her partner in the grave," he replied. I looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"What?" I yelled surprised. And Jake laughed.

"Okay let me put it another way without it sounding morbid, Billy imprinted on you. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Then when you got here I imprinted on you as well, yes?"

"Yeah," I said again.

"You married Billy and left me out in the cold," he replied, trying not to sound bitter and doing a very bad job at it.

"Yeah," I replied still feeling sorry for him, "Jake I'm sorry," he cut me off shaking his head back and forth.

"No baby, that's over now, and you had no control over that anyway, that's not what I'm getting at, anyway… Billy died and I being the other imprinter only had twenty four hours to make you mine or you would have joined him sooner or later, you would die sweetheart within a few months morning for him," he said sadly. I looked at him in shock. Well that explained a lot it answered almost all my questions about how I felt like I was being pushed into making love with Jake last night, although I'm glad that I will live, I still hated the part about having to be with Billy's brother that way just to save my life so soon after my husband's death, it did sound morbid and insensitive and it made no sense at all, what has all that have to do with love, I loved them both, but this was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry baby but that's just the way it is, I had no other choice but to make you mine and I only had twenty four hours to do it in, and I was going nuts trying to figure out how I was going to do that, but the force was working in my favor last night, when you asked me to make love to you," he swallowed hard, "I was…I don't know…happy doesn't seem like the right word to use but I was because by making love to me last night, you…we broke the bond that tide you to Billy which in turn makes you mine now. I know you love Billy and I also know that you will love him for the rest of your life but you will also love me just as much and I'm okay with that," he said with a huge smile on his face.

This was a lot to process…what have I gotten myself into, although I love Jake, I wished I had denied Billy and never came here, but as soon as I thought that, I hated myself for even thinking it, I wasn't sorry for coming here, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have had the chance to know and love Billy as I did and that made up for any inconvenience I may or may not have had before or will experience in the future. I didn't regret trying to make a future and living out my life with Billy and would have done so if it hadn't been for his untimely death.

"Don't you feel a little bit different than you did yesterday? I mean… I know you grieve for Billy as I do, but you've got to admit yesterday you couldn't even walk without falling or hold anything in your hand without dropping it, you were headed straight for the grave yourself," he declared.

I had already thought about it and agreed, yesterday I couldn't even hold a complete thought and today I was better I still did grieve for Billy but I am not as bad as I was yesterday, I've seen people grieve for there loved ones and it was bad but what I was yesterday was way beyond that, this supernatural crap is killing me literally. So I had to make sure I understood what he had just told me about what had happened between Jake and me last night.

"So you're telling me if I hadn't asked you to make love to me last night, I would have died?" I asked.

"Soon or later….yes," he replied sadly and sighed.

"This shit sucks you know that right?" I told him, trying to wrap my head around what was going on, I did understand what he was telling me and with all that I have seen since I have been here, this didn't surprise me in the least. I took in a long deep breath and let it out slowly as it passed through my lips.

"Yeah, believe me I'm with you on that one," he agreed. He had just finished speaking when the phone rang, I jumped with the sound of the ringing and Jake patted my hand knowingly as he got up to answer

_**"Hello…."**_

_He said as he put the phone on speaker when he found out who was on the other end._

_**"Jake is that you?"**_ The voice said on the other end.

_**"Yeah this is Jake, Tatika?"**_

_**"Jake I have set up the burial service for this afternoon at two o'clock, I wanted to let Lynn and you know, I will tell everyone else this morning so they will have a chance to pay their respects",**_ he replied.

"_**How is Lynn holding up?"**_ He asked warily.

_**"She's a lot better than she was yesterday," **_Jake said with a chuckle and looked over at me.

_**"Have you broken the bond yet?" **_He asked. He looked over at me and smiled.

"_**Yes I did**__." Jake admitted and I blushed profusely__**.**_

_**"Thank god," **_he said and continued.

"_**I knew you could do it Jake. Listen make sure Lynn get to the wake this afternoon, Sam has set up a bonfire to celebrate Billy's life so remember two o'clock, **_he told him.

_**I'll remember Tatika and thanks man, **_Jake said respectfully.

_**"Yep," **_he said and hung up the phone.

Jake hung up the phone and walked over to me and sat down next to me again and looked at me.

"That was fast and what did he mean a celebration?" I asked him a little upset, I've heard of wake's but to have a party after the funeral sounds kind of morbid but looking at how things work around here it doesn't surprise me.

Jake noticed my reaction to the party and how fast the funeral was.

"We have funerals rather fast here, usually everyone lives close, so we don't have to wait for loved ones to come long distances, so we do it as soon as possible, and as far as the wake… well, we believe that you should celebrate a person's life in death, sure you'll miss them but remember them how they were not stay upset that their no longer in your life… Are you okay with that honey?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah I understand why you do it this way, I to would rather celebrate his life than morn him in death," I told him supportively. Jake nodded his head in agreement and smiled at me.

I started thinking about things and wondered how Jake could be taking everything so well, yes, I seen the sadness in his eyes and I knew he was trying to be strong for me, but something told me that there was something else he wasn't telling me and I wanted to know what else he was holding back from me, somehow I had the feeling he knew Billy was going to die. One of the reasons I thought that was the way he acted the day I was so worried about Billy, when Jake finally showed up he had that far off look as he stared into space while I was explaining to him how bad I thought Billy looked and how he wasn't taking care of himself or letting me help him either, then there was how he asked me if I knew about their blood that healed them quickly, then there was that part where he said if one of them had a serious illness that it would take the blood a little longer for it to heal them, I wanted to know if he knew so I asked.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby anything."

"Did you know that Billy was going to die?" I asked sorrowfully.

Jake lowered his head, and then took my hands in his and kissed the palm of both of them and slowly looked up into my eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I did," he said sadly, "but not until two days ago," he declared.

"You knew when I was calling you the other day when you didn't answer your phone, didn't you?" I asked sadly.

"Yes, but it's not what you think I wasn't dodging you or anything, I was at the hospital with Billy, he had called me and told me to meet him there that he needed to talk to me." Jake explained that Billy had been seeing the reservation doctor for months, usually during the day, but as his disease progressed, that's when he started telling me he was going away on tribal business, where in reality he was on the reservation at the hospital, when he knew that he wasn't going to live much longer that's when he called Jake and explained it all to him.

"You were there? Why didn't you tell me Jake, for god sakes you knew how frantic I was with worry and you let me think everything was okay, I shouted as tears filled my eyes.

"Honey, yes I let you think that but… I was only doing what Billy asked me to do. He didn't want you to worry any more than you had too. He knew what you would be going through at the end of all this and he didn't want to cause you any more pain, and I agreed with him," he said apologetically. I lowered my head as the tears fell from my eyes. Jake pulled me on his lap and rubbed my back as I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck.

"Did he know it was me calling?" I asked worried what Billy would think if he knew it was me trying to call Jake.

"Yeah, Billy knew it was you…but he knew why you were calling me, he had already told me that you were getting to close to guessing what was going on. He said you were to smart for your on good," he laughed and I laughed with him through my tears.

"Why did he call you and not me, I would have been there for him," I sobbed.

"Lynn, Billy fought that disease with everything he had in him, at one point he thought he had kicked it, but in reality, it was only in remission and when it came back it did so with a vengeance, when Billy knew he wasn't going to make it he called me, he wanted to make sure I looked after you, knowing I had imprinted on you and to make sure I broke the bond within the twenty four hour period, he wanted to make sure I understood that…it was the most important objective for him. He wanted to make sure that the bond would be broken. The one thing that scared him most of all was if it wasn't broken that you may follow him in death and he couldn't fathom the thought of it." He told me sincerely.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you more than life it self and that you should live out your life with me and be happy and that he would watch over us to make sure we would be safe." I was crying harder now as Jake consoled me the best he could.

"Oh Jake why did he have to die," I cried.

"I'm sorry baby," he said as his own tears flowed down his face.

"There's something else," he said as he held my head up and wiped away most of my tears.

"What?" I asked as I looked Jake in the eyes.

"Billy asked me to give him that night after he got home, he wanted to be with you one last time, the next day I was supposed to come over and he and I were going to tell you about the disease, he had a cancer and I was suppose to stay with you both until the day came for him to pass on…I am so sorry honey I wasn't there for you….for you to have to go through that alone was unbearable, Billy thought he had at least a couple of more days he didn't want you to be alone when he passed and you were….I am so sorry baby." He pleaded sorrowfully.

I sighed and pushed back my tears the best I could. "So he was going to tell me…?" Jake nodded his head and wiped away his own tears.

"Jake, it wasn't yours or Billy's fault… who could have known something like that for sure. I'm just glad I had that night with him, I really loved him…so much," I told Jake sadly.

"I know you did honey," he replied, as he held me close to him and continued rubbing my back.

We went to the funeral that afternoon and everyone was so sweet and consoling to me and Jake. At the bonfire everyone sat around the fire and told stories about Billy and there experiences with him, everyone loved him and they even had me laughing at some of the stories they told and crying at the sad ones. Emily sat up a buffet of food that some of the woman cooked. There was enough food there to feed an army but they ate it…. every bit of it, I knew Billy and Jacob could eat but some of those guys could really put it away, hell Jake brought me a plate and I only picked at it and he ate what I didn't, I chucked at him when he asked if I was going to eat the rest of that… the guys on this reservation have good appetites.

I thought a lot about Billy. The first couple of months was the worst, I woke up a number of times screaming for Billy and Jake never left my side, he took care of me through it all.

Things started getting better and I found myself really getting closer to Jacob, Well closer than we were I mean I never made love to him again after that night until recently. We were together now I was his imprint and he gave me time to morn for my husband and his brother, and slowly we bonded together a little slower than Billy and I did granted, but we finally got there.

I love Jacob almost as much as I did Billy, I know we are imprinted but some how I couldn't let Billy go he was still in my heart and I still wore his mother's engagement ring and the wedding ring he gave me the day we married.

Jacob moved in with me and we lived as husband and wife, I didn't want to marry right away in respect to Billy and Jake understood and he didn't push me… he said, your mine now and you'll be mine forever so it doesn't matter if we have a paper or not but one day he did want to make it legal…and I agreed.

It had been two month's sense Billy passed away and although Jake took over immediately as chief he still had to be sworn in by the council.

Sam and Emily were throwing a bonfire to celebrate the new chief. I had told Emily I would bring a few things to help out with the food. Jake and I headed to the store we pulled up in the parking lot and Jake was messing with something under the dash of the car when I got out.

"Are you coming Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute go on I'll catch up with you," he replied, so I made my way to the front of the store, I stopped and I turned around to see if Jake was coming yet and of course he wasn't so as I turned to continue on I bounced off something. I back up a couple of steps to see I had run into a man.

"Oh…! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you standing there," I apologized as I looked up at him. He was very handsome, he had a very pale complexion, he stood tall and thin and dressed very well, his hair was brown with a hint of red in it, it was also in disarray and his skin looked soft and smooth…too smooth he almost looked like a statue standing there.

"No harm done," he replied while looking at me questionably. "You're new to this town are you not? I haven't seen you hear before," he continued.

"No, I've been here for over a year," I told him.

"Forgive me where are my manners, I am Edward Mason" he said as he introduced himself.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you I am Lynn Black."

"Black," he said, as he thought a minute as the corners of his lips curved into a smile. "Your Jacob's wife, I didn't know he had gotten married, my wife will be so happy for him," he replied in a matter of fact instead of a question.

"Well actually," and before I could say anything more Jacob walked up behind me and grabbed me by the waist and pushed me behind him.

"Leave her alone Mason," Jacob said through his teeth. I didn't say a word. The one thing I've learned since I've been here is if Billy or Jacob pushed me behind them there was danger and they were trying to protect me so I did what I was told, nothing surprised me about this place anymore.

"I was only introducing myself to her Jacob, Bella will be so pleased to hear you have met someone and been married finally," he said as he clapped his hands together with happiness.

"You heard me Mason stay away from her I mean it, she doesn't want to know who you are," he pulled me next to me and said. "Come on honey," as he lead me into the store, we grabbed a cart and went shopping, Jacob looked at me.

"What did he say to you?" He asked fiercely, but in concerned way.

"Nothing really he just introduced himself and I told him my name and he mistook me as your wife, you came up before I could tell him any different," I told him worried.

"Listen Lynn; don't talk to any of the Mason's, their dangerous, do you understand?" he asked promptly. I could tell he was more scared than mad, and it kind of worried me, but as I said nothing about this place surprised me and if Jake tells me someone is dangerous, then I will stay away from them.

"Alright Jake," I promised.

"Let get what we need and get the hell out of here," he said, and we did and headed for the car, Jacob was putting the groceries in the trunk and I was getting ready to get into the car when Edward came up to me again.

"It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Black," he said with a very strange smile. I looked up at him and couldn't believe he was standing here talking to me when Jake clearly told him to stay away from me; either he didn't care what Jake thought or had a death wish.

"Lynn get in the car now!" Jake ordered. I couldn't get in from my side because Edward was blocking the door so I hurried around to where Jacob stood and he opened the door and I climbed in and scooted across the seat to my side and locked the door.

"I will give Bella your regards Jacob," Edward told him as Jacob got in the car and gave Edward a look, let just say if looks could kill Edward would have been six foot under by now.

On the way home, I looked at Jacob and he was in deep thought.

"Jacob," no answer.

"Earth to Jacob," I said again. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry honey, I was thinking," he said as he picked up my hand and kissed it and laid it on his leg.

"Jacob," I said again.

"Yes sweetheart," he replied dearly.

"Did Stephanie Meyer make up anything in her book?" I asked him out of know where. Jake looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, she changed the Mason's name to Cullen's," he said laughing again.

"And Bella, were you in love with her as well?" I asked. He looked at me and he lost his smile.

"Yes, yes I was, but that was before I imprinted on you and before she…" he stopped and took a deep breath before finishing, "Before she married Mason," he said.

"Or became a Vampire, right?" I asked. He looked at me again with a smirk.

"Billy was right about you, you are to smart for your own good," he replied.

"And you and the Pack…are wolves, shape shifters?" I asked again. He looked at me again and smiled but didn't say anything as he looked away to pay attention to the road. I looked at Jake as I remembered a talk I had with Billy when I first arrived at the reservation, about imprints knowing what was going on, and that only one of the pack can tell his imprint the secrets of the tribe, and Jacob was my imprint and part of the pack and I wondered if he was going to tell me the secrets that Billy was unable to tell me.

"Look Jake, if more than half of the book's I read are true, it stands to reason that you all are shape shifters," I told him seriously. He looked at me again and smiled.

"Are you going to marry me baby?" He asked sincerely.

"Maybe," I said with my own smirk.

"Well maybe doesn't get an answer from me," he said with a chuckle. We pulled up in front of the house and I got out and started to go into the house, Jake ran up to me and caught my arm and turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"Will you marry me Lynn?" He asked. I looked at him as he smiled at me with his brilliant smile. I smiled back.

"I'll think about it," I told him. His smile disappeared and you could tell he wasn't expecting that answer. He dropped his arms and I proceeded to go into the house.

He ran up to me again and grabbed me and pulled me to him again.

"Lynn, marry me," he held me waiting for an answer as he smiled again.

"Marry me baby," he said again. As I looked into his eyes.

"Why should I marry you Jacob Black?" I asked him teasingly.

"Because I'm handsome and charming and because I love the hell out of you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and we have the most amazing sex ever… Marry me baby," he asked again. I looked at him with a smirk.

"Marry me baby…..Please?" he begged. I stood there a minute staring into his eyes, he was so handsome and I did love him so much. I smiled at him.

"Yes Jacob, I'll marry you," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

He smiled and picked me up and swung me around and kissed me and yelled "YES!"

"I love you baby," he said.

"I love you too baby," I replied back.

He kissed me and turned me loose and went to get the groceries out of the trunk.

"No wait Jake, leave them I'll take them to Sam and Emily's after I've showered then I'll meet you over there when your done with the council," I told him. Jacob was to be sworn in as chief today, and I was so proud of him. He was doing everything that the chief would do anyway but it had to be legal, so after he was done we would have a bonfire at Sam and Emily's to celebrate.

"Okay baby, but I will stop back by just to see if you have left or not," he replied happily.

"Okay baby," I told him as he grabbed me and kissed me softly.

"I can't wait to marry you sweetheart…I love you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Jake, more than you will ever know," I told him as he kissed me one last time then he left to meet the council.


	8. Chapter 7 THE POWERS

"REWRITE"

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 7

THE POWERS

* * *

><p>I ran in and took a quick shower. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a blue long sleeve blouse and slipped on my Reebok tennis shoes. It had only taken me like a half an hour to get ready and I rushed out to the car. "Damn I forgot my purse," I cursed as I ran back in to grab it. I ran back out to the porch, turned and locked the door, as I turned to run to my car I ran smack dab into none other than Edward Mason once again. I gave him a questionable look.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked agitated, this man just couldn't take a hint; he looked at me with a smug grin.

"I had to see you again," he replied arrogantly.

"Why?" I asked just a little worried with his comment.

"Well let's just say…Your blood sings to me," he said alluringly. I curled up my nose at the prospect of anything to do with my blood.

"My blood doesn't sing, and besides what does that even mean?" I asked disgustedly. "Oh never mind," I replied not waiting for an answer and threw my hands in the air and brushed him off, "I've got to go I'm late." I told him getting more sickened by the site of this man, I ran around him and headed to my car when Edward ran past me so fast I didn't even see him move and blocked me from my car.

"Get out of my way!" I ordered angrily.

"There's no need to get upset," he replied calmly.

"I've got to go!" I told him again with a bit more urgency. He put his head next to mine and breathed in. I jumped back quickly.

"You smell very nice Lynn," he whispered. He was beginning to piss me off. I backed away a few more steps and glared at him.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me!" I screamed between my gritted teeth. He had pushed me beyond my limit and I reach over and shoved him away from me, something told me this man wasn't a normal man but I didn't care anymore, Jake had told him to stay away and he chose to defy him, I was pissed beyond belief, more than I had ever been in my life, but something happened when I shoved him away from me and I didn't know whether to believe my own eyes or not, this man went flying… at least twenty feet away and then he got up and ran to me again.

"No!" I screamed as I put my hand out and without touching him I sent him flying through the air… He hit a tree going clean through it, I heard someone to my left, I turned and put my hand up gain, but stopped myself when I seen it was Jacob coming towards me, but not before Jake stopped dead in his tracks as if he had hit an invisible brick wall, he bounced back looking at me frightened.

"What the hell was that?" He asked with a bit of alarm in his voice.

As soon as he said that, I jerked my head around to see Edward was back again, I put out my hand again and sent him flying into the woods once again taking out three tree's this time, I heard Jacob growl as he phased into his wolf form. He ran into the woods. I had never seen Jake in his wolf form before, hell he hadn't even acknowledged that he was even a shape-shifter to me as of yet, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment, I couldn't even understand what was even happening to me, it was all happening automatically, as I had no choice in the matter and it was a little alarming to me, but I kept on protecting myself I didn't know how I was even doing it. The next thing I knew the entire Pack had surrounding me.

"Where's Jake?" Sam asked in an authority's voice.

"He chased a vampire into the woods." I answered immediately without thinking about what I had just said, another thing I hadn't let drift into my mind as of yet, it was all coming to my mind as if someone was telling a story and as they read, it was happening, it was very disturbing. Sam looked at Embry and Quill and tilted his head towards the woods; they took off toward the wooded area, the rest stayed with me.

Sam looked at me with a furrowed brow, "What do you know about Vampire's," he asked as I raised one of my eye brows and gave him a knowing look, along with a smirk and shook my head.

"I'm not stupid Sam and besides I've read a book or two or four." I replied sarcastically. He looked at me puzzled. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Can we talk about this later, because there's something going on with me that I can't explain, and it's really freaking me out?" I told him fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked questionably.

"Well I just sent Edward Mason flying into the woods without touching him Sam, and that definitely isn't normal," I told him nervously.

Sam looked at me with another puzzled look and at that same time Jake, Quill and Embry came walking out of the woods.

"He's gone." Jake said as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" He asked clearly concerned for my well being.

"I'm Fine I guess other than not knowing what the hell is going on with me," I replied apprehensive.

"How did you do all that?" Jake asked questionably.

"I don't know Jake! Why do you think I'm freaking out here…! That's never happened to me before," I told him, as Jacob looked at me again concerned and kissed me on my forehead as he held me against his chest comforting me.

"Jake did you just call us?" Sam asked.

"No, Why?" he asked.

"Well someone did, this situation is getting a little out of hand, I think we should go back to my house and try to figure all this out," he opted, as he looked concerned especially for me. The Pack turned and headed back to Sam's.

Jacob and I got into the car and drove towards Sam's. Jake looked over at me, he must have seen the fear on my face.

"Honey, what happened?" Jake asked. I knew he thought if I talked about it that it would make me feel better and more able to deal with what happened but also he wanted to find out as much as he could before we arrived at Sam's.

"I don't know Jake, I was going to get in the car, I was running late, I just wanted to get to Sam and Emily's when Edward showed up, he wouldn't let me in the car, he said something about my blood singing to him or some shit," I told him. I heard Jake growl from deep within his chest, which stopped me from telling him what, had happened before he got there. I looked over at him, "what?" I asked questionably.

"Are you sure he said that your blood sang to him?" he asked dubiously, as his face took on a hateful glare.

"Yeah…Why?" I asked again really wanting to know, I could see in Jake's face he knew what it meant, I wanted to know considering it was me it was happening to.

"Go on…what happened after that?" he asked, completely ignoring my question, I looked at him still a little worried but continued my story.

"He wouldn't move, so it pissed me off and shoved him," when I said I shoved him Jake looked over at me shocked, I could see the fear in his eyes, I couldn't figure out why at the time. Everything that had happened to me was clouding my mind, it was all jumbled up so much so that it was hard to separate it all and piece it together, but Jake wanted to know what happened so I continued on slowly.

"After I pushed him he went flying through the air a good 20 feet," I told him, "he kept running at me so I put out my hand and yelled no! He went flying again, that's when you showed up," I explained.

"Yeah, I ran into something…something invisible, it knocked me back a little, what was that?" Jake asked. I shrugged my shoulders at him not knowing what to say or what was going on, but to tell the truth it had me completely worried.

"Jake, I afraid…what's happening to me?" I asked him with a shaky voice. He pulled over on the side of the road, grabbed me, pulling me into his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know what's going on yet baby, but don't worry honey, will figure it out," he said in a calm voice as he looked me in the eyes lovingly then gave me a soft peck on the lips. I nodded my head trustingly, then pulled away from him and leaned against the head rest and sighed wondering what was happening this time, _never a dulls moment on the rez,_ I thought to myself. I looked over at Jake, I could see the wheels turning in his head, and I could see the fear on his face while he tried to decipher what had just happened as we continued our way to Sam's.

As I looked at Jake I remembered where he had been before all this happened, I had failed to ask him about it, so I swallowed my fear, took a deep breath determined to lighten up the mood then smiled.

"So are you chief now?" I asked him with a smile. He looked at me with a furrowed brow, posed a smirk on his lips, nodding his head.

"Yes, it's all legal now," he said smiling back.

"Congratulation's baby," I told him sweetly.

"Thanks honey," he said still smiling. I reached across the console kissing him on his cheek.

We pulled up into Sam's drive way. We got out. Jake had the guys grab the food out of the trunk telling them to take it in to Emily's as Jake sat down to talk to Sam about what had just happened earlier.

I was sitting next to Tatika chatting about how I was getting along since Billy's death when he looked over at Sam and Jake, he overheard what they were talking about which brought his attention to me. He looked at me and smiled. I returned his smile. Then he spoke.

"It is time child," is all he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Look over there," he said pointing towards the woods.

I turned to where he was pointing as I seen a huge rock huddling toward my head, I turned my head and put out my hand but nothing hit me, I waited for the rock to at least hit my hand, I also knew it would hurt like hell, but still nothing, I turned to look in the direction the rock was coming from just in time to see the rock plow into a tree splintering it into pieces.

I turned around to look at everyone as they got to their feet and looking in the direction of the tree then back to me, at the same time three of the guys that were in the house ran out yelling, "What, what's going on?"

Jacob ran over to me, he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked once again with the same worried face he wore in the car, and by the house earlier when Edward was causing such a rutcuss.

"She's fine Jacob," Tatika reassured him. "Sit down next to your imprint Jacob, you will need to hear this," as Tatika told all of the Pack to gather around. "You will all need to hear this," he continued. Jake sat down next to me he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him; he kissed the top of my head as we listened to what Tatika had to say.

He began.

"There is a Prophecy in the Quileute history that has come to pass, I will tell you this Prophecy and you tell me if you think it indeed has come to pass," he continued.

_**"It is written that a female will come to live in the tribe and embed herself in the house of the chief." **_As Tatika looked at me and I blushed.

_**"The chief's two sons will fall in love with said female and both will imprint on her." **_He looked at Jake.

_**"This will cause great conflict between the brothers, but will turn out in the end."**_

_**"Within time said female will discover she has her own power's that will help the Pack defeat the Cold Ones." **_Tatika looked at the Pack and they all looked at me. I looked up at Jake as he did me and he kissed my forehead.

_**"It is said her blood will sing to the Cold Ones whenever they are near." **_Edward," Jake said warily, and I gasped, but Jake held me tight against him protectively.

_**"Her blood will draw them too her she will be able to keep them at bay until the Wolves can get to her and destroy the Cold Ones." **_Tatika spoke as though the Great Spirit was speaking through him, his voice rumbled as he repeated the Prophecy.

_**"As her blood calls to the Cold Ones it will also call the Wolves." **_"That's what we heard, Sam said," as I looked over at him scared out of my mind.

"There is more to the Prophecy. But first I must talk to Jacob and Lynn before revealing it to you all."

They all got up and went into the house and left Tatika, Jake and myself alone.

He turned to us; Jake kept his arms wrapped tightly around me protectively.

Tatika began again but this time to only Jake and me. I wondered what could be so important that it was only for us and not the pack, but then I remembered he said he had to tell us first, so it was something pertaining to only us and only for us to hear first. I took a deep breath as we listened to what he had to tell us.

_**"It is also written there will be a child born to the chief." **_Jake leaned down and kissed me on the side of the head once again.

_**"The female will bed both brother's and also carry both seeds of both brothers," **_I sighed, as Jake tightened his grip on me in a protected way.

_**"Both seeds will join together and impregnate the female."**_ As the tears began to flow and Jacob stroked my hair, he held my head to his shoulder.

_**"When this comes to pass the female will show her powers and the power will conjoin with the child she carries.**_

_**"The child will inherit the gene of both brothers and the powers of the female."**_

_**"The child and each of hers or his children thereafter will become invincible."**_

_**"It is also within that there will another child be born to the chief."**_

_**"When this child will imprint on one of the Pack, and this child's child will imprint within the Pack it will strengthen the Pack and within four generations a new breed will arise."**_

_**"It will be known as THE POWER OF THE WOLVES."**_

_**"It will be so until the end of the Cold Ones and they will be no more."**_

I raised my head to look at Jacob, he pulled it back to his shoulders kissing me on the forehead as I shook with fear at what all I had to face, once again there was more to take in, I started out as a woman who lived a human life, I had no idea about the supernatural world other than read of it. Hence 'twilight' but it was all fiction, now, here I am part of this world, literally part of it, I am one of the supernatural creatures, I had realized on the way over here that Edward was a vampire, god knows why that didn't click in at first site, I knew it had to be possible, especially when I put two and two together about the wolves, or shape-shifters as they call themselves, everything was falling into place with me, and now this prophecy, was it really written about me and the wolves, I was trying to comprehend everything that was just told to me once again as bits and pieces fell into place. Jake brought me out of thoughts as he asked Tatika a question that I wanted an answer too for myself, so I listened.

"The child is both Billy's and mine?" he asked questionably.

"Yes," Tatika assured.

"How is that even possible?" Jake asked confused.

Tatika looked at me and asked. "You made love to your husband the night he died?" I nodded my head.

"Yes," I replied.

"And you made love to Jacob the night after your husband died…?" I paused not wanting to admit that I had done such a thing.

"Yes," I finally said as Jake rubbed my back not thinking a thing about it, or at least he didn't show any remorse.

"As it is written, it must come to pass," Tatika replied.

"Well, that would mean that she is pregnant now?" Jake replied as he looked down at me.

"Yes," Tatika replied back with a smile, "she would not have come into her powers if she were not," he continued supportively.

"Billy will never know that he has a child," Jake said more of a matter of fact as he stared out into the forest.

"Billy and you Jacob, it would not have come to pass without your seed as well," Tatika assured.

"Billy did know Jake," Tatika told him. Jake looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"When we found out that Billy would not make it, I sat down with him. I told him everything, about why it was so important that he go to find Lynn, I told him about the prophecy and his role in all of this, that he would become a father along with you Jacob, he knew it all before he passed." He assured Jake.

Did he not ask you to make love to his wife on the night after his death?" Tatika asked Jake.

Jake looked at me, "I thought that was for breaking the bond of the imprint between him and Lynn," Jake replied as he continued to look into my eyes.

"It was for both reasons Jacob, Billy knew that you both would father this special child. He also knew you would be a great father," Tatika told him. As tears pooled in Jakes eyes, he put one hand behind my neck and one around my back laying his head on my forehead rocking me back and forth, then kissed me on the side of my head. He buried his head into my hair as he cried. I put my arms tighter around him. I held him as I rocked with him.

Tatika touched both of our heads telling us that we were blessed. "I will leave you two to talk. I will go inside now and tell the rest of the Prophecy to the Pack," He said as he left us alone.

Jacob and I sat holding each other for a few minutes taking in all that Tatika had to say.

"Jake, are you alright?" I asked him as he pulled away and looked into my eyes; I wiped the tears from his cheek as he smiled at me.

"I'm fine baby, the question is are you alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, I guess… I just found out I have powers to fight Vampires and I'm pregnant that I'm the subject of a Prophecy, but besides all that I'm great…," I said sarcastically and with that, Jacob started laughing he laughed so hard he threw his head back letting the tears flow from his eyes in laughter. This started me laughing.

"Well at least….hahaha…. were getting married….hahaha…. so the kid will have a last name…..hahaha," Jacob replied still laughing we were both laughing so hard, we both had tears in our eyes. But what we failed to realize was that my name would be the same as it was right now, I would still carry the Black name. When we finally calmed down I looked up at Jake.

"Jake." He looked down at me. "Are you okay with all of this?" I asked.

"I guess… it's not like we can do anything about it," he said. "What about you, do you even want to have a child honey?" He asked.

"It will be yours and Billy's how I can not love it," I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me softly.

"What about you….do you want a child?" I asked him.

"I can't wait to have a child with you," he said. "It will be the best present you could ever give me. I love you so much honey," he replied as he kissed me passionately.

"I love you just as much baby." I told him as he held me tight. We sat that way for a few minutes until the door flew open and the Pack piled out gathering around us.

"That's some Prophecy man," Sam said proudly.

"Yeah a lot to take in," Jake told him honestly.

"What a way to find out your pregnant hey Lynn?" Embry said with a chuckle. I lowered my head trying to hide my blush.

"Yeah well… you'll figure it out man," Sam assured Jake. As he walked over found a chair and sat down.

The rest of the Pack gave us their congratulations then scattered around doing their own thing all except, Leah who stayed to her self.

Sam came back asking if he could talk to Jake for a minute. Jake turned to me and told me he would be back in a few minutes, I watched them as they entered the house so I just sat there thinking about everything, when Leah came over and sat down next to me, I looked over at her.

"Hello Leah," I greeted, she looked at me with a smirk.

"So, it must be something to have a Prophecy written just for you," she proclaimed. I looked at her with a puzzled look trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"It's a shame Billy had to die just too full feel a Prophecy," she said again, I looked down at the ground as tears filled my eyes, knowing she was right.

"I still miss him so much," I told her. She looked at me with a smirk as she paused… then continued.

"So, Billy and Jake," she said. I looked back at her trying to figure out what she was getting at, as the tears glistened in my eyes slowly fell down my check.

"Yes we were all part of the Prophecy," I told her. She laughed. I looked at her confused.

"Billy was a good man as well as a good Chief," she said. I agreed with her. As she laughed again.

I looked deeper in her eyes trying to figure out where she was going with all this. Leah can be a bitch sometimes and sometimes she can be as friendly as the next person, but I never could figure out when she was being either or.

I looked over at her; she had this smug look on her face.

"So," she said again. "How does it feel to cheat on your husband?" she asked. Well there was no need to figure out which she was being now; she was being a total bitch, she was about to piss me off, she was saying things she had no clue about, if she didn't watch her step I was just the person to show her just how wrong she really was, but I held it in as long as I could.

"I didn't cheat on Billy," I told her between gritted teeth, my muscles tightened and my hand rolled into fists, the roughness of the log I was sitting on dug into my fingers.

"Did you not fuck, his brother not twelve hours after he died?" she asked angrily. "Yeah, you really loved Billy didn't you?" She said as a matter of fact still sporting that same smug grin on her face.

I jumped up, looking into the fire, the fire exploded into the air a good ten feet, causing the Pack to jumped back in surprise, I turned to walk away from Leah, I try to get away from her but she followed me, I heard Paul from across the way "Yell at Leah to get her ass over there now!" but she ignored him. I stood facing the woods she caught up with me and continued badgering me.

"Are you going to do the same thing to Jacob?" she yelled. I was shaking now as I witness the trees in front of me exploding with only a stare from me. I was trying to control my anger from hurtful words Leah was spouting at me. Why was she doing this I really didn't even know much about her but she stood next to me making me out to be the worst monster in the world.

"Go Away Leah, Leave Me Alone," I begged, through gritted teeth, she laughed. As the tree's were still exploding.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Think again," she shouted. "You come here and destroy the house of the Chief, they all think it," she said waving her hand to the Pack.

"I'm just the one who has the balls to confront you with it," my tears were flowing now I turned too glared at her.

"I loved Billy as much as I love Jacob; I'm not the one who invented the imprinting thing! I'm not the one who wrote the Prophecy! I came here to marry and to be with the man I loved! To live the rest of my life with that man," My tears were flowing more freely now. "I didn't ask for any of this to happen if I could take Billy's place I would do so in a minute I loved him heart and soul," I admitted as I poured my heart out at her between sobs.

I looked at Leah, she had tears rolling down her face as well…I paused… I could tell there was something else going on here other than Leah going off on me for being with Billy and then Jake, as I stared at her it dawned on me.

"You loved Billy as well, didn't you?" I said as a matter of fact, I could see it in her eyes, she did love Billy. I wondered why she never said anything to him about it. If she did he never told me anything about it, all the pain I felt with her words, crumbled with her tears. I felt sorry for her. I knew what it felt like to love someone and lose them, ten to one, she has carried that loss for the last two months alone. I didn't have a clue how long she had carried that burden of being in love with Billy. I wiped my tears away and started to tell her how sorry I was but she cut me off.

"Yes and you took him away from me," she cried.

"Oh Leah I didn't know, I am so sorry," I said truly.

"Save you sentiments for someone who gives a shit," she said. She looked at me with so much hate in her eyes, with so much sadness; my heart felt so much sadness for Leah. It caused my defenses to drop. Leah ran off as Jacob ran to my side, he wrapped his arms around me. My tears started to flow again, but not for her words to me but for Leah she too loved Billy. I didn't even know it, my heart went out to her, I could forgive everything she said to me tonight. I looked around and noticed the Pack all standing behind me they started to walk away but Paul stayed.

"Lynn, what Leah said wasn't true, we do understand what you're going through, Leah…Well…She's going through a lot of pain right now but she'll get over it, I hope you won't think to badly of her, underneath all that roughness lie's a good woman," he said.

"Thank you Paul, I do understand her pain," I told him. He nodded his head and walked away.

I turned back to Jacob and laid my head against his chest as he held me close.

"You scared me baby," Jacob said worried.

"Why? I wouldn't have hurt Leah, Jake," I told him.

"No, that's not what I meant." I looked up at him confused. He smiled at me and continued.

"I couldn't get to you, none of us could, you put up a shield, it covered you completely, that must have been what I ran into at the house," he said with a chuckle. I thought for a minute. Well I guess that would make sense if I can toss Vampire's it would only make sense that I would have some kind of defense to shield me from them especially seeing I'm supposed to hold them off until help comes. Humm…. I thought.

"We couldn't get to you, you're going to have to work on that," he replied meaningfully.

"Work on it?" I questioned.

"Yeah, how am I going to protect you if I can't get to you," he said. I laughed.

"Jake, I think that's the idea don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well it only makes sense, that if I'm fighting Vampire's that I would need a shield to protect me from said Vampire's, Your not meant to save me, your meant to tear the bloodsuckers apart as I throw them to you, I am in no danger Jake, you are," I told him.

"That makes sense I guess but we couldn't get to Leah either," he said.

"Jacob, Leah wasn't my enemy; if she was she would be laying out in the woods somewhere," I told him with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, I see your point, well good I won't have to worry so much about you now," he said subdued as I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Have you eaten yet chief?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "Well you should get something to eat," I told him sweetly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"No not right now I'm not really that hungry," I told him.

"You've got to keep your strength up, little momma," he said smiling from ear to ear as he rubbing my stomach," I shook my head, "Coming back with me at least?" he said.

"No, I think I'll go for a walk down to the beach," I told him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea either honey," he tried to detour me. "I could come with you," He urged. I chuckled at his determination.

"I love you and I know you're just worried about me, but I will be fine, if I need you, you'll know, remember all powerful," I said as I pointed to my head and smiled at him. I gave him a peck, as I pulled away and started to walk to the beach. Jake didn't like it but he let me go, I just needed a few minutes to pull myself together to soak in all that had happened to me in the last few hours.

The powers, the pregnancy, the blood singing, what the hell's up with that… I never heard of singing blood…. it made me smile as I thought about it, little d.n.a strands dancing around in my vein's as they sang, I giggled, silly I know but hey I needed something to detour my brain for awhile.


	9. Chapter 8 MEETING MRS MASON

"REWRITE"

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making. Gorgeous

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 8

MEETING MRS. MASON.

* * *

><p>"I love you and I know you're just worried about me, but I will be fine, if I need you, you'll know. Remember all powerful," I smiled at him and gave him a peck on his lips. I pulled away, "don't worry," I told him as I started to walk to the beach. Jake didn't like it but he let me go, I just needed a few minutes to pull myself together to soak in all that had happened to me in the last few hours. The powers, the pregnancy, the blood singing, what the hell's up with that…. I've never heard of such a thing…..singing blood….? It made me smile just of the sound of it.<p>

I walked down the path until I came to the beach, I walked along the beach awhile until I came to a large piece of drift wood, it was where me a Billy used to sit and cuddle as we talked or discussed the day's recent event, I wrapped my arms around myself staring out at the ocean listening the waves as it crashed softly against the shore.

My mind thought of all that had happened today, the powers as they came to life that completely took over after Edward's attack on me, then with Tatika explanation of the prophecy, me finding out that I'm pregnant with Billy's and Jake's child, how powerful this child is going to be, which kind of frightened me a little, as I reached down unconsciously rubbing my own belly, thinking of all the danger it would be in as all the children would be in as far as that's concerned, I sighed. There wasn't anything any of us could do other than sustain from intimacy all together, I chuckled at the thought, I was sure that wasn't going to happen and besides it was already too late for my child, if the prophecy is true then I am with child already.

At least the child will have both my and Jake's powers, "Jake's power's" does that mean he or she will be a shape-shifters? I wondered, I really didn't have a clue about my powers…as far as I could see it was shield, telekinesis and if I get mad enough I can blow things up with my mind…I chuckled at myself, everything was coming together for me now, I wasn't frightened any longer, I knew what was expected of me, I was determined to fulfill my destiny, I had agreed to marry Jake, now we will start a family, I knew we will be happy together… and with that… brought back memories of Billy, Tatika said he told him everything, I wondered what he thought about having a child with me, was he sad that he wouldn't be here to see it? Of course he was, but I wondered what he said or thought of the idea, I sighed heavily.

As my thoughts drifted

'Family'

Our child

Jake's, mine and Billy's

~ 'Billy'~

I sighed as I whispered out loud.

"I miss you so much Billy."

A breeze blew around me encircling me it was warm and it had a voice in it, calming as it spoke to me,

"Billy?" I asked slightly above a whisper.

It was Billy's voice clear as if he were standing next to me. Then I heard it again….

"_**I am always with you, be happy my love."**_

_**"**_Billy?"

The tears started to pool in my eyes. Not only could I hear him…. I could smell him…. that soft musk scent, it was all over me, I sniffed my shirt, yes it was him…. his smell. I looked up and all around me as the breeze died down and slowly left me. I softly called his name again but he was gone…I laid my head in my hands and began to softly cry.

After a few minutes I raised my head and wiped away my tears when I felt someone standing behind me, I jumped up and swung around, I took a defensive stance, but for some reason I didn't put up my shield, I guess I didn't want to call the Pack for no real reason, I had them running around enough for one day if there was danger I could keep whatever it was a bay until the Pack could get here I take care of the problem, but for now I just felt like someone was standing in back of me.

Then I seen her as she came out of the shadows, she slowly glided to me, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her skin was all most milk color but soft looking almost like a statue standing there on the beach, her hair was golden brown with a hint of red that made it glow in the moon light, her eyes shined as well a golden butterscotch color with specks of silver that also sparkled in the moon light.

"Hello," she chimed. Her voice sounded like she was almost singing when she spoke.

"Hello," I answered back, keeping my defensive stance.

"You must be Lynn," she presumed. I nodded.

"I am," I replied.

"I am Bella Mason," she said…I just looked at her as she continued…"I am sorry to interrupt you, but I had to meet Jacob's wife...," she paused for a moment, again I was quiet I just stared at her, as she smiled at me.

"Jacob and I sort of have a past and." I raised my hand and I cut her off.

I knew of her and Jacob, I really wasn't in the mood right now to hear how she completely devastated him by leaving him to marry a vampire to become one herself.

"I know who you are," I told her sarcastically.

"He spoke of me to you I see?" she replied.

"Sort of," I replied again, as she smiled…when she smiled it was almost like she was taking pleasure in the thought that Jacob still thought of her in a loving way, that just pissing me off. She had hurt him so much during her human self centered life. Even now as a immortal she still took pleasure in the thought of him still being in love with her…I just wanted to smash her face in and ruin that goddess look she had going for her…fucking bitch.

"Edward said you were very beautiful… I see he didn't exaggerate," she said wistfully.

"Thank you," I replied again. "You're not supposed to be here you know," I warned her.

"I know," she replied, "But I couldn't resist, my curiosity got the best of me…Jacob and I was very close… I just had to know who he chose for his wife…You were crying when I arrived…Did Jacob hurt you in some way?" she asked, in a steady voice not showing any emotion at all.

"NO!" I assured her…someone very dear to me passed away a short time ago…I was thinking of him," I told her. The only reason I even told her I was morning anyone was I didn't want her to gloat thinking Jacob and I were fighting in some way, that he hurt me that just wasn't going to happen.

"You were thinking of him…mmm… does Jacob know of this man?" she chimed almost cheerfully…almost like it was juicy gossip that she couldn't wait to share with someone else.

"Yes, of course he knows," I told her, almost sickened by her antics.

"Just seems funny that Jacob's wife would be crying over another man," she said, almost gleeful.

"Jacob and I are not married yet," I told her angrily.

"But you carry the Black name…" she replied confused as she paused, I could see how she was trying to figure things out, then she continued…"Awe yes I see now, you were married to Billy, Jake's brother…I heard he had married and passed away…my condolences my dear to you and Jacob, she summated.

"Yes, thank you," I told her as I lowered my head thinking of Billy again.

"You're keeping it in the family I see," she said with a half grin on her face.

They both imprinted on me," I told her, why I was telling her all this was beyond me….I would answer her questions, I guess I was defending Jacob and myself against her words. I knew one thing she knew how to get under my skin, I was doing everything I could to not to give her that power over me. It was one thing for Leah to do it, but I will not allow some bloodsucking leech to have that kind of control over me.

"How unfortunate for them, you too of course, I know about the imprinting process…I learned it from Jacob when I spent time with him before…when I was human, it must have been painful for my Jacob and all concerned," she said.

"He is no longer your Jacob, Bella, you married Edward. You got what you wanted…aren't you happy with your decision?" I asked her sarcastically. I was proud of myself, I found a way around her words, used them against her, that gave me the upper hand, I loved that little jab I just gave her.

"Ouch, she bits," she said with a smirk, "I am very happy with my decision…I love Edward as well as my new family. I can also see that you love Jacob very much, but you really didn't have much to say about that did you? I mean with the imprinting and all." She said sarcastically.

This bitch was asking for it….

"Yeah well maybe you should keep you husband away from me, it seems he thinks my blood sings to him, I would hate for you to lose your ideal family when the Pack rips his head off for being on the reservation because he can't stay away from me and my singing blood as he so elegantly puts it," I told her, batting my eyes at her. She didn't say anything, just looked at me in wonderment then smiled.

"As I said, I can see that you love Jacob very much, my best to you and Jacob," she said as she looked over my shoulder to see Jacob walk up behind me…her smirk turned to a smile as Jacob approached.

I turned to see Jacob standing behind me as he talked to me but his eyes were still on Bella.

"Lynn, why didn't you call me," he said, still looking at Bella…and then looked at me.

"Why? I am in no danger," I told him…as Bella spoke up.

"You think I would harm your woman Jacob?" she asked him pretending to be hurt…as Jake looked back towards Bella.

"What are you doing here Bella? You know you're not allowed here" he asked angrily.

"I know Jacob; I came to meet your bride to be…she is very beautiful Jacob, and she's very much in love with you," she whined with a pout as she looked at Jake. "I would never harm someone you loved Jacob." as Jacob put his arms around my waist and pulled me too him protectively.

"You couldn't hurt her anyway, and you better not harm anyone, the treaty," he reminded her.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "So she is powerful and she bite's," she snapped with a soft laugh. As Jacob looked at me puzzled and then back at Bella.

"You should leave now Bella," he told her.

"As you wish Jacob, again my condolences on your loss to both of you and congratulations on your engagement, I will send you a gift…good bye," she looked at Jacob and smiled and then she was gone.

Jacob turned to me and wrapped both of his arms around me holding me close as he whispered in my ear. "You have to be more careful baby," he said shakily.

"Why? I was fine Jake," I told him; he pulled away from me and grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes.

"No you weren't Lynn, Bella has the power of shield, she can block your powers," he said very seriously.

"But I have my own shield baby…I may not be able to hurt her, but she can't hurt me either," I told him seriously.

"You should have called me Lynn," he said with sad eyes as he looked at the ground. I sighed knowing I had hurt his ego more than his feelings.

"I am sorry baby; I didn't mean to make you worry… I knew who she was; I knew she couldn't harm me, that's why I didn't call you and the Pack. I will be more careful from now on I promise," I told him wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine and kissed the top of my head.

"Come here," he said pulling me to the log once more and sat me next to him.

He held my hands in his and looked me in the eyes and said. "Now, tell me why you were crying," he said concerned. He could see my eyes were red and the tear stains that had ran down my face.

I frowned and lowered my head to look at the ground; I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Tell me honey, please," he begged. I sighed looking back into his eyes, with a scowl on my face, not wanting to tell him about how I was thinking and missing Billy. But I knew I would have to tell him what happened, I hoped he wouldn't be too upset, in fact I hoped he believe me. I told him about what had happened, how I even smelled Billy's scent in the breeze which brought on the tears again. He picked me up and sat me on his lap, I laid my head on his shoulders as he held me silently rocking me, rubbing my back to comfort me once again. Then he finally spoke.

"You know Billy wants you to be happy Lynn," he paused and continued. "Are you happy being with me Lynn?" he asked. I raised my head and looked into his eyes with a wrinkled brow.

"I am very happy being with you baby." I told him honestly. He looked at me and bit his bottom lip and said.

"Show me," he whispered.

His eyes turned black in want for me, he had a slight smirk on his lips…I smiled at him as I reached in and kissed his lips softly. I climbed off his lap telling him to sit in the sand, to lean against the log. He did as I asked with a smile on his face, his eyes never leaving mine. I stood in front of him on my knees; I reached down, unfastening his jeans as I pulled them down some with his help. I stood up as I pulled my jeans and panties off as I heard a deep growl come from his chest… I straddled him as I lowered myself slowly until he was completely sheathed inside of me. Both of us moaned in pleasure, my eyes closed as I laid my head on his shoulder, "Jacob," I moaned softly, he pulled my face to look at him…

"I want to see your face as I pleasure you honey, keep your eyes on mine," he commanded. He placed his hands on my hips as we moved together as he thrust in and out of me, our breathing became erratic but our eyes never deflected away from their designated spot, "I need more Jake, please, faster," I begged as Jacob picked up speed by picking me up and forced me down harder against him, and with each thrust we moaned together…our eyes almost closed with each penetration but never left each other's gaze.

Jacobs hand grabbed tighter against my hips as my nails dug into his shoulders, "Jacob" I moaned once again. It was becoming too much for him this way he needed more, so grabbed me and swung me around he laid me on the sand and pulled my legs over his shoulders as he pounded into me even deeper than before, "Oh Gawd, Jacob," I screamed as we picked up more speed he growled in pleasure. We became closer to our release. Jacob was breathing through his teeth I could see he was forcing himself to hold off with his release. Trying to make it last longer.

Baby are you close he growled," as he pounded harder into me…"Yes, baby, as I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at him any more with so much pleasure surging through my body, Jake could see I was close, and whispered, "look at me honey," I tried to open my eyes only managing to open them part way, Jacob smiled at me and said, "Cum with me baby," I closed my eyes again not being able to keep them opened any longer and laid my head back and yelled "Jaaaaacoooobbb! As my muscle clinched around his manhood and my core exploded all over him, which set Jake off and he laid his head back and screamed "OOOOHHHH MMMYYYY GGGGOOODDD!" As his warm seed flowed deep inside of me, and we rode out our high together.

Jacob collapsed on top of me resting most of his body weight on his forearms, he rolled over on his back pulling me on his chest, wrapping his arms around me as he held me tight, our hearts pounding together as we panted trying to gain control of our breathing.

"You have no idea how much I love you baby," Jake said kissing me on top of my head.

"I love you too Jacob, just as much," I told him.

Jacob pulled my face up to look at him once again, he smiled at me, "I never tire of seeing your face while I pleasure you," he said with a smile, he leaned down and kissed me softly, passionately.

"Let's go home baby," Jake told me as we got up, dressed. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked back to the car and went home.

A few months had passed. I was just now starting to show enough to let everyone who looked at me know that I was with child, Jacob and I decided to wait awhile to be married out of respect for Billy, But I was five months pregnant and it was time for the wedding, Jacob was on cloud nine, he was getting everything he had always dream of a wife and a family.

As far as the child…

No one knew exactly when the child would come into its powers, but they suspected it was probably the same as the wolves, they was sure the child would be in its teens or better, we were hoping more like eighteen or older, but seeing that Billy and Jacob was sixteen when they first phased we just didn't know for sure… especially with my powers intermingling with the wolves transformation…no one knew what to expect, not even Tatika knew for sure, it was very frustrating. It bothered me not knowing when for sure.

Another thing that bothered me was why I had the powers. I was one of eight children in my family why was I chosen for this blessing? I had mentioned it a few times to Jake, all he would say was he didn't know but he was sure glad it was me as he wiggled his eye brows at me and kissed me. Which didn't help my frustration at all; well some of what Jake was glad about helped my frustration, but that was beside the point. Not knowing why I was chosen for these powers didn't.

The day of our wedding Jacob was at Sam's getting ready while I was at home getting ready, I was getting ready to leave for the ceremony, when there was a knock at the door, I went to answer it, as I opened the door to found Tatika standing there. I smiled at him asking him in. "I thought you would be at Sam's getting ready for the ceremony," I told him as I motioned for him to have a seat on the sofa which he did. I sat down next to him.

"I was on my way there and thought I would stop here first," He said cheerfully.

"Well I am glad you did, it's always a pleasure to see you Tatika," I told him honestly. He smiled at me.

"I needed to talk to you before the wedding Lynn," he said. I looked at him a little worried.

"It seems I always have news for you Lynn, I would think you would be nervous to see me," he said warily.

"Not at all, I enjoy your visits," I told him thoughtfully, knowing down deep inside that with each bit of news he shares with us it seems to change our lives forever. I sighed looking at him waiting for the next bit of news he had come to share with me, hoping it would be good news.

"Well thank you Lynn, that's very nice to hear," he said as he took one of my hands into his, he turned the palm side up and with his finger he brushed across the scar that lingered there from my last wedding when I married Billy, where he cut my palm with the accent knife. I pulled my hand away from his slowly closing it from his touch while biting my bottom lip sadly.

He looked at me seeing the sadness in my eyes remembering Billy once more.

"You still morn for Billy my child," he said more fact than a question. I lowered my head, I didn't answer, I just nodded my head yes.

"Do you love Jacob as much as you did Billy?" he asked. I looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"I loved Billy more than I have ever loved any man," I told him as the tears ran down my face as I lowered my head once again.

"You will always have that trace of a bond that was once there," he said truthfully. "I ask only one thing of you child," as I looked back up at him and he continued. "Give it to Jacob," he said. All that is left of Billy here on earth that you feel will slowly diminish as you give it to Jacob. The trace of the bond that is left… I see it in your eyes… you must give to Jacob… then and only then will you and Jacob be one together.

I didn't want to give to Jacob any of the love I felt for Billy, I wanted to remember him in my own way, but I also knew that it wasn't fair to Jake or myself to live the rest of our lives with me morning for Billy, so I must put Billy to rest, I must move on, I knew it in my head. I just wish someone would tell it to my heart…Yes, Billy was gone, I would no longer see him, he will never be in my life again as my heart cringed at the thought, I closed my eyes and squeezed out the final tears that I would share for Billy. My life is with Jacob now; I will not disrespect Jacob by not giving him all of myself. I looked back to Tatika.

"I do love Jacob he is my life now I would give my life for him," I told Tatika.

"You're love for Jacob will grow stronger, you will see my child," He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Tatika," I said. As I wiped away the last of my tears.

"Now for the reason I have come to see you," Tatika said as he perked up. In my head I was thinking, Oh god now what.

* * *

><p>These two last chapters of the first part are a little shorter than the others, sorry….I just wanted to break it up to get more of a reaction of what's going to happen…giggling softly….huggs<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 LADY HAWK

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 9

LADY HAWK

* * *

><p>Oh god, now what? I thought to myself, every time Tatika says I have something to share with you or now for the reason I am here, it's always life changing…..I was nervous for he was here again to share more news with me… it's my wedding day for crying out loud, why does he have to do it today. But I presume it's important so I just sit here holding my breath as I wait to see what he had to say to me once again, only this time I am alone with only Tatika, I will have to be strong and listen to what he has to say, I will have to deal with it all on my own. I sighed as I looked into this wise mans eyes as he continued.<p>

He seen my concern and he smiled, he grabbed my hand, looked at my palm once again, only this time I didn't stop him. "It is not a bad thing I come to tell you my child," he said still looking down at my scar. "it's more good, than bad" he said again, only putting it differently, I hoped it would be good, only good with this being my wedding day, I didn't want to feel bad today, not today. He looked back into my eyes. He kissed my scar and let go of my hand. Which I thought was weird, kind of personnel for this old man to do. But I waited to see what he was up to.

"What is it Tatika?" I asked him being a little impatient, worried of what he had to say, especially since he was being so personnel with me.

"How long has it been sense you have seen your family my child?" he asked me, I thought a minute, Oh my god! I thought, of course I thought about them and of course I talked to my kids and I figured my kids would keep my family up to date with what was going on with me minus the Power and the Wolf factor, but really I haven't thought of them hardly at all, but in my own defense I was never close to my family at all, sometimes it would be years before I would talk to them so it wasn't like I disowned them any more than they did me. Sure I wondered why I was blessed with all this responsibility and my siblings didn't get any of it, what made me so special when clearly I had never thought of myself as special, quite the opposite.

Tatika seen that I was struggling with this, so he spoke again which drew my attention back to him.

"You haven't thought of them for a reason," he said. My mind was racing now as I shook my head in confusion. He started to tell me a story.

"When you were a few months old your mother…. Your real mother," I looked at him more confused than ever, what did he mean my real mother? I thought to myself, as he interrupted my thoughts again, "Your real mother took you to visit a friend of hers, she stayed with her for awhile, your mother was dying she made her friend promise to keep you and keep you safe to hide you away," he said.

"I was adopted?" I asked, I always felt different from my siblings which is why I never talked to them much or them to me, not that either of us knew something was different it just was what is was.

"No not quite, they did give you their sir name but there was no adoption, they feared you would be discovered if they went that far." He confided.

"Discovered by whom?" I asked. I was starting to get a little scared as Tatika continued.

"Hear me out child it will soon be revealed to you." He continued. When your mother passed her father came to retrieve her everyone was told there was an accident and both you and your mother died, they brought her back with a bundle in her arms to let her people believe that you were dead as well, your mother along with her tiny bundle was sent to the other side in flames, which in reality you stayed with your mothers friend who in returned raised you as one of her own. You were never told of this for fear you would hunt for your real family which would put you in danger before you could come into your powers. You are living your destiny child because your mother sent you away to be safe until it was time for you to return, which is when Billy came to find you." My head was spinning now, trying to put together everything he had told me, I looked at him.

"What about my father, Is he still alive?" I asked.

"No my child, he has long sense passed as well," he said, I seen the sadness in his eyes when he answered my question. Which hit home again and I had to proceed to see if my hunch was correct.

"What was my fathers name Tatika," I asked.

"Lee…Lee Hawk," he told me. I pronounced it after him then looking at Tatika.

"What is your sir name Tatika?" I asked, waiting to see if my suspicions were correct.

He looked at me and with a sly grin, and said.

"You are as smart as Billy told me you were," and then he paused….. Looked away then turning back to me he said.

"My name is Tatika….Hawk," I began to cry tears flowing down my cheek, he kissed my hand again and continued.

"I am your grandfather child your mother was white she married my son after he imprinted on her, after a few months he followed the binding, this is why it was so important to me that Jacob break the bond between you and Billy, I could not have my granddaughter follow her husband to the grave as my son followed his imprint."

"Did Billy know all of this?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Billy knew all of this before he passed," he said.

"Why didn't he tell me any of this then?" I asked, I hated what I felt, betrayed, I didn't want to feel this way, especially since it was Billy who betrayed me, he knew all of this but continued to keep it to himself, I hated myself for thinking this way, but how was I suppose to feel, everyone I loved had been lying to me from the start, including my own family or the ones I thought of as family. I felt as my whole life had been nothing but a lie, I looked up at Tatika with tears in my eyes, he sighed again and looked back at me.

"From the time I sent Billy to you until his death I told Billy what he needed to know, when it was inevitable that Billy wouldn't make it and soon would pass, he knew it all. He didn't tell you because you hadn't came into your powers yet, you had to be with Jacob before you would even come into your powers, Billy knew he wouldn't be here to tell you all of this, but he knew who you were," he told me as he stroked my face with his tiny shrived fingers, he looked at me with a warm smile, and continued.

"He was proud to be part of the prophecy, proud to have you as his wife, to be part of history in the making. He knew what he was leaving behind, I think it made his passing that much easier for him, He loved you Lynn with all his heart and soul, he knew you knew how he felt, he knew you felt the same way about him." And with that I instantly forgave him for not telling me who I was, I also realized that it wouldn't be probable for anyone to know who I was at the time or any time before this.

I swallowed hard, somehow it made me except his passing better, knowing that he knew everything, he wasn't here in body but I could feel him near me in spirit, it was almost like he shared right along with Jacob and me everything that has happened or will happen in the future. Which made me smile?

"What was the danger, why hide me in the first place?" I asked him. I wanted to know why it was so dangerous for anyone to know what I was, I mean yeah to a vampire it would be viable for them to find me and try to kill me, but why anyone else?

"There were other tribes that knew of this prophecy, they would do anything to have that power, and they wanted to kidnap you, to raise you, to mate you with one of their own, to harvest your power as their own. So the best thing we could do was to hide you until you were ready to come home and full fill your destiny," he said.

"Was my marriage to Billy legal? I mean considering Young wasn't my legal name," I asked.

"Yes child, Billy picked up the marriage license and locked it away, if you look on it, it says Lynn Hawk, and I filed it myself with the council on the reservation board so no one will see it but the tribe," he said.

"So today, I will marry Jacob in the name of Hawk?" I asked. Tatika laughed.

"If that is what you wish, I will word it as so in the wedding vows." He said smiling.

"Yes, please grandfather, I wish to be married in the name of Hawk," I told him, I seen a tear pool in his eye, I don't know if it was because I wanted to be married in his name or if it was because I called him grandfather, but it was there something, I don't think anyone had ever seen before, a tear in his eye, I reached over and hugged him as he held me tight.

"Welcome home granddaughter," he said with a shaky voice. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Does Jacob know who I am?" I asked.

"No child, although he knows the legend, I don't know if he has put two and two together yet or even if he has thought about it, It has been so long ago that you were hidden, although the legend is still talked about which I am sure you will hear today, once they find out who you are," he laughed. "But I don't think he realizes just who you are," he said, and laughed again.

I smiled. shaking my head not knowing what he was talking about, the legend what legend I thought to myself.

Tatika looked at me he could see my confusion, "Never mind child you will see," he said.

"Well I guess I should be on my way, I must ready myself for your wedding," he said rising up as he walking to the door. I followed, and then he turned to me, once again he said.

"Welcome home granddaughter," and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you grandfather," I told him as we smiled at each other and he left. I closed the door and stood there thinking about what I was just told.

"Lynn Hawk," it sounded funny "Hawk" I said again, I shook my head "A legend," I said out loud, huuu. Okay I am half Quileute, then I thought it was true that Billy didn't know who I was at first or he wouldn't had said when explained why our wedding had to be done in the blood ceremony, yeah he said to save me but he also said to have his blood his Quileute blood to intertwine with mine to make me part Quileute. I looked over at the clock. Oh hell I will be late for my own wedding. I looked down at my rings; I still wore my wedding rings that Billy had given me.

The engagement ring belonged to his and Jacob's mother but the band was one Billy bought for me, I gently pulled off the band, looked at it for a minute, I sighed, I walked over to my jewelry box opened it and placed it safely in one of one of the drawers then closed it. I will use the engagement ring still to honor their mother, I thought and with that I ran out of the door.

I drove to Sam's and Emily's, as I drove into the parking area I noticed a man standing in the drive way, he was tall, he had the bronze coloring but a bit lighter than most of the people here on the reservation, he was very good looking, he had the silky long black hair that hung almost to his waist. Wow I thought to myself who is that I don't remember ever seeing him on the rez before.

He moved so I could park, when I turned off the engine he opened my door, he held out his hand for me to take to help me out of the car.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Your welcome," he said, smiling at me as I stared at him, then he said something I didn't expect, he said. "Welcome home Lynn Hawk Black," I stood there in shock as he laughed, "My name is Becham Hawk I am your brother," I stared at him as the tears once more flowed, he grabbed and hugged me, "I know it is a surprise, I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry on this special day," He said. I shook my head as I pulled away from him.

"Grandfather never told me I had a brother," I told him, as I wiped the tears away.

"I asked him not to tell you… I wanted that honor… to let you know you are not alone… I am your older brother by two years, I wanted to ask you if you would give me the honor of walking you down the isle, I know I am not our father but I would like it if you would allow me to stand in his stead?" he asked. I smiled and hugged him.

"I would love it if you would walk me down the isle Becham, Thank you," I told him as he bowed his head and gave me his arm, walking me into the house to the bedroom where he left me to get ready.

I dressed, applied my makeup as Emily helped me with my hair. I wore almost the same kind of dress I married Billy in I wore shoes this time I didn't have to the last time for it was on the beach, it was just easier not to but today it was white slip-on's. When I was ready I opened the door and Becham came in,

"Are you ready?" he asked. I shook my head, yes; I looked over at Emily, who was looking at Becham in puzzlement.

"Have you met Becham?" I asked her. She looked over at me as she answered.

"Yes, I know Becham," Emily said, as she helped me on with my Vail, she was still staring at

Becham, Becham and I stared at one another as we let out a howl of a laugh at the way Emily was staring; we could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out how we knew one another.

"I guess I will find out soon or later," she said as she left to take her seat. Becham and I Laughed together again.

Becham put out his arm. I took it as he led me to the beginning of the isle and between the divided chairs of the guest as the horns blew to let everyone know of the starting of the ceremony.

I look to the far end of the isle to see Jacob standing the smiling ear to ear. Paul was standing next to him as his best man both dressed in their tribal shirts, Jacob was wearing Billy's which made me smile and I knew he did it for me as well as his self, a tear ran down my cheek, he has to be the most sweetest man I have ever met. I also thought to myself that he had to be secure in our love for one another to even wear his brother and my ex husbands tribal shirt… that made me feel special, safe…God I love this man.

Then I noticed that he saw who was next to me, a puzzled look came on his face, I also seen Paul talking to him with the same puzzled look, Jacob looked over at Tatika who had a smile on his face, Jake looked back at us, when we were right next to Jake and Paul I turned to Becham as he unpinned my Vail, he pulled it off for me wrapped it around his arm then reached down kissing me on my cheek. He smiled at me, took my hand and handed it to Jacob, who was still staring at Becham. Becham smiled at Jacob, knowing what was about to happen. I could see that Jake was trying his best to figure out why Becham was walking me down the isle, but he wasn't getting it. I was glad I wanted Tatika to say my name for the guest as well as Jake to hear. "Jake," I said, as he looked at me as that thoughtful face disappeared and smiled that brilliant smile took its place, forgetting everything else but the ceremony. Tatika started.

Tatika started out speaking in his native tongue as Jake and I stared into each others eye smiling at one another.

Then he looked at Jake, "Do you Jacob Ephraim Black take this woman to be your wife?" "I do," Jake told him.

Then Tatika looked at me and smiled, "Do you he paused…..Lynn "Hawk" Black take this man to be you husband?" "I do," I said.

As everything came to a stopped.

Jacob's mouth flew open as did Paul's, Tatika laughed, Jake looked at Becham as Becham told him, "Welcome to the family Chief," and laughed along with Tatika.

"You're her!" Jake yelled, I laughed. "YOU'RE LADY HAWK! He yelled again.

Still smiling even more brilliant than before, I looked at Tatika confused, "Lady Hawk?" I asked.

"Later child," he said.

I also heard Paul say, "Man you're marring Lady Hawk," he said patting him on the back. I also heard the commotion coming from the guest, I heard a few of the wolves howl for Jakes benefit, I couldn't help but smile, but I was most defiantly confused as hell.

As I looked at Paul, I shook my head not knowing what the hell they were talking about, Tatika did say there was a legend maybe this was part of it.

Tatika spoke up, "Can we continue gentleman?" talking to Jake and Paul who was carrying on over who I was.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Jacob said still smiling.

When the ceremony was over and Tatika told Jake to kiss his bride he did very passionately, as we turned, Tatika introduced us as The Chief and Mrs. Jacob Black, Jake yelled out to the guest, I married Lady Hawk as the crowd hooped and cheered, I shook my head, laughing at how giddy he was and how he showed his happiness.

We walked back to the house, the Pack started gathering around us. Jake had me in a hug; he was talking about me being Lady Hawk obvious still in shock over who I was. But what was the big deal he already knew about my powers we had already worked through all that and fought a number of Vampire's sense then so it had to be the legend that I knew nothing about, by then Tatika and Becham stood behind us and listened. So I looked at Jacob, who was standing there being all proud.

"Okay Jacob, what's going on what's with the Lady Hawk crap?" I asked. Jacob looked at me smiling,

"Well their stories that we grew up with. A legend if you will" he said.

"Okay and….," I said, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah go on Chief," Tatika said as I heard Tatika laughing behind me. Jake smiled and before Jake could say anything else, the Pack started…

"Tell her about the long dark hair that blew in the air when there wasn't any wind" one said.

"Then another one of the guys spoke up, No, tell her about her beautiful body that enticed men.

"No, tell her how she could walk on water, one said.

No, tell her how she was so beautiful that she could bring grown men to tears with only a look from those beautiful eyes." Another said, as the guys laughed at Quill, as he cooed over what he had just said.

I looked at the men who where telling me these outlandish stories clearly made up and blown way out of proportion, just to excite men. They continued.

"Tell her about when she made love to a man that the man was hers forever." One said as I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing. But not so with Tatika and Becham they were behind us laughing their asses off. Then I heard it, Jake yelled…

"Stop!"

The Alpha voice rang out and the Pack went quiet. The only sound was Tatika and Becham still laughing but more quietly.

Jacob turned to me with a smile on his face; He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. "Look honey, these are all stories that men made up, every man from fifteen to thirty-five have been listening to or making up new stories to go with the legend of Lady Hawk, She's a living Legend who happens to be you, who was taken away and hidden as a child who would come back to us one day to save our tribe." I looked at him in disbelief and began.

"Well, I'm not what you guys think I am, I'm just me, I only found out this morning that I truly am Lynn Hawk Black….Lady Hawk," I laughed, "As far as saving our tribe,"

"You already have," I turned to see Tatika walk around to face me. "You already have granddaughter, Jacob, you as well as the Pack. You're Powers and with the seed of the two brothers," he laid his hand on my stomach, "will bring forth a new power and with in four generations we will be in the age of THE POWER OF THE WOLVES."

He patted my cheek and told me, "Be happy child that's all your mother and father wanted for you, I am glad you are home. I love you granddaughter," a single tear trickled down my cheek.

"I love you too grandfather," I told him and hugged him. He shook Jacobs hand and walked away.

Then Becham walked up to me he smiled as he took my hands into his, is face came up to look me into the eyes.

"We will have plenty of time to catch up little sister, I will see you soon, he kissed me on the cheek, he also kissed each of my hands, he looked over to Jacob, "Chief," is all he said, he nodded to him as followed Tatika.

I turned to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist he drew me close to him and kissed me softly and passionately, as the Pack wondered off.

He looked into my eyes and smiled, "I love you Lady Hawk," He laughed.

"That's Mrs. Jacob Black to you Chief," I told him as he laughed again as he pulled me tightly into another hug.

"I love you too baby," I told him.

Later that day when all the festivities were over Jacob walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned back against him as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You tired honey?" he asked me.

"Yeah a little," I told him. I will be glad when this baby comes," I said.

Jake laughed, "Be glad to get your body back, Hu?" he said.

"No, it's not that," I said, "I thought… we could work on having another baby."

"Another baby!" he said. "So soon, hell baby you haven't had this one yet." He said surprised at my words.

"I know…, this baby is yours and Billy's I thought you might want one of your own," I said.

He swung me around and looked into my eyes, he kissed me hard placing one hand on the back of my neck and the other around my waist pulling me into him tighter than before so tight I could hardly breath but I didn't care, all I wanted was to feel him touch him taste his sweet lips on mine, the kiss turned into a more passionate one and then into a hug, when he released me he looked into my eyes with all the love that was there and said. "Let's go home Mrs. Black.

* * *

><p>Authors note: this is the end of part one of three. There is a lot more to come so stay tuned into this story…the next part is done with three points of views mainly its in Paul's Point of view it still is in conjunction with the Prophecy and how it is full filled, the last part will deal with the children of the Pack and the imprinting and marriages mainly with Lynn and Jacob's with the Pack in conjunction. I will try to make a family tree, I don't know how that will turn out but I will try…if anyone has any idea's I'm open to suggestions or if some one want to make one for me I'm open to that as well…lol… Just let me know….thanks for reading we still have a long ride ahead of us…thanks…huggs<p> 


	11. PART 2 PAUL'S POV CHAPTER 1 LEANN

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER ONE

LEANN

* * *

><p>The whole Pack was sitting at Sam and Emily's kicking back waiting for Jacob and Lynn to get there.<p>

Jake was just sworn in as the tribes new Chief, I had to chuckle at the thought of Jake being Chief of anything much less of the whole tribe…I don't know man… maybe it's just because I've known him so long it just sounds funny to me…Hell I was just getting used to Billy being Chief after their father Billy Sr. died a couple of years ago.

Now Billy… there was one cool dude, he was part of the Pack until his dad died he gave up phasing to become full time Chief he was good at it too… everyone loved him, then he left for awhile and when he come back with some pale face saying he imprinted on her…pffftt. Imprinting that shit can screw up a wet dream faster than you can say fuck me honey…I'm glad it hasn't happened to me, shit I love my women got a different one every night, none of that imprinting shit for me I can do just fine without it.

Anyway, back to what I was saying…When Billy died the Pack was at his house that day, I have to say that it just about broke my heart watching Lynn, she was totally fuck… up.

Jake was trying to hold her together but she was just too out of it.

Jake keep trying though…He held her on his lap he was rubbing her back he even sang a lullaby to her.

Hell, he was as torn up as she was I caught a tear or two every now and again on his cheek, she seen it too because she would rock him, she would wrap her arms around his neck and kiss the side of his head every so often, so I guess you could say they were consoling each other…

But us we stayed to show our support and concerns… wasn't much we could do but just be there, but I guess they appreciated it they said they did anyway…Emily did most of it... cooking and making drinks for all of us and the visitors that would drop by, It was a mess, a real sad day.

What was really fucked up is that both brothers imprinted on the same girl.

I don't know what its like personally, but, I can hear Sam, Jake's and Jared's thought's when their in wolf form, and man that has to suck.

I mean for guys like Sam, Jared and Jake, and now Quill who stay with the same girl, I shrugged my shoulders, I guess it's cool…, knowing that, that person is your soul mate, but to imprint on the same girl that sucks…. that's got to hurt like hell.

Who in the hell came up with that shit anyway?

I've been in Jake's head for the last year… some days I thought he had gone crazy or something… he had some real serious mental issues…He was trying to work that shit out, couldn't help but feel sorry for my bro.

But I guess it's over now with Billy being gone and all…. Jake's got him a clear path to Lynn now, it's to bad it had to turn out the way it did, for Jake to lose his brother… it just fucking sucks…fucking imprinting shit…pffftt.

Lynn is a real looker to a little older than I usually like them, but man she's just flat out beautiful that long silky dark hair that hangs down to her ass and those chocolate brown eyes man when she looks at you, you could almost get lost in those eyes, man… she is just plan sizzling hot, I smiled at the mere thought of her.

"Paul what are you thinking about?" Emily asked. I looked up at her with a big grin on my face.

"Nothing Em," I told her.

"Yeah right," she gave me a sinister look and shook her head smiling as she walked away.

"Hey man, you find a new lady yet?" I looked up to see Jared sitting across from me, hell I didn't even see him sit down guess I was too deep in thought.

"Hey man I'm talking to you," as he slaps me on the leg.

"What man!" I said, giving him a dirty look.

"I said did you find you a new lady yet?"

"I always got a new lady," I grinned at him.

"You should pick one and stay with her man, settle down Paul.

Nothing like coming home to a beautiful woman, a home cooked meal and all the sweet loving you want every night," he said with a laugh.

"I can do that every night and I don't have to look at the same woman twice," I said smiling all proud.

"Yeah but you have to go out every night, find one first, spend a lot of money just to find her. Me I just got to go home and there she is," He said, smiling at me.

"Fuck you man…I love my life," I told him.

Just then I heard this piercing pain in my head, I grabbed my head.

Then there was like this siren ringing in my head I jumped up. "What the Fuck!" I opened my eyes and looked around as the entire Pack was on their feet; I looked over at Sam, "What the hell was that!" I yelled.

"Come with me all of you," Sam yelled with a fierce look of concern on his face.

He ran out the door with us on his tail, we sprinted into the woods but didn't phase, we followed Sam as fast as we could until we came to Lynn at Jake's house.

I looked ahead and I seen Lynn standing outside looking into the woods all confused and shit.

Sam yelled for us to stop. We looked at Sam like what the hell man do you know something we don't kind of looks. But we obeyed.

We gathered around Lynn, she looked at Sam.

"What the hell's going on, where's Jake?" he asked.

"He chased a Vampire into the woods," she told him. Sam looked over to Quill and Embry and tilted he head towards the woods; they took off looking for Jake. Then he looked back at Lynn.

"What do you know of Vampire's?" Sam asked her. She looked at him with a smirk.

"I'm not stupid Sam, I have read a few books, never mind that right now there's something going on with me," she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I just sent Edward fling into the woods and I never touched him," she said. Hu? I thought looking over at Sam.

I saw the guys walking out of the woods with Jake leading the way.

"He's gone," Jake said walking up to Lynn wrapping his arm around her. "Are you alright?" he asked her, "how did you do that?" he questioned.

What the hell was going on now…Never a dull day on the Rez I thought to myself.

"Jake did you call us?" Sam asked. I perked up when I he said that, I wanted to find out what that was that hit the Pack all at the same time.

"No," Jake said. What the hell is going on then? I thought to myself.

"Let's get back to the house and figure this out," Sam said as the Pack took off and left Jake and Lynn to come on their own.

We got back to Sam's and Tatika was sitting across the way in front of the bonfire with a few of the other Elders.

We went into the house to help Emily put out the food, and then we went out to sit around the fire. It was then when Jake and Lynn showed up.

As Lynn walked by I looked at her… I followed her curves up and down her body; she's so fucking hot… I thought to myself. Those boys sure knew how to pick them, she was fucking gorgeous.

"I'd hit that if she wasn't Jake's, mmm," I must have said that out loud, because Sam cracked me up side my head.

"Stop it Paul," Sam said. I looked at him and grinned. He shook his head, smiled and said. "Whore dog," and walked away. I laughed out loud.

I sat there eating as I raised my head to look around, that's when I seen her, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever saw in my life… She just walked out of the house, she was probably about five foot six inches tall and dark eyes and silky black hair that hung to her ass, she walked like she was floating on air. "Holy God who is that." I mumbled as I stood up, she grabbed some plates to take them into the house, I followed her, she went into the kitchen with me on her heels, and she placed the plates on the counter, turned around and ran dead into me. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said in a sweet soft voice.

"No harm done," as I stood there smiled at her. Hi, I'm Paul," I told her, she smile.

"LeAnn," she said in that sweet voice once again.

"Where did you come from?" I asked her.

As that noise rang out in my head again, I grabbed my head and ducked my head and cringed.

"Are you alright?" LeAnn asked. I ignored her as I turned and ran out the front door along with Jared and Quill and yelled "What."

I got there just in time to see a tree splinter and explode in the woods across from us.

I looked over at Lynn who had her hand in the air palm out facing the woods, Jacob ran to her side, what the fuck, I thought to myself.

Tatika told us to gather round, "You need to hear this," he said. I walked over and sit down on one of the logs across from Jake and Lynn, looking at Tatika, wondering what the hell was going on.

"There is a Prophecy in the Quileute history, that has come to pass, I will tell you of this Prophecy and you will tell me if you think it has as indeed come to pass," He said.

_**It is written: **_he began.

_**That a female will come to live in the tribe and imbed herself in the house of the Chief.**_

_**The Chief's two sons will fall in love with said female and both brothers will imprint on her.**_

_**This will cause great conflict between the two brothers but will work out in the end.**_

_**Within time, the female will discover she has her own powers that will help the Pack to defeat the Cold Ones.**_

_**It is said the female's blood will sing to the Cold Ones when they are near and draw them to her, and she will be able to keep them at bay until the Wolves can get to her and destroy the Cold Ones. **_

_**As her blood sings to the Cold Ones it also calls to the Wolves when in need of help.**_

"That's what we heard," Sam said, as I looked at Sam and back at Jake and Lynn.

"Things are changing," I told Sam and he nodded his head in agreement.

"There is more to this Prophecy," Tatika said, "But I must tell Jacob and Lynn first."

I got up and followed everyone in the house, "Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What's going on man?" I asked thinking is there a reason for all that was going on or what was going to happen.

But all Sam said was "looks like there's a new power in town," as he looked at me and winked, "but for the good, our good," he said as he walked away.

I stood there thinking for a minute then I remembered LeAnn as a smile came to my face. I went on the search for her.

I looked all over the living room she wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen and there she was…Just as beautiful as she was ten minutes ago talking with Emily.

I walked up to LeAnn and Emily, "Hello ladies," I said. I looked at Emily she stopped, "LeAnn is my cousin leave her alone Paul," is all she said as she walked away staring a hole in me, as I looked at LeAnn. "I've heard a lot about you Paul," she said.

I lost my smile and she laughed, "I'm not as bad as she says," I told her.

"Uhhu," she said.

"Um, I'm a nice guy," she shook her head and walked away, I just stood there dumb founded.

How am I going to get her to talk to me? I stood there thinking…

I turned, stood in the door between the kitchen and living room, watching her as she sat down and was talking to Quill, I was getting agitated, I hated that she was talking to Quill.

What the hell is wrong with me? why should I care who she's talking too.

I seen Jared talking to Kim, I yelled over at him as he looked in my direction to his name being called. "Come here," I motioned for him to come to me.

He looked at Kim said something to her and walked over to me.

"What is it bro?" he asked.

"Go talk to LeAnn for me, see if you can get her to talk to me," I asked him.

"Who's LeAnn?" he asked.

"Over there talking to Quill, l she's Emily's cousin," I told him as I pointed to her.

He swung his head around to look at me.

"No way bro. If you hurt her Sam will kill you and me both," he replied nervously.

"Oh come on man, she's different, I won't hurt her, I promise, please… talk to her for me," I begged.

"What makes her so different than the others man?" he asked. "She's a woman and you use woman for your own pleasure…, you use them up and toss them away… That's what you just told me not an hour ago." He continued. I sighed knowing he was right I do, do that, and I did just admit to that not an hour ago, but that was before this angel walked into my life.

"Look at me Bro." I was shaking and sweating by now, "I'm getting pissed because she's talking to Quill, man, that not like me and you know it bro," Jared looked at me as a smile came across his face and he started laughing.

"I don't believe this, man," he said laughing again.

"What dude?" I asked.

"You imprinted," he said still laughing loudly.

"Shut the hell up man, I did not imprint," I told him and Jared still stood there laughing.

I looked around the room and everyone started looking at us, I grabbed Jared and threw him into the kitchen.

"Stop it Jared your drawing attention." I told him.

"So," he said, as Sam walked into the kitchen and looked at both of us.

"What's going on?" he asked, I looked at Jared and gave him a evil look, I shook my head back and forth warning him not to say anything, but it didn't bother him one bit he looked at Sam and continued.

"Paul just imprinted on Emily's cousin," he said, still laughing. Sam looked at me and came closer to me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No, Sam, I didn't," I told him, trying to persuade him. He looked at me for a minute.

"You Son of a Bitch," he said with a smirk.

"What," I said, still not believing what Jared said.

"You hurt her and you will deal with me, you got that boy," Sam said in a low angry voice.

"But I didn't Sam," I told him.

"I think I know the difference and you have imprinted, you're just too stupid to know the difference…Wait till Emily hears about this," he laid his head back and roared out a laugh hardily as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh man," I said, Jared still steadily laughing.

"You keep your mouth shut Jared," I told him as he began to laugh harder leaving the kitchen.

I stood there a minute wiping the sweat off my forehead, I looking at my hand with the sweat all over it, "could it be possible," I said to myself.

"No…. there's no way," as I walked out of the kitchen, Jared was talking to Kim again as she was looking over at me with a look of shock on her face, "Oh hell, the whole Pack's going to find out about this," I'm going to fucking kill him, I thought.

Then Tatika walked in and yelled, "Pack Business," as Emily and Kim and LeAnn got up and left the room. We all gathered around Tatika.

"I told this to Jacob and Lynn and there out there talking, so it is time for you to hear the rest of the Prophecy, It is a private matter between Jacob and Lynn, but it also concern's you, the Pack, you need to hear this as well…Please use some compassion when talking to them about it or to each other….He began."

_**It is written there will be a child born to the Chief.**_

_**The female will bed both brothers and also carry the seed of both brothers.**_

_**Both seeds will join together and impregnate the female.**_

"Hold up just one damn minute, how is that possible? Billy's dead what's he going to do come back as a ghost or something?" Leah asked.

"Leah," I yelled at her.

"No Paul, its okay, it is a valid question, this is the sensitive part and please don't bring this up to Jacob or Lynn, they are part of the Prophecy this was meant to happen, they had no choice in the matter, I will start off with this."

"Billy knew Lynn was very important to the tribe when he went to find her.

Only at the end did he know how important… and what part he and Jacob would play in this Prophecy…Billy knew he had his place in the Prophecy… plus he did love Lynn.

The night before Billy died he made love to his wife…he planted his seed.

He had told Jacob the day before that he had to make love to Lynn the night after his death to break the imprinting bond between Lynn and himself, Jacob didn't like it but he knew he had to do it to save his imprint, Jacob knew that Lynn would follow Billy if the bond was not broken.

Jacob did not know about the Prophecy…he thought he was saving his imprints life…which he did both seeds were planted." He looked around at the Pack paused and then preceded.

"Okay the rest of the Prophecy.

_**This child will inherit the genes of both brothers and the powers of the female.**_

_**The child and each of her or his children there after will become invincible.**_

"Oh my god," everyone said at once. "That is awesome," Quill said. Tatika smiled.

"There is more," Tatika said as everyone got quiet once more.

_**This child will imprint on one of the Pack and the child's child will imprint within the Pack, **_

_**It will strengthen the Pack, and within four generations a new breed will arise,**_

_**It will be so until the end of the Cold Ones and they will be no more.**_

_**It will be known As the Power of the Wolf.**_

Everyone was quiet thinking about what Tatika had said and what was to come.

Sam was the first one to speak. "These children?" he asked.

"Yes Sam," Tatika said.

"They will only imprint on the Pack?" he asked.

"Yes Sam, It is important that you all… tell the children what they are and what will become of them, the Alpha command will work on them from a young age, so they won't be able to tell anyone the secret," he said. Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"So, Billy knew he was dying, he knew all of this from the start? Leah said, sounding very upset.

"No Leah, Billy didn't know…But he did know from the start that Lynn was very important to our Tribe…Billy only found out a few days before his death that his blood could not heal him. When we found this out, I sat down with Billy, I explained the Prophecy to him and what roll he and Jacob would play in it, I honestly think it help his passing knowing he was part of this Prophecy," Tatika said.

We all got up and went outside, Jake and Lynn still sat in the same spot they were in when we went inside. Sam and I as well as the rest of the Pack went over to them, except Leah who lingered in the shadows like she usually did.

"That's some Prophecy man," Sam said.

"Yeah, a lot to take in," Jake said.

"You'll figure it out, Sam told him.

"Congratulation man to both of you, I told them shaking Jake's hand and kissed Lynn on her cheek.

"Thanks Paul," they said, I smiled at them and left to give them some alone time.

The rest of the Pack had their say and kind of wondered off to do their own thing, also leaving Jake and Lynn to themselves.

I did see Sam go up to Jake later on, then both of them get up and go into the house. But I kept pretty much to myself; I was still trying to figure out a way to talk to LeAnn.

When the bonfire exploded, it leaps at least ten feet in the air… I jumped to my feet; it scared the living hell out of me, that's when I looked across the fire I seen Lynn standing in front of the fire staring down at it.

She walked away and stood in front of the woods, at first I thought there might be leaches lurking around but then I seen Leah yelling at Lynn, oh shit, here we go I thought to myself. Damn it…

"Leah, get your ass over here now!" I yelled at her.

I was Sam's Beta and she should have obeyed me, but she didn't she ignored me, I ran over to her.

There were two things that happened… first I ran into something invisible… a wall an invisible wall, I bounced off of it. The second one was the trees in the woods starting exploding, they splintering out everywhere, Jacob came running up, he stood next to me as did the rest of the Pack, We tried to get through the shield but we couldn't…We couldn't get to either one of them, Lynn had them in an invisible shield, no one could get through.

It didn't look like Leah was in any danger, Lynn was taking it out on the trees, Lynn told her to go away to leave her alone, but Leah just wouldn't walk away saying something about she wasn't afraid of her and something about destroying the house of the Chief, that we all thought that way but she was the only one with balls to say anything to her.

Well she got part of that right she's got balls alright… I thought it would break my heart though when Lynn answered her…she was crying now, she looked at Leah. "I love Billy and I Love Jacob, I'm not the one who invented the Imprinting thing as I'm not the one who wrote the stupid Prophecy," she was crying harder now.

I might be a hard ass all the time, but the one thing I can't stand to watch or hear is a woman crying, it melts my heart, it softens the ole ego, and I also lose in my man card. That was exactly what Lynn was doing, crying her heart out to Leah.

"I came here to marry and be with the man I loved to spend the rest of my life with him, I didn't ask for any of this to happen, if I could take Billy's place I would do it in a minute, I loved him heart and soul," she said.

Then she stopped…and looked at Leah who was also crying now. Oh shit I can't win tonight, I get two bawling women for the price of one, and I shook my head hoping this would end soon.

"Oh my god, please Leah stop…" I said lower than a whisper knowing Jake could hear me.

Lynn paused and stared at Leah…"You loved him too," she said, surprised.

"What? She didn't know?" I said more out loud than asking Jake, but he answered. "No, she didn't. Jake said.

No one, told Lynn that Leah and Billy were together before he went to get Lynn, "great just fucking great…that is so fucked up man… "They didn't want Lynn upset about all this," Jake said.

"What about Leah…did anyone think about what it would do to her," I told him.

"Of course they did Paul, but you know how fucked up imprinting is… no one could do anything about it and I'm living proof of it," Jake said, I nodded my head, I couldn't argue with him on that I remember being in his head when he was longing for Lynn for over a year.

"Imprinting sucks," I said out loud really talking about myself, but Jake answered.

"Yes, it does," he said, turning his attention back to Lynn.

I heard Lynn tell Leah she was so sorry and Leah telling her to save her sentiments for someone who cares as she ran off, Lynn dropped her shield…Jake ran to Lynn, she turned to look at us all standing there watching her with sad eyes, my heart sank she had the saddest face I had ever saw, her eyes were red and swollen, tears still streaked down her face.

"Lynn," she looked over at me, "What Leah said wasn't true, we do understand what went on between you and the brothers…we don't think anything bad about the situation at all, what I mean is it is what it is, Leah is in pain, she'll get over it, I hope you don't think too harshly of her, she is a good woman," I told her.

"Thanks Paul, I understand her pain," she said, I smiled at her, I told the Pack to leave them alone as we all went back to the bonfire; I sat down thinking this sure has been one hell of a day, unbelievable, I exhaled and shut my eyes for a minute.

"Paul!" I heard Emily shout at me. I jumped she scared the hell out of me.

"What!" I yelled as I stood up with fright, Emily came up to me and got into my face.

My heart was beating fast from her sudden appearance, and loud screeching.

"Sam just told me you imprinted on my cousin!" she said, oh my god here we go I thought.

"Emily," I said trying to explain.

"Don't interrupt," she said, and continued. "I understand the imprinting thing and I know you can't help it, but I'm telling you right here and now if you hurt that girl…I will have Sam as well as the rest of the Pack tare you limb from limb you got that," she said as she walked away not waiting for an answer.

I sighed…I need to go home go to bed and cover my up head and end this day before it gets any worse, I thought to myself…"un… fucking believable…" I said out loud. I turned; Jake was standing in front of me smiling.

"Who did you imprint on?" he asked, I just looked at him at first wondering how the hell did he know, then I sighed. Oh the hell with it, I thought to myself.

"LeAnn….Emily's cousin, they say anyway, I said and Jake laughed.

"Did you sweat and start shaking uncontrollably like you were afraid you were going to phase and didn't?" he asked, I nodded my head yes.

"Welcome to my world," he said laughing once again, starting to walk away, then he turned to look at me again.

"Hey Paul," he said getting my attention. I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah," I said.

"She's pretty," he said smiling ear to ear, I smiled back and nodded my head as he went into the house.

I sat back down, I was the only one out there now, and I really was considering going home, when I heard her voice.

"Paul," she said with that voice, that sweet soft voice that sang to me as she spoke and my heart melted. I looked up at her as stood up to greet her.

"LeAnn," I said, felling like a complete dork.

"Can we talk for a minute," she asked. She wants to talk to me…thank god…thank god…I said in my mind.

"Sure, um… would you like to sit down?" I asked her taking her arm as I helping her sit. I sat next to her, the hairs on my arms stood up from just sitting next to her, my heart was beating a mile a minute I felt like a pile of goo, I couldn't hardly form two words together, this man who was supposed to be gods gift to women stumbled over my words and slumped at the mere sight of this goddess that sat next to me.

"Arr...Are y... you o...okay?" I asked her. Feeling like a complete idiot.

"Emily told me that you imprinted on me, she also explained what it all meant, how it works," she said, I sighed, lowering my head. I looked back into her eyes when she began to speak again.

"I also know how you used to be with other women," she said as I lowered my head in shame not wanting her to feel bad about me."

"She also said that you won't be able to do the things you used to do any more, is that true?" she asked. I looked over at her. God she's so beautiful, I cleared my throat trying to compose myself.

"To tell you the truth, I am as new to this as you are LeAnn, I do know how the other imprints are, I never thought it would ever happen to me, that's for sure," I told her.

"Oh, are you sorry you imprinted on me?" she asked as she lowered her head.

"I don't know…it hasn't sunk in yet," I told her, looking at her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, Okay…I will leave you alone then," she said, getting up and started to walk into the house.

I jumped up and grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me.

"No wait, you didn't let me finish… I have been trying to leave for the past two hours, the truth is… I can't leave you," I told her, she smiled at me, I laid one hand on the side of her face and leaned down softly kissing her, I felt shivers run down my spine as every nerve in my body stood at attention, an electrical sparks flowed between us it wrapped us in fibers like a blanket to hold us together that could never be cut away.

I pulled away and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Did you feel that?" I whispered.

She nodded her head smiling.

I put one hand on the nape of her neck, the other around her waist I pulled her to me, I kissed her once again more passionately our lips moved perfectly together my tongue swiped across her lower lip as she moaned giving me permission to enter, as my tongue searched for hers when they joined together they danced in passion.

I pressed my lips harder against hers this time, I moaned with the pleasure of tasting this woman's lips it was like nothing I had ever felt or ever tasted before so sweat the smell of vanilla and lilac's so sweet… I breathed her in. I never, ever wanted to be parted from this angel again.

I pulled away from our kiss as I moved my lips down her neck and nibbled on her ear when I heard the door open, I jerked away, wrapping one hand around her waist and pulled her to the side of me, I feared it may have been Sam or worse, Emily.

But it was Jake who coming out of the door, he looked at me as he laughed while shaking his head.

"It's okay, it's only me," he said, as he started walking down the path. I looked at him.

"Hey man where you going?" I asked him. He stopped, turned to me.

"I'm going to find Lynn she's been gone awhile, I'm going to check on her," he said.

"Want me to come along?" I asked. Kind of worried, if Jake's checking on her there might be a problem….

"No it's fine," he said.

"You sure man?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's fine," he said. "Thanks though, carry on," he said waving his hand in the air and laughed.

I looked back at LeAnn, "Sorry," I said.

She smiled at me as she stood on her tip toes snaking her arms around my neck as she placed her lips on mine again. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist pulling her too me as I returned her kiss gladly.

We kissed for a few minutes as I drew her into a hug that felt amazing, as I held her tight against me.

I sat her down on the log next to me again I put my arm around her waist as I pulled her close to me.

"I was thinking, um… how about you and I getting together tomorrow…we can maybe go to the beach, talk… get to know each other a little better if you want?" I asked her. She smiled at me as I melted all over again.

"Sounds nice," she said still smiling.

"Okay, it's a date, what about noon?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds good," she said. I reached down and kissed her passionately once again, "mmm," I moaned, as I pulled away, "I got to go baby, let you get your rest," I whispered.

"Okay," she said. I got up taking her hand and walked her to the door, I feather kissed her and then backed away.

She went in the house, she watched me as she slowly closed the door with a smile on her face.

I smiled and turned to walk home, I sighed with a big grin on my face as I walked back to my house, I seen Jake and Lynn walking up the path going back to Sam's I was glad they were okay I waved to tell them good night as they waved back.


	12. POTW PART 2 CHAPTER 2

Rewrite.

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER TWO

GETTING TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER

* * *

><p>That night as I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling after trying for hours to fall asleep with no luck what so ever, I began thinking of the day that had just past, thinking of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life, which brought a smile to my face. It also reminded me that if I didn't get any sleep I would probably and more than likely ruin my date with LeAnn tomorrow, or today, I chided. I looked at my alarm clock and noticed that it was already 3a.m. and groaned.<p>

I knew how grouchy I could get without enough sleep, although I was sure that I would no more take it out on LeAnn than I would on any woman, but the guys was another story, I really didn't want to piss off Sam, especially when I'm trying to get to know Emily's niece.

I tried to get comfortable thinking about anything to take my mind off LeAnn, I turned over on my belly and smashed my head on my pillow to get comfortable, I took in a deep breath then exhaled. But once again there she was... Damn, I won't be worth being around tomorrow if I don't get any rest tonight, which brought back memories of Jake, how in the hell did he go through this for over a year… Gezzz how is he not insane? This went on half the damn night… I don't know what time it was when I finally did drift off to sleep. Actually I think I finally passed out of pure exhaustion.

I woke up and stretched, the first thing that came to my mind was LeAnn, with one thought of that beautiful lady brought a smile to my face. I rolled over and looked at the clock… 11 a.m. "Oh Hell! I jumped up out of the bed and ran to the bathroom stubbing my toe on the leg of the bed, OUCH! FUCKIN' HELL! I cursed limping into the bathroom… I jumped into the shower and washed as fast as I could and let the scalding hot water run over my body as I stood there thinking about LeAnn and the pain in my toe I had just stubbed.

When the pain subsided there was nothing but LeAnn on my mind I stood there under the spray of the water that washed over my head rubbing myself unconsciously from the mere thought of LeAnn made me hard as a rock. I looked down oh hell no… I don't have time for you right now, I tried to ignore it by washing my hair but it was becoming painful… Shit! This could become embarrassing especially on a first date… she'll think I'm a whore dog… which I was before I met her but I don't want her to think I'm still like that now especially since she has come into my life. I tried to think about something else to make the hardness soften, dead fish… no, umm the smell of a Vampire…that did it…. I jumped out and toweled dried and wrapped it around my lower part of my body I ran into my bedroom and rifled through my closet trying to find some thing to wear.

I found a pair of my good jeans, smelled them to make sure they were still clean, yeah that will work and slipped them on. I found a wife beater tee-shirt slipped that on. I found a blue dress shirt, putting that on over the tee-shirt. I buttoned it half way up and folded the sleeve to my elbow… I ran back to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth, I gargled some mouth wash. I found my flip flops and slid them on my feet I made my bed. I looked over at the clock…Shit! 11: 30 a.m. as my stomach growled, can't have that going on all day I told myself running into the kitchen and sticking my head into the refrigerator.

No left over's… I did see a pound of pickle loaf, I grabbed it throwing it on the counter, opening the cabinet… damn! No bread.

I turned, opened the package of lunch meat I had thrown on the counter. Slice by sliced shoving it into my mouth swallowing before I could even chew it correctly.

I ate it so fast I got the hiccups…laughing at myself for being stupid, feeling like a complete moron, I grabbed a bottled water drinking it straight down. I held my breath….one…. two….three, I counted for as long as I could hold my breath, I let out a breath, waiting, nothing…. good their gone… I stood in the kitchen rolling my eyes because I just remembered I ate after I brushed my teeth…I sighed…back to the bathroom brushed and rinsed my mouth again… on the way out I scanned the clock….11:55 I hung my head and took a deep breath, I ran as fast as I could to Sam's, I knocked on the door, after catching my breath.

Emily answered the door; she rolled her eyes and said, "Come on in Paul."

I went in and scanned the room for LeAnn; she wasn't in the living room. Feeling disappointed that she wasn't there; I stood there in the middle of the room waiting.

"She'll be out in a minute Paul," Emily said as she started to walk to the kitchen then stopped and turned to me once again, "remember what I said," She replied with a serious smirk on her face.

"Yes ma'am, I replied with a smile, as she continued on towards her destination.

I felt awkward as hell standing in the middle of the living room, I never felt like that before I've been in this house a hundred times it's always felt like home to me, until today, hell I even knocked on the door usually we just barge in without knocking making ourselves at home… we're brothers we all do it no matter who's house it was if we didn't want them to barge in we'd just lock the door…enough said. So why did it feel different this time?

Then LeAnn walked out of the kitchen carrying a basket, a smiled immediately crossed my face, she walked over to me putting the basket at her feet and wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "Good morning beautiful," I said. "Good afternoon Paul," her sweet voice said smiling at me as I smiled back.

I reached down and placed a soft quick kiss on her lips, then looking into her eyes "You ready?" I asked her. She answered by telling me she had packed a picnic lunch for us.

"I hope you're hungry." She said.

"Always," I told her with a smile. I bent down picking up the basket with one hand and grabbing her hand with the other as we walked to the beach.

When we got to the beach I scanned the area trying to remember where there might be a place we could go to be alone. I remembered there was a place that was divided by two huge boulders but the only way to get to it was to wade through the water… it was shallow but I didn't want LeAnn to have to get her feet wet.

I told her my dilemma and that I could carry her if she wished, she shook her head, no, "Paul I won't melt just wadding through ankle high water," she said with a chuckled. I smiled at her.

I don't know about that, I said smiling ear to ear as led the way.

I held her hand as we wadded through the shallow water until finding ourselves on the beach once again, entirely alone. She opened the basket handing me a small blanket that I spread out on the sand. She kicked off her sandals and sat down on the blanket, she pulled the basket to her, pulling out the food she had put in there earlier.

"What do you have in there? I asked sitting down next to her on the blanket, I couldn't help but watch her every move, she looked like an angel sitting there with that beautiful smile that lit up her face, I was lost in those eyes that shined so bright that I could almost see directly into her soul, I didn't hear a word she said as she unpacked the basket of food, as she explained what was inside.

"Um some sandwiches and some chocolate chip cookies and couple of beers," she said as she looked over at me, "Paul, are you alright?" she asked, bring me out of my LeAnn haze, I shook my head to clear it, I smiled at her.

"Yeah… Sorry, I replied as she smiled once again at me while handing me a beer and a Sandwich on a napkin. "Thanks," I told her.

"You're welcome," she said with that same beautiful smile.

I ate my sandwich before she had two bites of hers in her mouth, she giggled. "Emily said you boys had a good appetites, I made more help yourself," she said as I dug into the basket pulling out another sandwich. I ate three to her one…I could have ate more but I didn't want her to think I was a hog especially on our first date.

When we finished she cleaned up, putting everything back into the basket sitting it to the side. I patted the blanket next to me as she scooted over to me. I put my arm around her back to pull her close, I reached down and kissed her soft lips looking into her eyes, "Thank you for the lunch baby," I told her almost in a whisper.

"Your very welcome sir," she said softly.

"So tell me a little about yourself, where are you from?" I asked.

"I was born on the Makah Reservation, I lost my parents two years ago, I have been living with my cousin Emily's Mother since, but she is getting on in age so she sent me to Emily's and Sam's to live." She told me.

"I remember when Emily went to her Aunt and Uncle's burial service, she was really torn up over it, it must be hard for you to lose your parents like that," I told her. Knowing I knew exactly how she felt, but this wasn't about me, it was all about LeAnn today.

"Yes it was, I still miss them, but… it's been awhile now, she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't look that old have you graduated high school yet?" I asked. I was hoping she was at least 18 years of age, even though I looked to be in my early 20's I wasn't a spring chicken any longer, I may have imprinted but that still didn't mean I wouldn't feel as If I was robbing the cradle.

She laughed, "Yes, I have graduated," she said.

"Have you thought about college?" I asked. I also wanted to find out if she was going off to college, with the imprint I knew I would have to be close to her somehow, so I was hoping even if she did go to college that it would be somewhere close so I could see her once in awhile.

She laughed again and lowered her head, "I haven't the money to attend college, besides my grades weren't good enough for a scholarship, I don't do school well," she told me, looking back up at me. I smiled glad she would be staying here on the reservation.

"Me either, I graduated, but just barely," I replied with a snicker.

"So do you have a boyfriend back there on the Rez?" I asked her. Hoping she didn't.

She looked out at the water not saying anything which scared the hell out of me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," I told her, feeling like a complete heel. She looked at me smiling.

"No, I'm sorry… you have every right to know my story," she said. Oh boy there's a story, I thought to myself.

I waited patiently for LeAnn to begin… She looked out at the water again, as she spoke.

"I was very much in love not long ago; we were going to be married. We did everything together you didn't see one of us without the other, everyone on the reservation knew us they knew how close we were.

We worked together planning our wedding, not making a decision without the other ones approval; we had it almost all worked out too, I was so happy, so much in love. He came to me one day, telling me he was going up to Port Angeles to get me a special gift to show me just how happy I made him, he told me we would be together forever. Just before he left he told me that he would be back no later than six p.m. He said he would come to me as soon as he returned, she sighed sadly.

I pulled her closer to me thinking something happened to him on the way to or from Port Angeles, that she would be a crying mess here within a few minute, I wanted to console her, let her know I was there for her, that I would be there for her for the rest of our lives. But that wasn't the case as she finished her story.

"When he didn't show up at the allotted time I became worried, he was always so prompt, by eight o'clock he still hadn't shown up, I was becoming frantic, so much so that I walked to his house. I knocked but no one answered, so I let myself in. I made myself comfortable on his sofa and settled in to wait."

"I heard a noise coming from the back room, it scared me, I jumped up thinking someone had broken in so I was quietly tried to sneak out the door before anyone saw me. But then I heard a voice," she paused looking down at her hands as tears pooled in her eyes. I pulled her tighter against me to let her know I was there for her, as she began again.

"I heard Thomas's voice coming from the back room, he was home the whole time, I slowly walked to the back room, I stopped at the door and peered in, what I saw there was so distressing to me," she dropped her head again.

"Go ahead honey, I'm here for you," I told her. She closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her face.

"I saw Thomas on top of Miraha Blackthorn they were making love, Thomas was moaning her name while she was screaming for Thomas to push harder. I will never forget that sight as long as I live," she broke down laying her head on my shoulder; I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I am so sorry honey that had to of hurt terribly," I told her sincerely, promising myself that if I ever laid eyes on that fucker I would kill him for hurting this angel in my arms.

"Did they see you there?" I asked her. She chucked as she sat up and wiped her tears away. "No I walked out the front door; I slammed it as hard as I could. I ran home. About an hour later Thomas came to my house, when I opened the door he stood there with this huge smile on his face, he had the audacity to say 'hi baby, I missed you,'" she said as we both snickered together.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

She looked at me and chuckled, "I punched him in his jaw as hard as I could, I sprained my hand in doing it but I didn't care." She said, as we both laughed.

"I guess he figured out who slammed his door Hu?" I replied. She smiled.

"Yeah."

"Did he say why he did it?" I asked her. Trying to figure out what possessed him to do something so stupid, because of his actions he lost this beautiful woman, I wondered if he was just ignorant or just didn't care, it's no matter to me, although I wanted to kick his ass for hurting her, I also wanted to thanking him for giving her to me, because he was so stupid, I gained an imprint, he more or less just handed her over to me.

"Oh yeah, he said it was my fault," she said. I could feel the anger building inside of me I began to shake, my hand fisted at my side, I had to get away from LeAnn before I phased and hurt her. I jumped up and walked to the edge of the water, I was trying so hard to gain control of myself.

How could he blame her? How could cheating on her be her fault? I was steaming. I wanted to rip Thomas's head clean off of his body. Then I heard her… that calming voice.

"Paul, are you alright?" She asked as she came up behind me touching my back, With just one touch of her hand my wolf stood down, I relaxing in her touch."Paul," she said again. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were so beautiful and sad I melted when I looked at her. No one has ever been able to calm me down that fast. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

She felt so good in my arms…"I'm fine baby… I get angry very easily especially when someone I love gets hurt," I told her. She pulled away from me and looked at me in shock.

"You love me Paul?" she asked. I smiled.

"You are my imprint, of course I love you," I told her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her kissing me passionately, I put one hand at the base of her neck grabbing her hair, and I placed the other hand on her lower back and pulled her to me kissing her back just as passionate. The kissing became intense, I slowly kissed her down her neck and back to ear, I whispered, "Oh God, LeAnn you have got me on fire for you honey." She pulled away and smiled.

"Come sit with me on the blanket baby," she said as we walked back to the blanket and sat down; I pulled her down with me to lay against the blanket, kissing her again. My wolf was fighting to claim her, he wanted her badly, but I knew it was too soon, I had just met her last night, this was our first date, I pushed the wolf back down pulling away from LeAnn, staring into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Paul, I have never been with a man before, I mean sexually," she told me.

"You've never ever been with a man?" I asked.

"No, I haven't, but I want to be with you though, but maybe not today if that's okay, she asked shyly.

"LeAnn, although I would love nothing more than to make love to you, I would never force you into anything you weren't ready for, if you want to wait, that's fine with me, I will wait as long as it takes," I told her as I sat up bringing LeAnn with me placing her on my lap with a smile. I chuckled at the thought that I had finally found my soul mate, plus she's a virgin, no other man has ever touched her and no other man will ever touch her, she was completely mine. I was ecstatic.

"Paul, are you alright?" she asked, I looked at her with a smiled. "I'm perfect baby," I replied tightening the grip I had on her.

She laid her head on my shoulder, and grabbed hold of my hand. Her tiny hand disappeared into mine. "Paul," she said as I looked down at her.

"Yeah," I relied softly.

"I told you about me will you tell me about you?" she asked. I kissed the top of her head and leaned my head against hers.

"What do you want to know honey?" I asked her.

"Everything, I want to know everything about you baby," she said with a sexy chuckle. I smiled at her.

"Okay, um…I too was born on the Makah Reservation," I told her, she looked at me in shock.

"Really Paul?" she said shocked. I smiled nodding my head in agreement.

"Yeah, my Mother was from there but my dad was Quileute, my Father had a bit of a temper," I chuckled looking down at LeAnn who was smiling, "yeah, that's where I get it," I chuckled again. "Anyway he had a falling out with the council and left LaPush, he went to the Makah Reservation, that's where he met my Mother.

Her family hated my Father, they didn't approve of them being together, so they never married. But my father was born and raised here on the reservation; this place kind of has the tendency of pulling you back, no matter how hard you fight to stay away, so my Father came home. He wanted my Mother to come with him but her Father wouldn't allow it. Some months later I was born and her Father passed on to the spirit world. My mother was free to do as she wished after that, so she decided to seek out my Father.

My father never knew of me, she didn't know she was pregnant with me until my Father had left. Her father was upset that she was with child he refused to let her tell him, so after he had passed she took me and came here to LaPush, she did find my Father, he was surprised to see her, even more surprised to see the child she had with her," I told her with a chuckle. They lived together until I was twelve years old, when he passed into the spirit world my Mother and Father never did marry."

"She worked her ass off here on the reservation at the café, she did her best to take care of me saving every penny she could get her hands on to make sure I would be okay, in case something happened to her, then she passed a year after my father," I told her as I looked away. LeAnn touched my face, "I'm so sorry baby," she said.

I reached over and kissed her, "I'm fine honey, it was a long time ago. Anyway she left me the house I live in now, it's a nice place, and it's paid off. She left me a little money, it was enough to live on for awhile, the council seen that I was taken care of, with the help of a few people in the tribe. Jacob still has me working at the shop. Billy, his brother started the shop and I worked with him up till he passed a few months ago. I also work with Sam at his construction company when he needs an extra hand, so…, I said leaving it said at that.

"What kind of work is it?" she asked.

"I'm a mechanic… we work on trucks cars, motorcycles, sometimes lawnmowers anything with a motor." I told her. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Plus I have the guys, so that's about all I can think of about me," I told her.

"What exactly is the Pack?" She asked. I looked at her wondering if she knew everything about the pack, deciding that I needed to talk to Sam and find out what LeAnn knew and what we needed to tell her.

"Um….we are kind of like the protectors, we protect the people.

"You mean like the police?" she asked…I laughed, "kind of, look honey you are my imprint and as soon as Sam releases me, I will tell you everything, I want to share it all with you." I told her.

"Releases you?" she said confused.

"Yeah, it's kind of a secret and he is Alpha what he say's goes even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't it would be impossible," I told her.

"I don't understand baby," she said.

"I know, but you will honey," I said with a smile. She reached over and kissed me again, then she looked at me, "Will you take me for a walk?" she asked.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you," I told her.

We got up and folded the blanket placing it back into the basket. I reached down to pick up the basket throwing LeAnn over my shoulders."Paul," she screamed in delight, as I carried her threw the shallow water setting her on her feet on the other side on the dry sand, as we laughed together.

I held her hand as we walked down the beach, cutting across the woods up to Sam's house.

We stood up on the porch as I dropped the basket holding her in my arms. "I had a great day baby, can I see you tomorrow?" I asked her.

"So did I honey," thank you and I had better see you tomorrow Paul." She said meaningfully.

"Then you will," I said leaning down kissing her lips passionately.

Then that screaming siren went off in my head again, I grabbed my head and lowered it, when Sam ran out of the house, "Come on Paul," he said as he ran passed us. "I got to go baby, I'll call you later," I said while I took off after Sam, leaving LeAnn standing on the porch.

I caught up with Sam as when we got to the woods we phased.

_"What's going?"_ Sam asked the others

_"Lynn's got a bloodsucker up at Jake's old house; _we took off running as fast as we could.

_"Lynn is pregnant can she keep doing this?"_ I asked.

_"She's doing it isn't she, now hurry up Paul,"_ Sam told him.

I ran up to Lynn and got to close and bounced off her shield, she was throwing bloodsuckers all over the place, they were trying to get to her but they were bouncing off her shield.

She didn't have an expression on her face she was concentrating on the bloodsuckers there must have been ten of them, Quill and Embry were tarring them up, Leah and Seth jumped in there as well as Sam and myself, then Jake and Jarred were there we all tore the hell out of the blood suckers we check out the area to make sure we got them all and phased back, "Start a fire," Jake yelled and was already at Lynn side.

"You okay baby?" Jake asked Lynn. "I'm fine she smiled at Jake as looked around at all of us.

"You guys are so cool," she said as we all laughed.

"What happened honey?" Jake asked her, "I was going home, I thought I would stop by the shop to see what time you would be home, but you weren't there, so I was coming out to get in the car when someone came up from behind me, I heard a voice say, "aren't you a pretty little thing," I turned around sending him flying then there were more of them so I just keep throwing them until you all got here, you know the rest," she told us.

"I'm sorry honey, I was delivering one of the cars I was working on to a customer," Jake told her.

"You're apologizing for working Jake," she laughed, "You worry too much," she told him.

If that was LeAnn I would be out of my mind with worry, Powers or not, I have got to tell LeAnn about us, she won't be safe unless she knows to be careful while she out alone, I thought to myself.

"Sam," I yelled..

"Yeah what is it Paul?" "I have to tell LeAnn about us," I told him.

"Yes, yes you do," he said.

"Then you will release me to tell her?" I asked.

"You're talking to the wrong man Paul," he said.

"Hu?" I said.

"Jacob is Pack leader now," he said. I looked at him confused.

"When Jake became Chief he also became Alpha," Sam continued.

"When did all this happen?" I asked.

"Yesterday, you need to talk to him," he said. I stood there stunned, we really need to have a pack meeting to find this sort of thing out, I thought to myself.

"Thanks, oh, and Sam I'm sorry," I told him. That had to suck to be Alpha for as long as Sam had been, he took over after Billy stopped phasing; now he had to give it up when Jake became chief.

"Hey, it's a load off my mind, there the one's with all the powers now," he said laughing.

He was right they are the one's with all the power now, I wouldn't be in his shoes if they paid me, I thought to myself.

I turned and ran to Jake, "Hey Jake," I yelled.

"Yeah," he said.

"I need to talk to you man," I told him.

He was putting Lynn in the car. "What about? Wait a minute," he said. "I'll be right behind you baby," he told Lynn as he kissed her and closed the car door and she drove off.

"Now, what about Paul?" he said.

"I need to tell LeAnn about the Pack," I told him.

"You going to marry her Paul?" he asked. I looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to make sure she's going to stick around," he said.

"Look Jake what if I'm with her when Lynn calls us again, like almost happened today, I was just dropping her off at Sam's when Lynn called or what if were together and one of the bloodsuckers pops out of the trees, what am I going to do throw rocks at it?" I asked sarcastically. Jake chuckled.

"I see your point, I'll tell you what, come over tomorrow night for dinner bring LeAnn with you; I'll talk to her and see if she really likes you," he said trying to be funny.

"Funny Jake," I said, he laughed.

"Just bring her to dinner, Lynn and I will help you tell her, Okay?" he said sincerely.

"Okay, thanks man," I said.

"Sure, sure, no problem," he said as he climbed into his truck and drove home.

I ran to the woods and phased and ran home, when I got there I phased back and ran into the house and called LeAnn.


	13. POTW Part 2 Chapter 3 part 1&2

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER THREE

SECRETS "ONE" and "TWO"

* * *

><p>I picked up the phone and called Sam's, the phone rang three times before Sam picked it up.<p>

"Hello,"

"Yeah, Sam its Paul,"

"Yeah Paul what's up?"

"Can I speak to LeAnn?"

"LeAnn, man you just left her," he said laughing.

"Just let me speak to her," I said annoyed.

"Hold on," I could hear him laughing in the back ground.

"Hi baby," she said, laughing at Sam and the guys that were there.

"Hi honey, I miss you already," I told her.

"Oh baby, I miss you too," she said and I could hear the guys in the background making fun of us by repeating what LeAnn was saying.

"Stop it you guys, LeAnn yelled at them. I'm sorry Paul their being jerks, she said.

"Its okay honey I know how they are, Listen Jake wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night, is that okay with you?" I asked her.

"Of course Paul that sounds like fun," she said enthusiastic about the idea.

"Good about six o'clock, okay?" I asked her.

"Sure, sure… but I won't see you till then?" she said in a sad pouty voice.

"Well you could come over and spend the night with me and I will fix you breakfast in the morning," I said holding my breath hoping I wasn't moving to fast for her.

"Okay," she said as I let out the breath I was holding and smiled from ear to ear.

"You sure Sam and Emily won't mind?" I asked her.

"Paul I'm twenty years old, I do what I want," she paused and continued, "Besides if they kick me out I will just move in with you," she said. I got quiet, "Paul I was kidding," she said.

Then as I thought about what she had said I smiled and thought to myself, she would move in with me and that made me feel warm all over.

"LeAnn I would love it if you would move in with me. I would love to take care of you. I love you."

"Aw… that's so sweet baby. I'll be over in a little while," she said.

"Do you know where I live?" I asked. "I could come and get you," I continued.

"Yes, I know where you live and no you don't have to come and get me. I'll be there in a little while… Okay?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll see you soon honey," I told her.

"Paul," she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I love you," she said. I smiled as my heart skipped a beat knowing that she felt the same about me as I did her.

"I love you to baby," I told her as she hung up the phone. I sat there a few minutes reveling in the thought that, LeAnn loved me and I would be able to show her just how much tonight. I was on cloud nine and I was giddy, I couldn't stop smiling.

LYNN'S P.O.V.

I arrived home and got dinner fixed just as Jacob walked in the door. He walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, whispering into my ear.

"I love you," he said nibbling on my ear. I smiled and leaned against him.

"I love you too. Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Starved," he said as we sat down and ate dinner.

After dinner he went into the living area and I brought us some coffee and handed him his.

"Thanks honey," he said as I sat down next to him sipping on my own coffee.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I missed you today honey," he said kissing me on the side of my head. I smiled at him and told him I missed him just as much.

I kissed him on his lips passionately. We were just getting into it when I heard something. I opened my eyes staring out into nothing trying to listen closely to what I was hearing.

"What's wrong honey?" Jake asked worriedly.

I looked around the room pulling away from Jake and put one finger up to him as to tell him to wait just a minute, still staring trying to figure out what I was hearing.

I heard it again and jumped to my feet. Jake join me looking around the room his self and looked back to me.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Shhh," I said still listening.

I finally realized whose voice I was hearing.

"Billy what is it?" I asked as chills ran over my body.

"Billy?" Jake said looking around the room. He sniffed the air finally smelling Billy's scent that filled the space. His eyes became large and I knew he was trying to make since of all of this. "Bro?" Is the only thing he said.

Then the voice was in my head said. "Lynn!" I was startled from him yelling my name and jumped.

It indeed was Billy's voice clear as if he was standing next to me.

"Lynn! Get to Sam's, LeAnn is in danger it's a Vampire behind the house. HURRY!" He yelled again.

"Jacob"! I screamed, "We've got to get to Sam's… NOW!" I yelled. We ran to the car and sped to Sam's as fast as we could. "Hurry baby," I told him.

"What is it honey?" Jake asked.

"I'll tell you later just get there please!" I begged, a little louder than I wanted to, but I was scared, more scared for LeAnn than hurting Jacob's feelings at the moment.

"What was that at the house?" he persisted.

"Not now baby, we got to get to Sam's, LeAnn is in danger hurry," I pleaded again.

As we pulled into the drive way I saw LeAnn on the porch getting ready to walk away.

"Jake sound you horn, get her attention." I yelled. He didn't ask any question, he just laid on the horn.

LeAnn jumped with the sound of the horn and looked at us as we pulled in and started to walk towards us.

"Stop Jake," I yelled, as we both jumped out of the car and I walked toward LeAnn.

"Baby what it is?" he asked again. I stopped and looked at Jake.

"There is a Vampire in the tree behind Sam's house," I told him as he started to run. "No Jake wait," I yelled. He stopped and looked at me.

LeAnn come here," I told her. She walked to me. I looked at Jake again.

"He can read our minds. He knows your coming and he's not alone. I'm putting my shield up which will bring the rest of the guys and protect LeAnn. She's who he wants. I will move away and put my shield, as soon as I do run. Sam should be right behind you, Okay?" I asked him.

He nodded as I backed away taking LeAnn with me. I put up my shield and Jake took off as Sam ran out of the house along with Jarrod and Quill and Embry.

"Vampire, behind your house. Jake there already. Hurry!" I yelled.

They phased and ran behind the house to help Jake. Paul came running up, when he saw LeAnn he ran straight for her.

"Stop Paul my shield is up! LeAnn's in my shield go help the guys," I told him.

He stared at me and then at LeAnn, he closed his eyes then phased and ran to the woods.

LeAnn gasped at the site of Paul turning into a wolf.

I grabbed her hand and walked out into the open area.

"You safe LeAnn," I told her, as a Vampire ran up to us and she screamed. The Vampire ran into my shield and bounced off. I put my hand up and threw him back into the trees.

"Your safe sweetie," I held on to her with one arm wrapped around her waist. "They can't get to us in here," I promised her.

"Your in my shield, they can't penetrate it sweetie," I told her.

"What's going on?" she asked crying.

"Watch this," I told her, as a Vampire ran toward us again. I put my hand out and sent him flying into the woods again.

"The guys will take care of her," I told LeAnn.

"How did you do that? What are you?" she asked.

"We protect the people," I told her with a smile.

"Paul said that today, I didn't know what he was talking about," she said.

"We will explain everything to you as soon as we take care of these bloodsuckers I promise, were the good guys LeAnn." I told her.

"I know it's a bit strange, but it's true. Paul does love you LeAnn, so much. He was afraid of how you would take all this, that you would run away from him when you found out," I told her.

"I don't know what this is all about, but I love Paul too. I don't think I could leave him for any reason, well… maybe if he cheated or something," she said.

"I don't think he could cheat on you if he wanted to… It's the imprinting thing," I laughed. She smiled.

"When all this is over will go to Paul's, we'll sit down and we'll explain the whole thing to you okay?" I asked. She smiled once again.

"Okay," she said.

The guys were coming back now filtering from the tree's I thought it would be safe now, so I dropped my shield. Paul ran up stopping a few feet away from us.

"Its okay Paul, my shield is down now," I told him as I walked over to Jake who had just joined Paul. Paul ran to LeAnn and grabbed her in a hug. I looked at Jake as he looked at me.

"Boy, do we need to talk," he said.

"Yes we do, let's do it at Paul's house," I said. I walked up to Paul and LeAnn. "Let's go to your house Paul." I said. He agreed and walked with us holding on tight to LeAnn. He keep looking at her afraid how she was taking all this. He was afraid he would lose her.

"We'll talk to you later Sam," Jake told him, as Paul, LeAnn, Jake and I walked to Paul's.

We walked into Paul's house and I went directly to his kitchen.

"Paul do you have any coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah in the cabinet over the stove," he said still looking at LeAnn trying to see how she felt about all this.

I got the coffee down and made a pot. Jake stood across the room staring at me.

"What? You can hear dead people, but you can't find the coffee," he said kind of irritated. Paul looked at him and then at me and I could see the confusion on his face.

"What?" he asked confused at our conversation.

"In a minute Paul, there's a lot we need to talk about," I told him.

"That's putting it mildly," Jacob said harshly.

"Jezzz… Sit down, when the coffee's done we'll have a nice calm talk," I told them.

"Calm!" Jake bellowed.

"Stop it Jake! You'll scare LeAnn," I told him. He looked over at LeAnn his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry LeAnn, it really isn't that bad. Lynn is just coming into her powers and it seems to be getting stronger," he told her as he looked over to me, as I blew him a kiss and smiled at him.

"Doesn't this bother you at all?" Jake asked me. I looked back at him secure in my answer.

"No," I said, as he shook his head.

"I guess if it doesn't bother you then it shouldn't bother me," Jake said.

I poured the coffee in the carafe and placed four cups on the tray with spoons, sugar, cream and carried it into the living room as we all sat down and had some coffee.

Paul seemed a little preoccupied with worry over LeAnn's reaction of the situation.

* * *

><p>THE POWER OF THE WOLF<p>

PART II

CHAPTER THREE

SECRETS "TWO"

* * *

><p>I took a sip of coffee as I looked around. They were all looking at me.<p>

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"You're the one with all the powers," Paul said smiling at me.

"Ohhh no you don't," I said, knowing what they were up too.

"You're the wolf, she's your imprint and he," I said pointing to Jake, "is your Chief and your Alpha," I said sipping my coffee again.

They all looked at each other.

I shook my head. "Oh come on guys, Paul, she loves you whether you're a Wolf or a goat," I said.

"A goat," he said laughing.

"You know what I mean, you protect the people. You are the good guys." I continued and they still sat there like a bump on a log.

"Oh for Pete sake…. LeAnn what your about to hear is a secret only the Pack knows about it well the council and the Chief, but in this case Jake is the Chief and a Wolf. He is the Alpha. The leader of the Pack. What Jake says goes, no one can go against what he orders, they have to do what he says no matter what and that's why Paul couldn't tell you this before. He had to get Jake's permission, before he could tell you. The Pack is what it sounds like they call themselves Werewolves, but in reality their shape-shifters, Wolves. It's a gene that their born with. It's passed down through generation after generation." I told her.

"There is a story behind all this. It tells you where they came from, but we'll save that for a , is usually the one who tells the stories of our tribe so we'll leave that for him to tell. As for Vampire's...Well, their real, its all real. Most of the Vampire's feed off humans although there are a few that feed off animals, they call themselves vegetarians," I laughed.

"Anyway, the one's who feed off humans find there way here on the Rez sometimes. These brave heroic guys transform into Wolves. Their teeth are as sharp as razors and their claws are just as sharp. They are the only one's who can kill a vampire besides fire. After the guys shift into their wolves they rip the bloodsuckers apart, then they throw the pieces in the fire to completely destroy them so they don't come back." I told her.

"Don't come back?" she asked worried again. Paul pulled her close to him in order to protect her, in this case against my words.

"Yeah, they can come back if their bodies aren't burned. But, these guy,s my boys," I said smiling at them. "These guys know what they are doing. Do you understand what I just told you LeAnn?" I asked her.

"Its disturbing, but I understand it," she said.

"Does it change the way you feel about Paul?" I asked her. Paul closed his eyes holding his breath, waiting for a response from LeAnn.

She looked up at Paul and moved closer to him. She laid her hands on the side of his face forcing him to look at her. Paul opened his eyes and stared into her eyes, still clearly worried.

"I love you Paul. I know I have a lot to figure out, but it doesn't matter to me, what you are. I will always stand by your side, no matter what," she said.

He let out the breath that he was holding and grinned ear to ear pulling her to him kissing her hard and long and then into a tight hug.

Jacob looked at me. "Nice job baby," he said smiling at me.

"Thank you, but you guys should have done it," I them him.

"How did you know all that anyway? I don't remember telling you all of that," he said.

"You didn't. Stephanie Meyer, remember," I told him, Jake laughed.

"I'm sorry honey, will sit down when we get home and I will clear up anything you don't understand I promise, but you probably know more about us than I do. Like Billy?" he said staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Who is Billy?" LeAnn asked.

"What about Billy?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, Lynn what about Billy?" Jake said, as everyone was looking at me once again for answers.

"I don't know what's going on," I told them just as confused as they were.

"Why don't you start with what happened at the house," Jake said.

"Okay, first of all LeAnn. Billy is Jake's older brother and my husband. He passed away a few weeks ago. He and Jake imprinted on me," I told her.

"HU?" she asked confused as ever.

"Paul can explain imprinting to you later," I told her. Paul kissed her on the side of the head.

"Okay... when Billy died Jake and I got together, which Paul can explain as well," I told her as Paul laughed. I knew he still had alot to tell her.

"Anyway, tonight Jake and I were having coffee after dinner when I heard something in my head. I know I scared you baby and I'm so sorry for that," I told Jake, as I touched his hand continuing."Remember when Billy talked to me on the beach?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah," he said.

"It was like that, but it had more of a warning to it. I heard it twice, but didn't understand till the third time. He came through much more clearly the third time." I told them. "Billy told me to get to Sam's that LeAnn was in danger he told me that there was a Vampire in the tree's behind Sam's house. He told me to go NOW!" Repeating exactly what Billy had told me.

Jake squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"His cologne baby," Jake said. I looked at him confused.

"I smelled his cologne that's what was freaking me out," Jake told me.

I smiled at Jake getting up from my chair and walking over to him and gave him a hug.

"I don't know why I keep hearing him Jake. Maybe because of the baby, I don't know," I told him.

"The baby?" LeAnn asked. I looked at her.

"Yes, I am pregnant," I told her as Jacob sat me on his lap and rubbed my belly.

"It's Billy's and Jacob's," I told her. She looked so confused." Paul will explain later. Poor Paul, you will have so much to explain," I told him. "Give her Stephanie Meyer's books and have her read it, she'll understand more, that's how I learned everything I know," I told him. Jake and Paul laughed.

"I have read them," LeAnn said surprised.

"Well, there you go," I said.

"But, I thought it was all fiction," she said.

"So did I honey," I told her. She looked at me.

"You're not in the books, where did you get your powers?" she asked.

"Well, Jake, the Pack and I are part of a Prophecy. Billy and Jake planted their seed, I became pregnant along with the pregnancy came the powers. It's more telekinesis than anything oh, and I have shield it's a long story," I told her.

"Like Bella?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, something like that, but hers is more powerful than mine. She can spread hers out further. Mine only spreads out about two feet around me. It's mainly to protect me, but I can have a couple of people in there with me. You do only know Bella from just the book right?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," I said.

"So she is real too?" she asked as I looked over at Jacob, as she followed my line of sight, catching on to why I looked at Jake.

"Oh... Bella and Jake. I get it now," she said laughing.

"He's mine now, not hers… she's a Vampire now," I told her as Jacob laughed at my possiviness.

"It's all played out, the story that is," she said.

"Yeah, we are kind of a... spin off," I told her with a smile.

"Well…If were done here I guess we should be getting home," Jake said. Jake and I stood up and Jake put his arm around my waist leading me to the door. I stopped and kissed LeAnn on her cheek.

"If you have any questions just give me a call or stop by, I'll be happy to help with any of your questions if I can, I told her.

"Thank you Lynn, Jake," she said.

"Yeah thanks guys, I really appreciate it," Paul said.

"No problem guys, besides Lynn did most of it," Jake laughed.

Hach awi (good night) Paul said. Hach awi, Jacob said.

Jake led me to the car and opened the door and helped me in and ran around and got into the driver side. He looked over at me.

"Do you know how much I love you," he said.

"Umm," I said tapping my finger on my check, laughing, he reached across and kissed me hard. When he pulled away from our kiss he placed his forehead on mine.

"You did a real good job in there," he said. "I am so proud of you," he continued, giving me a soft peck.

"Thank you baby, I love you too," I told him as he smiled leaning back and started the car as we headed home.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, review please...huggs<p> 


	14. POTW Part 2 Chapter 4

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

A/N: LEMON ALERT, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER FOUR

FOREVER

* * *

><p>After Jake and Lynn left I looked at LeAnn and shook my head dreading everything that I still had to explain to LeAnn. Shit bro… I thought to myself. The mother fucker could have finished. I mean… Lynn explained about the Wolves, excellently I might add… While Jake…my fucking Alpha sat letting her take the lead on everything... I mean… yeah, maybe I should have explained to LeAnn seeing she's my imprint and all, but this wasn't my fucking idea to do it this way.<p>

Well I guess I shouldn't complain at least I didn't have to explain it to her, but fuck Jake… you could have at least finished… fucking ass hole. Especially when most of the shit has to do with you and Billy fucking Lynn… Fuck that's just what I want to do explain to the love of my life about how and why you two fucked Lynn… damn I hate having to explain all this crap to her.

"Paul, are you alright?" she asked as she touched my face with her soft hand. I looked at her smiling and instantly became calm… How does she do that? I thought to myself, god how I love this woman.

"Come on babe, we still have a lot to talk about," I told her as I lead her to the sofa once again.

We sat down as I looked at her not knowing how to begin.

LeAnn broke the silence by mentioning the books. "I was really confused while Lynn was telling me about your secret… well the Pack's secret, but when she mentioned the books everything made sense to me. I understood more and I probably wouldn't have believed it at all if I hadn't seen it. Vampire's are real," she said, shaking her head trying to fit it all into that beautiful head of hers. "I was really scared when that thing ran for me, but when it flew back into the trees and I looked over at Lynn, she was really concentrating on that thing hard. That's when I realized that it was her that was making those things fly through the air." She said again looking over at me. "How does she do that Paul?" she asked, as she laid her hand on my arm.

I cringed and looked down at the floor. At first when she mentioned about the bloodsucker that tried to attack her and Lynn I had a growl forming in my chest, just thinking about that leech attacking LeAnn had me instantly shaking. I wanted to phase and rip the mother fucker apart again, but when her hand touched my arm it calmed me down again, sending shivers through my body. It was almost like she did it unconsciously like she felt my anger and automatically laid her hand on my arm to calm me. That made me smile, we belong together and I can't believe how close we already were.

I took a deep breath and took her hand in mine. Okay, here we go. I thought to myself kissing her hand and looking into her eyes…

"There's this Prophecy," I began… "I don't get all of it, but the main idea of it is that there will be a major change in the Pack. We will be stronger, more powerful, invincible," I told her.

"Are you invincible now?" she asked.

"No baby, we can rip a bloodsucker to pieces in a split second, but if that leech bits one of us… I sighed. Their venom is poison to us." I told her. She gasped; fear took over where there was once a smile. Shit Dum ass way to go, I thought to myself.

I put my arm around her and held her close and tried to explain. "It hardly ever happens, baby… We're good at what we do… for as long as I have been a wolf, I've only seen it happen once, but we were around the mason's at the time and one of them sucked the venom out before it got to far… it fucked up the dude, but he's okay now." I tried to reassure her. She had her arms wrapped around my waist and squeezed me softly, I could tell she was frightened.

"I don't know if I could take it, if anything happened to you Paul," she said. I smiled at her and laying my head on hers and pulled her closer to me.

"Nothing's going to happen to me sweetheart," I told her.

She seemed to believe me for now so I continued with the Prophecy. "It seems that Lynn was suppose to be this all powerful human and the only way she could come into her powers is if she got pregnant with Billy and Jake's seed, so the fate's took over and one night she was with Billy and the next she was with Jake, two seeds….two nights…..one powerful bitch…." I told her.

"Do you understand that?" I asked hoping that she did because I really didn't want to get into details about their love life.

"Yeah, I get the jest of it all, I guess… So, Lynn is pregnant," she said.

"Yep, and the child is the start of a whole new breed of Wolf, the child will carry the gene of both brothers and the gene of Lynn's powers.

"Wow… that will be one kick ass Wolf, if it carries the Wolf gene and Lynn's powers. I've seen them both in action… wow!" she said staring off thinking about what I just told her, as I laughed.

"Paul."

"Yeah baby."

"I thought that two guys couldn't imprint on the same girl?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's not, suppose to happen… I explained, that usually two guys imprinting on the same woman only happens in the house of the Chief and has only happened twice in the last hundred years and one of them was Jake and Billy." She seemed to understand that part. "So it can… usually it happens when there is two brothers in the same family and if one brother dies then the other brother can save her from joining her imprint." I told her.

"Hu? You mean if you die I will die too?" she said as she began to shake and tightened her grip on me.

"Baby, I'm not going to die, at least not for a few years anyway," I laughed. "So don't worry about that, your safe honey," I told her kissing the top of her head.

"I really wasn't worried about me dying, Paul, I wouldn't want to live if I lost you. I was worried about you dying," she said. "I'm not going anywhere, baby, I promise," I told her.

"I'm with you forever baby… If you want me to be that is," I told her.

"I want to be with you forever, Paul… I can't see my life without you in it honey," she said.

I placed my hand under her chin and raised it to look into my eyes, "Forever baby," I told her.

"Forever Paul," she said, as I reached down and kissed her lips softly.

She pulled herself up and straddled my lap as our kiss became more passionately, she pulled herself closer to me until she was sitting over my arousal and grinded herself against me. I growled into her lips.

"Make love to me Paul," she whispered into my lips. I opened my eyes and looked into hers to make sure that was truly what she wanted…her eyes were full of lust and want for me…she didn't smile or move she only brought her lips to mine once more pressing harder, our lips moved together as her tongue begged entrance, which I allowed gladly. Her tongue found mine as they dance together, I moaned with pleasure.

I stood up and took her with me as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over turning out the lights and then carried her up the stairs. I laid her on my bed our lips never leaving one another. I laid to her side and held her close as I kissed her down her neck and back up to her lips once again.

My hands slowly traveled all over her body making her shiver as she moaned my name.

"Paul, touch me, please," she begged." I slowly ran my hand down her side until I reached the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head tossing it on the floor as I kissed the pillows of her breasts. She arched her back into my face. I reached behind her unfastening her bra, pulling the straps down her arms and pulled it off. It joined her shirt also on the floor as I flicked my tongue across her nipples bringing a moan from her beautiful lips as she arched her back once again, "Oh God Paul," she whispered.

I sucked on her nipple then placing my thumb and four finger against her nipple and rolled it softly between my digit's, she moaned again as I gave her other nipple the same attention. She grabbed my hand and pulled it down her body, pressing my hand against her mound. I could smell her arousal, it made me that much harder. I slid my hand down the front of her jeans, under her panties. I slid hand over her mound.

"Oh, baby, you're so wet for me," I moaned as I slid one finger into her fold. She gasped in pleasure. I slid my finger in and out of her, curving my finger just slightly to hit that certain spot that made her moan, causing her hip to move with the motion of my finger.

I smiled and asked her, "You like that baby?"

"Oh God, Paul, that feels so amazing," she said, as I added another finger. She screamed in pleasure once again. I slid my fingers in and out of her for several minutes getting faster, dipping deeper into her fold as she moaned with every plunge, "P…Paul….I, I think… I...I'm g...going…. is all she could get out.

"Come for me baby," I whispered into her ear as I kissed down her neck, pulling away looking into her eyes, to watch the pleasurable look she had on her face.

She arched her back screaming my name as her core exploded. Her hot juices ran over my finger, I continued my rhythm until she came down from her high. I kissed her hard as she pushed herself into my body and wrapped her leg over my thigh. I was so hard, I fought to keep from explode when she moved her hand down to rub my pulsing hard member. I gowned loudly as I pushed her down on the bed and pulled her jeans off taking her panties with them. I ripped my shorts off, moving between her legs. I spread her legs wide as I positioned myself at her center. I leaned down kissing her and then asked once more to be sure this is what she wanted.

"You sure baby?"

"Please Paul, show me how much you love me," she begged. I smiled and slowly entered her. She stretched to adapt to my size. She inhaled a breath through her teeth that caused me to stop afraid I was hurting her.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked.

"Yes Paul, please don't stop," she said as I continued slowly. I stopped when I came to the skin that divided me from her, asking again if she was sure.

"You sure baby?"

"Paul, please," she begged. I place my lips to hers pressing hard to her lips to stifle the scream as I forced myself into her fold breaking the barrier that divided me from her, making her a virgin no longer. I gowned with pleasure stopping waiting for her to give me the okay to continue. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, begging me once again to continue. I continued slowly until I was fully embedded into her hot core. I held myself there for a second fighting to regain control, for I didn't want to end this so soon. After I gained control, I began to move in and out of her slowly.

"Damn baby you're so tight," I moaned into her ear.

"It feels so good baby," she moaned back as I continued slowly enjoying the soft wetness that wrapped around my member. I enjoyed the feeling that she belonged only to me. That she was molded just for me. That we fit together like hands to a glove.

I continued moving into her, picking up speed as the pleasure became more intense. Her soft muscle tightened around my pulsing hard member as she screamed in pleasure. I could feel myself getting close, but wanted her to climax once more, before I did. I went deeper, pounding into her bringing her over the edge as she screamed my name once again, but still she wasn't done.

"Harder, Paul," she begged as she brought her hips up keeping in sync with my motions, as I complied with pleasure hoping I could hold off with my own climax until she had one more or at least could climax with me. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed off the walls, sweating profusely, neither of us wanting to stop until our hunger was met.

I pounded harder and harder. I positioned myself in different position finding another sweet spot hitting it just perfect, bringing another scream of pleasure from her lips. I buried my head into her neck burying my face into her hair, taking in her scent. I was trying to hold out until she climaxed once again.

"Baby, please tell me you're….," before, I could finish asking her she exploded once again screaming my name bring me with her. I felt the warmth of her juices flow over my member. I pulsed deep into her with my own warm seed.

"Ohhh Goddddd LeAnnnn," I screamed, holding myself in place barely moving as we rode out our high, collapsing on one another. I rested on my forearms to keep myself from crushing her beneath me. We were breathing hard, our hearts pounding against one another. I kissed her hard and told her how much I loved her and as she answered with the same sentiments. I rolled off of her taking her with me as I placed her on my chest.

"You are so amazing LeAnn," I told her.

"You are too Paul, that was simply amazing. I have never felt like that before ever. I feel so warm, so safe, so loved," she said as I hugged her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"You are safe and very much loved my angel," I told her. We laid there holding one another close until we both drifted off to sleep.

I awoke before LeAnn. I laid there watching her sleep. Gazing with awe of this beautiful creature who I held in my arms through the night, who loved me as much as I did her. Out of all the suffering I had lived through, I never thought in a million years, I would find a soul mate to live my life out with. The powers that be sought me out, giving me this perfect creature to bless my life with. I felt honored to have her in my life. God, what would I do without you in my life? I cringed at the thought as I pushed it out of my mind. I will protect her with my life if need be. I dared anyone to come between her and I. This beautiful creature will live her life with me and I will love and protect her till the end of our lives.

I softly placed one finger on her cheek, stroking it softly. She opened her eyes, looking at me, giving me the sweetest smile that I have ever seen. "Good morning baby," she said. I thought I would melt at the shear sound of her voice.

"Good morning my Angel," I replied with my own smile as I kissed her softly, holding her next to me.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked, kissing her neck, whispering into her ear.

"Yes, but I would like to take a shower first if that's okay?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Of coarse, do you want me to run to Sam's and get you a change of clothes?" I asked her

"No I brought a change with me," she replied.

"Okay baby, I'll fix your breakfast while you shower," I told her kissing her softly once more before getting up, getting her some towels, showing her to my bathroom. I ran down and started some coffee. I fixed us both some bacon and eggs along with some toast. I had it sitting on the breakfast bar along with mine as she came in with her brilliant smile. She sat down beside me as I kissed the side of her head as we ate carrying on some soft conversation.

As she talked, I watched her lips move loving just sitting here listening to her voice and admiring her. We spent the day together watching movies, going for a walk on the beach, hand in hand. Talking to her was as easy as breathing. We laughed and enjoyed one another's company. I chased her down the beach, catching her as we fell to the beach, rolling in the sand. We really enjoyed our day together. It was as though no one else was in the world, only she and I. We went back to the house and fixed dinner together, we ate and then we cuddled on the sofa. It was getting late and I looked down at her as a tear fell down her cheek.

I place a finger on her chin bring her face up to look at me. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed as lowered her head. "I don't want to leave you, Paul," she said as the tears began to flow.

I looked at her with fear, thinking she was going to leave me and the thought of that scared me to death.

"Honey, where are you going?" I swallowed hard, asking.

"I have to go back to Sam's and Emily's," she said as I smiled in relief.

"You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to baby," I told her.

She looked up at me with her bright eyes.

"Do you want to stay here with me honey?" I asked her.

"Are you sure Paul? I mean, I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do," she said.

"Baby…You scared me when you said you were leaving. I thought you were going somewhere I couldn't go. I thought you were leaving me, but when you said Sam's I was so relieved. I don't want you to go anywhere, not even back to Sam's… I want you here by my side forever if you want to be, I love you LeAnn." I told her.

She jumped into my arms and kissed me. "Thank you Paul… I would love to live right here with you," she said as she kissed me again. " I love you too Paul, so much," she said.

I smiled at her turning the television and the lights off and then carried her to bed. We made love all night long and I was in heaven.

My alarm went off bright and early the next morning. LeAnn moaned as I turned to her, "baby I got to go to work," kissing her and pulling her close.

"Where do you work?" she asked me.

I didn't tell you?" I asked her as she shook her head with her eyes half way opened.

"I work with Jake as a mechanic, he's been short handed since Billy died, so I told him I would work for him and I start today," I told her.

"Do you want me to fix you some breakfast before you go baby?" she asked.

"No baby, you sleep, I'll grab something on the way," I told her, kissing her lips softly as she closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep. I smiled and got up as I took a shower, dressed. Just before I left I bent down next to the bed and put my arm on her pillow above LeAnn's head. I rested my chin on the mattress as I watched her sleep. I smiled as she whispered in her sleep my name. I reach in and kissed her softly. "See you tonight my angel," I whispered knowing she didn't hear me, but loving the idea of her being here when I return.

I stood up and ran down the stairs. I jumped into my truck, driving to Jake's garage.

I walked into the shop as Jake greeted me. He looked at the clock.

"Hey man, first day on the clock and you're late, what's the matter LeAnn not let you leave?" he asked jokingly followed by a laugh.

"Fuck you man, she not like that," I said with a growl.

"Okay, okay… I was just kidding," he said with his arms up in surrender.

"Just don't talk about her like that," I told him.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean anything," he said.

"So you and LeAnn are getting along really good Hu?" he asked.

"Not that's any of your business, but yeah, she's moving in today," I told him.

He laughed. I growled at him again giving him a dirty look. I swear if he wasn't my Alpha, I thought to myself.

"Oh stop being such a hot head Paul. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found you soul mate. Maybe she can calm that temper of yours down a notch or two," he said.

I looked at him, shaking my head, ignoring him. "What are we doing today?" I asked him trying to get him off the subject of LeAnn and on to work.

We went to work getting a lot done for the day. I found myself actually happy to be heading home, knowing that LeAnn would be there waiting for me. Usually I headed off to some bar in hunt of some whore to spend the night with. I cringed at the thought now. I felt like a whole different person after meeting LeAnn. I was also surprised that I preferred this Paul. I was so much better than before and it was all due to LeAnn. Just the thought of LeAnn brought a smile to my face. I stepped on the gas to get home to my woman.


	15. POTW Part 2 Chapter 5

'Rewrite'

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER FIVE

JACOB AND LYNN

* * *

><p>Day's turned into nights and night's turned into weeks, we fought leaches when Lynn called.<p>

It worked out so much better this way we never had to worry about being attacked on the sly. They always sought out Lynn first. I know that Jacob had to hate it especially now that Lynn was so pregnant… He had to be worried about her all the time especially when he wasn't around her, but he also knew she could handle herself and as soon as she put up her shield it called us to her side… But he still had to worry about her and I didn't envy him at all.

The weeks turned into months, I walked into the house after work.

The house smelled amazing, LeAnn had fixed dinner she was a great cook a quality I'm sure she learned from Emily. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"That smells amazing honey," I told her kissing the side of her head.

"Hi baby, are you hungry?" she asked leaning against my chest.

"For more than food," I whispered into her ear with a growled kissing her down her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Food first," she said struggling to free herself from me and I held her tight protesting.

"Come on baby the food will get cold," she whined as she stopped struggling.

I turned her around and kissed her softly as the love we shared charged through our bodies.

"You don't fight fair," she said as she finally freed herself from me. I grinned at her knowing she thought she won this battle, but in reality I let her go.

"Okay honey, food first," I told her only because I was starving and the smell of the food was making my stomach growl intensely.

We sat down to eat as LeAnn looked up to me, "Oh…Emily and I went shopping today," she said.

"Spending my hard earned money are you?" I grinned at her, knowing she knew I was teasing her.

"Yes I did," she said, laughing at me. "I got Jacob and Lynn's wedding gift today," she said.

"Oh yeah, that's right their getting married tomorrow," I said, acting like I had forgotten.

Jake had done nothing but talked about it all day today he was on cloud nine and actually was driving me crazy. I tried to tune him out by tempting to keep working, acting as I was listening to everything he was saying, but I was trying to get as much of the work load done as possible, seeing that he wouldn't be here for the next week. I didn't want to be alone here in the shop stuck with all this work. I knew he was excited he was finally marring his imprint, after all this time waiting to be with her.

LeAnn saying my name brought me back from my daydream."Yes honey," I said looking at her.

"Were you even listening to me?" she asked with a look of irritation on her face.

"I'm sorry love, I was remembering how Jake had been all day," I told her and she grinned.

"Is he excited?" she asked with a giggle.

"To say the least," I told her…."So what did we get them?" I asked taking another bite from my plate and smiled at her.

"A blender," she told me as she took a bite out of her plate as well.

I looked at her and chuckled. "A blender? I asked, thinking what kind of present is that.

She looked at me studying my face with irritation.

"Yeah, she cooks a lot especially when the Pack is around and I remember once she said she didn't have one and said she really would like to have one… so I got her one for a wedding gift," she said.

"Ahhh…very smart my love," I told her.

After dinner LeAnn cleaned the kitchen and I went up to shower, when I came out of the shower and enter our bedroom LeAnn was laying stark naked on the bed waiting on me.

My I smiled reached, ear to ear as I proceeded to walk to the bed. I stood and looked at her from head to toe. "You are so beautiful," I told her as I stripped off my towel and joined her. We made love all night long.

I woke up and turned over and pulled LeAnn closer to me, laying my head on hers, breathing her in, "Mmm… you smell so good" I whispered more to myself than her for she hadn't woke up yet and kissed her neck. I felt so happy with her by my side. I love her so much and felt lucky to have such a wonderful woman, love me as much as I did her.

I thought back to the way I was, thinking why in the hell she would even want someone like me when she could have anyone she set her mind too, but she chose to be with me… she could have denied the imprint, finding someone more worthy of her love, but she chose me. I was in heaven. I looked down at her… she truly is beautiful. This petite little thing, that lay next to me sleeping. I moved her hair from her face to get a better look at her. Her hair shimmered as the morning sun shined through the window as if it was a spot light shining just for her, just to illuminate her beauty.

Her eye flittered and opened and looked into my eyes. "What are you doing Paul?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Admiring your beauty," I told her being totally serious.

"Oh stop it," she said smiling at me shyly. "What time is it?" she asked.

I looked at the clock that sat on the side table next to the bed.

"Noon," I told her as we got up showered and got ready to leave for Sam's and Emily's for the wedding. They only live like a half a mile from me so we walked hand in hand as we approached their house LeAnn noticed a man standing in the drive way.

"Paul, who is that man standing in the drive way?" she asked. I looked up to see who she was talking about and frowned when I seen him.

"That's Becham Hawk," I told her wondering why he was here. "Wonder if Jake invited him."

"Who is he? I don't think I have ever seen him before," she said.

"He is the brother of the hidden one," I told her.

"Hu?" she asked completely confused.

I laughed," it's one of our stories honey I'm sure you'll hear about it tonight at the bonfire," I told her. "But I don't know why he is here today, his family usually stay's to themselves."

"Why?" she asked still confused.

"Well they hid a baby girl, his sister after she was born to protect her, from what I don't know, but the men in our tribe kind of made up our own stories about her," I told her.

"What kind of stories?" she asked, with a wrinkled brow.

"Kind of fantasy stories really. We even gave her a new name," I told her, wiggling my eye brows at her and then laughed.

"Oh yeah, what name?" she asked smacking me on the arm as I acted like it hurt, laughing.

"We named her Lady Hawk," I told her still smiling, looking out into space remembering some of the stories we had made up which made me smile bigger. LeAnn smacked me again bringing me back to reality. I looked down at her chuckling. "Sorry honey, it's just stories," I told her.

"Uhhu," she frowned and I laughed again.

I was to be Jacob's best man, so I led LeAnn in to help Emily with the food while I went to find Jake. I found him in one of the room's pacing the floor. He looked like a caged animal that needed to run off the excess energy he had. I walked up to him touching his shoulder. He jumped, I know at least five foot off the floor… "Easy there Chief," I told him with a chuckle.

"Sorry Paul, I'm just so nervous. I've never done this before," he said. He was sweating and his eye brows were all scrunched together.

"Well, let's hope not Chief. Calm down, this is what you have been waiting forever for. Lynn is finally yours. You and she will live the rest of your lives together. She loves you man," I told him. He looked at me and laughed… running his hand through his hair.

"Your right Paul… sorry… I was just standing here alone, thinking all kinds of dumb shit, but your right, I know she loves me and I love her more than life it self and she wants me… me Paul," he said with a smile on his face like he couldn't believe she wanted to be with him.

"You both deserve to be together. You both have been through so much… It's time to be happy together. To share each other's lives," I told him.

Jake took a deep breath and smiled. "We better get out there," he said as we walked out of the room and through the front door. We walked to the path that l soon will be the path that Lynn takes. I looked at the drive way which reminded me of Becham standing there.

"Lynn is here," I told him as he turned and seen her car parked in the driveway and smiled.

"Jake…" I said getting hid attention.

"Yeah," he answered me.

"Did you invite the Hawk's?" I asked him. He stopped and turned to look at me shaking his head.

"No… why?" he asked confused.

"I seen Becham Hawk, standing in the drive way when we came in earlier," I told him. He stood there staring off into space. I could see the wheels turning in his head with a worried look on his face. Then he looked at me and shook his head.

"Maybe he came with his grandfather," Jake said turning as he continued walking to the area set up for the wedding.

"Yeah maybe," I said as I followed him.

Tatika, stood there smiling as we approached, "You better take your positions were about to start," he told us.

We were dressed in our tribal vest, I looked over at Jake. "Hey man isn't that Billy's tribal vest?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yeah, I wore it for Lynn and it makes me feel as if he's here today as well," he replied. I smiled at why he wore Billy's vest, it was only right that he made Billy part of the ceremony as well. It also made me think of the day he died. The hurt that was on Jake and Lynn face. I sighed at the memory and shook my head to wipe it from my mind, for this is not the day for such thoughts.

"It's about time don't you think Jacob," Tatika said as Jake looked at him and smiled and nodded his head, as his answer.

"But I'm glad you waited out of respect for Billy," Tatika continued. I put my hand on Jake's shoulder and shook it as to show him support. He looked back at me smiling as I heard the horns blow letting everyone know that the wedding was about to start.

I saw, Emily and LeAnn, come out taking their seats. I smiled and winked at LeAnn as she smiled at me and sat down.

Jake began to fidget again as I patted him on the back. He turned to me once again. "It's going to be okay man," I told him with a chuckle. He nodded his head taking in a deep breath as Lynn came into sight. Jake's face started to glow with his brilliant smile when he saw her.

I looked where he was looking, "Wow!" I said, as Jake said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. She's so beautiful," he whispered.

"Hey, what's up with Hawk walking her down the isle?" I asked him. He shook his head as Jake looked at Hawk and then back at Lynn as she was smiling ear to ear. When they reached the front she turned to Hawk. He took off her veil, wrapping it around his arm and then kissed her on the cheek. I heard a growl come from Jake in rejection of Hawk touching his imprint.

Hawk took Bella's hand and gave it to Jake, as Jake stared at him. Hawk gave Jake a smile. I know he was wondering why he was walking her down the aisle. Who was he to give her away?

"Jacob," Lynn said which got his attention. He looked at her and immediately smiled and brought her to his side and faced Tatika.

I looked out to find Sam. When I finally found him, I looked at Hawk and then back to him. I gave him a look like what the hell… Sam looked back, shrugging his shoulders, as to say… I don't know.

I turned to watch the ceremony. It was beautiful, especially when they got to the I do's.

Tatika looked at Jake… "Do you Jacob Ephraim Black take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," he said smiling at Lynn.

Tatika looked at Lynn and smiled ear to ear. "Do you," … he paused, building the excitement. "Do you Lynn Hawk Black take this man to be your husband?" he asked.

I froze… "No fucking way!" I said under my breath. "She couldn't be the hidden one." I continued, looking over at Sam. His mouth was open while he shook his head in shock himself.

I looked over at Hawk. He was smiling at Jacob as well. That's when I noticed Jake looking at Hawk again.

"Welcome to the family Chief," Hawk said smiling ear to ear. I looked back to Jake. "It'strue," I thought to myself in shock, but Jake said it as he looked back to Lynn.

"You're Lady Hawk?" Jake asked her, as she looked at him confused and then looked at Tatika who answered.

"Later," shaking his head. "Jacob, can we precede?" Tatika asked him.

"Uhhhh yeah, sorry," Jake told him.

"Do you Lynn Hawk Black take this man as your husband?" He asked again.

"I do," she answered still smiling.

After the ceremony Jake and Lynn turned to the guest as Tatika introduced them as the Chief and Mrs. Black. They walked back to the house and around the bonfire. I followed them, Taking my place next to Jake.

I reached over and kissed Lynn on her cheek, "Hawk Hu?" I asked her, as she smiled nodding her head. I shook Jake's hand, congratulating him. "Hawk," is all I said to him.

"I know man, I didn't know, it was a surprise to me too," he said as shook my head. Everyone walked up to Jake and Lynn, to congratulate them and teased Jake, about Lynn being Lady Hawk.

LeAnn came up to me, standing next to me grabbing my arm. She pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear. "Is that what you were talking about earlier?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"Yes baby," I told her.

"So Lynn is Lady Hawk, the one that was hidden?" she asked.

"Evidently," I said nodding my head.

"And no one knew?" she asked. I looked over at Lynn.

"I don't think she even knew honey," I told her.

"So, who is that Becham guy to her then?" she asked. I looked behind me where Tatika and Becham stood.

"He would be her brother, I think," I told her. "And, if that's who he is that make Tatika, her grandfather," I continued, looking back at LeAnn. I smiled putting my arm around her, pulling her close to me, as she looked at me with her own smile.

"Well, that explains a lot… No wonder she has all those powers," she said. I laughed.

"Your absolutely right honey," I told her still laughing.

I looked over at Jake who was smiling ear to ear, standing all proud. I couldn't help, but laugh at the sight of him, but Lynn brought him back by saying. "Okay Jake, what up with the Lady Hawk already?" she asked. Jake smiled as I heard Tatika and Becham laughing behind us.

"Well, there just stories that we heard growing up," he told her.

"Okay, and?" Lynn asked as she waited for him to explain.

"Yeah, go on Chief… tell her about the stories," Tatika said still laughing as Jake looked at him giving him a dirty look, which caused me to laugh as well.

Then the Pack broke loose. They wanted him to tell her about some of the stories. "Yeah, tell her about, how her hair flowed in the wind when there wasn't any wind blowing, or tell her about how her beautiful body enticed men, or how she brought grown men to tears with one look at her beautiful face, or how she walked on water," one of them persuade. The laughter flowed through the crowd, as they all thought how ridiculous it all sounded.

"Tell them about, when she made love to men, they belonged to her forever," another enticed.

I looked behind me seeing Tatika laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face, which made me laugh even harder. Then, I heard Jake yell…"Stop!" in his Alpha voice. It became quiet, the only one we heard was Tatika laughing, but not as loud, Jake lowered his head, chuckling. He looked at Lynn lovingly. "These are all stories made up by men honey, but every guy from boy's to men of thirty five years of age or older, dream of Lady Hawk. She's a living legend," he explained. I shook my head looking down at LeAnn smiling as waited for Jake to continue.

"A child that was taken away into hiding that would come back to us some day and save our tribe," Jake said. It became quiet as everyone waited for Lynn to say something.

"Well, I'm not what you guys think I am, I'm just me and I only found out today that I'm this Lady Hawk," she chuckled. "As far as saving the tribe," she said shaking her head. Tatika stepped up and stood in front of her. "You already have granddaughter," Tatika told her. As we all turned to look at him.

"Billy, Jacob and you with your powers as well as the Pack," he replied, looking at each one of us. He laid his hand on my arm, while turning to look at Lynn again. "The seed of the two brothers," he continued, as he patted her belly. She was just beginning to show her pregnancy. They had waited four months to marry out of respect for Billy. "Will bring forth a new Power and within four generations, we will be in a new age. The age of… The Power of the Wolf."

He patted Lynn on the cheek. "Be happy child… that's all your mother and father ever wanted for you. I am glad you are home. I love you granddaughter," Tatika told her. I looked over at Lynn as a single tear ran down her cheek. "I love you too grandfather," she told him. I have never saw Tatika act like this before. I felt LeAnn wrap her arms around me. I looked down and she was leaning against me. She had tears streaming down her cheek. I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back. I stroked her hair to comfort her. I looked over at Lynn who also had tears flowing now as Tatika patted Jake on his arm as he turned to walk away.

Becham walked up to Lynn, "We have plenty of time to catch up sister. I will see you soon," he said with a smile. He turned to Jake. "Chief," he said, shaking Jake's hand, and then kissed Lynn's cheek as he to walked away.

It was the most touching scene I have ever seen. Jake hugged Lynn, telling her he loved her and called her Lady Hawk. He smiled from ear to ear. She looked at him, "That would be Mrs. Jacob Black to you," she told him as everyone laughed.

I looked down at LeAnn, "You okay honey?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was so beautiful Paul, to finally be back home with your family after all those years. It was a wonderful sight to behold," she said. I bent down to hug her, when I felt someone pat me on the back, I turned to see Jake. He winked at me. He had heard what LeAnn had said and wanted to let me know he had heard and appreciated it. He wrapped his arms around Lynn and led her off.

* * *

><p>Just wanted to let you know that this is a rewrite...and I understand it could be even better, but for now it will have to do. I have alot of readers that is asking for me to repost it so here it is without a beta...sorry, I hope you still are enjoying it never the less...let me know...huggs<p> 


	16. POTW Part 2 Chapter 6

Rewrite.

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER SIX

PLANNING THE ATTACK

* * *

><p>The next few days we didn't see Jacob or Lynn, but of course we didn't expect too. They really need time alone not only because they had just got married, but with all the confrontations with the leeches they needed time just for themselves. Plus it has been rather quiet lately.<p>

I was alone in the shop working when I heard someone come in. I stood up from underneath a car I had been working on all morning and wiped the grease off my hands and then walked to the front of the shop when I saw Charlie standing there.

"Hey Charlie, how are you doing man? Haven't seen you around in awhile," I told him.

"Yeah, been a little busy," he said.

"Work wise or personal?" I asked with a smirk on my face. The gossip around the tribe was that Charlie had been seeing a lot of Sue Clearwater after Bella married the leech. Leah and Seth were happy about it. They liked Charlie and knew he would treat there mom with the utmost respect.

Plus, he knew about the Pack, every since Jake phased in front of him one time trying to stop Bella from becoming a Vampire. He thought if he could explain to Charlie what he and the rest of us were that he could stop Bella by telling Charlie the whole story. Man did he get in all kinds of trouble for that one and it didn't even work. I smiled remembering how Jake was back then. How he probably would have brought down the whole Pack back then. He was so obsessed with Bella. Thank god those days were over.

"Yeah well, it's more work related," he said, with a smile. "I was kind of looking for Jacob," he said.

"Oh, sorry man, he just got married a few days ago, he took a few days off," I told him.

"Oh that's right I completely forgot. I got an invitation, but I was stuck up in Seattle, like I said work related," he said, looking kind of worried.

"Is there anything I can do? I am Jake's Beta," I told him, thinking if it was bloodsuckers I could handle it or go talk to Jake myself.

"Um…. I would really rather talk to Jake first," he said, not knowing weather to trust me or not.

"Is he in the house?" he asked pointing at Billy senior's old house.

"He doesn't live there any more Charlie…. He moved into Billy house with Lynn," I told him.

"Of course he did. I don't know what I was thinking, he said.

"I really miss Billy… Hell, I miss both Billy's. I miss our fishing trips," he said. I nodded my head remembering how old man Billy and he used to go fishing almost every weekend and when he passed on, how it tore Charlie up. We didn't think he was going to get through his death, there for awhile we thought he would join old Billy. When Billy Junior, saw how bad off he was he started taking him fishing every weekend. It seemed to work, pulled Charlie out of his slump. I think it helped Billy as well. Between the two of them, it seemed to help both of them get over their grief.

Charlie was staring off into space. I knew he was remembering old times again.

"You okay Charlie?" I asked, which brought him back. "Oh sure, sure," he said, smiling.

"Hey, I hear you found a nice lady," he said smiling again. I knew Sue must have said something to him about LeAnn.

"Yeah, she's great. You'd love her Charlie. She's an amazing woman," I told him.

"So, when you going to settle down and get married," he asked, laughing.

"Um," I laughed. "I haven't asked her yet Charlie," I told him and I know I was blushing, looking at my feet so he couldn't see.

"What are you waiting for boy? Make an honest woman out of her. I can't wait to meet her," he said, laughing again.

"Well, come to one of our bonfires and you will," I told him.

"I'll do that," he said, grinning. He paused, turned looking out the door, he seemed to have something on his mind that was really bothering him and before I could ask him again he spoke up. "Well, I guess I'd better go talk to Jake. Um…. Billy's is that over on Turtle run?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can't miss it, it's a big log cabin with window that cover the front of the house," I told him.

"Yeah, that's right, I remember now… I'll find it. You take care of yourself Paul and marry that woman," he said smiling at me.

"Okay, Charlie, you take care of yourself too," I told him as he waved and walked out getting into his patrol car.

I stood there a minute worrying about what he had to talk to Jake about. He hasn't been around here for some time. He was at Billy's funeral, but not since, I know he had been at Sue's off and on, but he usually hung out with the bonfires and such. He said he had been busy with work, but he usually didn't come here to talk to Jake about his work unless it was Vampire related and that had me even more worried. I'll have to call Jake later and find out what's going on.

It was getting close to closing time. I had decided to go pick up LeAnn and just drop by Jake's to talk to him personally. So, I called LeAnn to make sure she would be ready when I got home.

The phone rang twice and LeAnn answered.

"Hello,"

"Hi baby,"

"Hey Paul, you on your way home?"

"Yeah, well I'm getting ready to leave, I thought we would stop by Jake and Lynn's this evening, what do you think?" I asked her.

"Oh baby, their here, their staying for dinner," she said. That got me thinking. There was defiantly something going on or they wouldn't have been at the house. Their still on their honeymoon and with Charlie stopping by to talk to Jake, I just knew it had to be something bad.

"Paul, you still there?" she asked.

"Sorry honey, yeah, I'm still here that's great… I'll be home in a few minutes. I love you," I told her.

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few minutes," I told her and hung up. I cleaned up a little and headed out after locking up. I jumped in the truck and sped towards home.

I walked in the door where LeAnn met me at the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi honey," I said, pulling her to me kissing her softly on her lips, "I missed you today," I whispered as I nuzzled her ear.

"Hi baby, I missed you too," she softly replied.

"Oh, get a room," Jake said laughing walking up to us.

"Fuck you man," I said, as LeAnn walked away from us and joined Lynn in the kitchen. "So what's going on man?" I asked him. He looked around to see where the women were.

"We'll talk after dinner," he told me.

"Is it about what Charlie came to talk to you about?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it after dinner," he said again. I nodded my head in approval.

After dinner the girl's cleaned the kitchen and made some coffee. After the coffee was ready the girls brought us a cup as we sat and had casual conversation. When a lull came to the group I looked over at Jake. I figured it was time to discuss what he had been putting off.

"So… What's up?" I asked him, not knowing if I wanted to hear this at all considering Jake left his honeymoon to take care of this problem that Charlie had talked to him about, so, I knew it had to be bad.

"Um… Well, I guess some people are coming up missing between here and Port Angeles. Charlie says, that the one's they have found were drained of their blood," Jake said.

"I don't get it; why aren't they drawn to Lynn, they always have before?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said curiously. Something's wrong somewhere. I can't figure it out," Jake replied nervously.

"I've been thinking about it," Lynn said looking at Jake.

"What baby?" Jake said.

"Well, after Charlie told us of the situation I began to think, why they weren't coming to the Reservation? But then it dawned on me… What if that Vampire that could read minds, the one at Sam's that was after LeAnn that day, what if he got away?" she asked. Jake and I looked at one another. You could see the wheels turning in Jake's mind.

"Maybe he spread the word," she stated.

"It's a possibility," Jake replied after thinking about it for a few seconds. "So how do we handle this situation?" he continued.

"Well, we can't go to the middle of Fork's and battle the bloodsuckers that's for sure," I said.

"No but we can go on the outskirts of town. Charlie said that most of the attacks took place at the motel and around the Seacliff Inn area. What if we put Lynn out by the river by the trees on the northeast side of town? We can stay phased hiding in the trees," Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"But what about the one who can read minds? Won't he be able to read our minds? He'll know were out there, won't he?" I asked, looking at Lynn. It was then I remembered something that happened while we were fighting the leeches.

"Lynn," I said getting her attention.

"Yeah," she answered.

"One day we were fighting leeches, I looked at you and your face was blank," I replied. Jake looked at her questionably and wondering what I was getting at. "What do you think of when you're fighting them?" I asked her.

She looked at Jake and then at me. "Um… I don't think… I go like into a Trans like state," she replied.

I looked over at Jake. He was staring off into space. I could see his wheels turning once again and then he sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"What is it Jake?" I asked.

"I hate this," he said. He had a sad worried face. I knew what he was thinking about had something to do with Lynn and so did she.

"What do I have to do?" she asked straight faced and determined.

"I hate this," he said, rubbing his face with both hands sighing again, and then looked at Lynn with sad eyes.

Lynn walked over to him and laid her hand on the side of his face, he grabbed her holding her close as he closed his eyes breathing in her scent.

"Its okay baby," she said trying to calm Jake down, so he could tell us his plan, it defiantly had to do with Lynn and he was worried about putting her in danger. "They can't hurt me baby. Tell me what you have in mind," she continued.

"That still doesn't stop me from worrying Lynn," he said guardedly.

"I know… Just say it baby, what I have to do?" she asked again.

Jake took a deep breath. "What if…" He stopped and swallowed hard…hating to say what he must. "This scares the hell out of me baby," he said, looking into her eyes pulling her back to him. He was shaking, dreading what he was about to say, but knowing he had to say it. He was Alpha, Chief of the tribe. He knew that he had to put the tribe in front of everything including his own wife. He knew it in his mind, but he wished someone would tell he's heart. He was fighting with himself and Lynn seen it too, that's why she kept pushing him to spit it out.

Lynn pushed away from him and stooped down in front of him pulling his hands away from his face making him look her in the eyes.

"Tell me Jacob Black, tell me now," she said forcefully. Using his last name, not trying to order him, but letting him know that she was getting upset.

He looked at her and sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this… Okay, what if we put her out there and… leave. We stay pretty far away so he can't read our minds and when she puts up her shield we'll be able to feel it so, we get to her as fast as we can," Jake said. He said it fast so he could get through it quickly. After he got it out, he buried his face again in his hands. "Fuck. Shit. Damn it…" He cursed as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and began pacing the floor, because he had to say it… He had to protect the people, not only for his tribe, but the people of Forks as well.

LeAnn grabbed my hand and cuddled up next to me. I looked down at her giving her a little smile, to comfort her.

"Baby… I can keep them off of me long enough for you to get to me. So, please stop worrying," she told him as she walked up to him. He grabbed her and pulled her to him kissing the side of her head holding her close.

I looked down at LeAnn once again. I put my arm around her also pulling her closer to me, kissing the top of her head. I thought to myself, that there was no way I would put her in that kind of danger, even the thought of it scared the living hell out of me. I can only imagine what it was doing to Jake. The pain he must be feeling plus the fact that she's pregnant. I would never trade places with him for anything.

"Are you sure there's no other way," I asked. Even I was uneasy about using Lynn this way and she wasn't even my imprint.

"No, I can do this. I can keep them off of me until you guys get to me, there's no other way," she replied bravely.

Jake sighed, looking over at me. "Call the Pack, Paul, get them over here," Jake said. I got up and looked at Lynn, Jake nodded his head.

I ran into the kitchen and called Sam. I told him to gather the Pack, to meet Jake and me at my house, he agreed as he hung up.

I went back into the living room. I noticed Jake was rocking Lynn back and forth while standing there. He had one hand on her belly as his forehead leaned against hers, he had his eyes closed.

I looked down at LeAnn and sat next to her. She buried her head in my chest as I held her close. You could tell she was worried about Lynn as well. The only one that wasn't worried was Lynn and the only reason she was upset was because Jake was.

It wasn't long before the Pack hit the door as they yipped. They came in to the living room noticing Jake and Lynn holding on to one another and then looked at me with a worried look, I shook my head. "Jake has something to tell you." I told them.

They all looked at Jake. "What's up Jake?" Embry asked.

Jake let go of Lynn, keeping one arm wrapped around her, as he explained to them what was going on, telling them that we were going to take care of the situation. When they heard that Lynn was going to be out there alone we heard a gasp from the entire Pack.

"There is no other way," Lynn repeated once again to the pack. "So let's do this." She continued.

"Who's going to take her?" I asked.

"Me of course," Jake said.

"No you're not," she said.

"What?" Jake asked surprised at her comment.

"No one can take me they'll know it's a set up. I will drive myself like I'm going out to pick up dinner or something, but no one can go with me…I will be fine," she replied secure in her answer. Jake sighed.

"Your right… Okay, let do this, before I change my mind," he said. I got to my feet with LeAnn holding on to me. I looked down at her. Her face was full of worry.

"I'll be okay honey, don't worry," I told her, but she still hung on to me even out the door as Jake put Lynn in the car, as we all stood around watching.

"Becareful baby, don't take any chances… Just keep them busy until we get there. We won't be far… I love you so much," Jake told her and kissed her passionately.

"Don't worry Jacob… I love you too. I'll be fine. You just get there and be safe," Lynn told Jake, kissing him again.

She started the car and drove off. "Let's Go Now!" Jake ordered and took off.

I kissed LeAnn, "I'll be back soon honey don't worry, I'll be okay," I told her.

"I love you Paul," she said, I smiled at her.

"I love you too, go back in and lock the door," I told her, as she went into the house. I heard the door lock. I took off to join my brothers.


	17. POTW Part 2 Chapter 7

Rewrite.

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE MIND READER

LYNN'S P.O.V.

* * *

><p>I reached the SeaCliff INN and cleared my thoughts of everything, including the Pack and my powers. Instead, I thought of the laundry that had to be done and the grocery shopping that still needed to be done.<p>

I had called from the car for a pick up order from the INN and when I got there I just went in to pick it up. I walked back to the car opened the door, putting it in the car. I stood up while standing in the open door way of my car and looked out to sea, I backed up and closed the door and walked out to the edge of the river. I stood there breathing in the clean fresh salty air that filtered in from the ocean that was connected to the river, I closed my mind to everything else and before long I was in my trance waiting for the mind reader or one of it's minions to make contact.

I don't know how long I had stood there when I knew someone or thing was behind me.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," it said. I turned around facing the mind reader with a smirk on my face. The look on his face was priceless as he realized who he was facing once again.

"NOOO IT'S YOU!" He screamed, as he took off. I put up my shield and put out my hand throwing into the brick wall that stood next to the parking area. I held him there, as he fought to get away. It took everything I had to hold him there. I knew that, if I let him go he would run off and it would start all over again. I couldn't take that chance, not again.

My back was to the water. I had one hand holding the mind reader to the wall as the other leeches started attacking me mostly bouncing off my shield. I used my other hand to throw some of the leeches into the wooded area, when I heard a voice calling me.

I looked up to see Charlie calling me, "Lynn is that you?" he yelled.

"Charlie, get out of here!" I yelled. He kept walking towards me. He was a good ten feet from me, when I looked behind him and a leech was headed straight for him. "CHARLIE!" I screamed.

I couldn't get to him so I did the next best thing I could think of…. I put out my hand and I threw Charlie out of the way of the leech and then I threw the leech into the woods.

I looked down at Charlie. He was out cold. I had to get to him. I had to put him in my shield, so none of the leeches could get to him. I edged my way, one step at a time, while still holding the mind reader to the wall as he kept trashing around, but not getting anywhere. I let the others just bounce off my shield. When I got a little over two feet away from Charlie, I was still throwing the leeches into the woods, when there wasn't any of them to close to me, I dropped my shield and took one step closer to Charley and put up my shield again quickly, protecting him from the leeches.

While doing this the mind reader freed himself, but I caught him again, slamming him once again against the brick wall. He hit it hard this time. I could hear the crunch as he made impact.

The leeches keep coming and I keep throwing them into the woods, in the mean time Charlie gained consciousness jumping to his feet a little wobbly, but he pulled his gun.

"NO CHARLEY!" I screamed. "DON'T FIRE THAT IN HERE YOU'LL KILL US BOTH, YOUR IN MY SHIELD," I screamed at him. He holstered his fire arm and walked up next to me. He got too close to my shield and bounced off.

"What the hell?" he asked, feeling his way around the shield. He looked at me, putting his hand in front of my face and waved it back and forth.

"I can see you Charlie. I'm a little busy here. Just stand still and you will be okay," I told him.

"Your eyes are black," he said as he looked ahead, jumping back as a leech headed for us again. I put my hand up and threw him into the woods.

Charlie kept his hand on his holstered gun as he backed up and ran into my shield once again. I could tell how confused he was as he kept feeling around at my shield and staring me in the eyes on top of watching me as I continually threw vampires into the wooded area.

"You got to be shitting me," he said, looking at me and at the leech, I had pinned to the wall.

"Hurry baby, please," I said to myself. I was losing my strength fast, holding on to the mind reader was draining me, and then I heard them.

A howl coming from the woods… "Thank God," I said as Jake ran up in his wolf form and grabbed the mind reader with his powerful jowls by the neck and ripped his head off then ripped him to shreds.

I saw Quill phase back to human form, building a fire dragging the pieces of the mind reader into the flames. He returned to wolf form joining his brother in the woods.

Jake came to me are you okay baby? He asked. "I'm fine babe, I told him. He looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" he asked. "He's in my shield baby go help your brothers and with that he phased, running and grabbing the leech that was charging for us as he phased.

It was dark out so no one from the INN could see anything thank god. It took a few minutes to rid the area of the leeches, there were quite a few.

I seen the guys start to filter out of the woods, as Jake told them to check the area and make sure we got them all and make sure all the pieces are burnt.

Jake walked up to me, "There gone baby," he said. I dropped my shield, and my eyes returned to normal. Jake pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead and held me close breathing in my scent.

Charlie looked at me, shaking his head… "You too, hu Lynn?" Charlie asked.

"Afraid so Charlie," I said.

"What are you?" he asked, still confused. I looked at Jake and then back at Charlie. "Um… I'm not sure. I don't think they have a name for what I am. I protect the people as Jake and the Pack does," I told him.

"Well, I don't know either… But I'm glad you are good at what you do or else I would have been dead," he said. He looked at Jake did you see what she can do Jacob?" he asked.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, Charley I've seen it a few times," he said still chuckling.

"So did you get the one's that's been doing all the damage up here?" Charley asked Jake.

Jake, looked at me, "Yeah, Charley we got the one who's been causing all the trouble," I told him.

"How and why did you hold that one leech to the wall?" Jake asked me.

"That was the mind reader, and I just did, it was draining my powers though. I'm glad you got here when you did," I told Jake.

"Me too baby," he reached over and kissed my cheek.

I looked at Charlie, "How's your head Charlie?" I asked him.

He rubbed his head, "I have a little bit of a headache, but other than that I'm fine," he said.

"What's wrong with his head?" Jake asked me.

"Um… I kind of had to throw him out of the way so a leech didn't get him. It was coming up from behind him, so I couldn't get to it, so I did the next best thing I could think of and that was move Charlie," I said. Jake laughed.

"Well, he is safe at least," Jake said still laughing.

"Sorry Charlie," I told him.

"Hey, I'm not complaining at least I'm alive," Charley said chuckling.

We looked out to the woods as the guys were coming out of the woods in human form one by one. We were counting them and naming them off to make sure everyone was there.

"Only one left… Where's Paul?" Jake yelled at the guys, my heart began to beat faster. I started walking towards the woods, when I heard Paul's voice.

"I'm here," he said as he was just clearing the woods. I let out the breath I was holding through my teeth with a 'Shew…'

When I looked back at Paul a leech jumped out of the woods behind him and grabbed him.

"PAUL!" I screamed. I put out my hand and threw both of them into the tree behind them the leech hit the tree so hard that it lost its hold on Paul. Paul fell to the ground. At the same time Jake phased, grabbing the leech ripping him apart as the guys burnt the pieces.

I ran to Paul's side. "Please god let him be okay," I said and pulled him on my lap. "Paul, are you okay?" I asked him, but he didn't answer.

I called to Jake, "Jake he's hurt," I said. Jake ran over to us.

"Paul, Paul," Jake tried to wake him, he slapped his face slightly, "Paul," he called again, when Paul tried to jump up and Jake held him down," its okay bro. we got him. Are you okay, where are you hurt?" Jake asked him.

"My shoulder man," he said, "I think it's dislocated," he said.

"We can't wait until we get him back. It will heal like it is. We'll have to do it here," Jake said.

"Quill, Embry hold him down," Jake ordered as Jake grabbed his hurt arm. "On three," Jake continued, "One…Two…Three!" he yelled and pulled as hard as he could and Paul screamed as his shoulder went back into place. I took off my jacket and wrapped it under his arm and around his neck tying it with the arms of the jacket.

The guys laid him back into my lap. He had two large gapping scratches in his back and his eye was black. He had a few scratches on his face on top of his shoulder being dislocated.

Jake looked at me and saw I was scared to death. He put his hand on me, as I looked up at him.

"He's okay baby, He'll be fine," Jake told me, as I looked down at Paul. I let out the breath I was holding in once again.

Paul looked up at me and saw the same fear Jake saw and smiled at me. "I'm fine Lynn, don't worry about me. I'll be as good as new come morning," he said. I nodded my head in agreement, but it still bothered me that I almost killed Paul when I threw him into the tree to rid him of the bloodsucker.

"I'm sorry Paul, I couldn't think of anything else to do, and when I saw that, that leech had you the only thing I could think of was to launch him into the tree and hope that he dropped you, which he did.

"It's okay Lynn really. If I had a choice between you or the leech, I would pick you… You're prettier," he said with a smile. I grinned at him… knowing he was just trying to cheer me up.

"You are nuts do you know that?" I asked him.

He smiled, as his face took on a serious look. "It was my fault Lynn… I should have checked better than I did. My sloppiness almost got me killed. I would have left LeAnn a widow before she was a wife," he said.

"Oh God... LeAnn!" I yelled. "She's gonna freak out," I told him.

"You go in first and calm her down before I go in maybe that will help," he said.

"I'll try," I told him.

Jake came back and picked Paul off of the ground and helped him to my car. Charlie walked with us. Jake put Paul in the back seat closing the door and walked me to the passenger side.

Charlie went to get in his patrol car and yelled over to me. "Lynn," he called.

"Yeah Charlie," I answered.

"Thanks for saving my life," he said, with a smile.

"No problem Charley. Hey you and Sue come over for dinner some time," I told him.

"Sure sounds great," he said. "I'll call you and set up a time," I told him.

"That would be great, talk to you later," he said as he climbed in his patrol car and sped off.

Jake helped me into the car, closing the door and ran around to the driver's side and got in starting the car.

I turned around to look at Paul who was wincing in pain. I looked over at Jake who was watching me… "He'll be okay honey," he said, patting my hand.

I looked at Paul again who was looking at me smiling. "Let's get you home," I said as Jake pulled out of the parking lot.

We arrived at Paul's and I drew a deep breath. Paul and Jake laughed at my nervousness.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"You two should be in our places once in awhile then you would understand how we feel when you guys come home all battered," I told them, as they smiled at me.

I got out of the car and went into the house. Closing the door, LeAnn was there in a flash.

"Did you get them? Are you okay? Are the guys okay? Is Paul okay?" she asked quickly.

"Um…. Yeah, we got them and we all are fine. There was a mishap, but he's okay a few scratches and he hurt his arm, but he'll be just fine come tomorrow you won't even know he was hurt," I told her.

"Where is Paul?" she asked nervously. "He's fine honey. He'll be in here in a minute. Just promise me you won't freak okay. It's not that bad. He was afraid you would freak out, so don't freak out, okay?" I asked her.

"He's okay right?" she asked.

"Yes, he's fine," I told her.

"Okay, I won't freak out then," she said.

I walked to the door opening it, as Jake helped him into the house. I heard LeAnn gasp. I touched her arm and shook my head and she settle down.

Jake placed him on one of the chairs and asked him where his medical bag was.

Now a first aid kit for a normal human is a small box with bandages and tape ect.

Well a first aid for the Pack is more like a over the shoulder cooler.

"It's under the breakfast bar in the cabinet," Paul told Jake pointing to the cabinet in question. Jake found it and set it at his feet. He opened it, finding a sling and placed it on his arm to hold his shoulder in place, handing me my jacket back. He fished out the ointment to apply to the cuts and scratches. The ones on his back were almost healed just scratches now, but Jake covered every scratch on his body.

Jake packed everything away and placed the bag back where he got it and cleaned up his mess.

Paul stood up and looked at LeAnn as she just stood staring at Paul.

"You okay honey?" he asked her. She nodded her head.

"Come here honey," he said.

She walked over to him and stood in front of him and just stared at him.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm trying not to freak out like Lynn said," she said as we all laughed.

"Well, honey I'm fine," he said with a chuckle and put his good arm around her pulling her to him, as she barely touched him.

"Honey, I won't break," he told her as Jake and I smiled at one another. She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"Were out of here, you'll be good as new by morning, good night guys," Jake said as I copied what he said and we left.

Jake opened the door and helped me in and closed the door and ran around to the driver side climbing in, he looked at me for a few seconds.

"You okay honey?" he asked.

"I'm fine baby, just tired and a little drained," I told him.

"You did really well out there tonight. I am so proud of you…

I love you honey," he said.

I smiled at him and told him. "Thanks baby and I love you too."

He reached over and kissed me softly and passionately, "Let's get you home," he said as we headed home.


	18. POTW Part 2 Chapter 8 A Night Out

"Rewrite"

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

**"LEMON**

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER EIGHT

A NIGHT OUT

* * *

><p>After Lynn and Jacob left, I stood there holding LeAnn. I looked down at her. I could still see the worry in her eyes. I smiled at her as she smiled back laying her head against my chest.<p>

"Honey, I am okay by tomorrow you won't even know I was even touched," I told her trying to reassure her. She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head slightly, but wouldn't let go of me.

"You ready to turn in honey?" I asked her. Again, she only nodded her head slightly without a word.

I sighed, walking her over turning out the lights. I locked the door, as I led her up the stairs and climbed into the bed. LeAnn stood at the side of the bed with red swollen eyes from silently crying.

"Honey, will you get me a couple of aspirins please?" I asked her. She nodded, turned and ran into the bathroom. She returned with the aspirins and a glass of water. I took them from her tossed the aspirins in my mouth, drank the water straight down and then sat the glass on the side table. I looked up at her as she stood next to the bed in her robe looking adorable as she always does. I began to worry seeing that she hadn't moved other than to get me the aspirin that I asked for. She only stood there staring at my arm in the sling.

"Honey, are you okay?" I asked her again. She nodded her head without saying anything.

"Come here honey," I told her, holding out my good arm for her to climb into. She pauses for a few minutes blinking her eyes, still staring at my hurt arm and then slowly climbs into the bed after taking off her robe. She sat next to me like she was afraid to move. I chuckle, pulling her to me slowly laying her back against me carefully as to not show LeAnn any sign of pain. As she lay on my chest I kiss her on the top of her head. I heard her sigh, so I took my hand that was in the sling and touch her chin, pulling her face up to look into my eyes. I wanted her to see me use my hurt arm to let her know I was fine.

"LeAnn, I am fine come morning you won't be able to tell I was even hurt, I promise," I told her again. She put her arm around me burying her face in my chest and squeezes me tight against her. Either it was me using my hurt arm or she finally believed me because she started talking to me after that.

"What happened, Paul?" She asked. I sighed not really wanting to talk to her about it for fear she would start the freaking out thing all over again. Women are so sensitive. When we men get hurt, we just jump up shake it off and we're good. Women sit and stew over things. They worry until their all worked up into a frizzy. I don't understand it. If I sit LeAnn down and explain to her what happened, she will worry every time I go out to help Lynn or do patrols, but I don't want to keep anything from her either, so I am stuck between a rock and a hard place. I sighed and I began.

"When we got there, Lynn was throwing the leeches every which way. She had the mind reader held against a brick wall. I don't know how she did it, but she did. Jake got to her fast and took care of the mind reader right away and then checked on Lynn. Lynn had Charlie in her shield," I told her.

"Who's Charlie?" she asked.

"Oh… yeah, you haven't meet Charlie. He's Chief of Police in Forks. He's also Bella Swan's… err…Masen's father. Evidently he was patrolling due to the activity there and when he saw Lynn, he came to her aid and almost got himself killed by one of the leeches… Lynn saved him, by put him in her shield."

"Like she did me?" she asked.

"Yeah, like she did you," I told her tightening my hold on her, kissing her head. Every time I think of that day that Lynn and Jake saved LeAnn from those leeches it makes me cringe. It's also the first day LeAnn saw me phase. I shook my head trying to clear my head so I could finish the story.

"Anyway, we took care of the leeches, or we thought we did. I was the last one to exit the woods. Lynn saw one of the leeches that we all had missed, come up from behind me. She yelled for me to look out, but before I could turn around the leech had me. After Lynn had seen this she jumped into action, she did the only thing she could do, she threw me and the leech into the a tree, the leech taking the brunt of the hit, with him hitting the tree and me hitting him with a unbelievable force in which she threw us with. The leech lost her grip, dropping me. Jake phased as well as the rest of the Pack and tore the Leech to pieces, burning what was left. I laid there on the ground with the air knocked out of me. Lynn ran to me and pulled me on her lap. She yelled for Jake. He ran to me checking me out to see how much damage I received. He took care of me as much as he there, which involved putting my shoulder back into place, while Lynn tired her jacket around my shoulder and they brought me home.

"Afterwards, Lynn felt bad about throwing me into the tree, but." Is all I got out as I shook my head, not believing she blamed herself.

"What! Felt bad? She saved your life Paul, if she hadn't of done what she did, that thing would have killed you. Paul you must be more careful. What would I do if something happened to you? I can't live without you Paul. Please promise me you'll be more careful, please?" she pleaded, as she cringing at the thought.

I looked at her in shock, she was right. I couldn't live without her any more than she could without me. I should have checked the woods better, this all was my fault. I was sloppy and sloppy could of have gotten me killed. The thought of that scared me. Not for myself, but for LeAnn, what would happen to her if I had died out there tonight? I have to remember that it's not only me any longer. I had LeAnn to look after. I thought of what might have happened to her if something had happened to me. With that thought, it led me to think about Lynn and Billy. What would have happened if Jake hadn't of jumped in and done what needed to be done? Lynn would have joined Billy. The ties that bonded Lynn to Billy would have drugged her to her own death as well. I didn't have a brother to help me out like that. I also wasn't part of the Chief house. My heart started beating fast at the thought of what would have happened to LeAnn if I hadn't of came back tonight and that scared the hell out of me…I have to start being more attentive.

"I do promise honey, I'll be more careful, I promise," I told her kissing the top of her head. "I also told Lynn it wasn't her fault. I told her that she saved my life and not to be upset over something no one could do anything about, but she still felt bad," I chuckled, "She said, LeAnn is going to kill me for letting you get hurt," I told her.

"I would never! As a matter of fact I will have to thank her for making sure you came back to me. I can't believe she blamed herself for you getting hurt. If anything it's your fault Paul, you should have been more careful," she said punching me in the ribs.

"Ouch," I said, laughing at her. She was clearly over her worried phase.

"Did you hurt your hand honey," I asked her laughing and worried at the same time, at the thought of her punching me.

"No, but Paul promise me you will be more careful out there I don't want to sit here night after night worrying if your safe or not," she told me.

"I will honey I promise, I got a wake up call tonight, I will be more careful," I promised her. She looked up at me and kissed me softly.

"Now go to sleep baby, so you can heal," she told me. I smiled at her.

"Yes honey," I told her as we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up looking over at LeAnn who was still sleeping. I laid there watching her sleep. She was softly snoring as her bottom lip would go in and out with the in and out take of breath, I couldn't help myself, as I reach over and softly kiss her pouting lips as she sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes as a sweet smile appeared on her lips. "Good morning baby, how do you feel?" she asked as she stretched her tiny arms resting them on my waist, I stroked her hair out of her face returning her smile.

"I'm fine honey see," I told her, as I pulled my arm out of the sling hoping that it had healed during the night. I raised my arm in the air slowly. It didn't hurt, but it was stiff so, I took my time raising it not to pull anything as I wrapped it around her tiny little body pulling her close to me. She smiled as I kissed her passionately and on releasing her, I told her. "Good morning baby," I said kissing her again.

She began to rub her hands over my chest which caused a shiver to travel all through my body, causing me to become aroused. She ran her hand down my body and over my length, bringing a moan to my lips. Our kiss became more intense. I put my leg over her hip and with the strength of my leg I pulled her body hard against me pushing myself between her legs. I pulled off my boxers and then pulled her panties off of her in one swift move, positioning myself between her legs. I slowly slid into her as we both moaned in pleasure. She was so soft, so, warm, so, ready for me as I slid deeper into her. I held myself deep inside of her trying to control myself, not wanting it to end before we started.

She wrapped her legs around my waist pushing her heels into my backside to push me even further into her. I gowned with pleasure. I pulled myself out almost completely and then sheathed myself back into her, filling her completely. I moved in and out of her hard and quick, as we both moaned each other's name.

"You like that baby?" I asked her.

"Oh God Paul, Yesss," she moaned. "Don't stop," she begged. As I did it over and over again until we couldn't stand it any longer. I was breathing hard, holding on to make sure she was pleasured before I let myself release. She was panting as hard as I was waiting for our release.

"Oh God Paul I'm going to," is all she got out before she let out a scream. Her muscle tightened around my length which sent me over the edge… I gowned loudly with my release as our juices flowed over one another. I collapsed onto my arms as our hearts beat strongly together. I kissed her hard and rolled over taking her with me, wrapping my arms around her kissing the top of her head…

"I love you honey," I told her.

"I love you baby," she said. After lying there holding one another for awhile we got up and showered together. She ran her fingers over the red lines on my back that once was the deep gashes from the leech last night. She reached up kissing the scares that won't be there in a few days. I turned to look at her wrapping a warm towel around her body after the shower.

"I told you I heal fast," I replied. She smiled happily. I knew she felt relief after seeing for herself that I healed quickly.

We dressed and went to the kitchen. LeAnn made me breakfast before, I left for work.

I watched her as I sat and drank a cup of coffee. She still seemed a little up set about the confrontation with the leech last night. I decided we needed to do something off of the reservation to take her mind off things.

"Hey honey, why don't we do something tonight, it's Friday. I don't have to work tomorrow, what do you say? You name it anything you want to do," I said letting her decide what we should do.

She smiled as she passed me a plate of food, "Anything?" she asked.

"Anything you want to do," I told her again. She smiled as I watched her mind go to work on deciding what we should do tonight. She looked up at me as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"Can we go to that new club that just opened?" she asked. I knew what club she was talking about it was at the edge of Forks and LaPush. It had just opened not even a month ago.

"Sure, sure if that's what you want to do," I told her.

"Can we invite Jake and Lynn, maybe Jared and Kim?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Sure if you want them to go, but I don't know if Jake would want to go, with Lynn being pregnant and all," I told her.

"Oh pish posh, she's pregnant not dead, even pregnant women want to go out now and then," she said.

"Well, I'll asked Jake and see what he says," I told her. "I'll call Jared as well," I continued.

"I'll call the girls. They can talk the guys into going," she said. I chuckled again thinking the guys didn't have a chance. I knew when the girls wanted to do something that the guys were out of luck whether they wanted to go or not. They were going and they would probably blame me for suggesting it.

I kissed her good bye after finishing my breakfast and left for work. While out in my truck I picked up my cell and dialed Jared.

"Hey Paul what's up?" he asked.

"Not much man, on my way to work, look…LeAnn wants to hit that new club. She wanted to know if you and Kim want to join us tonight." I asked him.

"Hey yeah, that sounds good. Kim's been complaining about going out. She's been want to check that place out too. I'll check with her, but I know she'll want to go so, what do you want to do? Meet at your place at about eight o'clock?" He asked.

"Sure, sure sound like a plan see you then, Later," I told him and hung up.

I pulled up at work and I parked. I saw Jake's truck was already there. I walked in and Jake looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here, remember," I told him with a chuckle.

"No man, I know you work here. I didn't think you would be here after last night," he said.

"I'm fine man, you know how fast we heal," I told him.

"Yeah, but I figured with LeAnn being all upset, you might want to hang at home today.

"Nah, she's fine as a matter of fact she wants to go to that new club that opened last month. She wanted to know if you and Lynn would like to join us." I asked him.

"I don't know man, Lynn being pregnant and all, I don't know if that's such a good idea or not.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but LeAnn said Lynn was pregnant not dead and that pregnant woman wants to go out ever now and again as well," I told him laughing.

"She's probably right. I'll call her later and see what she says. I'll let you know before we leave for the night," he said as he started to head to the office.

"You may not have a choice Jake, LeAnn said, she's calling the girls today to see if they want to go," I said with a big grin on my face. Jake turned to look at me with his own grin, shaking his head.

"Girls," he said.

"Oh yeah, she wanted Jared and Kim to go as well," I told him.

"Oh, well, will see," he said. Laughing as he turned and continued to the office.

The day went by pretty fast. I was cleaning up getting ready to head home when Jake walked up to me sporting a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey Paul, I just talked to Lynn. LeAnn was right. Lynn does want to go, so what time should we met at your place?" he asked.

"Well Jared and Kim said eight so I guess that's when will meet," I told him.

He looked at his watch and nodded his head, "Okay man, I see you then," he said.

I got home and opened the door. LeAnn ran and jumped into my arms.

"Whoa, hey honey," I said.

"Hi baby. How was your day?" she asked.

"It was good, so you ready for our night out?" I asked her putting her feet back on the floor.

"Yes, I called the girls and they both want to go. We also went shopping today," she told me.

"You did Hu, what did you buy me," I teased her.

"Well, it's sort of for you. I got a new outfit for tonight. I think your going to like it," she told me.

"Oh, really? Can I see it?" I teased, wiggling my eye brows up and down. Knowing she wouldn't let me see it till it was on her.

"No and no peeking till I'm ready," she said. I smiled at her. "Dinner is ready. We need to eat and get ready, because we don't have much time," she said. She reached up and kissed me. I held her tight against my chest kissing her down her neck, breathing in her scent. God she smells, so good.

"Oh honey, you smell so good," I told her.

"Aren't you hungry baby," she asked.

"Yeah, but not for food right now," I told her.

"Oh no you don't Mr. we don't have enough time for that right now," she told me.

"Oh come on baby, we can take a shower together," I pleaded, wiggling my eye brows at her once again.

"Oh come on baby, dinner is ready. I love you, but we don't have enough time right now, tonight after we get home I promise," she whined. I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said disappointed, it's a cold shower tonight," I said working on her trying to make her feel guilty, but she only laughed.

"Not going to work Mr. Lahote," she said chuckling. I sighed making my way to the dining room table.

After dinner and a cold shower, I was shooed out of our bedroom after dressing so, LeAnn could get ready. I grabbed a beer sitting down to watch the news, waiting for the guys to show up, or LeAnn to come down. I guessed that the guys would be here before LeAnn came down.

There was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it "Honey, their here." I called up to LeAnn.

"I'll be down in a minute baby," she yelled back down.

I opened the door, Jake and Lynn walked in. "Hey guys, how's it going," I asked.

"Great, ready?" Jake asked.

"Just about LeAnn still isn't down yet," I told him.

I looked at Lynn and whistled, with a smile. "Wow," I growled looking at how sexy Lynn looked in her dress, as Jake growled.

"Oh stop it Jake. Thanks Paul," she said smiling. She had on a dark blue short dress, split up the leg to the thigh.

Then Jared and Kim arrived. I welcomed them in and when I seen Kim. "Wow, you ladies are hot tonight," I told her as she blushed.

"Cut it out Paul," Jared said.

"Hey man, I'm not hitting on your ole lady, I got LeAnn, but damn I'm not dead. Jake and Lynn died laughing. Kim was dressed in a pink short dress also slit up the side to the thigh but it was tight and fit her like a glove showing every curve she had.

Then LeAnn walked down the stairs I met her at the bottom of the stairs. I froze. Her hair was curled lying on one side of her shoulder hanging to her waist. She had on a green dress split up both sides to the thigh. It was cut low in the back to her waist. Her arms were bare and the dress wrapped around her neck like a necklace. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I heard both Jake and Jared whistle as it was my turn to growl, LeAnn smiled at the attention. I reached in and kissed her softly. She laid her thumbs against my lips as she wiped the lipstick that transferred from her lips to mine.

"Honey you look amazing," I told her with the biggest grin I could muster.

"Thank you baby," she said as the guys agreed with me.

"Okay, are we ready?" Jake asked. We agreed as we made ourselves to our own cars and met at the club. The club was called The Rivers Edge, we all got out of our cars and walked to the front door together.

There were two large men at the door. I took them to be bouncers. They may have been big, but they had nothing on us. As a matter of fact, we towered over them. Our physique were much better as well. They looked at us funny, as Jake walked up to them shaking their hands.

"How's it going man," Jake said to the two men.

"Chief," they said. I guess they knew him. Is there anyone he doesn't know? I thought to myself.

We went in and found a table and sat down. We were talking, cutting up. We were having a good time, when the waitress came over to take our order. She looked at LeAnn who sat next to me and then looked at me.

"Hi Paul," she said in a sensual voice, I put my arm around LeAnn, ignoring her. I didn't remember who she was, but I must have been with her at some point and time.

It wasn't unusual for me to bump into ladies that I had been with and didn't remember, but I was done with that life. It was part of the circumstances that I had to deal with, with the way I used to live. The bad thing is that LeAnn had to pay the price as well. I hated that LeAnn had to go through all of that, but it was the price she had to pay for being with me. Jake and Jared just laughed under their breath as their ladies were trying to get them to stop their snickering. All I could do was hold my woman tight in my arms and apologize. I kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close.

The girls ordered club sodas and we ordered beers. LeAnn was great about it all. She knew I had a questionable past and she knew that I gave all that up when I imprinted on her. She knew that I loved her and no one else. I looked at her and she kissed me to let me know it was okay. How did I get lucky enough to find a woman as perfect as she is?

The waitress came back, bringing our drinks. I kissed LeAnn in front of her to let her know I was taken, but that didn't stop her, "Call me some time Paul," she said. I closed my eyes sighing.

LeAnn stood up and glared at the girl. "GET LOST SISTER HE'S MINE NOW! She screamed, I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing out loud, but Jake and Jared lost it, they were rolling on the floor laughing so hard. The waitress looked at her and walked away. I grabbed LeAnn sitting her on my lap, she was shaking with anger.

"Its okay baby," I told her pulling her to me in a hug kissing her passionately. When we released our kiss I smiled at her, "I love you," I told her.

"I love you," she replied. The guys were still laughing as Lynn and Kim were talking about how they couldn't believe how arrogant the woman was.

Jake looked at me, "And I thought you had a temper," he said. I couldn't hold It any longer as I burst out laughing. We all laughed including the ladies. I reached over and kissed the side of LeAnn's head again.

"My little lioness," I whispered into her ear which made her smile. "Come dance with me," I told her as we got up and went to the dance floor. My little woman could make some moves as well, she was grinding against me and my jeans became instantly uncomfortable. She was hot as hell. It took everything I had to keep from taking her right there on the dance floor. I grabbed her hips, moving her against my now hardened length. She looked at me reaching up licking my lip. I growled out a moan. When that song was over a slow one started. I pulled her to me and held her close as we moved to the music, and I was lost in LeAnn. I kissed her on her neck. "I want you so bad baby," I whispered into her ear. I felt her tighten her hold on me.

When the song was over we walked back to the table and sat down. I adjusted my pants. LeAnn seen me and smiled at me and I at her.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on LeAnn, Lynn said." The ladies got up and went to the ladies room. Jared went to get us another round.

Jake looked at me, "Looks like you two are getting along okay," he said.

"She's my life man," I said with a smile.

"Good to hear," he said. "Have you asked her to marry you yet?" he asked.

"Um…actually, I wanted to ask you about that," I told him.

"Shoot," he said

"How did you ask Lynn?" I said feeling a little out of sorts.

Jake laughed, "You don't want to do it the way I did it man," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we were kidding around in the car about getting married, when we got home I was taking the groceries out of the car and I thought I really do want to marry her so I asked her," he said.

"While you were taking groceries out of the car… You are kidding right?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Nope," he said.

"And she said yes?" I asked.

"Hell no, I think I asked her three of four time before she agreed," he said, laughing.

"Well, I was kind of thinking about something a little more romantic," I told him.

"Well, take her to the beach or to a nice restaurant something like that. Hell, fix her dinner at home get some flowers. Do it all up," Jake said. I shook my head as the girls came back. I smiled when I seen LeAnn, pulling her on my lap.

"Everything okay baby?" she asked.

"Great honey, now that your back," I told her and kissed her.

Then I hear a ruckus at the door. I saw Jake and Jared start laughing. They were facing the door and LeAnn and I had our backs to the door so they seen them before I did. When I turned around I saw the rest of the Pack piling in and up to our table. I shook my head thinking can't we ever get away from these idiots.

"Hey guys we come to dance with your ladies," Embry said.

"That's up to the ladies," Jake told him. All three girls stood up taking us in surprise. Jake was laughing, but Jared and I not so much. Quil grabbed LeAnn as she reached down and kissed me taking off with Quil.

Embry grabbed Lynn and Seth grabbed Kim. They all took off for the dance floor.

I was glad Quil grabbed LeAnn, because he had imprinted on Clair, she was still too young to be in a club, but I knew that he would never hit on my imprint. Actually none of them was supposed to hit on any of our imprint, I'm sure they wouldn't, but I was still a little jealous about any man touching my lady.

We were all having a good time when there was a ruckus on the dance floor. We all turned to see what was going on, When, I see Quil in some guys face screaming at him. I don't see LeAnn so, I jump to my feet, I hear Jake, "Paul stay calm," he said.

I walk on the dance floor seeing this guy's hands on LeAnn. Quil's trying to hold her to his chest and this guy keeps jerking at her trying to get LeAnn away from Quil. I storm up to this guy, pushing his ass away, as Quil held on to LeAnn. I turn to LeAnn.

"Are you okay honey," I asked her. She's crying into Quil's shoulder unable to answer me. I turn to this guy.

"What the fuck man! What are you doing with my lady?" I scream. I feel LeAnn tugging on me.

"Let's go sit down baby, please," she begged.

"Its okay honey," I told her. I turn back to this sorry piece of shit.

"That's my woman," he yells.

"What! Man you must be fucked up in your head… That's my lady and you had your filthy hands all over her!" I tell him as I'm shoving him farther and farther away.

"That's my girlfriend," he keeps yelling, until I get tired of him saying that my girl is his. I rare back and punched him in the face. He hit the floor, hard. I start to go get him again, when I hear LeAnn yell.

"Stop it Thomas! I turn looking at her. She's still bawling her eyes out and shaking as Quil is trying to keep her together.

I turn back to the son of a bitch on the floor. I pick him up by the nape of his neck and held him to my face.

"You're the bastard who cheated on her. You're the one who fucked that girl right in front of her and you have enough guts to bring you're sorry ass in here trying to claim my lady as yours," I yelled.

Do you know what I could do to you? Do you know I could make you disappear? Make it so no one would find you, ever? You sorry piece of shit," I asked him in a whisper.

"You wouldn't be so bad if you didn't have all of your friends to back you up," he said. This pissed me off even more.

I laughed dropping him to the floor. I'm not going to whip your ass here out of respect to LeAnn, but if you think I need my friends here to whip you sorry ass you're much mistaking. I could break every bone in your body without even trying so if I were you, I would leave and stay away from LeAnn. She's mine for life," I said as I turn to hold LeAnn.

"SHE'S MINE!" he screamed.

I turned grabbing him off the floor and spit in his face, don't make me hurt you man," I tell him through my teeth. My face is red and I'm shaking like crazy. I want to tear this ass holes head off so bad I can taste it, but I hear LeAnn behind me sobbing. I know I need to get to her. The bouncers are standing not ten feet in front of me so I pitch him across the floor he never hits the ground. The bouncers catch him in mid air and escort him out.

I stand there for a minute. I close my eyes and breathe to calm myself before touching LeAnn. I turn grabbing her away from Quil, holding her in my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I kiss her on the side of her face. "Its okay baby, his gone," I told her.

"Paul I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry," she keeps saying between sobs.

"Shhh, its okay honey, it's not your fault," I told her.

"I couldn't stand it if you were mad at me," she said.

I pulled her away a little bit and look at her. "Honey, I could never be mad at you, ever, I love you. I want to be with you forever, you're my life honey," I told her pulling her to me again and hugging her.

"Marry me LeAnn?" I asked. She looked up at me. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you're my life, my everything. I love your so much, will you be my wife?" I asked her.

She starts crying again, as she nods her head yes, "Yes Paul, I will marry you," she said, with a big smile on her face. I swung her around, as the whole club starts clapping and the guys are whooping. I carried LeAnn back to our chairs, sitting down with her on my lap. The girls get up and run to her hugging her. The guys are shaking my hand. I look over at Jake as he smiled at me with his half smile.

"Well done man," he said as reaches over and shakes my hand.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Jake says as we all get up and leave.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think...huggs<p> 


	19. POTW Part 2 Chapter 9 Paul and LeAnn

"Rewritten."

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she created this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER NINE

PAUL AND LEANN'S WEDDING

* * *

><p>When we got home I ran around to the other side of the truck and opened the door and grabbed LeAnn up into my arms bridal style carrying her into the house. I didn't bother with the lights I just locked the door and carried her up to our room and sat her on the bed.<p>

"Stay here," I told her, as I ran across the room to my dresser rummaging through my drawer until I found what I was looking for. When I found it I looked at it with a smile. I closed my fingers around the box turned and walked back to LeAnn.

I kneeled down in front of LeAnn and opened the tiny little black box. I pulled out the ring that I had been saving for the right woman.

I held it up to her and began, "This ring belonged to my mother, my dad gave it to her before he died, although they had been together for such a long time they never married, but towards the end my dad did finally ask her to marry him. But he died before they took their vows and on my mom's death bed she took it off and handed it to me… She told me to give it to the special woman who she knew I would meet and LeAnn that special woman is you. So, will you do me the honor of wearing my mother's engagement ring?" I asked her.

"Oh Paul," she said with tears flowing down her face, "It's beautiful; I would be honored to wear your mother's engagement ring," She said between sniffles.

The ring had an emerald in the center with a cluster of diamonds surrounding it and set on a band of gold.

I placed the ring on her tiny finger and grabbed her into a long hard kiss, I laid her back on the bed and looked her into her eyes, "I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you more," she said back with a smile. I reached down and kissed her passionately. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I grabbed the back of her neck and intertwined my fingers in her hair and pressed her harder to my lips.

"Baby," I moaned, I love you so much," I whispered getting totally lost in her.

I unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her, she laid there in nothing but her bra and panties, I looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"You are so beautiful I never tire of looking at you," I told her. Reaching down and kissing her once again. She put her hand at the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head as she pulled me back on the bed and straddled me, she began to kiss me on my neck, traveling down leaving open mouth kisses on my chest as she continued traveling further down, I shivered with her touch.

I closed my eyes taking in the feeling as she reached the waist of my pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped my pants as I raised my hips to help her as she pulled my pants and boxers off.

"Paul, I never get tired of looking at your body either," she replied, as she reached down placing her small hand around my length, pushing up and down a few times before lowering her head and lapping at the pre cum atop of my hardened length. I growled in pure pleasure as her tongue move over my entire length before her lips descended taking my entire length into her mouth. She sucked and nipped over my muscle as she moved up and down bringing me ever so close to a release.

She began stroking me slow at first taking me deeper into her throat each time, I grabbed the sheet with both hand holding tight as she stroked faster. I became harder filling her mouth to capacity with my girth. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax.

"Oh God, LeAnn I'm so close," I moaned as my hips jerk a little driving my length deeper into her throat. She moaned and with hearing her pleasure, I exploded screaming her name, sending my warm seed flowing down her throat, as she swallowed every drop. She climbed up my chest to my mouth and kissed me as I grabbed her and returned the kiss and rolled her under me.

I place myself between her legs spreading them wide, I pulled her bra off and I worked my way down as I paid special attention to her breast, I flicked my tongue over her hardened pebbles as she arched her back into my mouth, moaning.

As I worked my way lower down her beautiful body, I looked up at her giving her a smile. After removing her panties, I sniffed deeply moaning to the delightful smell of her arousal. I flicked my tongue across her clit, hearing her moan in pleasure that went straight to my member causing it to harden immediately. I pressed harder against her clit and slowly took two fingers pushing them deep into her as she moaned once again calling out my name. I pushed them in and out of her as she jerked her hips against my fingers in the same rhythm, I pushed deeper into her and became faster as her muscles closed around my finger and her core exploded and she screamed my name with her release. I removed my fingers driving my tongue into her core lapping every bit of her warm juices, moaning with the sweet taste of my angel.

I crawled back to her lips and kissed her driving my tongue into her mouth letting her taste herself.

"You taste so good baby," I told her as I slid my staff into her slowly until I was completely sheathed inside her as we both moaned with pleasure. I grabbed her hips sliding my hand down under her legs pulling them over my shoulder as I sank deeper into her, I growled in ecstasy.

"Your so tight baby, you feel so fucking good wrapped around me," I growled out a whisper, as I sank still deeper into her. I was completely lost in her now as I started moving faster, driving myself into her fiercely as I leaned forward and hovered over her with her legs still over my shoulders it gave me even more dept.

I held myself up on my forearms, pounded into her over and over again. I have never felt so good in my life, as I panted in search of air to feel my lungs, as the sweat poured from both of us. The only sound was our heavy breathing and the slapping of our skin as they met with each insertion. I felt like I should be in her throat I was so deep in her, faster and faster I pounded as our skin slapped together our moans were constant now. Her nails driven into my back which turned me on even more.

"OH God, Paul I'm going to cum," she screamed. I grunted out.

"Me too baby, cum for me," I whispered, as her core exploded once again. She screamed my name and I felt her warmth flow over my member which caused a release of my own. I leaned my head back and roared her name, as well as our juices flowed together, I rolled to the side of her taking her with me. She laid her head on my shoulder as we breathed hard and our hearts pounded in sync.

"Damn baby… that was the best… ever," I panted out as she giggle, nodding in agreement.

I kissed her passionately and held her close.

"Thank you Paul," she said with a sigh.

"For what honey?" I asked her confused.

"For not killing Thomas," she said with a chuckle.

I laughed, "He's not worth my or your time honey, as long as he leaves us alone were cool, I love you honey and I don't want to see you hurt… ever," I told her.

She reached up and kissed me, "I love you too baby, forever," she said.

I tucked her under my chin, holding her close as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It has been almost five months since LeAnn agreed to marry me and the day of the wedding was here, we are getting married at Jake and Lynn's everything was set up and ready. Jake has agreed to be my best man.<p>

Emily volunteered to do everything. She had the Pack do the decorating and she and Kim cooked the food so Lynn wouldn't have to do a thing. Lynn is in her ninth month and is ready to have the baby. Jake didn't want her stressed out over all the things that needed to be done before the wedding, and I agreed with him. It was a hard task, but Jake held firm and didn't allow Lynn to do a thing. I laughed at the sight of Jake as he would see Lynn carrying a few things to the table and he would run up to her taking it away from her. He led her to a chair, sitting her down, but when his back was turned she would be up and at it again. He would yell at her then hug and apologize for yelling at her, I chuckled as I watched him chase her all over the yard and house, trying to get her to take it easy. Poor Jake was losing his mind waiting on his child to be born.

They took LeAnn from me last night and she stayed with Sam and Emily to hold to the tradition. I haven't seen her all night or day, the wedding was about to start. Jake sat Lynn with Emily and Kim as he joined me at the altar. I wore my fathers tribal shirt in his memory and Jake wore his own this time. Jake patted me on my shoulder.

"Jake, man I am so nervous," I told him.

"Calm down dude, you're marring a beautiful, caring, kind hearted woman, she loves you," Jake said.

"I know man, it's just I never done this before," I told him.

Jake laughed, "Well let's hope not," he said as Tatika joined us, Tatika smiled at me and patted me on my back.

"Shall we start?" Tatika asked, as he nodded to the boy to blow the traditional horn that was nothing more than a shell, then LeAnn appeared on Sam's arm. Sam agreed to give her away seeing he was the closes male in her family now.

"Wow," Jake said as he laid eyes on LeAnn, I looked at Jake and smiled, and then returned to look at the most beautiful vision I had ever seen.

As they stopped just before the altar, Sam took her Vail and kissed her on her cheek and handed me her hand. I pulled her next to me. "You beautiful baby," I told her with the biggest grin I had ever sported.

Tatika did the ceremony in both Makah and Quileute tongue.

"Do you Paul Lahota take this woman LeAnn to be your wife?" Tatika asked.

"I do," I said with a smile while looking at her.

"Do you LeAnn Young take Paul, to be your husband?" Tatika asked.

"I do she said, looking at me with a smile.

As we continued through the ceremony, Tatika ended.

"With the Power invested in me by the Quileute Nation I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," Tatika said smiling as I reached down and kissed my new wife.

I kissed her with passion, forgetting where we were until, Tatika cleared his throat as we broke the connection from our kiss, I smiled at LeAnn, "I love you," I told her and she smiled and repeated the sediment.

We turned to the guest as Tatika introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Paul Lahote. The guest cheered as Jake patted me on the back. I looked back at him as he smiled and winked at me.

We walked to the back of the house where Emily had everything set out, Jake shook my hand and kissed LeAnn on the cheek, "Congratulation you guys. Jake said as Lynn walked up next to Jake giving him a kiss, and then kissed me and LeAnn on the cheek as well.

"I'm so happy for you two," Lynn said, congratulating us. She moved next to Jake and took his hand, I heard Jake asked if she was okay, and her response was.

"I will be." I looked over at her, Jake looked concerned as I did and she must have sensed it.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying, both of you," she said as Jake looked at me with a worried face.

"Is she okay Jake?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to make her sit down," Jake replied in a worrisome voice.

"Okay Jake," I told him as he took her hand and led her away.

After about a hundred kisses and congratulations, I turned to LeAnn and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, "I love you Mrs. Lahote," I told her with a grin.

"I love you too Mr. Lahote," she said with a smile, kissing her again.

* * *

><p>LYNN'S P.O.V.<p>

As I watched the wedding I was feeling uncomfortable, I couldn't sit still in my chair, I got up to go into the house, but when I turned I noticed Emily was following me.

"Are you alright Lynn?" she asked looking worried.

"I just feel uncomfortable is all," I told her.

"Is it time to go to the hospital?" she asked.

"No, no I'm fine really please don't worry, go back and watch the ceremony, I hate to think you will miss it because of me… go enjoy it, I'll be out in a minute," I told her.

Emily looked at me for a minute, turned walking back to the wedding.

I really didn't feel well, but there was no way in hell I was going to ruin Paul and LeAnn's wedding day.

I sat on the side of the bed and felt a slight stitch in the side, this baby has been kicking me to death for the last few months, that's probably all it is, I told myself.

I got up and went outside when I got out there the ceremony was over and Paul and LeAnn was out back with Jake standing next to them, I walked up to them and kissed them on the cheek, wishing them well. I moved to stand next to Jake. I took his hand in mine smiling at him. I didn't want him to worry about me either, I wanted everyone to have a good time.

"You alright baby?" he asked me.

"I will be," I told him, as I leaning against him. He put his arm around me and when I looked up at him, I noticed he and Paul were both looking at me concerned. I smiled at both of them.

"I'm fine… really, you too stop worrying about me," I told them.

I seen Jake turn to Paul, saying something to him and then turned back to me.

"Come on baby," he told me, as he led me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"In the house," he said. "Come with me," he continued.

He walked me into the house; we got through the front door, when I froze.

"Baby?" Jake said and looked down at the floor, "Oh Shit!" he yelled.

"Did your water just break?" he asked me in shock.

"Umm….Yeah," I said.

"Jake grabbed my hand, "Lets go to the hospital now!" he commanded.

"No Jake, wait a minute," I told him.

"Baby, come on!" he said.

"Jake I have to change, I am not going anywhere in this wet clothes, go get some towels and clean up this mess, I don't want people walking in here seeing this on the floor, I'll go change," I prompted him.

"Lynn!" Jake protested.

"NOW! Jake," I yelled, as I waddled to the bedroom as Jake ran for the towels.

I got a change of clothes and sat down on the side of the bed as I tried to get out of my wet clothes, when a pain hit me. "Jake!" I screamed as Jake came running into the bedroom.

"What? Are you alright?" he screeched, scared half out of his mind.

"Help me change and then we better go," I said through my teeth. Jake helped me change then helped me to the car. He easily placed me in the passenger seat as he called for Sam.

Sam approached the car, looking at us with a furrowed brow, noticing something was wrong. After Jake told Sam I was in labor, he told him to watch after everything that he was taking me to the hospital.

Sam looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry Jake, I will take care of everything, good luck you two, he said.

Jake got into the car and we pulled away. Another pain hit me as I doubled over, Jake looked over at me, grabbing my hand.

"Hold on baby will be there soon," he said.


	20. POTW Part 2  Chapter 10 The New Era

"Rewrite"

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is:

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER TEN

THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA

* * *

><p>LYNN'S P.O.'S<p>

Ten minute's after leaving the wedding we arrived at the hospital. I was having contractions every five minute's. Jacob was trying to keep it together, but I could tell he was having a rough time with it. He had sweat pouring off his forehead and he kept wiping it off with the sleeve of his tribal shirt. I caught his arm, smiling at him and he immediately calmed down and smiled back at me.

"Are you alright honey?" he asked.

"I'm having a baby Jake, just be there for me and try to stop worrying," I told him.

Jacob slid out of the car and ran into the hospital, grabbing the first person he could find and when they came out they had a opened the car door and helped me out of the car. I sat in the chair, as they wheeled me up to the desk.

After to many questions and Jacob going off they took me to the birthing room with Jake on my handed me a hospital gown and told Jacob to wait outside until I changed.

"No!" I yelled, "He has to stay with me," I told them, as Jake grabbed the arm of the nurse, taking her to the corner and whispered something to her. She shook her head and left the room as Jake walked back to me smiling.

"Let's get you into that gown," he said still smiling. He helped me onto the bed after helping me change as he lowered me back against the pillow.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The nurse, what did your say to her so you could stay?" I asked him.

"Oh, I told her I was staying, that you needed me and I wasn't leaving you. What is she going to say…? I'm Chief," he laughed.

"Ahhh… Using your power to overrule the peasant's hu?" I asked jokingly, but very much impressed.

"You know it babe," he said smiling and reached down, lightly kissing my I lay there, with the pain becoming harder and harder, Jake held my hand telling me to breathe and every now and again a tear would fall down my cheek. I could tell Jacob was upset that I was in so much pain as he wiped the tears away.

A man wearing a lab coat came in with a nurse and introduced himself as Doctor Levy. He was a tall middle aged man with long dark hair with a touch of gray at his temples that he tied in the back. His skin was bronze color almost the same color as Jake's. He was very nice looking and sported the same whiter than white teeth that glowed when he smile as Jacob had.

He greeted Jacob, "Chief, are you two ready to become parents?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are Doc," Jake said grinning from ear to ear. The nurse walked up to Jacob and handed him a green outfit for him to put on. Jake slipped it on over his clothes as the Doctor walked over to me.

"Well let's take a look and see how soon that may be," he said, as he positioned himself at my feet. The nurse pulled out the stirrups from the bed and the doctor told me to scoot down till he told me to stop. I did what he said. I put my feet into the stirrups, as the nurse covered me with a sheet. Jacob held my hand, keeping his attention on my eyes while the Doctor checked me. I was scared and in pain, but Jake kept his focus on me and kept whispering in my ear that it will be fine and that he was there for me, as he told me over and over again how much he loved me.

"Well let's get the team in here, looks like we gonna have a baby real soon," the Doctor said telling the nurse, but meant for us as well. He patted my foot, as he got up and readied himself for the delivery.

A few minutes later a couple of nurses came in with tiny bed for the baby and went straight to work getting ready for their part in the delivery. The Doctor took his place at my feet once again, looking at me as he smiled. He could tell I was having another contraction.

"Lynn, I want you to breathe in through you're nose and slowly let it out through you mouth and when I tell you too, push, alright?" he asked.I nodded in agreement, as Jacob squeezed my hand, as he frowned as I went through another contraction. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly three times and then the Doctor told me to push.I squeezed Jake's hand as hard as I could, thank god he's a wolf or I probably would have hurt his hand, but all he did was smile putting his arm around my shoulders, holding me with each screaming the Doctor told me to stop, I laid back against Jacob's arm, as Jake told me what a good job I was doing, as sweat poured down my face.

He grabbed a wash cloth that was lying on the table next to us, wiping my face. We had been going through this for awhile and I was becoming tired. I looked at Jake with tears in my eyes.

"Jake, I can't do this anymore," I told him, leaning into his chest crying.

"Honey, it's almost over, you can do this," he said pulling my face up to look at me with a reassuring look on his face. I looked at him with tears flowing down my face. He reached down and whispered into my ear.

"Lynn, you fight Vampire's, if you're strong enough to do that, you're strong enough to deliver our child," he said, looking into my eyes smiling reassuringly.I smiled back at him, as the Doctor said.

"Okay, Lynn, one more good push," he nodded his head as grabbed my hand once again, as held me tight and I screamed out another pushed, as hard as I could. The Doctor told me to relax, as I heard the sweetest sound I have ever heard my baby's cry.

The tears began to flow, as I heard our child's first cry. A thousand things crossed my mind at that moment mostly happy, but then I remembered his roll in this prophecy and my heart began to break. The responsibilities he would have to take on. But that wouldn't be for a long time yet and I collected myself pushing those thoughts in the back of my mind for now and focused on enjoying the moment .

"Chief, want to do the honor?" the Doctor asked, handing a pair of hemostats to him. Jake nodded and with a smiled he rushed to the end of the bed, cutting the cord. He stood there with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. He looked back at me with tears flowing down his face and then turned to look at his son until the nurse took him to clean him up, as the Doctor took care of me.

Jake walked back to me taking my hand once again. He leaned down to me and stared me into my eyes. He wiped my tears, as he lightly kissed my lips.

"He's beautiful baby, thank you for making me the happiest man alive," he said. I wiped the tears from his eyes as I put my hands on each side of his face and kissed both of his cheeks.

"I did have a little help, I couldn't have done it on my own," I told him with a grin. He grinned back, shaking his head, as the nurse brought us our child wrapped in a blue blanket.

Jake took him from her and stared into his tiny little eyes and kissed his chunky cheeks and then handed him to me. I looked at our son and gasped.

"Jake, he looks just like you and…" I stopped and Jacob knew who I was going to name, he smiled.

"You think so?" he said as he leaned over and looked at his and Billy's son, he gave me a half smiled followed with a sigh. I knew he was thinking about his brother and how much he wished he was here.

"He does look like him, "he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Like both of you I whispered," knowing only he could hear me, "You and he could have been twins Jacob," I told smiled and agreed.

"I love you baby," he whispered into my ear.I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you more," I told him.

"I doubt that," he said with a rolling laugh.A nurse came in, standing at the door.

"Chief, there is some people out here asking for you," she turned to look at her.

"Tell them I'll be right out," he said, and then turned to me.

"It's probably the guys, will you be okay till I get back?" he asked, not knowing if he should leave me or not.

"Of course, go ahead baby, I'm fine," I told him, as he kissed my forehead and his son's cheek. He smiled and turned to leave the the doctor finished with me, the nurse took the baby and placed him in the tiny bed. She told me they had to take him to have him check out, rolling him out of the room. They put me in another bed and rolled me to the elevator. I turned to see Jacob standing by my side with a grin.

"Look over there, honey," he said, pointing across the hallway. There stood the entire Pack with there imprints including Paul and LeAnn.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" I asked Paul and LeAnn.

"You think we would leave you before we've seen the baby," LeAnn said as Paul hugged her to him grinning from ear to ear.I shook my head as the orderlies wheeled me into the elevator. I wave to the group, as they waved back, yelling.

"We'll see you up there."After they got me comfortable in my room, a nurse came in to see if I needed anything. Jake turned around searching the room.

"Where's the baby?" he asked a little nurse turned to him.

"Oh, he just had his physical and we normally leave the baby in the nursery the first night," she walked up to me and looked at me then at the nurse.

"I don't think so… bring my son to me, now!" he said in his Alpha nurse jumped a little and almost turned white.

"Y…yes Chief," she said turning and exited the room.

"Jacob, you shouldn't scare the girl like that," I told him trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Lynn, but I want my son with me. If you want to sleep go ahead I'll take care of him," he said stroking my cheek with his nurse reappeared with our son and handed him to Jake, he took him with a smile on his face, as the nurse started to walk out of the room.

"Nurse," Jake said turning to her, as she stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, I just can't be away from my son, you understand?" Jacob asked.

"Of course Chief, its okay," she said smiling at Jake and left the handed me our son. I looked up at him and stroked his arm.

"Thank you baby," I told him, as he bent down and kissed me Pack walked into the room.

"God don't you two ever stop," Embry said straightens up with a grin on his face and smacked the back of Embry's head.

"Ow!" Embry said, still took the baby and held him, as the Pack gathered around him looking at our son, as they all congratulated us and told us how beautiful he was and agreed that he looked like his father.

"So what are you going to name him?" Kim asked turned and handed me the baby and sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me to lean against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and the baby, looking down on his waited for me to answer their question.

"I've had one picked out since the beginning." I told them. "His name will be William Jacob Black," I told them, as Jake kissed the top of my head.

"It's fitting," Jared said staring off into space and I knew he was thinking of Billy. The whole Pack was close to Billy and I knew they missed him as much as Jake and I didn't stay long, saying that I needed my rest and they would be back later to visit. The last to leave was Paul and LeAnn, which we rushed out, telling them that they had a celebration of their own they needed to get got up and took the baby from me, telling me to get some rest that he would care for our son. I agreed, falling asleep quickly.

When I woke my eyes fell upon Jacob sitting on the rocking chair with our son in his arms, he was speaking softly to his son. The baby was wide awake trying to focus on his father face as he spoke to him. I smiled at the vision before me.

"We have to be quiet because mommy needs her rest, yes she does. She's got to get all better so when she can come home she can take care of you and daddy. We can't live without mommy, no we can't, because we love mommy with all our heart, yes we do," he said in baby talk, as he smiled at his son, kissing him on the forehead. He looked at the baby again, "I love you little guy," he said as the baby closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.I had tears flowing down my cheek, as I melted with what Jake had said to our son. I was still looking at him when he looked over at me and smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" he whispered.

"Long enough baby," I sniffed. "Jake lay the baby in his bed and come here," I told did what I asked and came over to me. He lay down next to me putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me on his chest.I put my hand on his face.

"I love you so much," I told him as I kissed him passionately. He moaned and smiled into my lips. I looked at him and told him to go to sleep, he looked over at his son, "I got him baby," I told him as he lay down. I stroked his hair until he fell asleep.A couple of hours later he woke up, looking over at me.

"Are you alright honey?" he asked."I'm fine baby," I told him and then looked over at his son. "he's been up a couple of times, he's asleep now," I told him.

"He sleeps a lot," he replied, as I laughed.

"He's a baby, Jacob, he's supposed to sleep a lot," I told walked over and pick up his son and went to sit on the rocking chair again. I shook my and LeAnn walked in.

"Hey guys," Paul said."What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked them.

"LeAnn wanted to see the baby again, do you think she could hold him?" he asked.I laughed.

"If you can get him away from his father," I told him.

"How are you feeling Lynn?" LeAnn asked.

"I'm fine, there turning me loose tomorrow," I told her.

"Really, that soon?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess I heal fast as well," I told her with a walked over to LeAnn and hander her little Billy, her eyes lit up as she cooed to the baby for a while. We visited for a bit and they told us they had to leave, so Jake walked them out after lying the baby back into his bed and again I was left alone in my room.

They weren't gone two minutes when a breeze picks up in my room, it whirled around me. I smelled the scent once again.

"Billy," I whispered, then the voice came.

_"He's beautiful Lynn, I will always love you Lynn. Take care of our son."_ He said as the breeze died down and he was gone. I sat there in shock and began to cry. The tears were flowing down my face like a water fall when Jake walked into the looked at me.

"Lynn," Jacob said as started walking to me and stopped abruptly when the wind picked up again, but around Jake this time. I saw him sniff the air. He looked at me clearly stunned.

"Billy," he said. Looking at me. I nodded letting him know it was Billy.

"_Jacob," the voice said, "I am so proud of you my brother. Take care of our son and the tribe. Take care of our family,"_ he said, as the breeze died down once again and then he was gone. Jake's knee's hit the floor, as the tears flowed down his face as well.

I jumped up and ran to him wrapping my arms around him as he did me, as we sobbed together.

A little while later, we sat on the bed still holding each other. Jake looked down at me.

"You think we'll hear from him again?" Jacob asked me. I sat there for a few minutes before answering.

"No, I think his gone for good now," I told him. He nodded not saying another next afternoon we left the hospital with our son.


	21. Chapter 21

**Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.**

**This is more of an epilogue; it is the end of Part two, it will be short, and the end of Paul's Point of View. The next chapter will be the start of Part three but done in mostly Lynn's point of view, some will be done in Jacob's and some will be done in the children's… I hope you will stay with me as the story continues; Charlie will be in the next part as well as the Cullen's, and yes Bella will make another appearance, as will as Renee and Phil.**

**This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is:**

**THE POWER OF THE WOLF (Revised)**

** PART II**

** PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

** CHAPTER ELEVEN**

** PAUL IN ALL HIS GLORY**

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of days since Lynn had Jacob and Billy's baby.<p>

I'll tell you right now no one can deny it's not theirs not that they would… that child looks just like one of the Black's… Billy senior would have been so proud. I sighed.

I wish, as I'm sure Jake does, that his father, Billy senior would have lived to see his grandson being born, and be a witness to the Prophecy coming to life right before his very eyes. He would have been over the fucking moon.

So would have Billy junior…

Well fuck, I thought, as I wipe away the tears from my eyes.

I shook my head to clear the thought of the situation Jake and Billy was thrown into, it was truly fucked up.

But a Prophecy is a Prophecy, I guess. Things like that do always get screwed up before they come to pass. Or that's what I hear anyway.

But why did it have to be Billy? I know I've said this or told myself this a million times, but I have to say it again…He was one of the coolest guys I've ever known. All he or I should say they had to endure, sticking Lynn right in the middle of it as well. She loved them both, well Jake now, but I'm sure she still loves Billy as well, god I don't know…it's just so fucked up.

Imprinting is another thing that's fucked up. If one dies the other one follows shortly after. What the fuck is up with that? But, I guess I wouldn't want to live without LeAnn either. Jacob had to save Lynn; he had to break the bond between Lynn and Billy after he passed so she wouldn't die shortly after Billy did. That sure was a sneaky way to pass two seeds though, I laughed to myself. (Let's make those two boy's imprint on her, kill one off, so the other can save her, seed planted.) Fucking unbelievable if you asked me and of course no one did. I sighed.

I don't know why I'm sitting here thinking about all this, I guess because their baby is here now.

I told LeAnn about the Prophecy, she felt sorry for all concerned, she actually cried for Lynn, I can't blame her much, I mean, I remember that day and what Lynn went through with Billy's passing, it was horrible.

Hell, I felt like crying for not just her but Jacob as well. Shit, I got to quit thinking about all this death, it's bringing me down.

Well, the baby is here, the Prophecy has just started, and it will continue until it has run its course. When the baby grows up he'll imprint on one of our children, and LeAnn just told me this morning that she's pregnant.

I…She…We… are going to have a baby, I laughed nervously.

LeAnn is really excited about it.

I am too, or I will be when it sinks in a little more. I chuckled.

So, I guess our child will be part of the Prophecy as well. I shrugged my shoulders.

Now that's really fucked up. I feel as though my life has already been planned out for me. Someone out there decided that I, Paul Lahote…loner, would meet this wonderful, beautiful woman, imprint on her, marry her, have the second of many babies of the Prophecy. Starting with Jake, Billy and Lynn, that will be more powerful than the wolves we are now, starting with Jake, Billy and Lynn. Now tell me that that's not fucked up.

And our child in return, will have its own special child.

I guess it was inevitable, it's not like we had a choice in the matter, just like everything involved in becoming a shifter.

And it all started with the Planting of the two seeds, Billy and Jacob, being the father of the one special child… William Jacob Black…

And so it begins….


	22. Chapter 22

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is:

**Power of The Wolf (Revised)**

This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.

The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER ONE

THE BEGINNING OF THE END

* * *

><p>The shop was sort of a hangout for the pack. It was where Paul and I worked, and there was always someone there no matter what. Embry helped out a lot to, well, more than the other guys did anyway. They mostly caused more trouble than helped, but we enjoyed having them there, and if they started interfering with our turn out, we'd just tell them to go find someone else to bug and they usually did.<p>

I had asked Embry if he would run things while, Paul and I were gone. Paul was on his honeymoon and me…well, I was with Lynn. He agreed and said he would have volunteered anyway, plus I knew that if he got over whelmed the other guys would be there to help out.

I was with Lynn and the baby, I wanted to be there encase she needed anything. I knew that she was completely qualified to handle things with the baby, but I felt more comfortable being there just encase. Plus I wanted to spend more time with my son. I smiled at the thought.

Paul and LeAnn wouldn't be gone long, but I was sure they wanted time to themselves even after they returned and I was all for it, with working and patrolling all the time it never left much time to be with our mates so the longer they could be together the better.

It had been four days since I had brought Lynn and the baby home from the hospital, I had woke up early and they were still sleeping, so I took the time to call the shop and check on how things were going. I dialed the number as the phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Black's automotive, how can I help you?"

"Embry, how's it going?" I asked when he answered.

"Oh, hey Jake, what's up man?"

"Just calling to check on how things are going."

"Jake, man, stop worrying, I've got everything under control."

"I'm not worried; I just like to check in every now and then."

"Okay… and so you have. So, how are Lynn and the baby?"

"Great, I swear he's grown since we've got home, their still asleep, I thought I would check in before they wake up."

"You know Jake; babies do tend to grow," he said with a chuckle.

"Cute Em, I know they grow smart ass. I'm just saying B.J. is growing faster than I've ever seen any kid grow is all."

"Okay, whatever you say boss," Embry said laughing.

"Well, I'm off of here, if you need anything just call; I don't think I will be gone much longer. I tend to get on Lynn's nerves hanging around here a lot."

"I know how she feels," He chuckled again.

"Funny, ha-ha… I'll talk to you later fucker."

"Later boss," Embry said, as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Lynn asked. I turned to see Lynn standing there holding the baby.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up. That was Embry, I was just checking on the shop," I told her walking over and taking the baby from her arms with a smile and reached down and kissed her on his head.

"Good morning little guy," kissing him on his forehead, as he cooed.

"You know you can go back to work whenever you want to Jake, you don't have to stick around here with me and the baby," she told me, and I could sense a little hopefulness in her voice.

"I know, but I want to be here encase you need help, or maybe you might want to take a nap, and I can watch little B.J.," I told her, as I cooed at my son.

"B.J. when did you start calling him that?"

"Well, it's easier than calling him Billy, you know," I explained sadly. I didn't want to tell her that it reminds me of dad and Billy, when I call him that, so I started calling him B.J. it was much easier for me.

"I sorry babe, of course it would be hard on you. I should have been more considerate," she said walking over to me and softly kissed my lips, and handed me B.J. morning bottle.

"Will you be okay while I go and get dressed?" she asked.

"Of course, go, take your time," I told her, as she smiled, turned, disappearing into the bedroom. I sat down and held my son in my arms and watched him eat in awe. "You are so cute, little guy. I love you so much," I whispered, as he squealed and smiled with his bottle still in his mouth. I laughed at how precious he was.

"Hey hon," I yelled into the other room.

"Yeah," she said walking into the living room still buttoning her blouse and sat down next to me.

"I was thinking, how about we get a nurse to move in with us? I have to go back to work soon and what if you need to rest, you'll need someone here to help out," I explained, as I looked over at her.

"What! I don't need a nurse to take care of my son," she softly yelled at me angrily.

I knew she would be upset, but I also knew I would win this one.

"Lynn, I know you can take care of our son, but what if you have to take on a bloodsucker, what are you going to do take him with you? It's bad enough that he will be fighting them when he gets older, without exposing him to it at birth," I explained.

"I guess you're right," she said with a sigh, not liking it at all.

Lynn took the baby from me and burped him.

I got up and went to rinse out the bottle, as I thought about my son growing up in this supernatural world, hating it, but that is what he was born to do, there was nothing I could do about it, it is out of my control. All I can do is be there for him and help him as much as I can.

Two hours later little B.J. was asleep again. Lynn took him and laid him in the crib and laid on the bed, I went and laid down next to her and pulled her on my shoulder and kissed her on the side of her head. She cuddled up next to me.

"I feel so warm and safe when I lay next to you," she whispered.

"Safe? Baby you can fend off the worst bloodsuckers there is, and you feel safe next to me?" I asked her chuckling.

"It doesn't mean I don't need to feel safe Jake," she expressed.

"Oh… okay… well I'm glad you feel safe with me," I told her still chuckling.

She smacked me on the chest.

"Ow!" I laughed.

"Shhh, you'll wake the baby," she whispered.

"Sorry honey," I told her turning her over on her back and pulling her closer to me and kissed her on the neck.

"Oh baby, have I been neglecting you?" she cooed giggling, rolling me over on my back.

"Yes, you have," I whispered in her ear seductively.

She laid her hand on my chest and moved it down to my jeans, while unbuttoning my pants and pulling the zipper down and pulled out my hardened member, she began stroking me softly from base to tip.

"Oh god, baby," I moaned, "That feels so good." I said, as I laid there feeling how good she was making me feel. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her manipulations. She brought her lips to mine and kissed me passionately, as she stroked me faster.

I began moving my hips to join with her strokes, panting as I could feel myself getting closer to my release. I intertwined my fingers into her hair at the base of her neck and held her there for a long passionate kiss. I gowned, as I ended our kiss and laid my forehead against hers, as I pulsed my hot seed all over her hand and my pants.

She jumped up and went to the bathroom, as I collected myself, as she washed her hands and brought back a warm clean cloth and cleaned me up. I rolled over and kissed her once again.

"I love you honey, I whispered.

"I love you too baby, she replied.

I laid there holding her until her breathing slowed and I knew she was sleeping. I quietly got up, not wanting to wake her and took a shower. When I returned she and the baby was still sleeping.

I walked over to the crib and watched my son sleep. I couldn't look at him enough. It felt so unreal to have a little person, a son that belonged completely to me. He was so sweet even when he slept. I do see Billy and myself in him. I thought, as I watched his little chest rise and fall evenly, as he took each little breath as he slept.

"I wish he could be here to see you. But then again, I guess he did see you didn't he," I whispered, trying hard not to wake my two sleeping beauties. I sighed, as I thought of Billy once again.

"I miss you bro," I whispered once again, as a single tear ran down my check.

"And wouldn't dad be so proud to see his first grandson, he would have fell in love with you little guy. He would be so proud to see the prophecy coming pass," I continued, wiping the multitude of tear that started to fall from my cheek, as my heart swelled with emotion. This tiny little thing came from Lynn and me and Billy, it is a miracle come true, I shook my head in disbelief. I have to be the proudest man alive, I thought to myself.

"Jake," I heard her sweet voice call to me; I wiped the remaining tears from my cheek, and then turned to look at her.

"Come here baby," she said, patting the bed next to her. I walked over to her and lay down next to her and looked into her beautiful eyes, she pulled me to her and I buried my head into her hair and held her there for a while.

She knew me so well. She knew I missed my family. She was my family now, her and little B.J. it was almost like she could read my mind or feel what I felt. That may have something to do with the imprint, I'm not sure, but somehow I think there's more to it, something I know nothing about.

She was watching me as I stood over the baby's crib and she knew what I was thinking or feeling and just wanted to hold me, to let me know she was there. She loved Billy as much as I did, hell, probably more, but she's still there for me, giving me all the support and love I could handle.

I knew it and appreciated it. She told me that she wanted to have another baby soon, not one that belonged to Billy' and me, but one that belonged solely to me. That touched my heart more than anything she could have ever done for me. I love this woman so fucking much, and I will love her till the day I die.


	23. Chapter 23

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix

This is part three of the **Power of the Wolf.** The prophecy continues.

Part 3

CHAPTER TWO

"SO IT BEGINS"

* * *

><p>I walked into the shop and looked around, this the first time I had been here in a week after staying home with Lynn and B.J. I was literally getting on her nerves, I laughed, when she threatened bodily harm if I didn't go back to work. So here I am, but only until she promised me she would hire a nurse today.<p>

"Jake, your back," Embry yelled from across the room a little shocked to see me back so soon.

"Yeah, I was getting bored hanging around the house," I lied.

"Yeah, right, she kicked you out didn't she?" Embry laughed.

"No! I just… well yeah, she said I would help out more at work.

"Embry laughed, as he went on telling me about what was going on in the shop and what had to get done and out of there by a certain time.

"Wow, you really did a good job taking care of the place in my absence, I really appreciate everything you've done man," I told him. "Thanks Jake, that means a lot,

"Embry said reaching out and shaking my hand.

I was slipping on my over halls when I heard the door open and closed, and when I looked up, I seen Paul walking into the shop.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised, that he was back already, "I thought you would at least take another week," I told him.

"Yeah, well, although it had been a perfect week and I love being around LeAnn, I thought it was time to come back to work," he said.

"She kicked you out? Didn't she?" I asked him laughing as Embry did me earlier.

Paul chuckled, "Well let's just say I was getting on her nerves hanging around the house, and suggested that I would be better off at work," he said still chuckling.

"Yeah, Lynn kicked Jake out too," Embry said doubling over in laughter.

"Thanks Em," I said sarcastically, as Paul walked over to the lockers to put on his over all's. While he zipped up the front of the stained with grease one piece uniform, he cleared his throat, and turned getting our attention.

"Oh yeah, I've got some news for you guys," he said somberly."

I take it, it's not good news, from that look on your face," I replied.

"No, it is, um… LeAnn is pregnant, he said nonchalantly, as he looked at himself in the mirror that hung on his locker door as he smoothed his hair with the palms of his hands.

"What! You're telling us now?! That should have been the first thing out of your mouth when you came in, when did you find out?" I asked him.

"Yesterday, Paul said, as he finished primping and started walking over to us.

"That's great news, congratulations man," Embry told him excited about the news.

I looked at Paul, and wondered why he wasn't more excited about the news. I could tell something was wrong with the way he was acting, hell when I found out Lynn was pregnant I was over the moon with excitement, and I could tell Paul wasn't, I told Em to get started on what needed to go out and asked Paul to join me in my office.

Paul entered the office and sat down on the sofa across the room and stared at his hand.

"What is it man?"

We got a lot of work out there that need to be done," he said leaning back against the back of the sofa, and sighed.

"Is…everything okay with you and LeAnn?" I asked him, knowing it wasn't any of my business, but the pack was my concern. If something was wrong it could disrupt the pack, and I couldn't let that happen. I also knew the minute we phased I would find out anyway, so he might as well tell me now, and he knew it too, so when he looked at me he just shook his head.

"Yeah, were fine," he said; as I gave him don't give me that bullshit stare.

"We are, really, I just… Well I don't know how I feel about having a kid right now, I mean I'm happy about having a baby, but I was hoping it wouldn't be for a while, I wanted to enjoy being with LeAnn a couple of years before we went down that road, you know," he said, lowering his head and playing with his fingers.

"Paul…, It will be nine months before she has the child, you will be with her the whole time, I can't even come close in telling you what joys you'll be feeling as that baby develops, and when that child moves within LeAnn's body and you lay your hand on her belly and feel it move, knowing that's your child… well…you'll understand what I'm talking about," I told him, remembering how I felt when Lynn carried B.J. that made a smile come to my face.

Paul was looking at me as I raised my eyes to look back at him, and he was smiling at me, he knew I was thinking about when Lynn was pregnant.

"Jake, I didn't say I didn't want the kid. I just was hoping it would be at a later time, I am excited about the baby… I guess; I'm just a little jealous that I will have to share her with someone else, I know that's selfish but I can't help it.

"Believe me Paul, you won't feel that way as time goes on, that's a part of you and LeAnn, hell, be excited man, you're going to be a daddy, that's the coolest thing in the world," I laughed excited for him.

"Yeah, I guess; you know what you're right," Paul said smiling from ear to ear, "I'm going to be a daddy," he said as he jumped up and shook my hand and reached for his cell phone to called LeAnn to check on her.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" He asked LeAnn as he walked out of the office.

I grinned and shook my head.

I sat in my office thinking about the prophecy.

I wondered if Paul's child would be a girl, and if my son would imprint on her, thinking about what was said in the prophecy, it made me realize that a lot of children would be born in a short amount of time and wondered who else would join Paul and myself, it also dawned on me that not only would there be a lot of children being born, but a lot of imprinting would be going on as well.

So much for imprinting being rare, especially since the prophecy has come into play.

* * *

><p>As the months went by, Paul and LeAnn had their child and it indeed was a girl, they called her Hayden Renee' and Paul was ecstatic, she was daddy's little girl and you didn't ever see him at home when he wasn't holding her, or he would fall asleep on the sofa with her sleeping on his chest.<p>

Paul, had made a hundred and ten percent turnaround from that day in the shop especially when it came to his child. I also felt sorry for the guy who imprinted on her, because there was no way Paul would be letting any guy around his little princess. I seen it coming and thought that he and I would be having a talk about this and soon.

That time did come sooner than I thought, Lynn and I went to visit Paul and LeAnn with B.J.. We were sitting around talking. B.J. had just started walking. LeAnn was holding Hayden in her lap when B.J. picked up one of his toys that he had brought with him. It was a little car he loved and never went anywhere without it, hell he even slept with the damn thing.

He walked over to LeAnn and handed the car to Hayden, when LeAnn handed it back to him, he yelled "NO!" and laid it back to Hayden, we were elated that he had said no, considering the only words B.J. had ever said to us was mama or dada, or wa-wa, when he wanted a drink.

He had said 'no' plain and clear, but he was getting upset because, LeAnn was trying to give him back his toy, and he wanted Hayden to have it. When LeAnn once again gave him back his car, he sat in the floor and cried.

Lynn picked him up and sat down next to LeAnn, she looked over at me wondering the same thing I was. "I think B.J. wants Hayden to have his car LeAnn, as once again he handed it back to her. When LeAnn didn't try to give it back to him, he clapped his hands and reached over and kissed Hayden on her head and clapped again with a giggled.

"Isn't that cute," LeAnn said, as Jake and I looked at one another again, Paul seen the look, and proceeded to go off.

"I don't fucking think so," he said, as he jumped up and grabbed Hayden from LeAnn, as the car fell to the floor.

"Paul! Language, LeAnn scolded.

"Sorry sweetheart, but there's no way, I'm letting her be imprinted on at her age," he said, holding her close to him as she began to cry. B.J. was already crying because Paul had taken Hayden away from him and was very upset about it. As Paul bounced Hayden trying to get her to stop crying and Lynn tried to get B.J. to stop crying as well.

I laughed, "Paul, their infants what are you afraid of, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. I know you don't like it, she's your daughter, it's only natural for you to feel that way, but why worry about it now? I think I'd worry more about it when they get to be teens," I told him.

You could see the wheels turning in Paul's head, he knew it was silly for him to worry about it now, but he couldn't help it, this was his daughter and the thought of anyone other than him and LeAnn loving her was unacceptable , but as he stood there trying to quiet his inconsolable daughter, he shook his head.

"Shit," he said, knowing there wasn't anything he could do about it, and what he did next was what surprised me. He spread a blanket out on the floor and sat Hayden on it, and reached over and grabbed B.J. from Lynn, and sat him next to her, they both quieted down immediately, B.J. handed her back the car and kissed her on the head again.

Hayden giggle and B.J. sported a smile of confidence even at his young age. We all looked at one another, and laughed. This was the first imprinting of the children.


	24. Chapter 24

**The prophecy continues.**

**Part 3**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**CHILDREN OF THE PROPHECY**

* * *

><p>Since B.J. imprinted on Haden, LeAnn and Lynn spent a lot of time together, although they were young the imprint still worked the same way, if kept apart for too long they would become sick and cranky, B.J. would cry a lot and so would Hayden, they would start to lay around, became listless, and you could tell they didn't feel well.<p>

They were fine when they were around one another, so at least three times a week we would set up play dates so they could be together. Paul hated it, but knew he couldn't cause his daughter any pain by keeping them apart. It got so bad that whenever we would have pack meeting we started taking them with us to each other's houses. We set up a play room just for the children so they could be together and this was on top of the play dates, and when we would separate them the fit throwing would begin, it would take forever to calm them down after they were together, it was one viscous circle, it was insane.

We had done everything short of moving in with one another to stop the crying after the separations and I knew Paul and LeAnn felt the same as we did about the fact that we couldn't wait for them to get older so they could understand that they couldn't be together platonically of course, as friends. It was a trying time.

I hated thinking that one day B.J. would get older. I wanted to keep him a baby as long as possible, knowing what awaited him when he grew up.

I remember back when I phased. How I hated it. I didn't understand why my fate had to be as a wolf, how it messed up things in my life, especially with Bella. She was my first love. When she went to Edward, it shattered me; it took me a long time to get over her. I will always love Bella.

When I met Lynn and imprinted on her and couldn't have her either, because my own brother had imprinted on her first. It just made me hate the wolf thing even more. I just hope that my son didn't have to go through anything like what I had to endure. I really don't think he will, considering that he has his imprint.

Lynn, still wanted to have another child, with all we were going through with B.J. and Hayden, I really thought we should wait, but she was adamant about it. She was turning into a nymphomaniac, not that it bothered me, hell I loved making love to her after all I am a man.

I couldn't get it enough, but when she was calling me at work and would tell me that she wanted me, in her sexist voice; which was hot as hell I might add. Little Jake would stand at attention, and it was embarrassing especially when I was in the shop where the guys not only could see my pants getting tighter.

As wolves could hear our conversation over the phone, so when I left to go home for a while they knew exactly why I had left. I told her not to call me at the shop, and told her why, but I guess she didn't care because she still did it.

The morning she woke up and ran to the bathroom and got sick, I knew then, that she was pregnant…again, and so did she, when she came back to bed she sported a smile. I pulled her close to me and kissed her senseless.

"So… do you think you're pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm also late," she told me. I smiled at her knowing that this time it was mine and only mine, I was ecstatic.

"So you'll need to make a doctor's appointment," I told her.

"I already have, I got one this morning," she told me.

"Good, do you want me to take you? I can go in late if you want," I asked.

"No baby, you go to work, I'll stop by after my appointment and let you know something, but I'm sure I am," she replied.

I pulled her closer to me and nestled my face into her neck and breathed in her scent.

"I love how you smell," I told her, as she smiled.

"I love you Jake," she told me.

"I love you too, honey," I answered back, before I kissed her passionately.

I went to work, and couldn't get anything done, I kept thinking about Lynn and what the doctor had to say, although we knew she was pregnant, I couldn't help but worry. Maybe she wasn't I kept thinking, and there was something else wrong. The guys watched me, knowing there was something wrong.

"Hey Jake, is everything alright man, you seem a little nervous about something, is Lynn and B.J. alright?" Paul asked.

And of course it was one of the days that, almost the whole pack was hanging around the shop; I looked at Paul, and then at the guys and shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lynn had a doctor's appointment today, I'm just a little worried about her," I explained, I didn't want to get into the whole we're pregnant again subject, at least not until Lynn came by, and made it official.

I keep looking at the clock waiting for her to show, but she still hadn't come yet, which worried me even more. I called her cell phone, but she must have turned it off while in the doctor's office, so I left a message telling her to call me as soon as she could, that I was worried.

I no more hung up when I heard the door open and there she stood, I ran to her and escorted her to my office, and closed the door.

"So…?" I asked her, as she stood there with no expression on her face.

"Well Jake…, I guess…she didn't say anymore, but hung her head down with a solemn look on her face.

"Lynn…what's wrong, what did the doctor say, are you alright?" I asked getting worried that there was something wrong with her.

She looked up at me, as a smile crossed her face, and she grabbed me around the neck and kissed me softly.

"You're going to be a daddy again," she said giggling.

I heard the guys out in the shop cheering with their wolfish howls, I knew they could hear our conversation, but I could care less, I was so worried at the time, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I smiled at her and picked her up and swung her around. I kissed her hard and nibbled on her neck.

"I love you honey," I told her smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you too, baby," she told me.

The door swung open as the guys came crashing through, laughing, and congratulating us, hell I think they were more excited about it then we were.

So time went on. We dealt with morning sickness, as Lynn progress through the pregnancy, and we dealt with B.J. and Hayden's fit throwing and crying, wanting to be with each other constantly and in the end it all worked out okay.

When Lynn went into labor, everyone was at the hospital as before, whenever one of the pack had a child the whole pack and their imprints would be in the waiting room waiting to find out if they were alright and see what they had, girl or boy, they were excited to see who would imprint on who, since the prophecy, they all knew that it would happen, hell some of the guys had bets going on who would imprint on who, but no one would have guess right on this one.

We were in Lynn's room at the hospital waiting for the pack to come up; they were waiting for Lynn to get comfortable before making their entrance.

I held my daughter in my arms. She was so beautiful, she had her mother's soft brown eyes, but she looked more like me than Lynn, she had a lot of shiny black hair and my bronze color skin, and from the moment she looked at me I melted, and she automatically became daddy's little girl.

"After Lynn got comfortable, the guys showed up, I held the baby, as the pack cooed over her.

"What did you name her," Emily asked. "Ashley Nichole, I told her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Think I could hold her," she asked, I knew her and Sam had been trying for some time now to have a child with no luck, so I handed Ashley to her, as she took a seat and stared down at my daughter, I seen a tear in the corner of her eye as she leaned in and kissed Ashley on the forehead.

"Oh, Jake, she's so beautiful," she said, as the tear that was caught in the corner of her eye trickled down her cheek. I softly rubbed her back, to let her know I understood.

When the guys filtered out, I noticed Seth hadn't been here yet.

"Where is Seth?" I asked. "He's just coming off patrol," Sam explained, just as Seth entered the room.

"Hey, Jake, Where's the little one?" he asked looking around the room finding Emily holding her. He walked over to Emily and looked down at her, and as soon as his eyes met Ashley's his knees hit the floor, he stared at her as if he looked away she'd disappear.  
>After he gained control over his self, he looked up at me with fear in her eyes, and I knew what had just happened.<p>

"Hell no! I screamed. I reached down and took my daughter away from Emily, taking her over to the rocking chair and sat down. I dared Seth to come closer as I glared at him. Seth eyes followed me and never took his eyes off my daughter. I looked over at Lynn, who had a smile on her face.

Sam jumped up and grabbed Emily, "I think we better go," he said, as Emily kissed Lynn on the cheek and told me good-bye.

Seth just stood there his head lowered to the floor, with his hands in his pockets and was kicking the floor with the toe of his shoe.

"I'm sorry Jake, it wasn't like I came just to imprint on your daughter, I didn't mean to," he said, as his voice cracked a little.

"Seth, why don't you leave, let me talk to Jake," Lynn said, as I jerked my head around to glare at Lynn.

"Okay," he said sadly, as he walked to the door and turned to take a last look at Ashley before exiting the room.

"It's not happening Lynn, " I demanded, knowing she was going to use her common sense on me.

"Jake, it wasn't his fault, you know as well as I, that no one has control over who they imprint on, just as you know that he has no romantic need for her at the moment, he will be what she needs him to be, and right now he will be more like a big brother.

I sat and looked at my daughter. I didn't know what to do. Yeah I'm this big bad Alpha, who can't even decide what's best for my own daughter. Lynn is my voice of reason right now, and even though I hated it, I know that deep down inside she was right.

Seth couldn't help what had happened any more than I could when I imprinted on my brothers imprint. I didn't want to hurt him when it happened any more than Seth wanted to hurt me by imprinting on my daughter.

I also knew that he couldn't hurt my daughter even if he wanted to, any more than he could hurt himself. He was her soul mate. I sighed and looked over at Lynn.

"You're right, Damn, I hate imprinting!" I yelled causing my daughter to jump and start crying.

"Come her baby, she said. I got up and walked over to her and handed her our daughter, and then kissed her softly on her lips. I picked up my cell phone and flipped it open, and sighed, I heard a giggle coming from Lynn and shook my head as I dialed Seth number and let it ring, on the second ring he answered.

"Seth, it's Jake, were taking the baby home tomorrow. You can come over and see her then, but there will be rules," I demanded, as Lynn laughed in the back ground.

"Oh! Thank you Jake, you don't know how much this means to me," he said, as I hung up on him. I was still upset about the whole thing and still hated that he had imprinted on my daughter, but there was no way I was going to hurt him by keeping him away from Ashley. As long as he followed the rules, I would let him be her big brother, and I decided to worry about their relationship later when the time came.

"I'm sorry baby, Lynn said with a smile on her face.

"You think this is funny, don't you even care?" I asked her.

"Of course I care, but I see no way around this, so why not make the best of it, and besides you're so cute when jealous," she told me with a grin.

"Jealous! Well…she's my daughter, my angel. Mine!" I continued. She grinned.

"I love you Jake," she said, as she smiled at me.

"I love you too," I said, as I pouted.


	25. Chapter 25

**The prophecy continues.**

**Part 3**

**CHAPTER 4**

**CLOSER TO THE POWERS**

* * *

><p>Seth has been at the house all of his free time, he was the youngest of the pack, which helped a little, but with us never aging he would look no older than twenty five as long as he phases, and when he does stop, he and Ashley will grow old together. It also turns out that he's a big help around the house. We still have the nurse, but Seth has always stepped up and took care of anything Ashley might need.<p>

The other members of the pack were moving right along as well.

Quil and Clair are planning their wedding, Quil was another one who imprinted on a very young Clair, she was two years old when he imprinted on her, and they didn't become romantically involved until she was sixteen years old.

They did however move up their wedding date due to them finding out that she was pregnant as well, she is seventeen now, which I didn't much care for, and made me think that I would have to watch Seth like a hawk.

Yes, I know that I was only sixteen when Bella and I were together, and I didn't think anything about it back then, but, now that I'm a father, and if I knew then what I know now, that wouldn't have happened.

If some mother fucker even looks like they're going to touch my daughter, I will kill them right where they stand. Now, I understand why Charlie was such a dick, back when Bella and I dated. I sighed. I was definitely going to watch Seth while he's around my daughter.

There's also Jared and Kim, they met in high school, they were in love a full two years before he phased, and as soon as he looked into her eyes he imprinted on her.

He was really lucky come to think about it. What if Kim wasn't his soul mate, he would have broken her heart if he had met his true soul mate. Thank god that worked out as well as it did.

They've been married awhile now, I don't know exactly how long they've been married but they too were having trouble getting pregnant, but she is now. I think Jared said she was three month along now.

Maybe this prophecy has something to do with whom, and when the imprints get pregnant and if that is the case, maybe that's why Sam and Emily haven't got pregnant yet. The Great Spirit must know who will imprint on whom and they have to wait in line for their imprint to be born…man this is some crazy shit if you ask me.

Then there's Leah, she imprinted on a guy from the Makah reservation, Joseph Farrow, they have been together for a while as well, she hasn't been able to have a child either, but we put it down as her being a wolf, well until the other day when she found out she was with child. She's just a little over six weeks pregnant.

She's stopped phasing until after the baby is born and is probably a good idea.

That's six of us in the pack that has either had a child or having a child.

Then there's Embry, he imprinted on a girl from Forks, she was one of Bella's best friend as a matter of fact. Charlie had come to see my brother Billy a few years ago, Angela came with him.

She wanted to see me about Bella. She wanted to know why Bella wouldn't return her calls. She had said that she had left a number of messages, but she wouldn't call her back.

I don't know why Charlie didn't tell her anything, he knew about the vampires. I guess he wanted to leave it up to me, whether she should be told or not. But I couldn't tell her any more than he could.

I don't know why she would ask me though. I haven't seen Bella in years, well, there was that one time when Lynn talk to her on the beach when I showed up, but it had been years before that.

Anyway Embry was with me, and it was the same story, he looked into her eyes and bam, imprint, so the question of whether Angela should be told about the vampires was solved, and of course the wolves.

After Embry told her all she needed to know she put two and two together and was very upset with Bella. She couldn't believe Bella chose to be a vampire.

The Cullen's moved to Seattle once Bella told them that it was their fault that our gene kicked in making us the shifters we are today, but the damage had already been done. It also didn't stop the fact that they still came around from time to time…hence the visit a few years ago, when Lynn ran into Bella on the beach.

Anyway, Embry said she cried for hours after that, she was so torn up over Bella. Bella wasn't even around, and she was still hurting people. I sighed shaking my head.

Well… anyway, as I was saying, they have two children, although they won't carry the gene as far as **The Power of the Wolf** is concerned, as none of the other would. Yes, they will carry the gene of the wolf, but unless they are imprints or imprinted on by one of mine and Lynn's kids or their off spring, they won't carry that particular gene.

The purest one of all this, will be B.J. he carries the pure gene of Billy, Lynn and myself. Lynn is the one that carries the special gene the one who will have most of the power.

B.J. will carry both Billy's and my gene which makes for a stronger wolf, but he also carries Lynn's special power gene. Ashley will carry both as well but B.J.'s wolf will be more powerful, his is in a direct line, much like Billy and mine are with the direct ancestral line to Ephraim, our great grandfather.

B.J.'s offspring will be the key to **The Power of the Wolf**. I could go on forever with this but you get the idea.

That only leaves Collin and Brady, they haven't imprinted on anyone yet, will have to see how that works out, I hope it's soon; they are the biggest whore dogs on the Rez. They're truly enjoying themselves being the only two single pack members not married or involved.

Becham came for a visit. He hasn't seen the newest addition to our family yet. He sat and held Ashley, as Seth walked in and stood over him. Becham looked up at him with puzzlement. Seth glared at him, as a deep growl came from his chest.

"Seth," I said with a warning in my voice, the growling stopped and he looked lovingly at Ashley.

Becham looked at me. "You're kidding me right?" he asked, as I chuckled.

"I'm afraid not, it happened right after Lynn gave birth to her," I told him.

He shook his head, kissed Ashley on the head and handed her to Seth, Seth smiled, and turned to sit on the sofa next to me, and started playing with her. I laughed, as I seen Becham make a face of disbelief.

I also explained to him about B.J. imprint. He was in awe of what was happening on the reservation right under his nose, and never had a clue that it had progressed this far.

Of course he knew of the prophecy, he was Lynn brother and Tatika's grandson as well.

"Who am I to argue with the spirit wolf," is all he said, he stayed for dinner and Seth did let him visit with Ashley for a while later that night.

* * *

><p>~Years Later~<p>

Time passed as everything moved into place according to the prophecy, it was like watching a movie playing out, as the children grew older. Our guesses did indeed turn into reality. B.J. did imprint on Hayden, they were inseparable, as Seth was with Ashley. Their caring did turn into love, and turned us into parents that hovered.

It was also time to watch over them as far as their powers were concerned; we knew nothing about Lynn's powers. She was the only one of her kind, and because she was hidden away for so long, it stopped the process, so we had no time table for when the kids might come into theirs, but it was time to tell the kids about **The Power of the Wolf**, and what was too be expected of them.

There was a knock on the door, I looked at Lynn, and she smiled and told me everything will be fine, I turned and walked to the door, I opened it to find Tatika standing there.

"Hello, my old friend, come in," I told him as he walked in and found a chair and got comfortable.

Lynn ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello, grandfather, thank you for coming," she replied happily.

"No problem granddaughter, I am always happy to be of help to my family," he returned.

"Grandfather, It's so good to see you," Ashley yelled, while coming down the stairs. She ran to Tatika and hugged him around the neck.

"Hello Ashley, it's good to see you as well, how have you been?" he asked, smiling at his great granddaughter.

"Fine, grandfather, we've missed you," she replied.

"Well that is good to hear, but I am always nearby, dear child," he told her.

The door opened once again and Seth walked in, Ashley eyes brightened as she ran to meet him. He picked her up and swung her around, as he pressed a soft kiss on her lips. I grumbled at the sight.

B.J. came in behind Seth. He cleared his throat, as they pulled apart. "Okay Seth you want to put my sister down," he said in a stern voice, which made me smile from ear to ear, as I turned so Ashley couldn't see my approval of my son's interference.

B.J. walked past them giving them a glare. He walked up to Tatika and shook his hand.

"Grandfather it is good to see you again," he said.

Tatika, smiled, and shook his hand. "You kids have grown so much, you remind me of your father when he was your age," he told B.J.

"Thank you grandfather," he said finding a seat and sitting down next to Seth and Ashley.

There was another knock on the door. I went to answer it, to find Paul, LeAnn, and Hayden standing on the other side.

"Come in guys, thanks for coming. I thought we could take care of this all at one time," I told them.

"Thanks Jake, I'm so glad you're doing this, I didn't know how to go about explaining it all to her," Paul replied.

"Why do you think I asked Tatika to come, I don't have a clue what to say either," I explained, as we both chuckled.

"You'll do fine baby, Lynn replied, walking up from behind me, and then turned to our guest. "Hi guys," she greeted, as she turned, and run Ashley and Seth off of the sofa and took the seat she just ran Seth and Ashley from.

Ashley and Seth took a seat behind us on the floor in the corner of the room. He put his arm around her waist and began whispering in her ear.

"Why do you allow that?" B.J. asked me with disgust, pointing to Seth and Ashley.

He shook my head, as he looked over and saw Hayden, and forgot all about Seth and Ashley. He took her in his arms, and hugged her, and sat her next to him on the sofa. I sighed for the hundredth time today.

The kids knew a little about things, but not enough to be cautious. I looked at Lynn. She smiled at me and nodded her head for me to begin. Lynn always gave me the confidence to push on when I had doubts, which made her the perfect wife for the Alpha and Chief of the tribe. I stood in front of my family and scoped the room, before beginning.

"Okay, I called all of you together because there are certain things you kids need to know, I probably should have done this before now, but this definitely can't wait any longer. You have to know what has and will happen to you, in your not so distant future." I told them, as I paused, and looked at each one of them.

"Us! Dad can't we do this in private?" B.J. asked. I chuckled, thinking how many times dad had done this to me, not under the same circumstances, but he used to embarrass me all the time talking about private things in front of my friends.

"No son, this does not only concerns you, but each one of you, including Hayden." I told him, as he turned to look at Hayden, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Seth, does it concern him?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, it most certainly does include Seth, but he already knows of this in it's entirety, he is here to support you" I told her, as she turned to Seth, jumping him for not saying anything to her about it.

"Ashley, it is not his place to tell you what I am about to tell you, so don't blame Seth, he loves you regardless of what will happen to you," I told her, as she settled down to listen to what I had to say.

"This has to do with the tribe, and a Prophecy that has come pass, which you all are a part of, we will tell you of this prophecy, and tell you what part you will play in said prophecy, Your grandfather, Tatika is here to do just that, and if you have any question after we are done, then and only then will we answer them to the best of our knowledge," I explained.

Lynn had always been good at explaining thing, but she refused this time, telling me, that I was Chief, and the father of our children, and it was my place to explain this to our children.

It was my idea to invite Hayden and her parents, seeing that one day she would be married to B.J., and deserved to know, seeing she'd be caught in the middle of all this madness, along with the children they bore.

So, I stand here searching for the words to tell my children on how they will turn into giant wolves, and in fact have other powers that come from a gene that is inherited from their mother and me.


	26. Chapter 26

**The prophecy continues.**

**Part 3**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**PART ONE**

**CHILDREN OF THE PROPHECY**

* * *

><p>"Yes son, I know it will be a little embarrassing to you kids, but it must be said. You must understand the importance of all of this. Your uncle and your name sake died to make this prophecy come to pass, so you must all hear this.<p>

"Hear what daddy?" Ashley asked.

"You will see princess," I told her as B.J. rolled his eyes, and Hayden patted his hand.

I think I will start with the prophecy, "I said as I looked to Tatika."Will you do the honor of explaining the prophecy sir?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, and began. "The prophecy started with you mother, Lynn," he began, as the kids looked at her. "She was very important to the prophecy, but she was hidden away as a child, only to be found years later by your Uncle, your father's brother Billy Black. You B.J. are name after him, as you are also named after your father," He said, as he patted B.J.'s knee.

"He brought your mother home to this tribe," he continued, as I walked over and sat next to Lynn.

"Billy had imprinted on her," Lynn lowered her head and I knew she was remembering Billy; I kissed the top of her head, and wrapped my arms around her holding her close. She looked at me and smiled, as a tear fell down her check.

"Imprinting?" Hayden asked, confused, Tatika stopped and looked at me. I looked around the room.

"Everyone in the room is an imprint or has imprinted, it doesn't mean it happens to everyone, but it will be very instrumental to the pack for a while," I told them, looking over at Paul.

"You got that right," Paul said sarcastically, and then smiled.

"But what is it?" Hayden asked, still confused. I looked over at Paul again; I needed his approval to tell her. He nodded his head for me to continue.

"Imprinting is what B.J. did to you. What Seth did to Ashley, and what your dad did to your mother, also, what I did with Lynn," I told her, as I kissed Lynn's hand and Paul did the same to LeAnn.

"You mean we all fell in love," Ashley answered. I smiled at her.

"Yes princess, but it's more powerful than that," I told her, I stood up and walked around touching them as I explained.

"It's like when you see her, or him, everything changes, it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her, or him, nothing else matters, you would do anything, be anything for her, or him, it's like a million tiny strings of thread, made of steel cable binding you together, there's nothing that can break those threads, well almost nothing, you kids have felt this bond since you were very young, it is a way of life to you, but if one of you get too far away from one another, you will be in pain mentally and physically. The heartbreak would be unbearable, this only happens in the pack, or in the line of Chief. You my children are the chosen ones, and that is why it happened to you so young. It doesn't happen to us until we are older, it usually happens around the age you are now; there is some rare occasion when it happens to the younger kids, but not very often. It's finding the other part of your soul, your soul mate so to speak," I explained.

"That is so romantic daddy," Ashley said. I smiled at her.

"But where there is good, there is also bad, this too has it's bad side, you my children are from the Chief's line, there are differences with us. Although, you will not go through this, it may happen in your life time. If there are two male's in the line, they can both imprint on the same woman. It is very rare, and has only happened twice that I know of in the last hundred years. Your Uncle Billy and I have done this, and it is a good thing we did, or your mother wouldn't be here today, and neither would the two of you," I told them, as I looked at both of them.

They looked confused. "I don't understand dad," B.J. said. I sighed hating to tell them this part.

"It is important that you take care of yourselves. When your Uncle Billy died, it devastated your mother. She was his imprint. An imprint cannot live without its mate. The bond is so strong that it pulls still after death, it pulls until the mate joins him or her in death," I told them, as I sat down with Lynn again, and pulled her close to me, remembering that I almost lost her.

"I remember that day, it was the most heartbreaking day of my life, seeing your mother after Billy's death," Paul told them, and then shivered with the thought, LeAnn touched his hand, as he looked at her and gave her a sad smiled.

"But, she's still alive," B.J. said to Paul.

"Only because of your father," Paul continued. "Your father also imprinted on your mother. Line of the Chief, remember?" Paul reminded, as B.J. nodded.

"Only he could save her," Paul said.

"How did you save mom, dad?" Ashley asked.

I looked at Lynn, she smiled and touched my cheek with the palm of her hand, and I was instantly relieved. I knew she loved Billy, and still to this day thought of him a lot. When someone would be talking about the past, or bring out pictures, she would see one of him and excuse herself.

I would go to find her and she would be brushing away a tear, where she was reminded of him. I never became jealous of this. I knew she loved him, and I also knew she loved me as much as she did him; actually it helped me in a way.

I had no one else who felt the same way I did about my brother. I missed him terribly, and his death bothered me as well, so we shared that bond of love for my brother. Yes it was a different kind of love, but it was unconditional, and we both felt that towards him.

"Let me baby," she said, as she looked at the children and continued.

"I loved your Uncle Billy, he was my husband, and I was his imprint. I also loved your father, and I was his imprint as well. There wasn't anything anyone could do about it…it just was what it was. They were both my soul mates, we belonged together, but I was married to your Uncle, and I keep a safe distance from your father. Your Uncle Billy knew, I loved your father, they both knew how strong imprinting could be, so we all dealt with it. Your father went through a lot of pain back then," she said, as she touched my face and looked me in the eyes. I smiled lovingly at her.

"I hated how much pain I caused him, but there wasn't anything anyone of us could do about it. Your Uncle Billy was very sick, he was dying," she said as her voice cracked. I pulled her tight against me.

"He never told me because he knew what pain awaited me after his death. Imprinting is powerful. We made love the night of his death. The next morning when I awoke I found that he had died in his sleep. Your father had talked to your Uncle the day before, he told him that he must save me, that he had to break the bond between me and him," She told them.

"I thought you couldn't break the bond?" B.J. asked.

"In the pack that is true, but your Uncle Billy, and your dad is in the line of the Chief, and they are brothers, two males in the line, remember?" His mother reminded him again, as he nodded his head in understanding.

"There is only one way to break the bond on an imprint, first you have to be in the line of the Chief, second, it has to be two males in that line, third…is you have to make love to the brother of the deceased; the one who imprinted on you as well. In my case it was Jacob, your father. Your Uncle Billy knew this, and told your father this is what he had to do, to save my life. Your father loved me, just as much as you Uncle Billy did, but your Uncle was also your father's brother, and he loved him as such. It was going to be hard for your father to do this, but he had no choice, I was also his imprint, and he had to save my life. So, we made love the night after your Uncle Billy died. Two things happened that night, your father saved me, and we bonded. Although, I still grieved for my husband, I was drawn closer to your father, and we became what we are now," their mother explained to them, and she squeezed my hand.

"So making love can break the imprinting bond?" B.J. asked.

"Only in the line of the Chief, and if you have a brother that has imprinted on the same woman you have," I laughed. I knew B.J. was trying to understand how this all worked…Ah…the mind of a true young Alpha.

So you literally saved moms live," B.J. said. "Yes son, I did," I told him.

"Go dad," Ashley cheered, causing me to chuckle.

"What about us?" Hayden asked a little frightened.

"You will be my son's wife; and in doing this, will puts you in the house of the Chief," I told her.

"But…what about mom and dad? There not in the house of the Chief, what if one of them dies God forbid. I hope that doesn't happen, but what if it does?" she asked a little upset.

I looked over at Paul to take over. "Honey, if anything ever happens to your mother, I couldn't live without her, I would be in so much pain, with the loss of her, I couldn't bare it, would you want me to suffer that bad sweetheart?" Paul asked his daughter.

"But you are my father, it would cause me great pain to lose you both," she chided.

"I know honey, but the pain would be a hundred times greater for me than it would for you, you would heal, where I would not," Paul told her.

"I don't think I like this imprinting stuff," she pouted. We all chuckled.

"I don't like it much either honey," Paul said still chuckling.

"We all don't like this imprinting stuff either sweetheart, but it is what it is, there's nothing to be done about it, so we live with it. I told her.

"If imprinting is so rare why are there so many imprinting now?" Ashley asked.

"That is part of the prophecy sweetie, I will finish telling you the prophecy, so you will understand," Tatika told her.

"As your father has explained, that he imprinted on your mother shortly after her return to the tribe, the prophecy says that the female will carry the seed of both brothers, the seed will impregnate the said female," Tatika started.

"So the female is mom, right?" B.J. said.

"Yes son," I told him. "I don't understand," B.J. said, confused.

"The night Billy died, he made love to your mom, the next night I made love to her, both seeds were planted," I told him.

B.J. stood up, he swallowed hard, his eyes got as large as saucers, he started hyperventilating, "What are you saying dad?" he asked, as he started shaking, I jumped up and made it over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down son, it's okay," I said, trying to calm him down. I was afraid he phase before we could finish telling him what was going on. "I am you father son, please calm down, we will explain all this too you, it will all come together as we go along, please," I told him calmly looking into his eyes to show him I was telling him the truth.

Hayden pulled him down and placed her hand on the side of his face, he leaned into her touch and he immediately calmed down. I looked over at Lynn, as we smiled sadly at each other, noticing how B.J. reacted to her touch and relieved he had calmed down.

I stooped down in front of B.J.

"I am your father, but Billy is also your father, it is part of the prophecy, and you will see why when your grandfather finishes," I told him. He just looked at me. I could see his mind running a hundred mile per hour, trying to figure all this out.

"Your mother has great powers as your father's do," he said as the kids looked around at all of us in disbelief, and I chuckled. "As Seth does," Tatika said smiling at Ashley, and she looked over at Seth, and he smiled at her.

"What kind of powers?" Ashley asked, still looking at Seth.

"Tell her Seth," Tatika told him. Seth looked at me, and I nodded my head, telling him to go ahead.

"Um… we are, well the pack is the protectors of the people," Seth said.

"Like the police?" Ashley asked.

"Sort of, but we protect the people from something else," he said.

"What's that?" she asked again. Seth looked at me again, and I could see how nervous he was. I nodded my head once again telling him to go on.


	27. Chapter 27

**The prophecy continues.**

**Part 3**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**PART TWO**

**CHILDREN OF THE PROPHECY**

* * *

><p>"Vampires," he said. She laughed and looked over at us, but none of adults were laughing.<p>

"You kidding…right?" B.J. asked also looking around the room at all of us.

"No his is not. There are vampires out there, and they live on human blood, well…most do. There are those who feed on animal blood, but that's just the Cullen's, and vampires are not like the movies portrays them, sun light doesn't kill them and you can't jab a stake in their heart to kill them either, their skin is too hard. There are only two things that can kill a vampire, fire and us, The Pack" I told them.

"How?" B.J. asked. I looked over at Seth.

"Tell them son," I told him.

"Um… We are shape-shifters, in the old days we were called were-wolves, but that didn't coincide with the real were-wolves. They only shifted when the moon was full. With us, we can do it at will. So…we are more shape-shifters that become wolves. We can tear a vampire to pieces in a matter of minutes. Our teeth can sink into a vampire's skin like a hot knife slicing through butter, once shredded, we burn the pieces," he explained.

Ashley looked at him in disgust, which scared Seth. He thought she hated him now for what he was.

"Ashley," I said getting her attention. She looked towards me, as I continued. "One bite from a vampire can kill us. One bite to a human from a vampire can either kill them, or turn them into what they are, and they feed on human's we are there to stop them. Seth, as well as the rest of the pack kill vampires, it is what we do, it is part of who we are," I told her.

"Their hero's honey," LeAnn told her, as Paul looked at her and smiled.

"Amen to that," Lynn said as everyone laughed.

"They saved me once, well them and your mother, they would have had me to if Lynn didn't grab me and put me in her shield," LeAnn said. Lynn reached over and patted her hand, as they smiled at one another.

"Shield?" Ashley asked.

"In time sweetie," Lynn said.

"You were almost killed by a vampire mom?" Hayden asked her.

"Yeah, until my hero's arrived," she said, as Hayden smiled and B.J. kissed her hand, and Ashley hugged Seth.

"You're a hero," Ashley told Seth and he gleamed with pride.

"I do what I was created for," Seth said, and Ashley smiled at him proudly.

I told Tatika to continue and he did.

When Lynn became pregnant, with you B.J. as the prophecy goes, she came into her powers," Tatika said, as they all looked at Lynn, and she flexed her muscles, and we all laughed again. "Your mother, my granddaughter's blood sings to vampires."

"Sings to vampires? B.J. yelled surprised and still a little confused.

"Her blood calls vampires to her, they have no choice, but to be drawn to her," Tatika told them, the kids eyes became large, and drew in a breath of fear.

"It is alright, my children, they cannot harm her, when the vampires are near, her force field goes up around her, nothing can penetrate it…nothing. Then her telepathy kicks in, and she can push anything, and anyone away from her with a mere wave of her hand, she can hold off any number of predators including vampires, when her shield goes up it automatically calls the wolves, a siren of sorts goes off in their heads and like a beacon they run to her, and fight, killing the vampires," Tatika explained.

"Let me get this straight, mom had to be pregnant for her powers to work?" B.J. asked.

"Yes son," I told him.

"For mom to be pregnant and have her powers to work, she had to get pregnant by Billy and you. She had to have both, Uncle Billy and your seed planted in her at the same time?" He asked.

"Yes, that's true as well son," I told him.

"So Uncle Billy isn't really my Uncle, he's my father, and you are my father as well?" he asked.

"You are very blessed child," Tatika told him. Hayden squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Are you alright son?" I asked him.

You could see the wheels turning in his head, he looked over at me.

"It's kind of cool actually, he said smiling at all of us.

"There is one more thing, and Jacob and I are the only ones who know of this," Lynn told everyone. I smiled knowing what she was about to say. They all looked at us. Lynn kept her eyes on me while telling everyone.

"After Billy died, he's soul stayed with us, he talked to me a few times in the breath of the wind, and once he talked to Jacob. I first heard him on the beach. The next time he talked to me the day that LeAnn was attacked by the leeches. He was the one who really saved your life LeAnn," she told her with a smile.

"And then once again in the hospital, and that's where he talked to Jacob as well, after B.J. was born," she looked over to B.J. "Honey, he saw you after you were born. He told me how much he love us all. He was so proud of you, he waited for you to be born before he moved on," Lynn told us through tears, I pulled her to me to console her once again and wiped away her tears then kissed the top of her head.

"So he did see me when I was born?" B.J. asked.

"Yes son, he did," Lynn told him through her tears.

I looked at B.J. and he had tears streaming down his face as well. Hayden leaned against him and rubbed his hand.

"Billy knew all of this. He knew he had a big role to play in this prophecy. He also knew he was to father a child with his brother and Lynn. He knew he wouldn't be here to see it through, but it did it proudly, and he was happy to do it, but most of all he loved your mother. He went all the way across country to find her, and he did, and he brought her back to her family and married her," Tatika told everyone." Hayden looked at B.J.

"I knew you were special before I knew all of this," she said," B.J. smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay lets finish this I am not getting any younger," Tatika said and everyone laughed.

"It is written, that the child will carry the gene of both fathers, and the gene of the mother, this child will imprint on one of the pack, and the child of this child will imprint again with one of the pack, and within four generations this will be the start the new breed. It will be known as **The Power of the Wolf**. The breed will be invincible and will be until the end of the Cold Ones, and they will be no more," he finished, "any questions?" he asked.

"So we have mom and dad's genes," B.J. asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Does that mean I will transform into a wolf one day?" he asked.

I paused a minute, trying to think of how to answer him without scaring the three of them. But I couldn't think of any other way to say it than to just put it out there, and be there for them, if it turned out badly. So I did.

"Yes son, you and your sister will probably be shape-shifter, if the prophecy reins true," I told him.

"What about me?" Hayden asked.

"We don't know about you yet Hayden, not all the packs offspring carry the gene of the wolf, we just have to wait and see, but your dad will keep an eye on you," I told her, as Paul kissed her hand.

"Well if Hayden doesn't become a wolf, does that me I may not either?" Ashley asked.

"That could…be true, but you are your mother's daughter, and you do carry her gene and even if you don't phase you still will more than likely have her powers," I told her.

She seemed comfortable with my answer and turned her attention back to Seth.

"Will I have mom's powers as well?" B.J. asked. I smiled at his question.

"Son you are the prophecy, you will have it all. You will be one hell of a wolf, and carry your mother's powers as well. You will be the greatest Chief and Alpha male that ever lived," I told him.

I was proud of my son and I just hoped I didn't just give him the biggest head in the world. B.J. puffed up and sat up straight, and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. I thought it might scare him, but it didn't it made him proud. Hell, it made me proud.

"How soon will all this happen?" B.J. asked.

"We're not sure, I phased when I was sixteen your seventeen so it could be any time for you, as far as your mothers powers we don't know enough about them to know for sure. We will just have to watch you for signs, but it shouldn't be long, and that goes for both of you," I explained to him, he seemed to be satisfied with my answer so I left it alone.

"I can't wait to tell everybody," Ashley said, excited about her heritage.

"Oh no…you can't tell anyone about this, it is a tribal secret, no one is to know and as Alpha, I command that you speak to no one outside the pack about this," I ordered. I hated to use the Alpha command on them, but it was necessary, the prophecy said it would work on the children to keep the secret, so I had to do it.

"Awe man," Ashley said disappointed not to be able to tell a soul.

"Well, I'm out of here," Tatika said as he kissed the cheeks of Lynn, Ashley and LeAnn and shook the men's hands and was gone.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Paul said. I smiled and agreed with him. "LeAnn lets go honey," Paul said as they left and B.J. walked Hayden to their car.

"Seth was getting ready to leave as well, and Ashley followed him out back.

"Don't be long Ashley, it's late and school tomorrow, I told her.

"Alright dad, I just want to tell Seth good night," she said, as she continued to following him out back.

"Well honey, it's been a long night," I told Lynn, as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, and she repaid me with a moan. "Bed time honey?" I whispered, and she moaned again.

"Yes baby, let's go to bed," Lynn told me in her sexy voice, as I laid soft kisses down the length of her neck. I wanted her now, but the kids were still saying good night to their mates. I pulled away from Lynn, and yelled.

"B.J. Ashley, bed now!" I screamed.

"Yes dad," they answered in sync, as they filed in and climbed the stairs to their bedrooms.

I locked the doors and picked up Lynn bridle style and carried her to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

** The prophecy continues.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**PART ONE**

**OUR BIRTHDAY ON THE BEACH**

* * *

><p>ASHLEY'S P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>As Mom and Dad were saying good-bye to Paul and LeAnn; Seth grabbed my hand and lead me out to the back yard, as we were leaving the house I heard my Dad yell, and tell me it was late and I had school tomorrow, I replied I was only telling Seth good night that I would be right in, and then continued following Seth out back.<p>

We stopped as Seth wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me in for a long passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss, and the minute my lips touched his I was lost. I melted into his body as he pressed me hard against him, and we both moaned in pleasure. We were so close I could feel his arousal, which of course made me want to be even be closer. I intertwined my finger into his hair and pushed his lips harder against mine.

"Ashley," Seth whispered, followed by butterfly kisses he softly left as he ventured down my neck stopping just below my ear. He then nibbled on the lobe of my ear, as he whispered once again. "We can't do this baby, not yet," he said before pulling away. When he looked at me, his eyes were dark and smoldering with lust, our breathing was erratic; with want we felt for one another.

"Seth," I whined, wanting him so bad my body ached, I tried to pull him to me once again, but he held be inches from his god like body, with only minimal contact between us. He shook his head.

"Not yet…soon baby, I got to go, I'll call you later," he said with pleading eyes, hoping I would understand. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips and ran into the woods leaving me standing there feeling cold and alone, my heart yearned for his touch. I brought my fingers to my lips, still feeling the kiss he left there not seconds ago. I sighed, feeling the pull of the imprint that was now strangling my heart without his presents.

I heard my Dad yell for B.J. and me. I sighed, and returned into the house, but before closing the door I looked to the woods where Seth left only moments ago.

After closing the door and walking back into the living room I saw Dad had Mom in his arms, as he told us to go to bed without his eyes leaving Mom's, I giggled thinking, it was nothing to see them in each other's embrace, they had been together for so long, and they were still so deeply in love.

I wondered if Seth and I would be so lucky to be that much in love years from now. I guess we would, considering the imprint and all; remembering Dad telling us earlier that nothing can break that bond, and knowing that Dad imprinted on Mom made it easy not to worry that they would never split up like most of the kids at my school. Seeing them together like this all the time, also, made me warm all over at the thought of Seth and I being that close for the rest of our lives.

I smiled and climbed the steps with B.J. I noticed the smile on his face as well wondering if he thought the same thing I did.

I passed B.J. in the hall as I went to my room.

"Ashley," B.J. called, as I stood at my door, turning to look at him.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You know, I will always be here for you if you need me, I mean, all that transforming into a wolf and all had to of scare you a little," he requested, clearly worried about me. I smiled at him and walked to him and stood in front of him.

"Thank you B.J. I know I can always count on you, but…I'm good. I'm not afraid of what is to come, but it's nice to know you will be there for me if I do need help," I smiled and turned to walk away; I stopped and turned to face B.J. again.

"You know…," I said gaining his attention. He stopped half way into his room by now, but waited to see what I had to say. "I will always be there for you too, don't you? I mean, I know you're a man now and all, but everyone needs a little help now and again, right? If you ever need to talk, or need my support, I'll be there, you're my brother and I love you just as much as you love me," I told him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks…Good night lil sis," he said.

"Good night B.J.," I said, as he turned and continued into his room and closed the door behind him.

I opened my door, and walked into my own room, closing it behind me and then leaned against it with a smile on my face as I thought of how great our lives were. After a few minutes I walked to my bathroom. I showered and put on my baggy sweat pants and one of Seth's tee-shirts he gave me so I could feel his presents when he wasn't around.

I took the tie from my hair and brushed it, as well as my teeth and then walked back into my room, flinging myself on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of all that we heard tonight. After a short while my thoughts returned to Seth. I moaned at the mere thought of him, and how my body ached for him.

My thoughts also brought me to the bonfire we had a few weeks ago, remembering Quil and Clair making out as they always did at the bonfires. She was seventeen, and I would be seventeen this weekend.

Seth would never make out with me at one of the gathering. He always said I was still too young, that our time would come soon enough. I knew he loved me, that wasn't the problem. I knew he was a lot older than me, which wasn't the problem either.

He still looked twenty five years old, and that body…gawd…I loved his body, it was strong and firm, and I ached for his touch. He's the sexiest man I had ever seen, and he loved me, I giggled.

He had told me once that my Dad told him that if he ever caught him touching me in an inappropriate way that my Dad would make sure he would never become a grandfather, so I guess he was afraid of my Dad. I sighed; I just wanted him to touch me like Quil did Clair. My eyes slowly closed as sleep over took me as dreams of Seth continued my mind.

Although B.J. was a year older than I was we shared the same birthday. Dad prepared for a bonfire for the celebration, everyone was to be there, including a few of the elders. I was looking forward in spending time with Seth. He was on patrol, and promised to be there as soon as he could. Hayden also told B.J. that she would meet him there. So, B.J. and I walked down to the beach together. Dad and Mom also had something to do, so they too promised the same, saying they would be there as soon as they could.

As we arrived I saw that Clair, Quil and Hayden were already there, standing talking to one another. When Hayden saw B.J. she ran into his arms and he kissed her softly, I sighed, already missing Seth, and wished was here.

"Get a room you too, I told my brother and Hayden, as B.J. growled at my interference. I laughed, and lightly slapped him on the arm as I past.

"Hey guys, happy birthday," Quil and Clair said one after the other.

"Happy birthday," Hayden said, shortly after, but I think she mainly was talking to B.J.

"Thanks guys, we answered back, I looked around just to see if Seth had showed up yet. I knew he had to patrol, but a girl can hope can't she? But there was no sign of him. Quil had noticed me looking around.

"He'll be here soon," I heard from behind me, I turned to find Quil smiling at me. "Your dad won't let him miss your party," he continued. I smiled and nodded my head.

Within an hour the beach was full of people. I stood at the pit that housed the fire, staring deep within it, my thoughts were drawn in by the hypnotic flames thinking of Seth, and my love for him, and how I wished he were here. That's when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, and felt a soft kiss on my neck.

"Happy birthday baby, he whispered. I turned, smiling from ear to ear.

Seth, I screamed, as I jumped into his arms. He kissed me passionately, and then sat me on my feet, pulling me slightly away, like he had done many times. I looked at his face as he looked over my shoulder; I followed his gaze to see him looking at my dad, who was looking at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

He led me to one of the blankets spread out on the sand just outside the fire. I sat down as Seth sat down next to me. I looked over next to me to once again find Quil and Clair in one of their make out sessions.

I sighed, and then looked up at Seth who was smiling at me. I laid my head on his shoulder and laid my hand on his thigh. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him and whispered he loved me in my ear. I reached up and kissed him, as he returned my kiss. My hand found his finely sculptured chest and I slowly moved my hand up and around his neck, intertwining my fingers into his hair pushing his lips firmly into mine. He pulled away and stared into my eyes and shook his head.

"Baby, I told you we can't do this, especially in front of your Dad," he whispered firmly.

I pushed him away and stood up and walked away from him. I sat down alone in front of the fire across from where I once was. I loved him, and I was tired of being pushed away from him all the time. I was so sexually frustrated, and he wouldn't even give me a kiss for fear my Dad would tear him apart. I had enough, I was tired of fighting with him about this; I need time to myself to think.

Seth walked up behind me and stooped down. He brushed my hair over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby," he pleaded.

I turned and looked at him, and if looks could kill he would have been dead.

"Leave me alone," I said barely above a whisper.

He sat next to me and stared at me, with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry baby," he said again, I looked at him once again. I knew it was wrong to treat him like this, but I couldn't stop myself. I was upset and the words left my mouth without my permission.

"I said leave me alone, go away I don't want to talk to you right now," I screamed. He stared sadly at me, as everyone else stared at us for my outburst, and then slowly got up and walked away.

"I sat there as tears flowed down my face; mom walked up to me and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she stroked my hair. I looked at her as she wiped my tears away." You and Seth fighting?" she asked.

"Mom, how old was you and Dad when you guy…um…you know?" I asked her, feeling a little embarrassed asking her this. She looked at me surprised by my question. She stood up and put out her hand. I took it and she pulled me up, walking us away from listening ears. She stopped and turned to face me.

"Is Seth trying to make you do something you're not ready for honey?" she asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Oh good," she said, breathing a lot easier now.

"It's not Seth, it's me! He keeps telling me I'm too young, I'm seventeen now Mom, I'm not too young… am I?" I asked.

She looked at me with her mouth hanging open, and when she finally came to her senses; she shook her head and smiled at me.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you are too young, besides, that's something two people decide together, and if one's not ready then you must respect the other's decision, getting mad at him will only pushes him away sweetheart, she explained.

"I didn't mean to push him away. I just wanted to share… that with him," I told her.

"Honey, you have all the time in the world to share… that with him, but just for now enjoy each other's company. When the times right, you'll both know, okay?" she said.

I thought about what she said, and sighed. She was right I was trying to force him into doing something he wasn't ready to share with me right now, and in doing so I had chased him off. I looked at her and nodded.

"Your right Mom, I'm sorry," I told her.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," she replied.

I smiled and took off running to find Seth, I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him, I walked over to Dad.

"Dad have you seen Seth?" I asked, he turned to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay princess?" he asked.

"Yes Dad, I'm fine. I got mad at Seth for something silly, and I need to apologize to him, but I can't find him anywhere," I explained as I still looked around searching for him with my eyes while explaining to Dad. He looked at me for a minute, and then looked around with me. He finally looked towards Sam's house which was closes to the beach.

"Um…I think I seen him walking towards Sam's house," he said with a smile. I thanked him, and then I started walking towards the house, he turned back to Sam finishing his conversation with him.

As I walked, I looked up at Sam's, but didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he went inside, I thought to myself as I ventured towards the path that led me up to the house.

I hadn't gotten too far, but I was far enough away that the guest on the beach couldn't see or hear me, it was dark, and I could barely see anything, but the lights coming from Sam's windows. It was then I heard something in the trees just beyond the woods, I stopped and listened.

"Seth… is that you?" I said softly, and then waited for his reply, but none came.

"Seth," I said again a little louder, but still nothing.

When I heard it again, my heart started to beat faster, there was something in the woods, and I didn't know who it was, and after the talk we had with Dad and Mom about vampires, I was becoming a little scared. Why in the hell did I have to chase Seth off? I cursed myself mentally. "You're so stupid Ashley!" I mumbled, still chastising myself.

I began to back away from the woods, when a form started to appear from the woods. He was pale, and his appearance reminded me of some kind of hard white stone, his eyes were blood red, and he had an evil smile as he approached me.

"Daddy," I cried softly hoping he could hear me with his wolfie hearing.


	29. Chapter 29

**The prophecy continues.**

**Lemony Alert **

**CHAPTER SIX**

**PART TWO**

**OUR BIRTHDAY ON THE BEACH**

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a pretty little thing," he hissed, as he started to approach me. I screamed putting my hands up in front of me at the same time, and the next thing I knew he was flung backwards into the woods.<p>

"Mom!" I screamed as the vampire charged for me again. I was so afraid I froze. He ran towards me, but instead of getting close to me he bounced off something invisible that stood in front of me, he fell backwards a few feet and it was then I remembered what Mom has told me about her powers.

About the invisible shield that protected her, and as long as the shield was up nothing could get through it. About how she put up her hand and with a flick of her wrist, she could throw vampires through the air.

I decided to try as the vampire ran toward me again. I put up my hand and flicked my wrist and sure enough the vampire was air born, it smashed into a tree, shattering it, and as soon as that happened Seth ran past me and phased in mid-air and impacted with the vampire shredding him to pieces.

* * *

><p>LYNN'S P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>After Ashley left, I pulled myself together, my not so little girl wanted to have sex with Seth? I shook my head, and giggled a little… "That girl," I said to myself. Ashley has never been shy about talking to someone or expressing whatever was on her mind. I guess I shouldn't be shocked, but when she said she was upset because Seth would have sex with her…that kind of blew my mind. She sure is her daddy's little girl, I chuckled to myself once again. I walked back to Jake and stood beside him.<p>

He looked over at me and smiled putting his arm around my shoulder, when he seen my expression that I didn't know I still had on my face, he wrinkled his brow.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked.

I chuckled. "I think we may have a problem," I told him.

"What kind of problem?" he asked, with a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now, it's not that important, I'll talk to you later on tonight," I told him.

"You sure, we can go somewhere and talk if you want to," he offered.

"Yeah, I'm sure, don't worry about it, I'll tell you later," I told him.

"Okay honey," he said, and he no more got that out when Jake grabbed his head. I looked over at the pack, and they all mimicked him.

But they were all looking at me; they were trying to figure out how I sent them the warning signal. Then it dawned on me. I looked at Jake, my eyes got bigger than saucers I looked around and B.J. was still there, I looked back at Jake.

"Jake! It's Ashley," I screamed…I took off running as the pack phased and took off, passing me up, when I saw her, she was standing on the path staring into the woods. I walked up to her standing a few feet away from her. I put out my hand to see if she had her shield up. I walked towards her until I felt it, then I stopped.

I noticed the pack was in the woods with Seth. Jake was walking towards our daughter. "Jake, stop," I yelled. "She has her shield up," I continued, warning him.

He stopped and stood there looking at her.

"Ashley honey, are you alright?" I asked, she turned her head towards me, and said nothing; her expression was one of shock and she was frightened.

"Ashley honey, you have your shield up, we can't get to you while it's still up baby, you have to calm down and just relax to release it," I told her.

"Mom," she said with a shaky voice, tears running down her face.

"I'm here Baby, but I can't get to you until you drop you shield," I told her again.

I had my hand up feeling the shield and it was still up. I watched as she relaxed, and I felt the shield drop, I ran to her and took her in my arms as she cried.

"It's okay baby, I'm here, as I cried right along with her.

I heard Jake tell the pack to check for any others, then he walked up to us and put his arms around us both.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jake asked. I looked at him and nodded my head giving him a sad smile. I knew this was going to happen, but I hated that it had to happen to my children, but I had to be strong for my children. If they saw fear in my eyes they might react to that same fear, so I gave her the proud mother smile.

"She's going to be just fine," I said, as I released my hold on her, and put my finger on her chin and brought her face up to look at me.

"You got your powers baby girl, I'm so proud of you, you really did a good job angel," I told her. She smiled at me, as I wiped away her tears.

"I remembered what you said mom, about putting your hand out and flicking your wrist and it worked," she said. I giggled through my own forced proud, glad she was safe tears.

"Seth appeared and phased, he killed him," she said, proudly. Seth walked up to her and stood next to Jake.

"Good job Seth," Jake said, smiling at him.

"Thanks man, is she okay?" he asked Jake.

"I'm standing right here Seth, you could just ask me," Ashley said sarcastically.

Seth walked up to her and hugged her. "Are you okay baby?" he asked her, as Jake and I burst out laughing.

Ashley explained to all of us what happened from start to finish, clearly excited about getting her powers. Seth watched on smiling from ear to ear, as Ashley told how brave he was attacking the vampire and killing it.

We walked back to the bonfire, as a curious B.J. wanted to know what was going on. After Ashley repeated to him the story of what happened. B.J. sat there with his mouth hung open clearly shocked at the revelation.

The party continued.

* * *

><p>ASHLEY'S P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>Seth and I sat back on the blanket quietly after things calmed down a bit. I looked over at him remembering I still hadn't apologized for my actions earlier.<p>

"Seth, I am so sorry about the way I treated you earlier, I had no right pushing you into doing something you clearly are not ready for. I hope you'll forgive me for acting so childish. I love you, and I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready," I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I got something for you," he said, completely ignoring my apology, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I too forgot the apology when I saw the small box wondering what was in it, as I smiled happily. I opened it to find a necklace and a bracelet; I looked up at him with a smile.

Is that a wolf?" I asked him pulling the necklace out of the box. Seth grabbed it and strung it around my neck.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, it was a sandy brown colored wolf and it was on both the necklace and the bracelet.

He grabbed the bracelet and put in on my wrist.

"You're dad carved the wolves, and Sam made the leather band for your bracelet, he told me.

"It's beautiful Seth thank you," I told him, as he smiled, glad I loved his present.

I gave him a soft kiss and pulled away, knowing he would any way as I didn't want to fight any more tonight.

He jumped up and grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Come with me baby," he led me down the beach until we were out of sight and ear shot of the pack. He stopped, turning me around and looked me in the eyes.

"Baby, I love you more than life itself, I always have, you don't know what it was like waiting for you to grow into the beautiful woman you are now. I imprinted on you at birth Ashley, and with your dad breathing down my neck for the last seventeen years, I don't ever want you to think I don't love you, or want you. I want you so bad sometimes I think I will explode," He explained, shaking his head.

"I am nothing without you. I dream about touching you, making love to you, but at the same time…I want it to be worth the wait. I want it to be the most special time in your life, as well as mine. The day we are finally together will be earth shattering baby," he said seriously, but then he gave me that sexy smirk and I wondered what he was up to.

"There are other things we can do without making love and now that you're seventeen, I think we can try a few of those things, I mean… if you would like," he continued. I swallowed hard and wondered if he was just messing with me. Did he mean it…would he touch me the way I'd dreamed of? God I hope he was serious.

I smiled at him, as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from me and looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was around who could see us.

There was a rock formation that sat on the beach close to the water, he pulled me to it and leaned me against the rock and pressed his self against me, I could feel his arousal against my thigh. I was so excited. I think I even shook a little with excitement.

He brought his lips to mine once again, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Our kiss became fiery; he ran his hand under my shirt against my stomach and rubbed softly while moving up slowly until his hand rested on my breast. He messaged them tenderly. I arched my back against his hand.

"Seth," I moaned. I moved one of my hands to his stiff muscle that bulged between his legs. I rubbed his member through his shorts, he gowned in pleasure. I was amazed at how big it felt. It was a long stroke from tip to base, and the thickness was as wide as the palm of my hand. I had to admit, that was a little scary to me.

His lips traveled to my neck as he left soft kisses on my skin. He pulled my shirt up and moved my bra up and over my breast, lowering his head I felt him start to suck and nibble on my now hardened nipples, playing no favoritism between the two. I gasped at how good it felt as my hands found their way into his hair holding his face to my breast. "Seth," I moaned, melting in his touch.

My breathing picked up as I was beginning to get lost in this feeling. His lips returned to mine kissing me hard as he ground his hips into mine. "Damn baby, I love you so much," he moaned into my lips.

I felt his hand start to travel further down softly stroking my thigh. He pushed my skirt up as his hand finally found its destination. He lightly rubbed my mound through my now dampened panties.

"Your so wet for me baby," he whispered, as he pulled my panties to the side and placed one of his fingers against my clit and slowly moved his finger in a circle pressing with just enough of pressure to have me cried out in pleasure.

He pressed his lips firm against mine to muffle my pleasurable sounds. He inserted two of his fingers between my fold and slowly pushed them inside of me, I moaned, "Seth," as my legs became weak, he held me in his strong arms so I wouldn't fall as he continued pleasuring me.

"Feels good doesn't it baby?" he whispered in a sexy deep voice. I couldn't answer, but nodded my head in agreement. I heard him chuckle. I was sure he was proud of himself for making me feel this good, but I couldn't think about it right now, for my mind had turned to mush.

He continued while placing his thumb against my clit once again and he pushed the other two fingers in and out of me, I began to moan as my muscles in my lower stomach began to tighten. He knew I was close.

"Cum for me baby," he whispered as his lips once again press against mine. He picked up speed, as he sent me over the edge, my muscles contracted and squeezed around his fingers as I screamed into his lips. He pressed harder against my lips to muffle the sound.

He was still pressed against me and still holding me so I didn't fall. After I came down from my high he released me from our kiss and he whispered into my ear. "That's my girl," He whispered as he pulled his fingers from me and into his mouth, sucking them clean. "You taste as…sweet as honey, baby," he said with a smirk, as he gave me one last kiss, I could taste myself on his lips, which made me want him more than ever.

"I love you Ashley," he said, before pulling away from me.

"I love you too Seth."

"We better get back before someone comes looking for us," he said smiling with a proud look on his face.

"But…what about you Seth?" I asked him, worried because he gave me such pleasure leaving him with nothing.

"Another time baby, we have all the time in the world. Happy birthday sweetheart," he said. After we straightened our clothes and fixed our sex stricken hair, he walked me back to the party.


	30. Chapter 30

**POWER OF THE WOLF**

**"Revised"**

**"LEMON ALERT"**

**Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.**

**This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is. This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.**

**The prophecy continues.**

**Part Three**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**JUNIOR WOLF**

**Sorry, it's took so long to update this story, but R.L. and another story I'm writing has kept me very busy. I'll try to catch up for this story is about finished...thanks for your patience.**

* * *

><p><strong>B.J. P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The pack phased and took off toward the woods, I yelled at dad.<strong>

**"Where's everyone going?" I asked. Wishing I had my powers or could phase, to join in on whatever was going on.**

** "You and Hayden stay here, will be back," Dad ordered as he took off with mom and the pack.**

**As I looked around I noticed the other imprints were sitting looking down at the ground, I could see the worry on their faces, I looked at Hayden and she smiled at me, and I returned her smile wearily.**

**I started thinking about when I start to phase, will Hayden be that worried about me? I didn't like the fact that she would be worried, and began to think that this wolf thing was probably not a good thing, sure we get to run through the woods at top speed, read each other's minds and rip a few leaches to pieces and that sounded pretty good to me, but do I really want to put Hayden through such pain? I dropped my eyes to the ground and sighed.**

**There's not much I could do about it, I was definitely going to be a wolf someday. There was no way around it. I looked back at the imprints and then to Hayden. Damn this is going to suck.**

**I noise caught my attention, causing me to looking toward the woods, thinking the pack coming back, but there was no sign of them; the more I waited expecting them to waltz out of the wood which never happened gave me pause to even worry that much more. It took everything I had not to jump to my feet and go see what the hell was going on, but I promised Dad I would wait. My insides quivered with anticipation. **

**"Where are they?" I said, not meaning to say it out loud.**

**Hayden looked at me.**

**"Oh, their probably fighting some vampire," she said nonchalantly. I looked over at her and she wasn't worried at all, my worry of how she was going to react to me being a wolf answered by her comment.**

** Her own dad was out there fighting and it didn't seem to faze her in the least, I suspect she was just used to it, or she just never sat down and thought about what Paul did for a living, didn't she realize that Paul could die if one of those leaches bit him? I shook my head and put it down to her being young and just never thought of it again.**

**I heard them coming back, and I noticed Ashley was with them. "What the hell?" I said more to myself.**

**Dad looked at me and smiled, "your sister and Seth just took out a bloodsucker," he said proudly.**

**"What?…What do you mean my sister and Seth?" I asked a little surprised. I looked at Ashley who was smiling down at me; she began to explain what had happened. I sat there with my mouth hanging open in disbelief…**

**"You got your powers? But I'm older than you, shouldn't I get them first?" I asked a little jealous. I can't believe my little sister had her powers already, I can't believe this. On top of her having her powers before me she's even got her first kill…"damn!**

**"It doesn't go by age son," my mom said, I looked over at her and just shook my head. Then it dawned on me she could have been killed and I felt bad for feeling jealous when her life could have been in danger and she was probably scared to death as well. When she finished the story, I looked up at her and smiled, pushing all the jealousy I felt behind me.**

**"Are you alright?" I asked as she smiled and told me she was fine that Seth was with her, knowing perfectly well that Seth was in more danger than her, she had her shield, where Seth had to literally had to come in contact with the bloodsucker to fight the creature.**

**"Well congratulations. You've got your powers…Wow!" I told her genially happy for her. She jumped to her feet when Seth touched her shoulder to get her attention as he asked her to walk with him. She agreed and I could see the proud look on her and Seth's face as they continued down the beach. **

**I looked over at Hayden seeing she was smiling at me, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her in my life; she was so beautiful. I reached down and kissed her softly, and then moved down her neck leaving soft kisses in my wake. Let's go for a walk," I whispered."**

**I jumped up and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and began leading her to the edge of the water. We stood there for a few minutes before we began our walk…I could feel Paul's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, and I hoped he wouldn't bite me in the arse for taking his daughter away from the group.**

**I knew he was a father and all father's worry for their daughters, but he of all people should know I would never let harm come to my imprint, I'd die before I'd let that happen.**

**"I thought we were going for a walk?" Hayden asked irritatedly. I shushed her, and stood there a couple of more minutes, then lead her down the beach in the opposite direction of where Seth just led Ashley. **

**When we were out of ear shot of the wolves she wanted to know why I paused at the water's edge before we continued our walk. I told her that her dad was watching us and I wanted to make wait until something else caught his attention before we continued our walk. She giggled with understanding as we continued.**

**There was a cave entrance at the end of the beach, it was dark and if anyone did come looking for us there was no way they could see us. I led Hayden to the entrance but not into it.**

** I laid her down in the sand and joined her, as I kissed her passionately. We had been messing around for a couple of years but we had never made love yet, each time we were together like this it became harder and harder not to claim her as mine, especially since she wanted me as badly as I wanted her, but I didn't want to take any chances in her becoming pregnant, not only would her dad kill me but my dad would as well. Hell even mom would kill me, so we sustained to no more than touching one another.**

**Our kiss became fiery; I placed my hand on her stomach, and slowly moved up to her breast as she moaned. "You're not wearing a bra," I told her chuckling, as she giggled.**

** I rolled her nipple between my thumb and fore finger as she arched her back into me. I moved my hand down to the waist of her shorts and slipped my hand under it until my fingers reached her fold. **

**Rubbed her slick fold I could feel how wet she was for me, and with her moan I became harder than even I could think possible.**

**"Touch me baby," I told her as her tiny hand slid down into my jean shorts and touched my manhood softly. I growled at her touch, and slid two fingers inside her using the palm of my hand to message her nub, causing her to moaned again as she wrapped her tiny fingers around my manhood and stroked me slowly. I pushed my fingers in and out of her wet hot core keeping with the same slow motion as her manipulation to me.**

**"Your so wet baby," I told her, as we both picked up a little speed.**

**"Oh, B.J. only for you baby," she moaned, and her hips began to move in rhythm with my fingers as we both moved even closer to one another.**

**"That feels so good baby, don't stop," I told her as she began to slow down from stroking my manhood with the pleasure I was giving her. "Don't stop baby," I pleaded as she picked up speed again, stroking me.**

** My hips began to move with hers. I closed my eyes and imagined my hard as steel cock moving inside of her, as we approached our much needed release. **

**I growled and crashed my lips to hers as we both released at the same time, I moaned into her lips as she screamed into mine. As our breathing slowed and we finally came down from our high, I kissed her once again.**

**"Oh god baby, I need to make love to you," I told still lost in my lust for her as I tried to unfasten her shorts to pull them off.**

**"Not here B.J. please," she said fastening her short again. I rolled over on my back, trying to calm myself and catch my breath, "I'm sorry," she said with a pout. I looked over at her and smiled, and then pulled her over on my chest.**

**"I know baby, I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that situation, especially with your dad just down the beach," I told her.**

**"B.J. I want you just as bad…I'll tell you what, can you sneak out after everyone goes to sleep tonight and meet me at my bedroom window?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her again. I jumped up and pulled her to her feet while brushing the sand off me and her as well.**

**"Hayden, I can't make love to you in your dad's house, he will be able to smell me the minute I enter your room," I told her.**

**"I know that B.J. I was thinking more of you and me going into the woods behind my house," she told me. I grinned at her, and love her intuitiveness at wanting to be with me.**

**"You would be willing to make love on the floor of the woods?" I asked her with a smile.**

**"I'll bring a blanket, what difference does it make, if we do it on a bed or on a blanket in the woods?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute, before shaking my head. **

**"None, I guess I just wanted it to be special our first time," I told her.**

**"It will be special…because it will be with you, it will be us sharing our love for one another," she said. I smiled and kissed her again knowing she was right.**

**"We headed back to the party, when I noticed I had a wet spot on the front of my shorts.**

**"Shit," I said out loud.**

**"What?" Hayden said. I pointed to the front of my jean shorts, she laughed, "How are you going to cover that up, they'll know what we've been up to if they see that," she said.**

**I smiled as I got an idea.**

**As we got closer to the fire I picked Hayden and ran to the water so everyone would see us as I ran into the water and acted like I was going to pitch her into the water, I was waste deep and swung her around as she screamed. I laughed and carried her out of the water and set her on her feet.**

**"Very funny B.J.," she said, knowing why I did it, as we got half way to the fire, dad met us.**

**"Oh to be young again…but I'm not stupid," he said, giving me the evil eye. I laughed as Hayden's cheeks turned pink. Hayden and I sat on the blanket once again. I looked up to see Paul's eyes once again on me. I put my arm around Hayden and stared into the fire, as I tried to ignore his stares.**

**"I listened as everyone was quiet and in their beds. I heard Seth come in through Ashley's window, but I didn't say anything. I knew he was sneaking in at night, as I'm sure dad did as well, but dad and I both knew Seth would never touch Ashley, especially in the house of his Alpha, and her brother. They were imprints and couldn't stand to stay away from one another, just like me and Hayden couldn't stand to be away from one another.**

**When everyone was asleep, I slipped out and made my way to Hayden's; thank god her bedroom was on the ground floor. I was starting not to feel well, and I sure as hell didn't feel like climbing.**

** I knocked on her window lightly as her window opened and she handed me a blanket and slipped out her own window. I led her to the woods and spread the blanket out on the ground as she laid down on the blanket I joined her pulling her into my arms. **

**"You're sure you want to do this?" I asked her as she reached up and kissed my lips. I guess so I thought to myself as Hayden reached down and unfastened my jean shorts. God, what this woman did to me.**

**After removing our clothes I dug into the back pocket of my shorts and pulled out a condom and rolled it over my already hard cock. After making sure she was ready for me I positioned myself over her placing the tip of my manhood at her entrance and entered her. she moaned as did I at this feeling that sent a shiver clean through my body.**

** I slowly pushed into her until I came to the thin membrane that showed me she was indeed a virgin. I looked at her as she nodded her head letting me know she was ready.**

** I slowly pulled back a little and with a little force, not wanting her to feel any more pain than necessary, I slid into her breaking through the membrane, and buried my manhood deep within her.**

** She let out a little whimper as I buried my head into her hair and groaned. God, she felt so good, I had to calm myself before I blew my load before we even got started. I stayed there for a second until I could control myself.**

**"Are you alright?" I finally asked looking deep into her heavily laden eyes.**

**She nodded her head and told me to continue. I begin moving slowly as the friction between us became unbearable. The pleasure that coursed through me was amazing. I was lost in her, we molded together, like two pieces of the same puzzle, we surly were made for one another.**

** I knew this wouldn't last long, it was both of our first time, and the feeling was just too good to last. We moaned and groaned together with each thrust as we picked up speed. **

**The feeling was to pleasurable to slow down, we both needed this, the need to claim each other with the imprint pull was it was inevitable…It demanded us to be together in this manner.**

** Our soul needed to be together; needed to be one. It controlled us franticly as we rushing to our release. The faster we trusted into one another the closer we became.**

** I heard Hayden scream as her muscled clinched around my manhood, and I felt her warm juices flow over my hardened muscle, which set me off following suit, I screamed her name as I released my seed into the condom. We slowly came down from out high, and I rolled off of her not wanting my heavy body to fall on her, but took her with me and laid her on my chest.**

**I love you Hayden."**

**"I love you to B.J. so much." She said as I kissed her softly and then looked into her eyes.**

**"Wow, baby…that was amazing," I told her. She agreed with a giggle.**

**"We have to do this more often," I told her. Which she agreed again and we both laughed together.**

**After getting rid of the used condom and getting dressed I led Hayden back to her room and helped her into her window and handed her the blanket.**

**"Are you alright?" she asked me, looking a little worried.**

**"I'm fine now," I told her with a smile and a wink.**

**"You're so hot," she said.**

**"You better believe it baby," I jestered.**

**"No silly, you're skin, it's so hot to the touch," she said with a nervous giggle.**

**"I fine baby, just a little headache," I told her.**

**"Get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow." I insisted and began to walk away.**

**"B.J. I'm worried," she said stopping me from leaving; I swung around and looked at her.**

**"What about now! We had a wonderful time and you're ruining it," I told her with a little less patience than I should have.**

**"Never mind," she said lowering her head and pouting.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, what are you worried about baby?" I asked her.**

**"Never mind B.J. go home I'll talk to you tomorrow," she told me, I sighed, and began to shake, she was pissing me off, but I didn't understand why, she really didn't do anything for me to be that mad at her for, the shaking got worse. I heard Hayden again.**

** "B.J. go home, go to Jacob, hurry," she told me upset and clearly worried, it was then it hit me, "shit," I was getting ready to phase, I remember dad telling me about the signs. Hayden had seen them and I clearly had them, short tempered, shaking and my skin was hot to the touch, I turned and ran to the house.**


	31. Chapter 31

**POWER OF THE WOLF**

**"Revised"**

**Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.**

**This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is**

**This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.**

**The prophecy continues.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**TRAINNING**

* * *

><p><strong>I ran to the house and to my parent's room, and knocked, dad opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He looked at me with a wrinkled brow.<strong>

**"What is it son? Are you okay?" he asked.**

**"No," I said still shaking, as dad turned on the light.**

**"What's wrong?" mom asked.**

**"Oh god!" dad said, "Come with me son," he said as he grabbed my arm and led me out the back door.**

**"Is it time?" mom, asked as I turned to see mom with tears streaming down her face.**

**"I'll be fine mom, really," I told her trying not to worry her any more than she already was.**

**"I know you will be son, you do exactly as your father say's, okay?" she said. I nodded my head as dad grabbed my arm once again.**

**"I'll be back as soon as I can," Dad told mom," as he led me to the woods, "Son, I know you have never seen me phase, but I have to right now, there are two wolves patrolling right now, and I have to call them to help me with your transformation, Okay? Don't be frightened, it's still me" he said as I nodded my head in understanding.**

**I stood there shaking, I felt like I was coming apart at the seams, and on top of that my blood was boiling.**

**"Oh God!" I screamed as I heard my dad howl, I looked over at him and instead of seeing my dad, there stood a huge rustic color wolf, he was as big as a horse. I knew it had to be dad, but I hadn't realized just how big they really were. Then he phased back to human and slipped on his shorts.**

**"It's okay, son, I'm right here," he said.**

**"Dad," I screamed, I looked over at him and he had tears streaming down his face.**

**"You're going to be okay son," he said again, he continued to tell me that it was dangerous for anyone to stand close to me until I phased, if someone was to near me I could kill them from the impact of the transformation. I stepped back away from dad, I was afraid I would hurt him.**

**"You're fine where you are son, you don't have to move any further," he told me. I looked behind my dad as two more giant wolves approach and stood next to dad.**

**"Paul, Embry, he's phasing," dad cried. Paul phased to human form and slipped on his shorts and patted dad on his back.**

**"God!" I yelled. "Dad I feel like I'm being torn apart," I screamed, shaking so bad I knew I had to be nothing but a blur to those watching. Dad began to sob; Paul put his arm around dad's shoulders and held on to him for support.**

**I screamed once more as I felt like my skin was being torn from my body, and then the ground felt funny, almost like it was a padded floor, and looking through my eyes was like looking through a pair of red tinted sun glasses. I looked over at Embry who was laughing, I shook my head, then looking over at dad and Paul as they phase back to wolf form once again.**

**_"He looks like you Jake, only darker,"_**** Paul said chuckling. I stared at them.**

**_"How come, can I hear what their saying?"_**** I thought to myself confused.**

**_It's okay son, we communicate through our minds, I can hear everything you think,"_**** Dad told me.**

**_"Now we have to figure out how to trigger you back to human form."_**

**_"Trigger? What does that mean?"_**** I asked confused.**

**_"It's usually, what caused you to phase in the first place,"_**** dad said.**

**_"Hayden pissed me off,"_**** I thought without thinking they could hear my thoughts.**

**_"Hayden?"_**** Paul said, growling at me.**

**_Oh, um…we were talking on our cell phones, she kept asking if I was okay, she said I felt to warm earlier on the beach, she went on and on with it, and it kind of pissed me off,"_**** I told him, hoping he would believe me, I had realized I would have to learn to control my thinking or Paul would kill me before I had a chance to marry her.**

**_"Uh Hu,"_**** Paul said, still looking at me unbelievingly.**

**_"You know how short tempered we are right before we phase for the first time Paul, he can apologize later,"_**** Dad told him.**

**_"Yeah, you're right,"_**** Paul agreed, clearly not sure if he should trust me or not.**

**_"Okay son, think about Hayden,"_**** dad said. Which I clearly did not want to do for fear I'd let something slip.**

**_"Hu? Why?"_**** I said. And I could swear I saw dad smile in his wolf form.**

**_"Okay, think about apologizing to Hayden for being a dick to her then,"_**** dad said with a chuckle.**

**_"I am so sorry Hayden, I love you and I can't wait to see you again tomorrow,"_**** I thought to myself as I phased back to human.**

**Thank god, I thought to myself, after I phased back to human form. Wow! That was close I thought to myself, happy I didn't let anything slip from Hayden's and my earlier excursions.**

**"You guys are huge!" I told them as they too phased back to human form. **

**"So are you…now," they told me, laughing.**

**"I can't wait to see Hayden and tell her everything," I said, proud that I was one of the pack now.**

**"You can't see Hayden," Paul said, flat out.**

**"What? What do you mean I can't see Hayden?" I asked him getting pissed off.**

**"You're still too volatile to be around her," he continued. I looked at dad and then back to Paul, afraid he was going to keep me away from my imprint.**

**"I would never harm her, I love her," I told him as I began to shake again, with anger.**

**"Paul wait," dad demanded then turned to me," look son, your body is still going through changes, one of those changes is your temperament, the littlest things can set you off, we have a cabin in the woods, the pack will take turns staying with you. We'll train you to control your wolf, until you are ready to be around people again. It won't take long I promise, usually no longer than a week," dad told me.**

**"Dad, I can't stay away from Hayden for that long," I pleaded.**

**"Look son, if I could stay away from your mother for a year, you can stay away from Hayden for a week," dad told me.**

**But dad," I said, on deaf ears.**

**I sighed, thinking I will have to push myself, because there was no way I was staying away from my imprint for no week.**

**"Thanks for your help guys," dad told Paul and Embry, as they left, "Come on son," dad told me as he led me to the cabin. He stayed with me only leaving me for a couple of hours leaving Embry with me, while ran home to talk to mom to let her know we were alright. When he came back he showed me some things like the ankle tie that they tie around the ankle to keep their shorts in when they phase, and he showed me how it gets easier to phase after a few times doing it.**

**"Then I smelled it, it burnt my nose and made my eyes water, it was a sweat sickly smell.**

**"What the hell is that?" I asked dad, wondering what could smell that bad. Dad sniffed the air, and then looked at me.**

**"Vampire, hunt it down and kill it," he told me. I looked at him like he was crazy.**

**"What?" I asked him surprised he even suggested it.**

**"You heard me, use your teeth it will come naturally to you," he said.**

**"Dad…I don't know if I can kill," is all I got out, before dad began.**

**"B.J. if you don't kill that leach, he could kill Hayden, or someone on the reservation, do you want that? This is what you were created for," he said, I sighed. **

**Hayden, shit, I thought, I phased and took off towards the smell, I spotted him and growled as jumped towards him, my teeth grabbed him at his neck, and with a jerk of my head, his head separated from his body and the bottom half of the bloodsucker fell to the ground.**

**I spit out his head and watched as it landed close to the leech's body. After shredding it I phased back to human and started a fire. I then threw the pieces on the fire as the fire shot to the sky followed by a blue smoldering flume. **

**"Good job son," dad said as he patted me on the back while he grinned from ear to ear.**

**I was only at the cabin for a week. I was amazed how mature I felt after my transformation. Dad and I came home, and as we walked into the house mom yelled, clearly happy to see me. She jumped into my arms as I held her tight, I was happy to see her as well. I smiled at her as I swung her around in a circle and dropped her on her feet.**

**"My goodness, you've grown two feet," she said as I smiled at her, and I heard dad laugh.**

**"Now Lynn, I told you that would happen, and by the way don't I get a welcome home," dad said followed by a laugh.**

**"Of course you do," mom said as she walked up to dad and gave him a kiss and hug.**

**"Where is Ashley?" I asked, looking over at mom.**

**"She's with Seth somewhere," she said. I rolled my eyes knowing what they were probably doing.**

**I spent most of my time with dad after the transformation. And in my spare time with Hayden. I was a wolf now, I had patrols and meeting to attend to, plus dad was training me to be Alpha someday as well as the Chief of the tribe.**

**I had to spend a lot of the time with him learning the ends and outs of everything imaginable. He even told me the story of Bella and the Cullen's. **

**I felt so bad for him, my god to love someone that much, only to watch her leave you and become one of them, it broke my heart. I love my dad and if he hurts, I hurt.**

** I could tell he still loved her, not that he didn't love mom, she was his imprint, and he would die for her, but your first love…you just never get over that kind of love. **

**Dad could see the hurt in my eyes that I had for him. He assured me, it was long over, and although he would never forget her, that he was very happy with mom and loved her more than anything or anyone. I smiled at him, as he smiled back. And we left it at that.**


	32. Chapter 32

**POWER OF THE WOLF**

**"Revised"**

**A/N: Lemon Alert**

**Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.**

**This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is. This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.**

**The prophecy continues.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**PART THREE**

**KIDS WILL BE KIDS**

* * *

><p><strong>B.J.'s P.O.V.<strong>

**I spent most of my time with dad after the transformation, and my spare time with Hayden. I was a wolf now, I had patrols and meeting to attend to, plus dad was training me to be Alpha someday as well as the Chief of the tribe.**

**I had to spend a lot of time with him to learn the ends and outs of just about everything** **imaginable. He even told me the story of Bella and the Cullen's. **

**I felt so bad for him, my god to love someone that much, only to watch her leave you and become one of them, it broke my heart, I love my dad and if he hurts, I hurt.**

**I felt so bad for him, my god to love someone that much, only to watch her leave you and become one of them, it broke my heart. I love my dad and if he hurts, I hurt.**

** I could tell he still loved her, not that he didn't love mom, she was his imprint, and he would die for her, but your first love…you just never get over that kind of love. **

**Dad could see the hurt in my eyes that I had for him. He assured me, it was long over, and although he would never forget her, that he was very happy with mom and loved her more than anything or anyone. I smiled at him, as he smiled back. And we left it at that.**

**I watched as dad walked to mom and gave her a hug and a longer than I needed to see kiss, but when I thought back to the story he told me about Bella and himself I realized what he had told me was true.**

** He really did love mom, and what he had with Bella was truly finished. Of course it would have been wouldn't it? Considering she was a vampire, and was now married to a leach, that she wanted more than my father. I sighed, wondering how any human woman or man could want anything to do with a leach. It surly was beyond my comprehension.**

**It had been a few day since I had seen Hayden, I had been working with dad at the shop as he taught me more about working on engines.**

** I already knew a lot about them considering dad had been training me since I was able to walk. I was also working with the pack learning maneuvers on how to attach and how to get out of the way of oncoming attacks from vampires.**

**It had been a long day and I was on my way home to clean up and go see my girl. I had missed her, and I know she missed me as well. I talked to her on the phone last night, and she was almost in tears because we hadn't spent much time together.**

** She was beginning to think I had someone else in my life, I tried to convince her that I loved her, and there was no one who could ever take her place. I tried to make her understand that I had other responsibilities concerning the pack and other things that I was in training for.**

** I promised her that I was all hers for the whole evening tomorrow night. She seemed pacified with that, and I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer.**

**As I walked up to the Meraz house, I was excited to see the woman I loved, knowing in a short time she would be my wife, and that was mainly on my mind with thoughts of what dad had been knocking into my head during training. **

**"FLASHBACK"**

**"B.J…Keep your mind on what you're doing! If you do that during an attack you surely will be killed," dad scolded after I back into him on mistake, during one of our training sessions.**

**"I'm trying dad," I told him frustrated.**

**"Son, I know you miss Hayden, but there is a time and a place for everything and everyone. You must learn to separate yourself from your home, and even from what problems you might have at the time. When you're in battle nothing else matters but who you're fighting. They will take advantage of the situation, and use it against you. You could die, son. So please train yourself to be aware of your surroundings, dad told me.**

**"Yes sir," I said, trying to train my mind to separate home from fighting.**

**"Good let's try it again," dad said as we continued with my training.**

**"END OF FLASHBACK"**

**I walked to the door and knock, excited about seeing Hayden, the door opened and there stood the most beautiful woman of my dreams smiling at me. I smiled back and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me into an enormous hug and passionate kiss.**

**I heard someone clear their throat as I ended our kiss and looked over to find her dad, Paul glaring at me, and if looks could kill I would have been dead.**

**"Umm…Sorry sir, it's been awhile since we've seen each other," I told him, I looked down at Hayden who was blushing and giggling at the same time. I mouthed "Sorry" to her and looked back to Paul who answered.**

**"Uh hu, don't stay out to late Hayden…remember what we talked about," Paul told her as he looked back to me and huffed as he walked into the living room. I looked at Hayden and smiled.**

**"You ready baby?" I asked her, leading her out of the house before she even answered me.**

**I walked her to the truck and opened the door for her and helped her into the truck, then shut it and ran to the driver's side and climbed in, I looked up at the house to see someone hiding behind the curtain staring at us, so I guess another kiss was out of the question at least until we get away from the house.**

**"What was it that you and your dad had a talk about?" I asked her wondering if it was about her and my relationship, knowing that it was from the way Paul was looking at me.**

**"Hu?" she asked confused, not knowing what I was referring too.**

**"Your dad… he said remember our talk," I told her reminding her of what Paul had said, while we stood at the door. She looked at me as it dawned on her what I was talking about causing her giggle.**

**"Oh that, he just said, for me to be careful, even though we'll be married in a few weeks, that it didn't mean that you could take advantage of me," she said, as her cheeks turned a little pink remembering their conversation.**

** "It was so embarrassing B.J. I can't believe dad would talk to me about having sex with you, it was horrible. I can't wait until we're married and he won't be able to talk to me about such things," she told me.**

**I laughed, remembering how mom would try to talk to me about such things only to become too shy to continue and then made dad to do it for her.**

**I shook my head and pulled up in the parking lot at the beach. I turned off the truck and then turned to Hayden.**

**"Why are we here?" she asked looking around and seeing no one but us in the parking lot.**

**"I haven't got a chance to say hello to you properly," I told her leaning over and pulling her next to me as close as I could get her. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. When our kiss ended, I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine.**

**"I missed you honey," I told her seductively.**

**"I missed you too B.J." she told me trying to catch her breath.**

**"You look beautiful tonight baby, especially in that skirt," I told her wiggling my eyebrows at her.**

**"B.J. you're so bad," she said giggling. She crawled onto my lap and straddled me and leaned in to kiss me, and at the same time ran her hand down my chest and didn't stop until she reached the bulge in my pants causing me to moan.**

**"I missed you B.J. she said leaning her forehead against mine.**

**"Are you trying to seduce me young lady?" I whispered softly, hoping she would say yes. I reached under her skirt and lightly ran my hand along her fold over her panties, as she moaned. **

**"B.J. I want you so badly," she whispered, kissing me once again, and I grew harder than I was before, if that was even possible.**

**I moved the seat back a little to give her more room as she unfastened and unzipped my pants. She slid her hand down into my now open pants and lightly brushed the top of my hardened manhood, which caused me to moan once again, almost causing me to erupt from the mere touch her fingers.**

** I moved her panties to the side and ran my finger alone her fold as she hissed with pleasure. She was so wet for me, so much so, that she covered my finger with her juices just by me gently caressing her folds.**

** I slid my finger into her and slowly thrust them in and out few times, causing her to moan once again. I too moaned, as she wrapped her hand around my manhood and pumped me a few times.**

** "Fuck," I moaned, knowing I couldn't take it any longer, I pulled my fingers out of her causing her to whined, and grabbed my pants and pulled them down enough to free myself, as my manhood stood at attention with its freedom. **

**I moved her panties to the side and inserted my hard cock into her fast and deep. I growled in pleasure as she screamed my name. I grabbed her hips and help her push herself on me as I thrust in and out of her at an alarming rate.**

**"Damn baby you feel so fucking good," I told her as we continued our ministration, I could tell she was getting close, and it wasn't long before her wall muscles clamped around me. She began to scream my name as her warm juices flowed over my hardened cock.**

** I sped up thrusting even harder and deeper as I too released my hot seed into her filling her with my hot passion. I laid my head on her chest as she laid her head on top mine trying to get control of our erratic breathing as we came down from our high. I looked up at her and kissed her with all the love I felt for her.**

**"I love you baby," I told her.**

**"I love you too B.J." she said with a smile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's P.O.V.<strong>

**I was sitting in the living room waiting on Seth to get there when dad came through the door.**

**"Hi Dad," I said.**

**"Hi baby girl, where's your mom?" he asked walking passed me.**

**"In the kitchen," I told him as I pointed to where she was.**

**"Hey Lynn guess what?" he said before even getting to where she was.**

**"What?" she yelled from the other room.**

**"Sam and Emily are pregnant," he said. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Big deal," I said out loud without meaning too.**

**"That's great news Jacob," mom said as she met him half way from the kitchen and the living room. Dad looked at me with a scowl. Mom looked at dad confused, and I was sure she was wondering what had happened in the short time he had been home.**

**"What's wrong?" mom asked looking between me and dad. Without answering her he spoke to me.**

**"Yes it is a big deal, Ashley. Do you know how long they have been trying to have a child? Twenty years, and I for one am happy for them. You may not think it's a big deal, but when you've wanted something that is this important, wanting it for this long, and find you can't have it, it becomes a big deal. Their excited about having this baby and you as part of the pack should be happy for them," dad said scolding me for my insolents.**

** I bowed my head ashamed of what I said. I knew they had been trying to have a baby for a long time. I was just upset because Seth hadn't gotten here yet, and I had taking out my frustration on dad's news, I really didn't mean anything by it, but I should have kept my big mouth shut.**

**"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just upset because Seth hasn't gotten here yet, his an hour late," I scoffed.**

**"Did you think that maybe he might have a good reason for not being here young lady?" dad asked me. I looked at him, thinking what was this pick on Ashley day or something?**

**"He could have called if there was a good reason," I told dad sarcastically.**

**"I don't think there's a phone deep in the woods and when you're a wolf you have no fingers to dial a phone," Dad chided, I swallowed hard and looked at my dad remorseful,**

** "We picked a vampire scent and have been chasing it for the past hour. That's! Where we've just came from. And if you cared more about you imprint instead of yourself, you'd been more worried about why he was late, not that he was late! Ten to one, he'll probably be calling you at any minute to explain that to you," he said and just as he finished the phone rang, dad looked at the phone and then back to me with his eye brows raised onto his forehead as he pointed to the phone.**

** I jumped up to answer it as I heard my dad tell mom that she needed to have a talk with me about my insolents, and the meaning of being an imprint. He then kissed her and went to their room. I saw mom walk across the room and sit on the sofa, while she waiting for me to get off the phone…damn I'm in for it now, I thought to myself.**

**~X~**

**"Hello."**

**"Hey baby, sorry I'm late, but we caught the scent of a bloodsucker," is all he got out.**

**"I know dad told me," I said with sadness in my voice.**

**"Are you alright honey," he asked.**

**"Yeah…I'm fine, take your time Seth, I'll be here when you get here," I told him.**

**"You're the best baby, love you," he said lovingly.**

**"I love you too, see you soon, bye," I said hanging up the phone, feeling bad about what I had said.**

**~X~**

** I should have known he would have had a good reason for being late. I've always had trouble controlling my mouth; it always got me into so much trouble. I looked at my mom who was watching me from the sofa.**

** I walked over to her and sat down next to her, I knew we'd have a woman to woman talk, which I'm sure would consist of a long lecture, and a few tears coming from me for being stupid enough to run my mouth when I shouldn't. After hearing her out mom kissed me on my forehead and went to find dad.**

**I knew she was right as was my Dad; I would have to learn to control myself, to figure things out first before flying off the hook, and causing more pain that was necessary.**

**There was a knock at the door and I knew it was Seth. "I'm leaving," I yelled into the other room, opened the door to let Seth in, as dad walked into the room.**

**"Ten o'clock Ashley, it's a school night," dad said.**

**"Oh Dad," I complained.**

**"You could always stay at home," he said still a little miffed at me.**

**"Okay, I'll be here," I told him disappointed. **

**"Have a good time, I love you baby girl," he said with a smile.**

**"Thanks, I love you too," I told him grabbing my sweater and ran up to him. I hugged him and told him I was sorry, and that I would work on my behavior. He hugged me back and told me he had faith that I could do it. I smiled at him and ran back to Seth who was smiling at me. He grabbed my hand told my dad that he'd have me home by the allotted time, and then we were out the door.**


	33. Chapter 33

**POWER OF THE WOLF**

**Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.**

**This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is. This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.**

**The prophecy continues.**

**CHAPTER Ten**

**PART THREE**

**Redding Ourselves for a Few Celebrations.**

**A Year Later**

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>It was the day of my graduation, and also my birthday, eighteen…Wow, It's finally here, I've been waiting on this day for what seemed like forever. Seth had promised to make it the best birthday ever, of course Mom and Dad wouldn't know nothing about this, because I sure as hell didn't want my soon to be husband to be torn apart by my father.<p>

Yes, Seth had promised me that I would lose my virginity tonight. God! I had waited for this day since I was old enough to realize what it meant, but Seth kept putting me off telling me I was still too young, but not any longer, for today is the day and I was ecstatic over the idea.

Not only was the day special to me, with me graduating and having sex, but tomorrow was also B.J.'s and Hayden's wedding day. He had popped the question a year ago just before his birthday, so this week has been hectic with all the planning and running around to get things ready for the special day.

On top of the fact that I was not only Redding myself for my graduation, but everyone was Redding for my so called surprise birthday party that they thought I knew nothing about. Clair had let it slip on our shopping trip to Port Angeles a few days ago.

She made me promise not tell anyone that I knew of it, and I agreed. Why spoil Mom and Dad's day seeing that they put themselves out in planning it so carefully…I chuckled.

Yeah, I've learned not to fly off the handle and spurt out the first hurtful and stupid things that came to mind as I used too. I found it hard sometimes, but hey, it takes time to change things that I've been used to doing since the day I learned to open my mouth and say my first words as a child.

It also helped with Dad and Mom criticizing me for not using my mouth filter. I found myself in trouble a lot over that one, but I've learned over the years with a lot of slip ups along the way to be more careful with my words, and what comes out of my mouth.

Poor Seth was the main one who took on most of my spittle that flew out of my mouth. I can't tell you how many times I've hurt that poor guy with some of my criticizing, without thinking before I spoke.

Most of the reasons I've worked so hard in changing the way I was, was due to him. I hated the look I put on his face with my harmful words, but not anymore. I've learned my lesson.

I jumped from my bed and ran to the bathroom and took my shower, Redding myself for the day. I brushed my teeth and hair, and after wrapping a soft towel around my body, left the bathroom to walk into my closet to find the dress I would wear today.

I really didn't matter what I wore seeing it would be covered with my cap and gown, but once I had graduated we were heading to the beach for the tribal graduation party, that the council always threw.

It was a way to show the new graduates their support by celebrating the beginning of a different and new way of life, and with my dad being Chief of the tribe, I was sure the council had a hand in my so called surprise birthday party, and that was alright.

B.J. and I usually celebrated out birthdays down on the beach every year seeing our birthdays were only a few weeks apart and they just so happened to land in the warmer season being in June was a plus.

Not true for Mom and Dad though, theirs landed in midwinter. Dad's landed in January, where Mom's landed in early December.

We usually had theirs here at the house, and sometimes at the council building depending who was attending, but with the population explosion with the pack imprinting like crazy and popping out kids like it was going out of style, we've spent a lot of birthdays, anniversaries and what not there at the Council Building, which had more room than this house.

I picked out what I wanted to wear, which was a violet color dress. It was satin on the bodice covered in lacy shear nylon material. The skirt part was made with the same satin, that fit tight around my bottom half and from the waist hung a number of lacy shear scarf's that hung in different length's stopping just before my knee.

I wore blue satin covered pumps that make up the ensemble, and I looked great if I had to say so myself, I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror that hung on my closet door.

I had a special outfit picked out for my date with Seth tonight as well. It consisted of a black silk blouse with spaghetti straps. The front draped low between my breasts and the seam stopped just at my waist.

The skirt was black as well, not as tight as the dress I wore today, but it still clung to my thighs and it was short. Not short enough to reveal any of my goods, but short enough to drive Seth insane with want, which is why I picked this outfit to wear to begin with, anyway, I ended the ensemble by picking a pair of black ballet slipper.

Of course this outfit would piss off my dad if he saw me wearing this, so I planned on wearing a pair of my black tights under the skirt to appease my parents. Of course they would disappear as soon as I got into Seth's truck.

The graduation would be finished no later than noon today and we would head to the beach for the parties. Seth would drop me off here at the house around four so I could change, and then he would head to his house to get ready for our date, and then pick me up here by seven, and I couldn't wait. I was so excited.

**~X~**

** B.J.'s P.O.V.**

It was the day before Hayden's my wedding, and man was I nervous. Dad had noticed and used it to his advantage by goading me into thinking things were going to change once the I do's were finished. I knew what he was doing and let it pass over my head not paying him any mind.

"I loved Hayden so much and I couldn't wait to share our lives together. No one knew it at the time, but she had told me last week that she was at least six weeks pregnant. We decided to keep it between the two of us for now seeing we would be married soon, and due to the fact that her father would cut off my balls if he found out.

I still didn't know for sure if he wouldn't still do such a thing even after we were married, but my hopes were high. It seemed that Hayden didn't have the morning sickness, which was a blessing in disguise, but from what I've seen from the many other girls who were pregnant in the pack, that some of them didn't have morning sickness right away, where some by pass it all together. I hoped that Hayley was one of those that didn't.

I didn't think Paul would be too upset once we were married, if for nothing else other than our child would be the first original Power of the Wolf child. This was what Hayley and I was born for right?

Well, with her being only six weeks into her pregnancy at least she wasn't showing yet and wouldn't be for some time, which I was thankful for. It will give us time to think of a way to tell our parents…together.

In telling them together at least I would have dad to run interference between Paul and me. Well, mostly against Paul, because I'd never lift a finger to hurt Hayley's father, but I know one thing, if dad didn't run interference I wouldn't be around to spawn any more Power of the Wolf children, so yeah, I was extremely nervous.

Between Mom and LeAnn, they had taken on planning our wedding and were doing an awesome job in doing so. We were having the wedding hear at the house in the back garden. It was large enough to hold almost the whole tribe, but there wasn't that many invited to this shindig.

Oh yeah, there will be quite a few people here, seeing how the pack is starting to grow, and of course the council will be here. There would also be a few of our non-pack friends as well.

Leah had taken Hayden to Seattle last month to pick out her wedding gown. Leah and Paul had been close since Sam dropped Leah for Emily, another imprinting disaster that happened a long time ago.

Paul felt bad for her and help her get through that hard part of her life, before meeting her husband she had now, but Paul and she still stayed close. Leah wanted to be involved in the wedding somehow so Hayley asked her to go with her to pick out her gown, which Leah was ecstatic about.

Hayley even asked Leah to be one of her bride's maids, but Leah refused saying she didn't want to degrade the wedding seeing she was eight months pregnant with her second child and called herself a blimp. Hayley tried to talk her into it to no avail until she finally gave up.

I decided to put the wedding in the back of my mind, and think about Ashley's graduation that was happening today. It was also her birthday. I had had mine a few weeks ago, and had a blast by the way. Dad even let me drink a few beers with the guys, which was awesome, but as of today the folks were planning a surprise birthday party for my sister.

I couldn't believe they were naïve enough to think that Ashley did suspect anything, with all the whispering going on, she almost had to suspect that something was going on, but she hadn't said anything, at least to me anyway.

I have been watching my dear sister over the last year or so, and she had changed a lot. I remember how she used to treat poor Seth, and I heard that mom, and dad had come down on her pretty hard the last time she degraded Seth in front of them.

I could see the changes happening slowly, but they did happen, thank God! I really felt bad for Seth. If it wasn't for the imprint I think he would have walked away from her a long time ago.

I kind of like this Ashley, when someone talks to her about something she disagrees with she only nods and only gives her opinion when asked. So yeah, I like this change in Ashley. On top of the fact that the house seems to be a lot quieter as of late, I thought to myself and then chuckled.

I've also noticed that she is becoming a woman. Her shape is more defined, and her hair is a lot shinier than it was before, and it has grown in length, and bounces when she walks.

My little sister has grown into a beautiful woman, not, that she wasn't beautiful before, because she was, she's just more defined now.

Mom had been working with Ashley perfecting her gift over the last year or so, ever since she came into them at my eighteenth birthday party, and she doing really well with them.

I sometimes think of our life's and where they are going and I'm in awe of what will happen once Ashley and I become parents, what our children will become and their children after them.

It's hard to picture all of them being invincible and so powerful. It usually takes two normal wolves from the pack to take down one vampire, where in the future it will take only one using the powers of my parent though me. It will be my brood that will be the most powerful, and the thought of that is mind boggling.

I remember the first time my power I got from mom kicked in. I was on patrol with dad and Paul, when a group of vampires showed themselves thinking themselves to be all powerful and shit.

We attacked after Dad howled for help. Paul and Dad were kicking ass, but getting no place as vampire after vampire joined the fight. It was nothing for me of course seeing I was the strongest wolf at the time being I came from two of the strongest wolves in the pack.

Once the bloodsuckers figured out they weren't as invincible as they thought began to run. _"Oh no, you don't!"_ I thought and in that instant I felt something vibrating underneath my skin, and in a flash something sprang from me and knocked every single leech to the ground and held them in place.

Dad and Paul were shocked in their place until I looked over at them once I figured out what had happened and told them to _"move"._ After shredding them, and phasing back to human for and then burning the pieces, Dad and Paul walked over to me and just stared at me.

Not knowing what to say, I just blurted out. "I guess I Mom's powers just kicked in," I told them both. They looked at one another and burst out laughing. They both said they had never seen anything like that in their lives especially coming from a wolf. The both patted me on the back as Paul said.

"Times are changing my old friend." Talking to my dad.

Dad nodded in answer and after our patrol we went home and told Mom of what happened. Let's just say she cried happy tears, and leave it at that.

But Ashley made herself know after hearing our conversation with Mom and walked over to Dad and asked if she would even become wolf? Dad only sighed, and pulled her into a tight hug, and told her.

"God, I hope not sweetheart."

I'm sure Dad was thinking of my first time phasing and how much pain I was in and prayed that Ashley would never be put in that kind of situation. She had Mom's power and that was enough for him, knowing she could protect herself.

"Hey, where's Hayley?" I heard coming from the stairs knocking out of my everlasting thoughts. I turned to see my sister descending the steps and walked over to me.

"Oh, she's meeting us at the party after graduation, she has something to take care of first," I told her.

"Oh…I was hoping she'd be there to watch me graduate," she said disappointed.

"Dad promised to video tape it for her, so she won't miss much of anything," I explained. She nodded her head in response.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked as I nodded to her.

"Yeah, I've just been waiting on you to get ready," I told her. She smiled and grabbed my arm as we walked out the door. Once in my truck we drove towards the La Push High School.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked smiling. I glanced over to her and shook my head.

"Not at all," I lied not wanting to admit my nervousness to my little sister. "Why would I be nervous when I'm marrying the love of my life?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know aren't most guys nervous to tie themselves to a woman, soul mate or not?" she asked.

"Maybe, but no me. I can't wait to make her my wife and spend the rest of our lives together," I lied again. Not lying about wanting to spend the rest of my life tied to Hayley, but I was indeed nervous to stand up in front of a bunch of people and swear my love to my Angel. She laughed.

"You're such a liar," she said laughing hardily. I nodded my head knowing I was busted, and burst out laughing right alongside of my sister.


	34. Chapter 34

**POWER OF THE WOLF**

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is the Power of the Wolf.

**The prophecy continues.**

"**LEMON WARNING, IN THIS CHAPTER"**

**PART THREE**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**A First For ASHLEY**

* * *

><p>B.J. and I arrived at the High School a few minutes later walking arm in arm down the hall until we arrived at the room where my class mates and I would be waiting for the precession to begin.<p>

Once everyone was seated and the principal took the stage the band will start to play and we would file into the auditorium alphabetically and take our seats. We all put on our caps and gowns and lined up single file and waited.

We were accompanied by the music teacher Mr. Welch to make sure we behaved ourselves and were in the right order. Once the music started we all began slowly walking out and taking our seats that were left open specifically for us.

As I took my seat I looked around the room to see if I could find my parents, B.J., and Seth, and found them staring at me with huge smiles adorning their faces. Seth looked as though his face would crack he was smiling so big. I could see how proud they all were with me finally graduating. I waved at them all as the principal began to speak.

It was boring sitting here listening to everyone's speeches, and I even saw a couple of the students nodding off out of clear boredom. I knew how they felt…I just wanted to get out of here, to get this day over with…well maybe not over with, but I wanted the day to move more quickly so we could get to the evening which I was going to be sharing with Seth.

God, I have waited for this for so long, and finally tonight was going to be the night. I was going to give my virginity away to the love of my life. How many times had Seth and I argued over him wanting to wait until I was of age. Of course we have done other thing to put the ache of want to rest or at least somewhat at rest. But tonight was the night, and I couldn't wait.

Finally the speeches stopped and we were beginning to walk across the stage. I had never been so glad in my life that my last name started with a B, and this will finally be over.

When they called my name I began to walk across the stage, as I heard many howls and whistles coming from the audience. I was surprised when I looked out among the multitudes of people to find that so many of the pack had come to my graduation. I chuckled as I took my diploma from Principle Cameron, who was also chuckling.

Yes, Principle Cameron was none other than Jared also one of the pack. Once the pack began to grow immensely, the council decided to send a few of the pack members to college to earn a degree or at least the few that wanted to go.

Jared was one of them and he had worked his way up the ladder from being a math teacher to the principle, he also managing to do his pack duties as well as have children with his imprint and wife Kim, who was also a teacher, she taught Tribal history, and was very good at it. Dad went to her many times to find out things he need to know about our history.

After the ceremony was finished I ran to Seth who caught me in his arms and buried his face into my hair and breathed in my scent as he swung me around. "I'm so proud of you baby," he said as he slowly put me on my feet so Dad and Mom could get their chance at hugging me. They reiterated Seth remark and B.J. patted me on the back.

"I'm glad you've finally finished Ashley, because I really didn't think it would ever happen," he said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, really funny brother," I told him sarcastically, which caused everyone to chuckle. I knew he was just kidding.

We all jumped into our own vehicles, me joining Seth as we made our way to the beach for the celebration. Seth reached over and grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, and softly kissed each knuckle. "You ready for tonight sweetheart?" he ask with a smile and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I chuckled before speaking.

"You're kidding right? You know I've wanted this since I was old enough to know what this was," I told him. He laughed loudly and nodded his head in conformation. I knew he wanted this just as much as I did and only held off as long as he had due to the respect he had for my father, and his health.

We arrived at the beach to a plethora of people dotting almost every inch of the sandy beach. Mom, Dad and B.J. sat with the elders who were lined around the bonfire that was yet to be lit. The rest were mostly pack, but there were others there who were paying their respects to the other graduates.

There was table after table of food and drink line up against the wooded area, and on one table sat a huge cake. It was decorated with balloons and streams of crape paper, and on the front was my name spelled out to let everyone know it was my birthday as well.

As Seth and I made our way to the beach I received many birthday wishes, which made me feel a little embarrassed. I just wished that my parents would have done this in the privacy of our home, or at least at a different time than the graduation party.

Seth chuckled at the way I was forming myself into his body at the personal wishes I was receiving. Normally It would have taken a lot to embarrass me, but this was not only my day, but it was also my class mate's day. They deserved to celebrate the ending of one era as they go on to the next. I felt as though my parents took that away from them, by celebrating my birthday along with my graduating class mates.

As the afternoon went on I found that my class mates didn't mind at all that we celebrated the day of my birth with them, they seemed to be having the time of their lives. Music blared from the edge of the surf as the kids danced and sang, hooping and yelling at the top of their voices. Everything went well this afternoon and it was approaching four o'clock, which Seth and I decided to take off so I could ready myself for my date.

After Dad's long ass speech of how proud he was of me and the others who graduated with me, he made me cut my cake and thank everyone for their well wishes. Mom and Dad gave me my present which was a new car. I was speechless not thinking they would give me such an elaborate present. I hugged them and thanked them religiously for the gift.

"B.J. gave me a digital camera, and when Seth and I started to leave he stopped me and handed me a bag when we were out of sight of the others. I looked into the bag and saw that it held a box of condoms.

I blushed furiously before giving him a look of shock. I looked at Seth thinking that he had said something to my brother, but he was as red as I was and was holding his breath thinking B.J. was going to take off his head.

I looked back at my brother with my mouth hanging open not able to speak as B.J. just chuckled.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I've been where you are sis. Use them…you don't need Dad killing Seth before you marry in a few months," B.J. said as he turned and laughed loudly as he made his way back to the beach. I looked at Seth who was still looking at B.J. and I nudged his arm to get his attention.

"I didn't say anything I swear!" Seth said. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed Seth towards his truck. Once he snapped out of his shock we were standing at the door of his truck and he had his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I'll meet you at my house at seven, okay?" I asked as he smiled.

"Sure, sure, be careful driving your new car baby, I'll see you at seven, I love you Ashley," he said leaning down and kissing me passionately.

"I love you too Seth, I'll see you later," I told him as I jumped into my new car and headed home to get ready for my date with destiny.

After dressing and checking to see how I looked in the mirror on my closet door, and after I was completely satisfied I would wow, Seth, I slipped on my tights, grabbed the condoms B.J. had given me and put them in my bag and went down stairs. I knew my parents were home, I had heard them come in just before I slipped into the shower.

I grabbed my cell phone and my house keys and put them in my handbag, just as Dad came into the room. "Hey baby girl, where is Seth taking you tonight?" Dad asked as he sat down and turned on the television to watch the evening news.

"Um…I'm not sure, he said something about a special dinner," I told him as Dad looked up at me with one of his eyebrows cocked.

"Just make sure it's not **'too'** special," Dad said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, as my mother made herself known.

"Oh, stop it Jake, she's a big girl now, and able to make the correct decisions. We've raised her to know what is right and what is wrong, isn't that right baby," Mom said looking up at me with a big smile. I nodded my head feeling guilty as anyone in my position could feel. Dad let out a barrel of laughter. Knowing what Mom was doing.

She was letting me know that they had raised me to be responsible, she was also telling me she didn't want me to have sex, but if I did to be responsible about it. But thank God, Dad saw it as Mom's way of telling me not to have sex, which was good…at least for Seth's sake. It was then that a knock came to the door. I rushed to answer and as expected, Seth stood there wearing a white button down shirt and jeans, he looked scrumptious. I had to hold in the groan I felt in the back of my throat.

"You ready honey?" Seth asked as he walked just beyond the door and kissed my lips softly.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag," I said moving to the table at the side of the sofa and picking it up and tossing it over my shoulder. "Goodnight Dad, Mom," I said as I turned to join Seth.

"Where are you taking our girl tonight, Seth?" Dad asked. His eyes not leaving the television screen.

"Oh, I'm taking her to dinner, and I have a special surprise for her after," Seth said. Dad's head slowly turned away from the television and looked at Seth giving him a death stare. I saw Mom dig her fingertips into Dad's shoulder warning him to be nice.

"Special surprise?" Dad said in a deep, you better not touch my daughter, voice. Seth swallowed deeply, before replying.

"Yes, sir, I'd tell you about it, but it would ruin the surprise," Seth told him. Dad seemed to realize what Seth was talking about and his face lightened up, and then he nodded. I looked between the two of them wondering what the hell was going on. Dad pulled Mom down next to him, as he said.

"Have a good time, and don't be too late, we've still got your brother's wedding tomorrow don't forget," He said as he slung his arm over mom's shoulder and pulled her close to him. I sighed and shook my head as I grabbed Seth and began to walk out the door.

"Like I'd forget my own brother's wedding for crying out loud," I said. As we left I heard my mom giggle. God, I'm glad I'm not home to see the two of them going at it once again, I thought as Seth helped me into his truck with a chuckle of his own.

Seth drove for a while before I asked where we were going. He told me there was a special place he was taking me, to relax and enjoy the ride. I huffed out a sigh and leaned back in my seat and waited. He turned off the main road after about twenty minutes and headed down a dark dirt road. We drove another ten minutes or so when an old log cabin came into view.

"What is this place?" I asked as Seth pulled up in front of the cabin and jumped out. He came around to my side and opened the door and pulled me into his arms.

"The surprise," Is all he said as he helped me up to the porch, he unlocked the door and pushed it open as the brightness of the cabin hit me in the face. I walked in with Seth on my heels as I took in the place.

It wasn't that big, the whole place was one large room, the living room and kitchen was divided by a breakfast bar. There were two doors on the far side of the room. One led to a bedroom that housed a king sized bed, which was made in clean crisp white sheets and a comforter that was folded down on one side. It was covered in rose petals, and the side table held bottled water, Seth had thought of everything, I thought to myself.

The other to a bathroom complete with tub and shower and two large soft looking towels hung on one of the hooks. The living room held a huge fireplace that was burning logs that help the abeyance of the room in becoming more romantic.

The table in the far corner was set with candles as a center piece and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. Plates, champagne glasses, and cutlery for two were the setting and one lone red rose lay in the center of one of the plates.

I smiled knowing that Seth had gone through so much trouble just for me. I pulled myself closer to Seth as his arms tightened around me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes with all he had done. "Oh Seth, it's perfect," I told him, as I wrapped my arms around him and tightened my grip on his waist.

"You deserve the best honey," he said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. "Are you ready to eat?" he asked, I nodded my head and Seth led me to the table and pulled out the chair for me to take. After I took my seat, he picked up the rose and handed it to me. "A red rose to show how much I love you," he said and kissed my forehead before walking into the kitchen and pulling something out of the oven.

He walked back to the table holding a pan filled with a large roast, potatoes, and vegetables and set it on the table; he spooned out the delicious looking feast into my plate and kissed me once again on the forehead before taking his seat across from me and spooning his own helping into his plate.

He then opened up the champagne with a pop as the cork flew across the room bring a chuckle from us both as Seth poured us both a glass of the clear wine.

"You're sure making a big deal out of this, Seth. If I didn't know better I'd swear you had another motive," I told him. He choked on the wine he was just starting to sip, causing me to wonder what else he was planning. After catching his breath, he said.

"Only the best for my girl, besides you just graduated, it's your birthday and were getting ready to claim one another, I think this is adequate for all we're celebrating tonight," he replied. I nodded my head agreeing that there was a lot to celebrate and left it at that.

After we finished eating, I noticed Seth was getting a little nervous. I wondered why at first, but realized that this was our first time really being together this way, yes, we fooled around now and then, but we were taking our relationship to the next level. It made me a little nervous myself, so why wouldn't it make Seth just as nervous, that's what I thought until Seth stood up and made his way to the side of my chair and stooped down taking my hand in his. He looked deep into my eyes as he began to speak.

"Ashley, I love you more than anything or anyone in my life. I have known you since you've been born, and although I imprinted on you from birth. We have been through so many stages in our lives thus far. One of caring, of friendship, and now love, a deep love. A love I only want to share with you for the rest of our lives, my beautiful Ashley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked throwing me for a loop.

I knew we'd be married one day, but I never thought of Seth proposing someday. I just figured we would just plan it and do it. Hell we've been together like he said since I was born. I just never thought…I left off as I sat and stared at the love of my life.

"Did you think I'd say no, Seth?" I asked which caused him to chuckle.

"No, but I had to asked just the same. Your Dad would kill me if I didn't do this right," he told me.

"Ah…so you asked Dad for permission? Yes, that makes so much sense now," I told him with my own chuckle. Dad was old fashion when it came to things like this, so yes, it did make since for Seth to ask me this way.

"Are you going to give me an answer?" Seth asked, still on his knee, but this time holding a small ring box.

"I thought I did?" I replied.

"No, you said, did you think I would say no," he reiterated my words. I laughed.

"Well, wouldn't that mean that I said yes?" I said shaking my head, and then continued. "Yes, Seth I'll marry you," I said as Seth smiled and pulled the ring from the box and placed it on my ring finger. It was white gold with a simple setting on top, and I loved it. He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss.

"You know that this is ridiculous right? I mean we've been planning our wedding for the past year," I told him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Jake thought it more appropriate that I do things the right way," Seth admitted.

"We'll that explains a lot," I told him. He smiled again and picked me up out of my chair and kissed me all the way to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and climbed in next to me, his hands roaming all over my body and I shivered with his touch. "Seth," I moaned as I dug my nails into his back pulling him closer to me.

"Patience sweetheart, we'll get there," he whispered as he kissed me again. Soon we were both panting with want for one another. We had lost our clothes and were moving against one another trying to find some kind of friction to end our lustful needs.

"Did you bring those condoms your brother gave you?" Seth panted out.

"Yes, there in my bag in the living room," I panted back.

"Don't move," Seth said as he jumped up and move lightning fast into the living room and was back in no time carrying the box of condoms. He opened the box and pulled out one and opened it and rolled it on himself and joined me once again.

He kissed me hard as his fingers found my hot core and moved then between my slick folds, "fuck, baby you so wet for me," he moaned as he slipped one of his fingers inside my wet center followed by a second.

"Oh, Seth that feels so good," I moaned back as he moved in and out of me as his thumb caressed my nub, bring me close to an orgasm. "Seth please," I begged as he removed his fingers and rolled me on my back and positioned himself over top of me.

"I'm afraid it's going to hurt some sweetie, but I'll be as careful as I can. You tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop," he said. I nodded as he positioned himself at my core and slowly entered me moving in and out as he pushed in a little further with each stroke.

He stopped when he felt my maiden hood and looked into my eyes. "Ready?" he asked as I nervously nodded my head. He pushed through and buried himself fully into my tight walls.

He stopped burying his head into my hair at my shoulder as he tried to control himself not wanting it to end before we even began. It stung a bit but it was tolerable. We waited until the pain subsided and for Seth to gain control. When he had he pulled his head up and looked into my eyes. "You okay honey?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, please, Seth move," I begged. He began to move as his hardened member moved between my wet walls. The friction was taking me places that even I couldn't have ever realized. Seth was bringing me to a whole new level of want for him. We both were panting into one another's faces as we watched each other lust and love for one another take control.

I wrapped my legs around Seth's waist digging my heals into his back side making him go even deeper, Seth growled in pleasure as he sped up thrusting deeper and faster as we approached our pent up emotions. Seth grabbed my hand and held them over my head as his thrust became harder and faster. I tried to keep up thrusting evenly with Seth own thrust.

The only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin and the panting of our breath. Seth began to growl as he approached his release, finally bring me over the edge as I screamed his name in ecstasy. Seth growled out a howl as he too reaches his own release as he stiffened, before falling on top of me, as we both panted out trying to catch or breathes.

After a few minutes, Seth rolled over on his side taking me with him. "Wow!" he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Yeah, Wow," I finally said after Seth released my lips. Seth smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled me onto his chest holding me close.

"Yeah…I'm better than okay, Seth. I'm just a little sore, but wow, that was…" I left off not finding the right words to explain how good it was. Seth looked down at me and smiled.

"That good, hu?" he asked with a chuckle. I playfully smacked his chest, followed by a kiss. "Yeah, it was that good for me as well," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "Stay right here," he said as he got out of bed and left the room. I heard water running and I was sure he was running us a bath.

After a few minutes he returned and pulled me into his arms bridle style and carried me into the bathroom and placed me into the tube filled with bubbles. He joined me as we relaxed in the hot bubbles. We made love again in the tub, before we dressed and talked about heading home.

"Shouldn't we clean up the dishes and change the sheet on the bed?" I asked before leaving.

"Nah, I'll come back later or sometime tomorrow and take care of it," Seth said, he did put out the fire before we left though. After he finished putting out the fire and turning off the lights we walked out and climbed into his truck.

We had B.J.'s wedding the next day and it was getting late. I hated that we had to leave, but I couldn't disappoint my big brother, so we thought it best if we headed home. Seth kissed me passionately at the door telling me he'd see me in the morning.

I was going with Seth to the wedding, but man how I hated the fact that we would be parted even if only for one night. Seth smiled knowing how I was feeling for he felt the same way. He kissed me one last time before I opened the door and watched as he returned to his truck and left. I closed the door and leaned against it as I smiled remembering the special night I had just shared with Seth.

A laugh came from the living room that brought me out of my Seth trance, not even thinking someone would be up. "Had a nice time hu?" B.J. asked still chuckling.

"Oh shut up, and yes, I had a wonderful time thank you very much. What are you doing up anyway? I would think you'd be sawing logs considering you big day tomorrow," I told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little wound up, couldn't sleep so I thought I'd watch some television. So what did Seth get you for your birthday?" he asked. I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him and put out my left hand showing B.J. my engagement ring.

"Wow, so he finally popped the question hu? It's beautiful sis, congratulations, I'm happy for you both," he said leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks. I'm going to bed. I've had a long day and want to be fresh for your wedding tomorrow…you should too. You don't want Hayden seeing you with bags under your eyes tomorrow do you?" I asked. B.J. smiled, shaking his head.

"Your right, I guess I'll give it another try. Good night sis, love you he said. I replied by telling him I loved him too, as we parted ways going into our own bedroom.

After dressing in my night clothes I laid in bed thinking of my night with Seth until I dosed off knowing I would be dreaming of Seth, and our special night we spent together.


End file.
